Code Geass Fan Fiction :The ROUNDS perspective
by Rantaid
Summary: This story is almost finished. Thank you for reading until now, and come again.
1. Prologue Revision version

2017 a.t.b., Area 11 Tokyo Settlement. Right now at this place, In one of Britannia's Colony, Area 11, one big incident had happened. One incident that shall be remembered as the Black Rebellion. This big incident was instigated by a small rebel group going by the name Order of Black Knights and their leader… a name that until now shall be remembered as a name of terror, a name of fear to Britannia. The leader of Order of Black Knight , ZERO. A mysterious figure who has given hope to all of the Elevens to retrieved their name. a symbol of their pride and dignity which was stripped from them, the name as a NipponJin. And fought back to regain their country and name. And this is the start of this tale.

**Tokyo Settlement , Top of Tokyo Government Bureau Office (Night)**

Lelouch Lamperouge, the true face behind the mask of ZERO has apparently defeated his opponent, 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia, The Governor General of Area 11. But for this fight, ZERO has to sacrificed many things, going from his own humanity to fight his own sister and even kill his own sister. But he has resolved , for one purpose. And that is why he did not let his own feeling, even sacrificing his own kindness , using his accursed power Geass to defeat her sister who fought valiantly without knowing priorly that she is fighting her own kin.

Lelouch take a breath , Cornelia li Britannia, her own sister has fought fiercely even though she is using an old model 5+th Generation Knightmare Frame Gloucester Type C. we have to give her some credit because , she inflicted much damage at Gawain who should have a better Knightmare specification than the old Gloucester model.

"What an Exhausting battle. C.C., what about Gawain?" ZERO asked his only allied that he allowed to know his true face, as he walked farther away from Gawain …. Reaching the Tokyo Government office.

"Gawain has suffered 30% damage. But , no worries… because there is no damage in the movement system… it is still operable. As the damage was inflicted mostly in the armor and protection system. There is no problem in the battle system."

"Is that so?"

"Well looking back at prior fight… it was more surprising if Gawain was left without any damage, in fact I was surprised seeing it is still intact even though he had to handle a lousy operator… well… at least your opponent was Cornelia."

"I will ignore your insult."

"and…. Did you find her?" C.C. end her jokes and asked about other thing

"No… I have not."

ZERO thought for a moment as he still seek for her. Cornelia li Britannia after being defeated , using her last strength she has managed to escaped from vicinity and running toward the office building.

"Nee.. Lelouch…" suddenly C.C. called him

"Hmm? what is it , C.C…..?"

"You know…. If Dalton had not done that…. You will surely be finished…."

"Yes… I know what you mean."

And Lelouch , agreeing with C.C. warning prepared his gun , as he has found the Governor General, Cornelia li Britannia. If he did not be careful, Cornelia will attack him. So at least he had to paralyzed. But it seems that it won't be needed… because…..

"She is unconscious… " So he sheathed his gun and his eyes aimed at the archives that was left in the reached it and read it.

"….. Priority Order for Governor General of Area 11 . In the event of…. What ! "

**XXX**

**Tokyo Settlement, G-1 Base Hangar. (Temporary) Command Ship for Order of Black Knight (A few Hours before ZERO raid to Government office)**

During the battle in Tokyo Settlement , the low member of the Order of Black Knights are busy whispering.

"Hey ... can he be trusted?"

"Dunno ... as far as I know, he was our enemy."  
"Come on now ... Isn't he our partner?"  
"But because of him and That _Shiro Kabuto (White Armor),_ The traitor Kururugi, many of our friends have lost their lives."  
"Remember! He has helps us, NipponJin, during the event of The Princess of Massacre "  
"But ..."  
"And also ... Today we still need the extra manpower. That should not be a problem. "  
"What do you mean by that? We do not need any help from _Ano Burikki yarou!_"

It seems that those whispered was addressed at someone, but the whispering party has ended and did not escalated in to a small brawl because Kohzuki Kallen, the commandant of Zero Squadron (A position that would mean that she is one of ZERO's trusted member among the Black Knight). She is disgusted at those whispering people and yelled.

"Hey… All of You! Stop it at once !. He is no longer a _Burikki_. He also has the heart of a NipponJin. "

"But Kallen-dono ...!"

"Do you feel that he is not your companion because he is a Burikki? If that is your problem… let me tell you that, I also have half of Burikki blood, flows in my veins. "

"No, _Taichou-dono!_ We're sorry _Taichou-dono!_" This time these soldiers address Kallen with her position as a sign of regret and respect . These soldiers then leaving them embarrassed.

Those person was whispering about someone…. A person who previously is their enemy, a Britannian officer.

"It is Alright, _Taichou-dono_. I can understand their qualm."

"Those People ! don't they realize that this is the critical moment?" Kallen was a bit speechless that those people are doubting their own allies, and sighed."But frankly, I a glad that you joined us."

"I regretted that incident. If only I can prevented it!"

"Those already happened.…Anyways… You are a soldier. You have to obey your superior. And those are the past things. We are now a companion. And you have proven your worth in our previous battles."

"I regretted that I am not one of you priorly."

"Well… Your capability added with your Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Club are fearsome. Nimble and fierce. Many of my companion has hard time because of that." Kallen giggled to ease his new companion's tension.

"I feel flattered for our praise and that you allowed me to join your elite squadron, Zero Squadron. "

"Then… do your best. Rai." Kallen proceed to left him.

Rai , even though he was being consoled by Kallen, he still sad. He even felt more remorse because he know the truth. He know that he could prevented those tragedy. And yet…..

"_I should've been able to prevented that tragedy. Who was that man?"_

And… as if reacting to his own anger, a sigil shaped mark have shown in the left eye pupil of Rai, the pilot of Lancelot Club.

**Tokyo Settlement , Tokyo Government Bureau Office**

"Who is it that killed my mother?"  
"... I do not know ... In that event ... .. Marianne-sama herself gave the order to loosen the guard. She expects to meet with someone. "  
"What ... it was mother herself ..?"  
"What's more ... The Coffin that used to bury Marianne-sama… turned out to be... ... empty. And ... according to information ... Her body, on orders from the Emperor was to be moved to a secret place. "  
"... .. and no more that you know? "  
"..." Cornelia become silent ,not responding to the questions.  
ZERO subsequently moved away. Not knowing what might awaiting him.

**Tokyo Settlement, The Back of Tokyo Government Bureau Office**

Meanwhile, for Rai… it seems that he is in the scenery of after finishing his battle. In this battlefield, it is no wonder that there will be someone who ambushed him. But the ambush seems to failed as Rai was looking at the ruins of his previous battle. A battle with an unknown tupe Knightmare Frame. Rai readied himself, there is still some possibility of next ambush. That is why he has to check his Knightmare Frame.

"Damage is about 50%, But no damage that would hinder the mobility and movement of Lancelot Club… it seems that I can still go on." After making sure that it is alright. He sighed as he remember his previous opponent. A type of Knightmare that he never know before. Is it an unknown? No sign of it is being the Britannian or Japanese Model.

"….Huh…. What a difficult opponent. But who is him? I never know him or his Knightmare Frame before, never officially listed in Britannia army. He called himself Castor. Castor rui Britannia. And his mysterious Knightmare Frame… what a fearsome Knightmare it is…. Regalia."

But unfortunately for him, the leftover of his battle is just some rubble. Even he has to push himself beyond Lancelot Club combat capability…. And to ensure his victory, he has to destroy it completely, because Regalia did not stop even if he barrage it with all of his weapon at his disposal.

" What a shame, that there is nothing left to analyze it… But at least he will not bother for now…"Rai sighed and closed his eyes to calm himself. But his rest was disturbed by a distress call from her commander.

"Rai …. We have won." Rai recognized the shaky voice. It is his Commandant, Kohzuki Kallen.

**Above the Pacific Ocean, The Bridge 2****nd**** Prince Schneizel el Britannia Command Ship Fleet. **

"Your highness , according to the Emperor's order… I believe that you did not forget my mission here."

"Of course not. I remember the details of the Emperor's commands. Save Cornelia. That is all. "

"I take it that you understand that I am not obliged to help your mission to invade Area 11."

"No. And it seems you've misunderstood me. I'm not interested to retake Area 11. "

"But…Isn't the board of the senate ... .."

" I'm only worried about my sister. That is why I only bring a meager force. "

"Then, Your Highness. If that your reason for coming to Area 11, then I can assume that I can help you, as far as we did not have any different purposes."

Schneizel calmly answered "What I'm more surprised is why did you bring yourself to volunteer in this mission?"

"That is ..." The other person was reluctant to answer.

"Is not His Majesty (Father) order that the Area 11 will be retaken in two years, to exhaust their strength? This means The ROUNDS would not be needed to come at this time. "

"..." The other person still silent

"And alas… Why are you even going as far as showing your identity so i allowed you to accompany me to Area 11. Knight of Eleven, One of the Knights of the Round, particularly the one who never showed her face to anyone? "

"... ... I respect Cornelia-sama. Let's just say that I worried about her situation . "

"I think ... .. You have a different agendas, My Lady Knight of Eleven. "

"Fell free to interpret my actions, Your Highness. But currently I'm under His Majesty's command. That is all. I can only say that I am free to take any action deemed necessary to achieve my mission. " The Knight of Eleven did not quiver and calmly restated her point.

And , then …. 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia troops will arrive in a bit of hour in the Area 11. In this battlefield, the event that would be known as Black Rebellion will end when the 2nd Prince troops arrive to calm the battlefield.

**XXX**

And … When all of this chain of events has finally ended… than.. a new country shall be born. A country that was established by the hero… A country of new hope… United States Japan… will truly born. But in the same time that the new country born, it will also be the day when the Hero of the Black Rebellion will vanished … as if finishing his purposes. But , this is not the end of his tale.

ZERO.

* * *

**Author Note:** A revision to the Prologue of Rounds perspective. i hope it is easier to read.


	2. The Beginning of ZERO's Act

2018 a.t.b. , United States of Japan, a country that was formed at the expense of his hero. A Countries that are formed due to cruel act from the people behind it. A nation formed by paying independence with treason. Order of Black Knights, hiding the fact that one of it highest official sold his founder, ZERO. To gain glory. That is the unwritten history which was hidden by its official from the community that has gained back the name, NipponJin.

***

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Inside the Black Revolution Memorial Museum (Noon)  
**  
Kohzuki Kallen, a former Zero Squadron commander of the Order of the Black Knights sighed, staring at the statue of the hero, the figure of past. The statue has a great article embedded "In Memory of ZERO, The Hero of NipponJin." And the small print underneath "perished in the Black Revolution." Kohzuki Kallen stared at the statue with a little sigh, until ... 

"Remembering the past?"  
"You ... Why did you call me here? "  
"... How cold…. Can't you greet your friend warmer? "  
" We never was... anyway ... Why did you call me? "  
"... I've heard that Kohzuki Kallen. The Ace of Nippon. Resigned from his honorable position. "  
"Honorable? I've failed to carry out my duty. "  
"Really ...? But apparently it was not a permanent obstacle to carry out your duties. Didn't you have pride as NipponJin? "  
"Shut up! Pride? I do not have pride in the country that stood by selling his hero! "  
"Oh? ... I guess these things will never came from the Nippon no Ace. "  
"If you come only to taunt me, I'll go." As he said this, Kallen moved away  
"It seems hard to change your mind."  
"..." Kallen stop her footsteps  
"Ne ... Kallen. Do not you miss him? "  
"He's dead, right?"  
"You're interested in changing the destiny of that?"  
"What are you talking about, CC?" Kallen this time asking a bit suspicious and wonder, while CC just smiled knowingly. And not long after someone close to them.  
"Are you interested, Kallen? To save our leader? "This time the other person who asked the question.

**Holy Capital of Pendragon, Britannia Mainland, Inside the Ashford Academy Student Council Room (Morning).  
**  
In the Student Council room, four girls were busy doing something. Ashford Academy, which was established by aristocrat the Ashford . These four girls were busy indeed to regulate an accounting student budget. this kind of thing certainly won't have to happen if only the Kaichou (student president) from the Student Council who is also the granddaughter of the founder of these schools did not inherit her grandfather's bad influence who likes to perform various eccentric activities, that will require resetting the budget.

"Uwa ... I do not understand .!" Yuuko Anderson scream with frustration  
"Nee-sama, fight! Please stay a little longer. "Rikka Anderson tried to cheer her sister as he continued his job  
"Just like your sister said, We're only left with managing the budget for the riding club, fencing, gardening, and ... 20 other clubs. That's why Comrade in war, Guts! Fight! "Said Millay Ashford gave  
"Gekh ..! twenty ...more ..! No! I can not do it any more! Let me surrender! "Yuuko Anderson put her head and doing the white flag waving motion with her hand from her seat.  
"Kaichou! do not say things that make other people lose their spirit. "Shirley Fennete tried to warn Millay, but when she saw the rest of the assignment that is need to be done by them she said dejectedly. "He….h ... but I do not blame her." With a deep breath  
"Mou! If this is so many, why are there no reinforcements! Shirley! Where is your husband?" Yuuko Anderson moaning  
"Husband! Yuuko! Lulu…! Lulu is not ... not ... "Shirley said with a surprised and flushed face  
"He..! ...? "Lulu" no one said about him ... "Millay and Yuuko replied simultaneously with grin in both of their face.  
"E. .!" Shirley feeling surprised, she felt like a trapped animal. Then cleared his throat for a moment and said "Rivalz Cardemonde still an additional exam, while the Vice-Presidents Lelouch Lamperouge is not known to exist."  
"... She quickly calm herself….. "Millay and Yuuko looked at each other, both agreeing the same thing.  
"Because there are two who tease me every day, unlike in the United States of Japan (Area 11) which is only one." Shirley said  
"... If it's about the Vice President-sama, I passed him. He and his brother Rollo boarded with a motorcycle. Seemed to left the Academy area. "Rikka Anderson answered while concentrating on his job.  
"Uh ..! He fled? "Millay and Yuuko said in unison  
"Lulu ! He bring Rollo to gamble again ! Lulu! "Shirley said angrily.

**Holy Capital of Pendragon, Britannia Mainland, Casino Emporium  
**  
"Checkmate" A young man said as he put the chess pawn 

While the people who watch it scream noisy ... And his opponent just smiled wryly, as he shook hands and handed over the money at stake. "The game was great Baron Lamperouge." 

"Nii-san, as Expected" the young man's brother said admiringly.

While congratulating bartender and said "Once again a win for you, Baron Lamperouge. Hopefully this series of victories do not make you bored to come here. "

And the Bunny Girl trying to seduce the young man who has shown such a great game and also his younger brother 

While the youth did not look at his face looked a bit to enjoy his victory. He faced just bored and saying. "Hey, Master (Bartender). I just happened to get a good victory. The lady ... can I have her? What a coincidence to my house. It's a little quiet, so an additional residents would make it look good "  
"Another of your bad habit ... nii-san."

**Holy Capital of Pendragon, Britannia Mainland, Public Park. ****  
**  
The young man who just enjoy the victory from the casino is now only lay in the grass garden while enjoying the sky, and her sister sat beside him.  
"Na ... Rollo, What exactly do we do this?"  
"Nii-san?"  
"Every day, nothing is interesting anymore. "  
"Nii-san ... when we return to the Britannia, Didn't Nii-san wanted to show the aristocrat and noble, that the pride they were holding are so stupid?"  
"... I feel like the idiot aristocrat. and I hate it"  
"Besides ... I think Nii-san is better than the other nobles. At least Nii-san would buy the girls to set them free. "Rollo encouraging, but then remember something " ... even though they prefer to work for Nii-san. "As he tried to smile.  
Seeing her little brother tried to console himself, Lelouch Lamperouge could only smile and say "Is that so...?" And walk away, saying to his brother "Come on, Rollo. Kaichou and others will grow upset if we do not immediately help them. "

***

**Place Unknown, Unknown Time **

"Where are we now?"  
"I'll tell you ... Welcome to the Pendragon."


	3. Chapter 2

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Governmental Building. ****  
**  
In the United States Japan government office , it is currently going for emergency meeting. Inside the room, disagreement regarding the condition of the emergency, and the bureaucrats (kanryou) fighting to find a solution, while the leader of the meeting failed to lead the meeting so it is running well.  
"ZERO, if you're still alive, what would you do to solve our problems?" Ougi Kaname, meeting leaders breathe deeply, and reflecting. "Britannia has declared war to retake Nippon. They deliberately waited to exhaust our strength, fragmented without a leader. " 

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Prime Minister Office ****  
**  
"Really? So you're going to do it? "KAGUYA Sumeragi, Prime Minister of the United States of Japan was receiving the news by phone.

"Then, I pray for your success. Return ZERO to us, NipponJin. "

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Emporio Casino **

Once again the same routine for the Baron Lelouch Lamperouge and his brother Rollo Lamperouge. This night seemed to end up with anything like the other nights where ...  
"Wow ... You win again, nii-san!"  
"Well .. hopefully my performance today was not boring. "  
"Show? Nii-san, you deliberately give your Queen ? "  
Lelouch respond to his brother amusing look with a smile, and told his brother to clean up the prize money. And when he would move out of the Casino suddenly a Bunny Girl approached him.  
"Sir, congratulations on your victory tonight. For that if I could invite you for a little drink? "  
"Eh ...? No Thanks. "  
"Please, don't reject it. Your game is very impressive tonight, so I want you to give a little lesson for me."  
Seeing the Bunny Girl forcing with a so pitiful sight, He (and his brother) follow their desires.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Emporio Private Room Casino ****  
**  
In this room, Some Bunny Girl trying to seduce Rollo, and because he is not accustomed to such circumstances, the younger boy had trouble rejecting and blushed his face good. While Lelouch spoke briefly with Bunny Girl who took her, separately from his brother. Lelouch Lamperouge leave the place when the Bunny Girl action are which he considered trying to seduce him.

**This Happened Dialogue Between two people, after Lelouch Lamperouge left of The Private Room. ****  
**  
"How is it?"  
"It's a succes"  
"Wow ...! I do not think you can do it. "  
"Shut up."  
"Hmm ... Looks like you sounded happy. Did you really not involving your own feeling? "  
"... C.C. once again you said that ... Please pay the pizza yourself. "  
"Ouch."

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Unknown/Shrouded Exact Position ****  
**  
Two unidentified figure, It seems that they are preparing for something. They both spoke with a familiarity atmosphere between them (well, maybe you could say that)  
"One Year ... It's really a long time. Is not that, My Lady? "  
"Really?"  
"Of course. It is time that we have been waiting for. "  
"Hmm ..."  
"The time that we've spent all this time…. Is it not very pleasant? I've never felt a life as a student before. "  
"... My Gloucester ...? "The other figure did not answer the questions, but ask for something else. An answers that reveal her nature, only caring about duty.  
"..? Ah .. Yes. Condition Green. But My Lady, Is it really necessary for you do this with your own hand? Can't you just command another person ?... or ... ... my..self? "  
The figure questioned said nothing, and doing something else. After examining her Knightmare frame, he did a check again paused and said ... ..  
"You're right. One Year really long time. "

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Emporio Casino ****  
**  
Then, there was the sound of explosion. The visitors and the people inside feel shocked and running with panic. No wonder, a natural reaction from the people inside that a minute ago is still having fun throwing money, then suddenly everyone was surprised by the explosion of unknown origin. They all wondered, is this a terrorist act or because of an accident? This question is not a high priority for the people who run it. What Exists in their minds is their own lives, more valuable.

"C.C. , Is this your doing? "screams of the Bunny Girl  
"No, it was not planned ... I was thinking we're going to kidnap him on the street, or drugged him. This is Britannia here, if we do such thing, It's a suicide! "Another Girl Bunny answered.  
"Uh ..? Then this is !"  
"Is that's so important? "She yelled "But what a coincidence. We will use this opportunity to kidnap him. Kallen! "  
"Okay. The transmitter signal is not a problem. I will separate them in this mess! "Kallen ran toward the crowd of people running, looking around – to search her target.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Inside Emporio Casino ****  
**  
Two brothers are both running to find a safe place for both of them. An explosion of unknown cause a sense of panic for both of them and forcing them to look safety. The older brother tried to protect her little brother by holding his hand tightly as he ran. That is quite touching for her brother, given the physical activity is not his forte. what else to remember a situation which might threaten their lives together.

As he was busy looking for a way out, a Bunny Girl appeared. Screaming and pulling his hands. "This way!"  
Found himself pulled by the Bunny Girl who approached her in the Private room earlier, he was surprised "E..? "  
"The direction here. There you are safe."  
"Wait, but ..!"

***  
Having reached the place, Emergency Door, Underground Floor.  
"Lamperouge-sama, here you are safe."  
"Um ... Thank you."

When the Bunny Girl try to lead their way, Lelouch Lamperouge asked Bunny Girl is "Who are you?"  
"E? What do you mean? I was ... "  
"Certainly not the Bunny Girl who work here."  
"Nii-san? "Rollo looked at his brother face, confused.  
"... Your movements are too well trained for a Bunny Girl. Rollo, flee! "And with these words Lelouch pulled her brother and ran through the emergency exit and go down into the underground water sewage (underwater Sewer). The Bunny Girl did not try to chase them. Only a small hiss and use her communicator.

"C.C. ,sorry he ran away. Wait at Point X, I'll send the schematics "  
"Roger, that."  
"Rai."  
"Here, Captain."  
"Ambush the target at the Point P."  
"Ok. "-End of Transmission

"This time you'll be back, ZERO."

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System ****  
**  
Now, because of his suspicions, Lelouch Lamperouge escaped from his fellow (unknowingly) accomplice, and Now he need to pass the Britannia Underwater Sewer System.  
The Underwater Britannia Sewer system, the district Pendragon. This place is where the underground water channels that manage the disposal of sewage throughout the city Pendragon. Under this ground, where water channels connecting each other, 99% in all of the Pendragon . so this place is like a giant maze that allows the people entering into and get out to the other surface. Giant maze, a general term that is not too wrong considering the wide platform, allowing three lined Knightmare Frame to pass through side by side and in the end of the sewer, the giant hall makes it possible to place a Logres class Battleship.

C.C. Plan Options to kidnap Lelouch, passing this place is not far too wrong, considering this place is very possible for someone to get lost in it. On the inside of the Pendragon Underwater Sewer system, The water will eventually ended up in a giant room (giant hall) that connects to the Sewer Underwater other cities in the region Britannia and will eventually end up in the Ocean free after going through the process of Desalinization and Purification. So that it can be said that Britannia Underwater system, is the wildest dream for a human for water waste processing system and integrated art in the century.

"Calm down, Rollo. Nii-san will protect you. After going through some hallway again we will get to the front of Ashford."

**Point X, the position C.C., now. ****  
**  
Communication through a communicator distance call  
"Kallen what about the target position according to the GPS?"  
"Target near Point P in the ... approximately thirty minutes."  
"Really ?... Rai ..? "  
"Relax ... We'll get it. ZERO will be back. "

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Unknown/Shrouded Exact Position ****  
**  
"I'd never think you'll blow up the Casino's"  
"Well ... That would be a bit of experience for the police and anti-terror unit, recently they are becoming less useful."  
"You are indeed very hard, My Lady. Especially to yourself. "  
This time there was no answer, and the person being questioned seems to ignored it and examined the written report she had just received. Muttering something.  
"My Lady, are you sure you alone are enough to greet him?"  
"Of course. Don't you trust me? My Agent? "  
"No, of course not. Your existence is a gift to this organization, compared to the previous director who just lead because their hereditary. My Lady, you are more than worthy to lead this organization. You are one of the 12 Knights of the strongest of the Empire, Knight of the Rounds. Knight of Eleven, and also ... ... ... The only people that I love. ". The questioner was silent waiting for an answer, but it seems the answer will not be obtained because she saw "her Lady" is ready to depart. She resign to obtain her answer and said "Goodbye, My Lady." To the already gone Knightmare figure

**Point P, Rai Position, now. ****  
**  
"I see the target. "Rai gave a report to C.C. , But immediately her eyes widened. "That person! I knew him in Kaminejima! Kallen!, C.C. ! Change of plans, Kallen you go to point X, wait for the target with CC ! I would separate him from the target, he's very dangerous. I will pursue you to the position after separating him. "  
Currently a cold sweat running down the body Rai, spinning his memory back to the events in

Kaminejima. when he, Sumeragi Rai, A Half Britannian-Eleven (now is Nipponjin) still serving as a soldier for Britannia. where he saw ZERO, the Messiah Eleven .if he succeed to arrest him would allow him to get a promotion and recognition from Britannia. And, it is very likely to succeed if there is not that long-haired kid who he was not familiar and "that man", which currently he has identificated.

That time, He managed to survive only because he was carrying the smoke grenades. Things that make him accustomed to carrying Smoke Grenade, and Flashbang than handgun wherever he was.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, 100 m remain Until reaching Point P Lelouch Position ****  
**  
"Calm down, Rollo. just a bit more …."tried to calm his brother as he himself panting.  
His younger brother who saw his brother trying hard, give a nod. a a sign of complete trust to his brother.

* * * Psshh * a sizzle voice and suddenly a thin smoke appeared from behind them. The smoke is not too thick, but this is enough to make two people who ran, surprised. Considering the direction the path, they just passed safely, and now suddenly appears a mysterious smoke from there. Causes them to move faster. When they almost reached the stairs outside, The Sewer wall suddenly collapsed.

"Rollo!" Lelouch aware of the position of the collapsing wall will be at his brother, pushed his brother forward, as the walls collapsed. Thankfully it did not injure them. However, due to the collapse of this wall, they are now separated because their positions are hindered by the wall ruins. Rollo current position is closer to the stairs out of the Sewer, while Lelouch's position was blocked. Recognizing this, Lelouch Lamperouge said to his brother.

"Rollo, you get out ahead. Go up the stairs a few feet from your position. You'll be outside. "  
"But,Nii-san! how about you? "  
"I'm okay."  
"But!"  
"Rollo, calm down! I remember the layout of this place. That's why I ran into this direction. If I walked a few yards from here and went eastward, I will reach out also. This Sewer ramify throughout Pendragon, so I'll be safe. "  
"But, nii-san! I ... "  
Lelouch cut his brother pleading words and said "Rollo! Follow my words! Immediately get out. I'll be fine. "  
"All right. Once outside, I'll ask for help. "

**Point P, Rai Position Today. ******

"FUh ... ... ..., I succeeded. Not in vain, theSmoke Grenade that I planted there. "Rai imagine that the Smoke Grenade he previously installed, pins apart so someone who passed the string attached, which are installed as trigger the smoke Grenade. "But what caused the wall collapse Sewer?"

She watched the boy, Rollo Lamperouge walked up the stairs, thinking "Well, boy ... Go to a safe place ... .. "However, he was surprised when I saw these kids do not climb stairs but walking toward him. Rai intuition gained from that time experience and immediately ordered him to flee back to the Lancelot Club.

And that makes it more surprised is, Rai realized the boy really knows, he is in that place, even he had heard these words hissed in this empty room in the Sewer. In places where there are currently only he himself (and the Rollo Lamperouge who walked up to him) to make the voice sounded very clear even though not too loud. "... Who's there? "

Currently existing in the mind Rai, nothing more than run and run. But somehow he heard the footsteps kept getting closer. Though he has tried to run hard. Even he realizes that he does not run too far away from previous positions. Realizing that Rai felt panic and immediately reached into his pocket and threw the flashbang and smoke grenade, all that remaining Grenade towards his back.

From behind came the sound of cough. Then silence. and he felt a little safer before realizing the voice has disappeared. His efforts was succeeded.

And, Rai Sumeragi is now able to breathe with relief because now he has ...  
"Lancelot Club. Let's go to the next destination, Point X. "

**Point X, the position C.C. today. ****  
**"Kallen did you hear?" C.C. speaking.  
"Yes."  
"Rai managed to direct the target to the point X."  
"Okay, I'll be headed there."  
"And ... Kallen?"  
"Yes?"  
"What is the condition Guren?"  
"It's fine. Didn't we just here to kidnap him? Why do we bother to use the Knightmare Frame? "  
"Kallen. Here is Pendragon. If we're lucky, we will only deal with KnightPolice unit"

CC realized there was a tone of surprise from Kallen who heard it, and that's not unusual reaction. Considering KnightPolice at Area 11 / United States Japan before, only deployed to face serious criminal acts

" Yes, Kallen! Knight Police. And that if we're lucky. But the one i feared is Britannia Intelligence Office. "  
"Who are they?"  
"Britannia Intelligence Office is the Intelligence Organization for Britannia ... If they know our existence ... it is not impossible that our next opponent is not only military units or police units. But I more worried dealing with ROUNDS. And ... Remember we want ZERO alive. ROUNDS are too fanatic. "  
"I understand. Rai has told me how dangerous the ROUNDS. "  
"Yes ... He's lucky. The Knight of Eleven let him go in Black Rebellion. "

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, Lelouch Position ****  
**  
Lelouch is currently looking at the ruins of the former wall in front of him. he had heard footsteps running away Rollo, so he feels comfortable that his younger brother followed his words to come out, considering his brother's head hard enough. But instead, now he mused.  
"Heh ... Even though I say so ... a way out that is possible . ... ..Only the giant hall, the gathering place for all channels in underground of Pendragon ... .. to achieve this, it'll takes a bit longer. "Lelouch Lamperouge aware of this fact, then only breath to bemoan his fate at the moment and started walking.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, The Great Underground Chamber AKA Point X ****  
**  
Currently C.C. , A mysterious girl who a year ago provides an opportunity for the young man to be ZERO, and waged war against the Britannia was awaiting the young man to return, to fulfill the contract which bind them. And when the young man has set foot in front of her .And until now there is no better word to picture their reunion than ...

"Okaerinasai, Lelouch"

And this time, Lelouch Lamperouge surprised to see this girl in front of his eyes, greeted him and seemed to know him. Lelouch Lamperouge's memory of this moment, where his life as a nobleman who successfully obtained a position in the social strata at young age, never know the girl. Therefore, he felt that he was surprised by her words.

"Who are you?"  
"Lelouch Lamperouge, I'm your ally. And Your Enemy is ... Britannia. "  
"E..?"  
"Lelouch follow me, and return to your past . And throw away that fake life today. "  
"Sorry, I did not understand your words ..." And when the sense of wonder from the youth has not gone ... Their conversation interrupted by the arrival of uninvited guests, who came from the opposite direction from where the boy appeared.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, inside the cockpit of KMF Gloucester Type - Sigma ****  
**  
Knight of Eleven; One of the strongest Knights of Britannia under the title Knights of the Round. She also served as the CEO of Britannia Intelligence Office. And she is currently on board in her personal Knightmare Frame in order to implement her mission. No one know what is inside her mind except she herself. Just like her mysterious figure who never removed the mask from her face. A face known only to the person who gave ROUNDS title to her, Emperor of Britannia.

"... .. You called, agent? "  
"The Police and military units have been successful in identifying the presence of the target. And he is at rendezvous with her. "  
"Really ...? Good for them.. the least they can do to keep their job. "  
"Does that mean you give a credit to them, My Lady?"  
"No. I will send them reprimand letter. They should've been able to react and identify the "casino attack" within 30 minutes. Their results are really ridiculous. "  
"My Lady ... They are not the Britannia Intelligence Office. They are not trained to perform the reaction and identification that fast. "  
"... ... Kusu Kusu Kusu ... ..." Upon hearing the reply from her Agent, she let out cold laughter  
"And about Agent Rollo, he ... "  
"I hope he did not let "Him" get away."  
"Yes, My Lady. He is pursuing him."  
"So ... what thing, the military lent to him? seeing these kind of events could only occurred because of their ignorance? "  
"KMF-Vincent."  
"Ho ... how kind of them to provide such KMF. I thought they would lend Knight Police or Sutherland "  
"I think ... they expect us to cover their mistakes."  
"... incompetent human. Well ... they will see the capabilities of Britannia Intelligence Office. "

And so ,the Knight of Eleven end this communication with a smirk appeared in her face, veiled under her mask.  
**  
****Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, The Great Underground Chamber AKA Point X ******

"Lelouch vi Britannia order all of you ... to Die! "

Upon Hearing the command, The military and police units through the halls of underground water channel great hall cries out in unison "Yes, My Lord!" And fired their guns to the heads of their own. There is no remorse and dread hearing those words, but only a smile that glows on their faces when carrying out those orders.

And, with these words being spoken of, this is a sign that ... ZERO has risen again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, The Great Underground Chamber AKA ****Point X ****  
**  
"CC, explain everything that has happened since my vanishment."  
"United States of Japan."  
"...? I understand with your purpose. But why would they still need ZERO? "  
"Britannia has declared war on the United States of Japan, more precisely, they never recognized the independence of United States of Japan. They have given military emergency status to Area 11, and now when I'm talking even now, Britannia has moved troops toward the United States territorial waters of Japan. And forces from Area 1 formerly called Oahu, have invaded Sakhalin. And also the main force of Britannia has been approaching from southeastern territorial water of United States of Japan. I heard that this invasion will be led by Rounds. "  
"And ...? And what about the military strength of United States of Japan? "  
"Most are leftover from the Britannia invasion. Not counting the navy armada (ships) and tanks, they are KMF Generation 4 and 5. And Burai as well. "  
"Rhaksata?"  
"Returned to Chinese Federation, along with Diethard."  
"Nunnaly, where is Nunnaly?"  
"I did not know."

"So what's your plans next?"  
C.C. show a face of feigned surprise and said "Wow ... Lelouch ... is it not a time for ZERO's role. After all, this is the duty of ZERO. Well ... for more details ... You, or more precisely ZERO presence in the United States is needed Japan. Therefore, please think a plan to get there. "  
Lelouch looked at her, but he abandoned his intent to retort back at C.C., voicing his disbelief at C.C.'s reckless idea of not-having a plan and simply pushed that responsibility to him due to the arrival of the Guren and Lancelot Club.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, The Great Underground Chamber AKA ****Point X ****  
**

KMF Vincent had just entered the Great Underground Chamber. But inside the giant room is just ... .. darkness there…. And hollow Emptiness. It is really surprising for the Vincent Pilot, considering that if you see his radar visualization, he detected the presence of 3 KMF (not counting himself). The IFF indicates that these unknown KMF visual presence are Allies / friends. The pilot Vincent tried to be careful ... he's looking at the situation, and decided to ignored existence of those underground KMF as allies. He become more and more careful, because even though the Great Chamber is a broad field , but a place like this does not reduce the possibility of hiding places that are not visible for naked eyes. It is Often said in a game of Tag that the best hiding place is a place closest with the hunter, who did not realized it.

And when the KMF Vincent approached even more further, suddenly, the smoke rise and this time followed by flashes of light. By reflex, the pilot moved the Vincent to backward, but what happens is the pillar that held the room began collapsing one by one starting from the farthest distance from the KMF Vincent, and while the pilot tried to gain visibility from the KMF, he saw at a glance that a blue and red KMF shoot at his direction as he retreated, and behind them is a KMF, colored black with a gold-colored horned head, moving away from the room the Great Chamber. And in the end, both those knightmare frame that tries to shoot at him are apparently that both of them deliberately shot at random directions and also aiming the ceiling. Seems like they are shooting something. And then, with a loud explosion noise, the gas pipes installed at the chamber ceiling , used to manage the process of sanitization and desalinization emitted a loud explosion. It is inevitable, the Vincent will unlikely to survive an explosion like that.

** Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, Unknown position (Lelouch Lamperouge Position) ****  
**  
"Rai, who was that Knightmare who come after us?" Lelouch Lamperouge ... no…. at this time he has been using his persona as ZERO to ask his faithful follower  
"I do not know the full identity. All I can guess is ... he is an agent of the Britannia Intelligence Office. Luckily he was not a Rounds. His movements are too careless. And ... ZERO, one of Britannia Intelligence agent who I previously opposed is...a Geass user. I do not know the details of his strength, but I can say that, that kind of skill is impossible for an ordinary people movement.  
"Hmm .. I saw that your movement had been halted and left silent. I can guess a little what is his power ... And We can't say that we are safe. "  
"Eh ...? What do you mean ... Lel…..ZERO ? Isn't he dead? "This time Kallen was surprised with ZERO's words.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, The Great Underground Chamber AKA ****Point X ****  
**  
Let's turn back the clock for a moment. Let us return at the moment when the shower of bullet shot from the Guren and Lancelot Club hit the gas pipe, and cause an explosion there.

The pilot of the Vincent, now can feel that soon he will die, until he saw something slides at the barrage of fire. It was something launched from his rear. Actually, near the passage of the Great Chamber, where Vincent entered to this room. A Small explosion is heard, and suddenly the gas explosion that is expected to happened vanished without a trace. Just Like a dream or illusion. But the charred black room chamber proves that the expected gas pipeline explosion are meant to happened. The thing left on the wall are jet-black, charred like burnt, but without residual fire.

The pilot of Vincent look around him feeling insecure and try to understand what had saved him from the death. He's just one step closer to the door of death but suddenly pulled away. And after this what he saw will make him remorse and regret living. He was surprised, didn't expected what he saw right now. A feel of fear, from just seeing someone who turned out to save him, no fear is not the right word. Terror. A KMF- a black Gloucester ,his IFF showed him that the Gloucester is an Ally. But for the pilots, he feared not the existence of this five generations KMF, but the pilots amount inside, right now. Because the sight that the black Gloucester bears Zaettel Buffers and carried a particular Jousting Lance like what he saw right now. Among any Britannia, this Gloucester was only controlled by "That Particular Pilot."

"Hhhhhhhh... .. You's really useless Agent. " a sound of disappointed, no an expected disappoint sounding voice . a sound of insult contained with a cold and nasty tone. Thes e insult addressed to the Vincent's pilot, but he did not dare to givea reply and just bowed their heads. Cowered in fear.  
"Despite the failure of the mission, you could not even save your own. Maybe I should have give this mission to another agent? Of course your "role" will be replaced .. ... "

kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu kusuksukusukusukusukusu

The pilot of Gloucester let out her nasty taunts and insults with a small, cold laugh... ..

Anyone who hears those insult will likely become angry (and of course!), but the feeling of the Vincent's pilot, even though covered by his Knightmare Frame, a scent of fear can be felt and detected. even at this time ... his whole body trembled in fear.  
The Black Gloucester pilot stop her cold laught, back in a normal tone "... You're lucky. The Target won't be able to run away. You will continue your role. "The pilot said as if nothing happened before . Turned and walked away with her Black Knightmare Frame.

The pilot of Vincent aware of The Gloucester pilot's departure (more precisely his superiors and even leaders of his organization, Britannia Intelligence Office). Just now, He has witnessed the ability of a ROUNDS.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, inside the cockpit of KMF Gloucester Type - Sigma ****  
**  
The pilot Gloucester type Sigma, Knight of Eleven finished in fixing her agent stupidity. Currently She is on her way back to base, and she is currently doing communications.  
"Really! He is such an interesting guy!"  
"quite,so"  
"And, what about Agent Rollo?"  
"If I'm late, maybe there will never be" Agent Rollo ""  
"Why don't you arrived just a little too late?"  
"He still useable"  
"His role?"  
"..." Nod without the words  
"Backdraft Phenomenon ... ... ... I'd never think you'll used it. Using small explosion to exhaust the Oxygen in instant to prevent a big explosion "  
"After I returned, Gloucester ..."  
" Zaetel Buffer, right?"  
"..." Nod without the words  
"your Black Gloucester are very beautiful, more beautiful than any ROUNDS's 7th or 8th Generation Knightmare Frame "

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Underwater Pendragon City Sewer System, Unknown position (Lelouch Lamperouge Position) ****  
**  
"What is certain, is currently it is not possible to directly return to the United States Japan, using only three Knightmare Frame. And I do not think that you would be this careless , not preparing any back-up plan for transportation. "  
"E…to ... C.C. why can't we use "That-I-don't-know-thing" that we use before, to bring us back in a flash?"Kallen tries to give suggestions  
"Uh ... You want us to get caught in a flash? Honestly I planned to use "That-you-don't-know-thing" because our presence is not one would thought that we will use it. But now ... Thanks to Miss Exploding and Big Bang ... That "That-you-don't-know-thing" becomes impossible to use. I'm not surprised if this time "That-you-don't-know-thing" are being watched and they knew aboout it, other than that we have been involving Britannia Intelligence Office "A sarcastic reply from CC  
Hearing that answer, Kallen want to retort That it is Indeed not her fault, but seeing the circumstance, it is not possible. They should immediately think of a way to deliver ZERO to United States of Japan. But because of the accident, it is impossible. This uproar that destroyed all their plans. They should've kidnapped Lelouch and returned to the United States of Japan secretly.  
But Kallen was not aware that Lelouch has another reason to not allow himself to openly show the world ,once again as ZERO. Since Suzaku managed to catch him and turn him to Britannia, and his father, the Emperor of Britannia, he has realized that if he appears to the world as ZERO, while Lelouch Lamperouge disappeared , it would means that Britannia already know about ZERO, rather than ZERO official status as executed. especially Britannia Intelligence Office. There is No way they put the surveillance on the boy student who has no value, they already know the identity of ZERO. And if Lelouch Lamperouge disappeared along with the emergence of ZERO, this means it would threaten Nunnally's life. This is the less wanted thing for Lelouch Lamperouge. The boy who created and shape ZERO to fight the world for the sake of realizing her sister wish. So if he wants his sister to be safe while continuing ZERO's existence then he needs to think of ways in the order when ZERO reappear, Lelouch Lamperouge did not disappear.

**Holy Capital of Pendragon, Britannia Mainland, The House of Baron Lamperouge (Night) ****  
**  
Baron Lamperouge's residence, his estate home in a vast land area, the success of the noble Lamperouge, achieved within matter of months by it's first generation , Lelouch Lamperouge .

At first, when Black Rebellion incident happened the (known as such by Britannia for not recognizing the independence of the United States Japan), resulted in the citizens of Britannia in Area 11 to be exiled and returned to the Britannia Mainland. With his skill and charisma, Lelouch Lamperouge successfully acquire the rights ownership and property in a matter of months. At the residence the Baron Lamperouge, Lelouch Lamperouge hired people who were originally purchased with the intention releasing them, but the slaves choose to work for the Lamperouge .No wonder, considering that the Baron and his brother treat these workers better than other Britannia nobility. But of course the position as the Baron did not make this Lamperouge siblings get a respectable position in the hierarchy of Britannia society. They still despised as the lowest of aristocracy . but approached as a good businessman. This is the irony of Britannia society.

Baron Lelouch Lamperouge, currently felt tired and when he got home he just wants to lie down, until he was greeted by her brother, Rollo Lamperouge. Rollo Lamperouge felt relieved to see his brother had arrived home safely, but no one knows what is inside someone's heart. Because inside Baron Lamperouge mind right now is….  
_  
__"I did have a sister, but no brother. Who are these false? __How dare she replace Nunnally!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Holy Capital of Pendragon, Britannia Mainland, Inside the Ashford Academy Student Council Room (Morning). ****  
**  
Baron Lelouch Lamperouge, right now is currently working with Student Council duties. But the difference from the usual, this time the Kaichou (president), Millay Ashford made his workload doubled. And, of course Lelouch Lamperouge this is not the only difference, he still accompanied by members of the Student Council, Rather we could say, the amount of workload is simple matter for him, but…...

"Fu .. Fu ... This time you can not escape, Lu ~ Lu ... "Millay gives a satisfied smile.  
"E ... Kaichou, isn't it a bit outrageous?" Shirley tried to help him.  
"Of course not! This is truly normal. Unfortunately we are limited only to bind his feet, because we need his hands "Yuuko Anderson tried to heat up the situation for Lelouch, maybe she's still a tad mad about him yesterday for playing hooky.  
"Rikka ... can you say something to your sister?" Lelouch asked wearily, seeing the Student Council treasurer won't help him.  
"E~to…... Wait a minute. I think Darjeeling would be suitable for this afternoon. "While her mind was distracted and she hear Lelouch's words, she realized " Nee-sama ... Do not bother Lelouch-sama more than this. "  
"Kaichou ..." Then, she ask Millay at least to reduce his "punishment"  
"Accept your fate, Lu ~ Lu ..."

Hearing hardly a support for him (except self-pity from two people), there is no option for Lelouch Lamperouge besides carrying his duties as FukuKaichou , faithfully. Namely working and doing its job.

And their hard work all paid off, at the break with cake treats (and some biscuits) and hot tea brewed in the cup. Yes .. after the hard work, this should becomes a little paradise, until he hear unexpected remarks from

"Lelouch-sama, what about the game yesterday? How much did you win? "  
Hearing such remarks like that from Rikka (which is unusual), Lelouch feels like choking his throat (metaphorically) and say "Eh? what do you mean? "  
"What she meant, Lelouch-kun is ... how much did you win from the gambling yesterday? Is it money or some amount that can not be calculated because ... in the form of a woman? shooking her head and you do nothing to them? Are you sure you're a man? "This time Yuuko, translated the words of Rikka with a little smirk from her lips (well, mainly twisted her little sister words) .  
"Yuuko ... can you stop thinking negatively towards your fellow friend? We just enough having one person who thought in such vulgar mind ... "Lelouch said this words, uninterestingly, and then his eyes saw that Shirley is being shaky and tried to suppress her smile  
"wh..wh…..whaa? ... Then what did you do to them ... L ... LL LU Lu .. ... Lulu ! Y… Y..Yo... .. ... You ...di…. this ... "  
"And ... Lu ~ lu-kun ... W-h-o-d-o-y-o-u-m-e-a-n-t-h-i-s-v-u-l-g-a-r-m-i-n-d-e-d people, Lu ~ Lu-kun?"Millay said cheerfully but insisting her question.  
These women, here…. asked Lelouch. No. More precisely they are all surrounded Lelouch and interrogated him. Lelouch sighed for a moment and begin to answer those questions one by one in calmly manner.  
"Yuuko, I admit that yesterday I was doing "the usual " thing, and Rikka I got enough, plenty maybe. Shirley ... .. I did not do anything, they want to work for me, and they said so themselves. And Kaichou. I'm not mentioning name let alone accuse anyone. "

'Hmm ... may I know where you do it yesterday? I was worried. "  
"Huh? Rikka I don't understand what you mean. "  
"Lelouch ... yesterday Emporio Casino, the largest casino in the Britannia suffered a gas explosion. According to the news, an explosion caused by leaking gas line system. The casino is almost collapsed, and ... There were no survivors. "Yuuko Anderson explained him  
"weird ... When I left that place yesterday, seemed to me nothing happens. "  
"Thank goodness for that."

_They covered the event yesterday as the gas explosion accident, and they killed everyone who was in the casino. __  
_**  
****Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Unknown/Shrouded Exact Position ******

"So, My Lady ... how do you think the target is?"  
"As I thought ... He already remember who he was. "  
"E? but isn't He ...? "  
"He lied. In addition he has a reason not to leave the Britannia. "  
"... If so do you ...?  
"No. I also do not know. "  
"My Lady, but isn't ... shouldn't there any information that you do not know all about in Britannia?"  
"No. No matter my position here and in ROUNDS ... There is one information I will not know. And such information is known only by ... "  
"... Emperor of Britannia."  
"And also ... If the Emperor of Britannia wanted a particular someone to know it. "  
"But, then ..."  
"It won't be too long ... because the military forces are began to enter the territorial waters of Area 11, and also ... there is recent news about the additional troops stationed in Sakhalin. This will force him to do something. Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu Kusukusukusukusu."


	6. Chapter 5

**Salisbury, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Floating Prison "Camlann"****  
**  
Camlann, a floating Prison located on the remote island near Salisbury bay. In this Prison it housed many prisoner, Considered by the Britannia Empire as a traitorous, high-level criminal. Until now, Camlann did not leave it's function. Ever since the policy of Queen Elizabeth III, one of great leaders of Britannia suggested the idea to function Camlann. Improvement and the security system there. So until today, no prisoner could escape from there.

Today, Rai has been in Salisbury, about three days journey from the Holy Pendragon Capital. He tries to calm himself . He's under pressure to ensure the success of a mission given to him ZERO. He thought that it is necessary because he was not allowed to be caught while infiltrating Camlann, a place separated by the Salisbury bay. After becoming calm, he prepared to start his mission.

"Hey, You! Take me to Camlann! "

**Salisbury, Britannia Mainland, Unknown Place****  
**  
"Ne ... C.C. . What is Lelouch plan? "Kallen asked when preparing the equipment.  
"Huh? I have no idea ... Instead of that, I'd never thought you would be this calm after knowing ZERO's identity ... "  
"... I'm still hard to accept it." Kallen looked down sadly.  
C.C. look at him, slightly surprised by the action which has not involved Kallen emotional burst.  
"But ... I'm glad ZERO still alive. It's time to fix the past mistakes. "  
C.C. look at her with a smile, "I'd never thought you were this wise . "

"Let's Go."

**Britannia Mainland TV Broadcast, Breaking News****  
**  
"Currently, I'm approaching Camlann, an isolated Prison, located in Salisbury. Some time ago we received news about a massive riot that happened in this prison. This riot allegedly masterminded by a prisoner. we still do not know more details. "  
The reporter ordered the VTOL pilot (helicopter) to go close the prison Camlann, taking a binocular, he set sight to know the situation inside the prison. No one knows what happened. Suddenly, from inside the prison Camlann , an explosions cause panic. Moreover the wardens and guards who served in Camlann are powerless to calm the situation. .. finally The reporter managed to see something from helicopter.  
"People ! I saw something. Is He the leader of the riot? Eh ..? why did he become closer ...? And ... .. Gosh! Knightmare Frame ? Why is there such a thing here? EH ... ! Jeez man is it ... possible ... ? Cameraman! Did you get it? He ... ! He's still alive? "  
And that's the last words of the reporter. The News broadcasts are interrupted by the explosion that brought the reporters VTOL exposed to the Slash Harken from the Glasgow and Sutherland, smuggled in Camlann. But although the news was broadcast interrupted in the middle, the figure that the reporter identified have been seen by all people in the world. ZERO.

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Unknown/Shrouded Exact Position****  
**  
Rollo Lamperouge seen breathlessly ran into the room. Unpleasant feelings. He has lost Lelouch Lamperouge, from his supervision. Besides knowing the panic that occurred in Camlann from news. However, what he saw was….. the headquarters were empty. And not finished his surprise, he sensed an object in the back of his head, he heard the voice.  
"From this moment on, I'll begin my freedom ... You will be my pawn for finding Nunnaly. "Lelouch, from behind has point a gun to Rollo's head .

But a second later, what happened is, Lelouch realizes that Rollo has disappeared,and even his gun that he held before also vanished without a trace. And from the rear, the position has changed. Rollo is currently pointing a gun that was originally in Lelouch hands in his direction. "You seem to have gain your memory. Lelouch Lamperouge ... No, I mean ZERO, you will be executed. "

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Underground Room of Ashford Academy****  
**  
No, there is no one who thinks that, Britannia Intelligence Office is currently in a secret mission, which require the temporary headquarters of the organization placed in the underground of the academy, according to an official report forwarded to the Military and Police Units.

However, no one knows that the Britannia Intelligence Office is implementing a secret order given by a direct order by the Emperor of Britannia. The command to supervise a child who has an identity in the past, as ZERO.

"Your Geass is ... stop the movement of time for people. Is not that right? "  
"I do not have to answer that. My job is to Eliminate ZERO, if Lelouch Lamperouge's memory has returned. "  
And, when Rollo tried to pull the trigger, he realized there was something strange with the behaviour of Lelouch Lamperouge.  
"The power of your Geass, more precisely is to stop the influence of time on someone, rather than stopping the flow of someone's time."  
"True ... but even though you know it ..."  
"Rollo ... what do you really want ... I have it."  
"... ? I have my mission. "  
"Really? There is no future in your life, I see..? "  
Rollo stopped, listening to his words.  
"Come with me, my brother ... Rollo Lamperouge."

**Salisbury, Britannia Mainland, Salisbury Military Base.****  
**  
Upon hearing the news that happened in Camlann riots, the military authorities and police units were ordered immediately into Camlann. The rumors that ZERO appeared in Camlann, cause the military can not act hastily. The success of the ZERO and the other prisoners to smuggle Knightmare Frame cause, the option to use long distance attacks to destroy Camlann be impossible, considering also the prisoners seized the warden and the guards as hostage there and show them that they are not bluffing. There is an option to sacrifice them, but at this time, all the world is witnessing this event, then the Britannia pride at stake too. Another thing that caused the military reluctance is Emporio Casino events that embarrass them, and causing the military to ask for help from Britannia Intelligence Office.

If this time they also ask for help from Britannia Intelligence Office, Their already tarnished reputation will sunk even lower. Finally the decision was taken, Salisbury Military Base is ordered to mobilize its power to suppress and capture the mastermind behind the unrest in Camlann.

Because of this, the security in Salisbury Military Base thinned, CC, Kallen, and Rai soon infiltrated into the military headquarters after disabling the guards. And in there, ZERO has been waiting for them along Battleship Caerleon. Inside the Bridge Caerleon, ZERO notify them his intention.

"We're going to Honolulu, Area 1."

**Salisbury, Britannia Mainland, Salisbury Military Base, Inside the Bridge of Caerleon Battleship (One Hour Ago)****  
**  
After successfully convincing Rollo Lamperouge who want the warmth of a family relationship to his side, Lelouch Lamperouge (currently uses his identity as a ZERO) and Rollo Lamperouge infiltrate into Caerleon.

"Nii-san ... where are we going?"  
"United States of Japan. It is our goal. "

Rollo Lamperouge feeling a little tense, since his actions are dangerous, to Commit a treason again a dangerous organization like Britannia Intelligence office. Their opponent won't be an easy opponent. Rollo Lamperouge's worry is not wrong, because suddenly they were both surprised by

"If i'm allowed, I'd suggest that your idea to go to the United States of Japan is very ridiculous." And the figure saying it comes in front of them.  
"You!, Why you're here!"  
"Looks like you really gained your memory back."  
Rikka Anderson, his friend and also a member of Student Council, said addressing the young man who still wore his mask.  
"The leader of the Order of the Black Knight, the Messiah of Nipponjin, Zero. or should I called you, Lelouch Lamperouge? Ah ... stop pointing your gun at me. "  
Zero or Lelouch lowered his pistol and taking off his mask, saying "What do you want? And who are you, Rikka Anderson? "  
"Agent RIKKA, of the Holy Britannia Empire intelligent Office. My mission now is to deliver a message from My Lady " giving Lelouch a sharp gaze. ... and stare at ..." Agent Rollo, does this mean that you betrayed the organization? "  
"I'm not the agent again! I am the brother of Lelouch Lamperouge! Rollo Lamperouge "Rollo answered angrily, unable to restrain his feelings.  
"Whatever ... .. My Lady did not care for it. Holy Britannia Empire intelligent Office currently has only one goal. C.C. " ignoring the" kid", Rollo.  
"What's the message from your "my Lady" ?" Asked Lelouch using his ZERO persona.  
"Go to Area 1, Honolulu. Britannia Intelligence Office want C.C., and we will deliver you to the United States of Japan. My Lady waiting for you in there to make an offer "  
"What!" Hearing such an absurd words from a woman whom he known before as a fellow member of Ashford Academy Student Council made him unable to suppress his feeling.  
"Ah ... I understand, you don't need to give an answer to a courier, it is not very polite of me to negotiate such important thing. My lady will repeat this offer to you and receive your answers. "  
"I understand ..., I'll see her." Lelouch said, pondering this girl's words "But who is your Lady?"  
"One of the strongest Knight of the empire, bearing the title of The Knights of the Round. My Lady, Knight of Eleven "  
***


	7. Chapter 6

**Journey to Area 1, Honolulu. Caerleon Inside the Battleship. Caerleon Bridge.**

in the Knightmare Frame Hangar, Rai still speaking with Kallen, while they check their Knightmare Which they successfully smuggled inside the Caerleon. Inside the hangar, there are Guren , Lancelot Club, ZERO's Burai, and Vincent.

"Lelouch ... ... Plan. is ... Create a distraction ?"

"That's it."

"I do not understand, so who exactly ZERO in Camlann it?"

"It's just an ordinary prisoner who was wearing a mask."

"the question is how you could smuggle Knightmare Frames in there? The most Impenetrable Prison in Britannia "

"Well, Kallen. I'll say it. I have a power, similar kind just like ZERO owned. "

"You mean ... Geass!"

"Yes." Rai give a short answer to Kallen

Lelouch Lamperouge still thinking about the words of Rikka Anderson, or perhaps more precisely Agent RIKKA.

_"Go to Area 1, Honolulu. Britannia Intelligence Office wants C.C., and we will deliver you to the United States of Japan. My Lady will wait for you there to make an offer "_

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Oh ... And I will escort you. Surely you do not mind me using one of the room here. Afterall ... you stole this ship. "_

"What does he want?"

In Bridge, Rollo was watching Agent RIKKA who directing the Caerleon. Meanwhile C.C. also monitor the movements of this "courier" (although CC is more preoccupied with his pizza. It can be concluded that this task is performed by Rollo himself).

**Honolulu, Area 1. Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Office Branch Area 1**

ZERO, this time he was dealing with someone. This figure as she wore a mask on his face. Shows the status she held on her clothes, the robe of a Rounds.

"Are you the one called as Knight of Eleven?"

" That is True" a woman's voice can be heard from beneath the mask covering her entire face.

"I've heard your bid from Rikka, what do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're hiding something. A ROUND let ZERO, the number one enemy of Britannia, to escape? Answer me! I Lelou ... "

"Intending to give a Geass on to me? well ... that's up to you .. "

She knows about the Geass?

This is what was in Lelouch's mind right now, upon hearing the word that has changed his destiny and life.

"That's because I also have it. "Taking off the mask that covered her face.

"Yuuko! , Yuuko Anderson! Is that so? ..both sister ... .. "

"The identity that we use. But not too wrong. Our relationship is just like that "

"Really ... Then I want to ask why you want to do something like this. Moreover, you are a ROUNDS "

"Well… just say it that …. We fallen in love with you ..." Yuuko replied with a flat tone and straight-uninterested face

"Stop your jokes! We're not talking as Student Council's "Lelouch snapped. Pictured in his mind what is often done by this woman who had been admitted as Yuuko Anderson, joking and acting like a couple of comedians with Millay.

"Then is not it obvious? If I'm not mistaken, Agent RIKKA already told you. We, the Britannia Intelligence Office want the C.C. "

"I can not give her now."

"Did I say that you should give it now? What we want is you give it to us. Just like the Emperor Commands "

"I do not understand. For What point? "

"... That is the entirety command that is given to us, especially to the Knight of Eleven"

"So ... you're saying about bidding. What will you offer? "

"Information about the invasion plans to the Area 11, or you know him as the United States of Japan. And also you'll be there faster. "

"Isn't that the same as treason?"

"... That's not our business. The task was clear from the Emperor of Britannia. C.C. "

"Well… I will took it. But I can not just give her now. "

"It does not matter. I trust you. "

"Hoo ... You are saying that you trust ZERO? "

"ZERO? Since you entered this room, I never consider you as a ZERO. I am currently talking with an honorable member of the royal family of Holy Britannia Empire. "

Lelouch was shocked in hearing Yuuko trust in him. More over , this Knight of Eleven trust him. But than he is more surprised to hear the words given by Yuuko.

"The eleventh Prince and seventeenth to The Throne , The eldest of the late Empress Marianne, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"You know who I am?" Said Lelouch could not conceal his surprise.

"I am the Knight of Eleven, the one who stopped the Black Rebellion under Prince Schneizel" Yuuko then sipping her tea. "Also, the head of Britannia Intelligence Office. Although I must admit ZERO were arrested by Knight of Seven. And please refrain from touching your gun. if you do not believe me just use your Geass. "

Their conversation paused. And Yuuko continued sipping her tea.

"For a moment, Agent RIKKA will be joining you." Continuing sipping her tea and said: "To assist you and also ensure you keep your promises. This is just an insurance "put down her cup and said" Agent Rikka ", Summoning her.

"Yes, My Lady. I have accepted this mission. "Rikka Anderson emerged from the darkness. Then she approached and bowed to Lelouch vi Britannia " From now on I will address you as Lelouch-sama, of course, when you do not act as ZERO "

"Well ..Try to refrain from doing it in Ashford. "

"I understand, Lelouch-sama"


	8. Chapter 7

**Honolulu, Area 1. ****Inside The Caerleon Bridge. ****  
**  
When ZERO, entered the Caerleon bridge, he was greeted by Kallen, and Rai, who was waiting to for an important meeting. Lelouch does not disclose the reason for his arrival in Area 1, but among the members of the Order of Black Knights (Well, three people. C.C., Kallen, Rai. Majority Rules) there are no one doubting him. Something that makes them a little surprise is, His Arrival is accompanied with some people they never known before. But judging from the clothes that they wore, it signified them as members of the Order the Black Knights . Does this mean that in Area 1 there are also branch of the Black Knights? Or Lelouch used his Geass? But the real question is who is these new members?

"ZERO, _Okaeri_ ..te!. Who are you?" Kallen rebuked the person wearing the Order Of The Black Knights uniform.  
"Hajime mashite, Kallen-san. I am a new member of the Orders of the Black Knight. My name is Rikka." Agent RIKKA is the person wearing the uniform answer to Kallen curiousity. "And he is Rollo, also the same."  
"Lel .. ZERO you're not wearing your mask anymore, is this means ..."  
"Exactly Kallen-san, we know that Lelouch-sama is ZERO-sama himself, because Lelouch-sama is the one who recruit both of us."  
"E ..." a bit of surprise can be sensed from Kallen's facial expressions as it is already appeared in Kallen face.  
"From now on we will be a bit hassle for Kallen-san, so please help us fom now on. _Yoroshiku Onegai-shimasu_ " Agent Rikka bowed at Kallen, and received a nervous greeting from Kallen.  
C.C. smiled as she looked at Rikka and Rollo, her smile indicate that she know something. "….. ... I understand Lelouch ... They do have the ability"  
While Rai ... He recognized the boy named Rollo. More precisely he fought him before , in Kaminejima and Pendragon Underground tunnel . So he just nodded approve it.

"All right. Self-introduction are enough for now. "Lelouch again wearing his mask. It is Just like Everything fell silent, to listen to the words of ZERO. Not missing even a thing  
"Today is August 30, 2018 atb"  
"According to the Official Statement of the Britannia, After the Declaration of War against the United States of Japan. Arrogantly, they will strike on 5 September 2018 atb"  
"Based on the information I have, Britannia will attack the United States of Japan at least in fourth wave of Attack."  
"The first wave, from the direction of Sakhalin to Hokkaido and finally to Tokyo. This attack will be led by the 1st Princess Guineverre su Britannia "  
"The second wave, from the direction of Area 12 (Formosa) toward Front Okinawa and finally to Tokyo. This attack will be led by General Carares "  
"The third wave, from the direction of Area 12 (Formosa) to the Front, Iwo-Jima and finally to Tokyo. This attack will be led by General Apsol "  
"And the Fourth Wave. Directly from Pacific Theatre. This wave will go directly toward Tokyo. This attack will be led by Rounds. "  
"Those first Three Wave is not necessarily problematic because the direction of the attack was known. The problem now is the Fourth wave Assault. The direction of the attack is not known. "

Kallen lifted his hand. "ZERO, the Fourth wave attack, do you know who led this assault."  
ZERO answer this question  
"On this Fourth wave, they will involve three ROUNDS. "  
"Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg."  
"Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim."  
"Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Suzaku!" Kalen surprised to hear it  
"Seeing their actions involve three ROUNDS of this, it seems they are not interested in seizing United States of Japan. They are more interested in robbing the self-esteem of United States Japan and destroy it. "Rai gave his opinion.  
C.C. only provide noisy whistles hearing these names.

Their reaction was not surprising. The attacks involved a member of the royal family, two Veterans General, and Three ROUNDS. Moreover the ROUNDS of named is currently being discussed. The three of them together with 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is the cause that the Euro Union lost a third of its territory in a year. Everyone knows that if not because the kindness from the Emperor of Britannia, agreeing in Berlin Treaty, the EU whole region will definitely belongs to Britannia.

"Furthermore, this is my plan."


	9. Chapter 8

**BERLIN Treaty, January 2017 a.t.b. ****  
**  
Kururugi Suzaku, the son of The Last Samurai, The Leader of Nippon, Kururugi Genbu. the incident one year ago, better known as the Black Rebellion, he betrayed his blood and Nation, siding with the Holy Britannia Empire. The action was unforgivable for all NipponJin, plus the humiliation he did by becoming Euphemia's Knight. His Courage and loyalty were proven during the Black Rebellion, by beating Ace of Nippon, Kohzuki Kallen and his success capturing ZERO. Thus, caught the attention of the Emperor and gave him the title as one of the twelve knights of the strongest Britannia Empire, Knights of the Round. Knight Of Seven.

Knight of Seven is very well known from his White Armor KMF, Lancelot Air Cavalry or The White Grim Reaper. This Nickname also describe his attitude and his words when defeating his opponent, Grim (Gloomy).  
The White Grim Reaper, the nickname became widespread since the expansion of Britannia Military Campaign to EU (Europe Union). Ever since the existence of Knight of Seven and his Lancelot Air Cavalry, nearly a quarter of the EU territory has been conquered thanks to his participation in the front line and also not forgetting the strategic role of other ROUNDS who helped him, Knight of the Three with his KMF Tristan and the Knight of Six with her KMF, Mordred. This military campaign should have erased the EU from the world map if only the War Veteran from Britannia does not reside in one of the EU territory, Paris. The War Veteran have served Holy Britannia Empire faithfully and now enjoying his pension, by establishing his residence in Paris. The Veteran fought the Britannia Military during the EU invasion for this (below) reason.

"NO visitors! GET OUT! "

Out of respect for the hero of Britannia, The Britannia stop the military invasion and make a peace treaty. This Settlement Agreement contains that the EU will give up some territory that the Emperor wished on condition that Britannia stop his military invasion. This agreement was attended by the Veteran , 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire Charles Zi Britannia, Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein, 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia and The Chairman of the EU Great Council. The agreement is really nothing more than a declaration of unconditional surrender. This is the Background of the Berlin Treaty.


	10. Chapter 9

**Formosa, Area 12. Formosa Military Base (30th August 2018 a.t.b.) . A Classified Telegram to General Upsol.**

Operation Detachment

31st 8th 2018 – Formosa [Stop]

3rd 9th 2018 – Iwo Jima [Stop]

5th 9th 2018 – Area 11 [Stop]

All Hail Britannia

1st Princess of Britannia

Guineverre su Britannia

**Formosa, Area 12. Formosa Military Base (30th August 2018 a.t.b.) . A Classified Telegram to General Carares.**

Operation Iceberg

31st 8th 2018 – Formosa [Stop]

3rd 9th 2018 – Okinawa [Stop]

5th 9th 2018 – Area 11 [Stop]

All Hail Britannia

1st Princess of Britannia

Guineverre su Britannia

**South China Sea. Inside the General Carares Flagship [Logress Class] (30th August 2018 atb).**

Ever since receiving a telegram signed directly from the 1st Princess Britannia, Britannia su Guneverre, General Carares without wasting any time soon rushed to depart with his troops for invading Okinawa as a first step. Okinawa will soon be occupied for a temporary military base as a stepping stone for attacking Area 11. According to the Telegram, His troops are required in conquering Okinawa and setting that place as a military base, before September 3rd , and his troops are ready to deployed, invading Area 11 (Tokyo) on September 5th .

This task is actually not that difficult, based on his experience as a veteran general. The other reason that make this task much easier is… ever since those Eleven are abandoned by ZERO, they are very easy to split apart, like a chick who lost their hen. However, what makes him worried about his mission is not his enemy but rather his own allies. As a fellow Veteran General, he and Apsol are both some fierce competitor in unhealthy competition. They were both aiming to raise their status of recognition of their nobility to became Marquiss. General Carares Worried if he is slower in invading Area 11, Princess Guineverre would look him as a disgrace.

Currently, General Carares is hesitating. He still in his own quarter, considering for the fastest possible path to invade Area 11 and secure the Emperor and Royal Family recognition. He was worried, sinking in his own thought. Then, his own sanctuary mind was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"My Lord."

"Yes?"

"Sorry for bothering. I brought the messenger from the Princess. "

"I understand let him inside.

**South China Sea. Inside the General Carares Flagship [Logress Class], Carares's Quarter.**

Inside the private room, General Carares listen to the message from the messenger.

".. That's all the messages I have to inform you, my lord."

"I see ... such scintillating brilliance from Princess Guineverre. She conquered Hokkaido in one day. "

"Also, this is a message from me."

"Hmm?" General Carares feel surprised with this messenger words. He can see that the messenger felt a bit worried to continued his words.

"General Apsol are preparing to invade Area 11"

"WHAT! No way, he should just recently reached Iwojima. Judging from the previous order. There's no way he could do so quickly. "

"General Apsol do it by taking the short way. General Apsol felt his own troops are more than enough. He got a reports from his spies, that The United States Japan Government is politically unstable, right now. General Apsol will take advantage from that condition and attack at their heart. In my opinion, right now, General Apsol has already entered the Area 11 territorial water."

"I do not believe this. Also why are you leaking this kind of information."

"I am a Britannian. I disagree with General Apsol's actions, his mind are to preoccupied with chasing awards and recognition. True Britannian solely exist only to serve the Royal Family. such action is a leese majeste against the Royal Family. "

"Okay, I understand. Please excuse yourself. I shall reward your loyalty to the Royal Family. "

After hearing this news from the Courier, General Carares smiled. This is a rare opportunity for him to precede Apsol plan and securing the title Marquiss for himself.

**Southern Pacific Theater. Inside the General Apsol Flagship [Logress Class], Bridge.**

At the same time, General Apsol just excusing Princess Guineverre courier to leave him. Looks like he had just received a shocking news, because he ordered his own division to start moving immediately

"We will not let the Carares's action! This is an insult against the royal family! Move to Area 11 territory!"

What kind of news that they just received were never known except for General Carares and General Apsol, but they were immediately rushed to their division and ordered them to leave immediately. But what can be understood is…. on both of their faces even though they both are separated from each other, a similar expression can be seen. A thin smile appeared on their faces.


	11. Chapter 10

**South-Eastern Pacific (11 miles from Yokosuka), Area 11 / United States of Japan, United States of Japan Territorial Water (3rd September 2018 atb).**

Right now, in United States territorial waters of Japan, the Britannia forces led by General Apsol and Carares have met. They were surprised by the presence of other party. They thought that they outwitting the other part to reach and conquer Area 11. The match between the two persons blinded by their own greed is never been pretty to observe. Because of that, the shock of them who thought they had outwitted other party but now are facing each other are reasonable. Now, the trophy called Area 11 appeared in front of their eyes, like a horse with carrot on stick, they are not thinking clearly and rush recklessly, trying to precede one another.

And before the ungraceful race is completed, the results could be concluded from their faces.

Like the ancient proverb, When two male tigers fought each other both of them injured, so the men who hunt them shall benefit from that and become the true victor. Based on this ancient proverb, The Emperor of Wei, Tsa'o Pi did not take any action when Liu Bei, The Lord of Shu attack Wu to take vengeance for the death of Guan Yu.

His action is very wise. Because, when both parties have been exhausted due to the war, Wei forces immediately attacked the remnants of Wu army. Unfortunately the efforts ended in failure because Wu has an intelligent officer named Lu Xun. What about the Britannia at this time? Currently, they do not possess someone in the same capability as Lu Xun and they will deal with someone they never expected.

General Apsol and Carares troops or, more precisely, Each Of Their Flagship are being surrounded. The besiegers are United States of Japan and also the Order of Black Knights.

"Britannia! Currently you have entered the area of Japan's sovereignty. We ordered all of you to surrender! Put the gun down, or we will attack you according to international law!"

Both General Apsol and Carares feel surprised by this situation. However, both of them held the pride of Britannia, forcing them to give up as not an option. So their option is to fight to the end. Because of that Both General fought their enemy fiercely. It must be admitted that a cornered rat will bite a cat.

Furthermore, after surviving for an hour, A Caerleon class Battleship suddenly appeared before them, and launched several Knightmare Frame.

**South-Eastern Pacific (11 miles from Yokosuka), Area 11 / United States of Japan, Caerleon Inside the Battleship. Caerleon Bridge. ****  
**  
"When the army is restless and distrustful, trouble is sure to come . This is simply bringing anarchy into the army, and flinging victory away. I'd never thought that Sunzi Bingfa remains useful against them. "ZERO look at the situation of war.  
"Unfortunately Kallen could not join in this battle. Rakshatta asked her to test the Guren." CC who was at her side to give a comment.  
"That's not a problem, with his Lancelot Club, Rai is more than enough to settle them."  
"Well .. I'm not surprised with Rai. But I never known that those people, you recruited could fight that well. "  
"Rollo and RIKKA? I myself never expect it. "

**South-Eastern Pacific (11 miles from Yokosuka), Area 11 / United States of Japan, Battlefield ****  
**  
Lelouch ordered Rai with his Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Club to sink Carares and Apsol Flagship. While performing these duties, he was being intercepted by several Combat Chopper VTOL and Several Amphibious type Knightmare Frame.

Because this fight happened at the sea, Both General can not Launch their Sutherland Battalion.

In the year of 2018 a.t.b. Float system has not been distributed evenly to all the forces of Britannia. This new technology was just recently introduced in 2017 a.t.b. With the launch of Lancelot Air Cavalry, belonging to Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. That meaning that Self propelled flight type Knightmare Frame are Rare and only owned by the elite units.

In 2017 a.t.b. The only recognized self propelled flight type Knightmare Frame are Lancelot Air Cavalry piloted by the Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi and Gawain piloted by ZERO (and C.C.) .

For Rai, who has been accustomed to controlling Lancelot Club, who had above-average speed of fifth generation Knightmare Frame… Making his movement appears as a super rubber ball jumping around above the convoy of Britannia Ship. Every time The VTOL chopper fighter approached his Lancelot, he released the Slash Harken immediately, as well as use it as an anchor to move it in centrifugal motion to adjourn into the body of another ship. Meanwhile, when the Amphibious type Knightmare, Portman I and II approached him, he immediately uses the Lancelot Club's Assault Rifle.

Meanwhile for Rollo, he was only responsible to guard the Caerleon. Therefore, he and his Knightmare frame, Vincent only standing motionlessly on Lelouch's Caerleon and uses his Geass every time there are Knightmare Frame or Chopper VTOL trying approached. So… every time there is an enemy approaching, he'll use his Geass to stop the opponent movement and cut them down using the Vincent's Twin Lance MVS.

Meanwhile, Agent RIKKA with her Knightmare frame, Glasgow Xi. Her Knightmare frame is based on the fourth generation Knightmare Frame, Glasgow. But what distinguishes her Knightmare from a mere Glasgow is the movement from her Glasgow match the speed of Gloucester type Knightmare Frame. The Britannia pilots who use Portman I and II was shocked by the speed of it. Maybe the secret of that kind of speed is that the only armament of Glasgow Xi is a pair Folding Knife (Not even a single rifle or firearm). Even though the speed arose, it would limit the attacking option of The Knightmare. Because of that Agent RIKKA prefer the strategy of direct attack on the enemy cockpit, given the low lethality and effectiveness of Glasgow strength when battling another Knightmare Frame.

And finally, after battling for 30 minutes, Rai managed to disable and sunk General Carares and Apsol's Flagship marking the victory for the United States of Japan.


	12. Chapter 11

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Prime Minister Office**

Kyoto 6, a secret panel who secretly support and finance any Anti Britannia Movement in Area 11. Their Largest success are known while financing Black Knights in the Black Revolution in 2017 atb. Right now, the remaining six members of Kyoto was only Oldman Taizou Kirihara and the Girl from Sumeragi clan. Eversince there were rumors (only known to high-ranking member of Order of the Black Knight) that One of the Reason of ZERO's Capture is due to treason … , Oldman Kirihara Taizou became discourage and less ambitious. He just watched and occasionally (though very rarely) give advice to Kaguya Sumeragi who holds the post of prime minister and rule United States Japan. His heart and self esteem become tarnished upon hearing that their independence were paid with a betrayal. Although he is old, but his heart still keeps the spirit and a dignity of a samurai. He felt ridiculous that they was involved in selling their leader, ZERO who provide the spirit and the courage to retain their dignity as a NipponJin. At least he hope that the Kaguya Sumeragi as a young generation can act more wisely than himself.

***

Kaguya Sumeragi, the Prime Minister of United States of Japan regarded as the best gift for NipponJin. Her existence as a girl and her young age does not make her lose the charisma and the wisdom as a leader. However, no matter how much is any charisma inside her, Due to the rumors of Order of Black Knights betrayal lead her heart faltered. On the one hand she felt humiliated for the independence achieved by exchanging it with treason. On the other hand, she must not be weakened because the independence for NipponJin have been achieved.

However no one knows that inside her heart, she remains a little girl. She always longed for the presence of a hero who will help her. And her selfish wish was granted by the emergence of a mysterious masked man who provide hope for her and NipponJin.

Indeed she was ever worried that behind that mask is a presence of woman. But when She first met with him directly, her heart realize that the masked hero has a charisma that can only possessed by a man, and not just a regular guy.

So, she is being selfish and proclaimed to be his wife and will become the Goddess of Victory for her hero, ZERO. But her childish dreams (Adolescent , maybe….) was destroyed. Even though her dream to call her self proudly as a NipponJin once again has been achieved, but her innocent dream can not be done because the man who was in her heart was rumored to have been executed by the Britannia. His heart did not want to believe that cruel rumor, she want to believe that it's all just a vicious lies presented by the Britannia.

And her heart jumped with joy when she received a call from CC, The woman who always be with ZERO.

Now her hopes was answered, this time in her office… The Hero has returned. She forgot her role as the Prime Minister , and acted like a teenage girl who meets a prince of her dreams. She just ran and hugged her hero.

"_ZERO-sama! Osshasshi buri! _"There is no feeling in the hearts of Sumeragi Kaguya besides happiness swelled.  
"Kaguya-sama, I'm glad to see you stay motivated"  
"How Cruel ... even though your beloved wife has been waiting for so long, at least give a warmer welcome."

The silence between them, Kaguya stared passionately at ZERO's face (mask).  
"Kaguya-sama, Does the existence of ZERO is still needed? Is not that United States of Japan has been formed? "  
"How could you utter such words? ZERO-sama existence is surely needed. United States of Japan needs you, Nipponjin need your presence, and more importantly ... I want your presence beside me. Crime and InJustice still exists in the world. ZERO-sama existence and the Order of Black Knights still needed. Isn't that the task of the Allies of Justice.  
"such a Good answer"  
"ZERO-sama, will you leave us again?"  
"..." ZERO does not answer this question, even though Kaguya is a resilient girl, but her heart remained frail like a teenage girl who falls in love.  
"I want you beside me."  
**  
****Hokkaido (Occupied), Area 11/United States of Japan, 1st Princess Guinneverre su Britannia Military Command.**

Villetta Nu, thanks to her participation in the Black Rebellion (according to the history of Britannia), Emperor of Britannia himself confer the title of Baronness. Indeed Baronness is lowest aristocracy in the social structure of aristocracy Britannia, but because her own ceremony performed by the emperor himself it gives her a much higher prestige for Baronnes Villetta Nu. Some might ask why the Emperor did not confer a higher degree. This is based that the conferment also involve the opinion of Senate from House of Lords and House of Representatives. This is to prevent bad history repeating, when The conferment of aristocracy in higher degree done by the House of Lancaster and York in a row and almost broke in to the civil war.

Villetta Nu, being the first woman who have a degree of Baronnes but given the mandate of Veterans General level, and she was ordered the lead the Britannia troops on behalf of the 1st Princess Guinneverre su Britannia.

Now, Villetta Nu was going to deliver the bad news. She was hesitating whether to brought the news to the 1st Princess. But as a good subordinate, she should do it and give her opinion at the best, for the sake of Britannia.

"Princess. I came up with the news "  
"Say it."  
"The troops brought by Gen. and Gen. Apsol and Carares have been destroyed."  
"What? Did not according to the telegram, they should conquered their respective objective? How could they were beaten there? "  
"They were defeated in the territorial waters of Area 11."  
"How dare they ignore the royal family order! "  
"I propose that we postpone the attack."  
"Thanks to those fool, our whole plan must be scrapped. Order the ROUNDS to move to Tokyo! Area 11 Will be Conquered! "  
"But, My Princess!"  
"Do it."  
"Yes, Your Highness!"

**Place Unknown, Unknown Region**

"Oi ... Suzaku, The Princess order us to get moving."  
"Hmm? Did not we just move as the time assigned in the telegram? "  
"It seems that those two silly general was defeated."  
"... All right. according to the Lloyd-san and Cecile-san, Lancelot Air Cavalry is ready for use. "  
"... .. what a bother ."  
"Oi ... Oi ... Anya. You should not say that. Even though the Princess isn't really a bright person, she still a member of the royal family. "  
"Gino ... Didn't you yourself just commit _Leese Majeste_?"  
"No! I was doing _Noblesse Oblige_. Remind the master of mine of her own folly, That's called true loyalty." Gino said with a grin  
"... ..how Boring. "  
"….. Never mind. According to Cecil-san and Lloyd-san-san, Tristan and Mordred are also ready to use. "  
"Uh ... Uh ... he ... you're very lucky to have the Camelot. We really can rely our Knightmare on them. "  
".. Gino ... I worked there, not have them. Okay ... Let's get to Area 11. "  
"My! You're still cold to your birthplace."  
"... … …..Masochist?"  
***


	13. Chapter 12

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Zero Room ****  
**  
Because of the defeat of her two Generals in the Yokosuka bay (at the same time) , 1st Princess Britannia Guinneverre su sped up the attack on Area 11. The Initial plan wass that when air and naval armada led by Both general Apsol and Carares entered the Area 11 Territorial water and prepared to invade Tokyo, The Fleet led by The Princess herself will attack via land routes. And finally, to accelerate the stability in Area 11 and preventing chaos, the Knights of Rounds will immediately dismantle the chain of command in Tokyo Settlement (Tokyo).

But That plan has became a mess, so in her latest memorandum to Britannia , The fleet led by the 1st Princess would immediately move to Tokyo. There they were planning to conduct attacks against government offices and military bases around Tokyo to drop the morale of the Eleven. The attack will be conducted by landline, so that they will conduct an amphibious landing. About Knights of the Round, there is no known information. But certainly, they will be conduct aerial attack, through the Pacific theatre. That was the information from the Knight of Eleven that just delivered to Lelouch (via Agent RIKKA).

**Tokyo Bay, Tokyo District, Area 11 / United States of Japan ****  
**  
Today is a critical moment for the United States of Japan, eventually the troops under the command of Baron Villeta Nu will directly attack Tokyo District. ZERO, via Kaguya Sumeragi has ordered troops under the command of Tohdoh Kyoshiro to hold them. For a while, the Britannia forces can be suppressed, but due to very bad morale of soldiers, this kind of defence would not last long. Meanwhile in Tokyo bay area the Battleship Logress under the command of Princess 1st Flagship Guineverre su Britannia is visible. Of course the most basic tactics in the war strategy in defeating the opponent is to directly attack and defeat the head, this is what ZERO would do.

By using Lelouch's favorite tactics to disrupt IFF, he tried to approach with his Caerleon Battleship obtained from Salisbury. This method is theoretically simple, but requires preparation. First, he must follow the Arakawa Riverline which is serpentine and fairly narrow. Fortunately, C.C. had become accustomed to Caerleon , so there is no difficulty. Common person would ponder on using a straight pathline directly toward Flagship, But then, of course the Caerleon will instantly be shot down. No one would think that a ship that is openly coming from enemy territory is not suspicious, it is common sense.So there is no way other than following the Arakawa riverline with low altitude as if almost touching the water surface, and when Caerleon reached the acceptable water depths , It would submerged and dive to reach the Chiba area, and approached the Flagship from behind. A long way and requires perseverance, but also big rewards if successful. Because, No pain no gain.

The Princess Guineverre fleet who does not realize that TheIr fleet has been infiltrated , can only be surprised when The Caerleon above them, suddenly launched some Knightmare Frame. These times, ZERO mobilized Rai with Lancelot Club, Agent RIKKA with Glasgow Xi, CC ( Burai type ZERO custom) and the four members of ShiseiTen Burai with their Burai Kai.

ShiseiTen, Four members of the elite soldiers of Nippon Liberation Army , the organization which had been destroyed. They are now joining the Order of the Black Knight, they are a direct disciple of Kyoshiro Tohdoh who known as "Utskushima no Kiseki". They consist of Shogo Asahina, Nagisa Chiba, Senba Ryoga, Kosetsu Urabe. Their fight style are more focused on Melee attack. In Black Revolution / Black Rebellion they uses Gekka, but because of the fierce battle in Black Rebellion, cause the Gekka suffered heavy damage, especially in their battle against the Glaston Knights. And also because Rakshatta Chawlla require the battle data of Gekka, it wasn't battle ready, forcing them to re-use the Burai Kai.

The Burai Kai Group moving forward immediately uses the Slash Harken to reach enemy Battleship Caerleon and destroy their Float system with Katen Yaibatou in their handheld. Meanwhile, Rai with Lancelot Club and Agent RIKKA with her Glasgow Xi immediately reach Logress. And then , they have arrived.

Now the question is, Which is the best? Kill your enemy or capture your enemy? The Burai carrying C.C. went to Logres and entered. ZERO through his communication ordered the ShiseiTen to drown all The enemy Caerleon, meanwhile Agent RIKKA and Rai will engage against enemy attacks while guarding above the Logress Flagship top Surface and drop any Amphibious Knightmare and Attack VTOL Chopper approaching.

**Tokyo Bay, Tokyo District, Area 11 / United States of Japan ****  
**  
"Oi ... Suzaku! Did You see that? "Gino Weinberg pointed to his Tristan radar. Calling Suzaku from his communication.  
"Yes ... I see it, Gino."  
"The Princess was severely hit! What will it be?" Gino Exclaimed , but his tone contained playful tone  
"... ... We Help ?..." Anya contacting Gino.  
"No question about it. We are ROUNDS. We will destroy every enemy of Britannia. "

"As Expected from Lord Kururugi, A model soldier. Okay Tristan! Scram! "

***

"Hmm ..? what's that? a fighter plane? "  
"Evade, Chiba!"  
Hearing the words from her colleague, Chiba Nagisa with her Burai immediately moved to avoid something that suddenly tried to approach (attack) her, A Slash Harken fired from the aircraft.

"A mere plane won't be able to beat us, ShiseiTen!"  
"A mere plane? Then, Transform! Tristan!. "Gino Weinberg conduct a Bank-roll maneuver in the air and the plane was turned into a Knightmare.

"What's that? The aircraft was turned into a Knightmare Frame, and remain the air ...! "  
"Is that ... a Self propelled Flight Knightmare? And that kind of ability is ... the Knights of the Round !"  
"That is the Knightmare Frame from the Front of EU! Tristan! Which means the pilot is ... Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg! " 

"Damn Straight!" Gino replied cheerfully.

Suddenly, Ryoga Senba's Burai Kai arm which held Katen Yaibatou exploded.

"Gino ... stop playing around. They could see your attack. "  
"Come on Suzaku! Let me have some fun. I'm still not satisfied in EU!. "

This time, Lancelot comes . holding his MVS blade. Ryoga Senba realize that his Burai Kai arms were destroyed by Lancelot's VARIS, fired from far distance. The _"__Shiro Kabuto"_ , the enemy of Order of Black Knights,and his pilot , The Traitor. Suzaku Kururugi and his Lancelot Air Cavalry .

"... The Tag game is Over." And without realizing it, Asahina's Burai Kai destroyed. The Shiseiten other members shocked, they thought Asahina has been killed along with his Burai Kai. However, those fears ended when they saw from the IFF, showing that Asahina units still exist. Shogo Asahina had saved himselves by ejecting his cockpit before his Burai destroyed.

The Others see that A sturdy-looking Knightmare Frame crushes Asahina's Burai Kai only with his hands.

"...Next ... .." And the pilot announced her next target, this is the pure strength of Knightmare Frame Mordred and its pilot, Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim.

"Why did the ROUNDS that conquer EU arrived here ?"

And One by one , the Member of ShiseiTen fall. Although they survived, but they must bear the shame of easily defeated by the members of the ROUNDS. But at least they had completed their mission, because what left from the enemy fleet is their Flagship, the Princess's Logress.

***

"Wow ... so Mr. Black Knights, what would you do?" Agent RIKKA questioned the still surprised Rai who witness his senior , the ShiseiTen are easily defeated by the ROUNDS.  
"Nothing. Just beat them. "Rai said with confidence, but in his heart remains a bit worry. All that he can do now is fight.He fired his Lancelot Club assault rifle , preventing any approaching enemy . While the Glasgow Xi which only has a folding knife as his weapon relies more on Slash Harken. But Suzaku Kururugi did not carry the title Knight of Seven only as a name. He easily avoided the barrage of gunfire. While the other ROUND (Gino and Anya) just watch him. And Anya was busy taking pictures of this battle for her blog.

To honor his opponent, Suzaku took out his MVS and swung it at Lancelot Club. It hits! But defended by Glasgow Xi 's Folding Knives

Suzaku Kururugi enable the use of his Masser Vibration and just like cutting through butter, The Glasgow's Folding Knive are cutten through breaking her only weapon and Knightmare arms. there is no way for Agent Rikka except stepping back away. Moreover, she was left unable to fight without any weapon. While, Kururugi move forward, taking a step for his slashing movements in cutting Glasgow arms, he saw Rai with his Lancelot Club readying it own MVS Twin Lance trying to jabbing toward Lancelot Air Cavalry. He realized His Opponent plans, he contain his opponent Twin Lance MVS attack and suddenly the Twin lance stop motionlessly in the air . A second later Rai realized that Suzaku has activated the Coal Minas Core and use MSV Shield to contain his Twin Lance MVS attack . Because the clash of the sword and shield , the reaction bounce off each other (more precisely Rai himself).  
Rai Sumeragi felt a little hesitant because his Lancelot energy only remained at 20%. Should he strike now?

***  
"Lelouch ... there is a slight problem. The ROUNDS has cornered us. The remaining force left is only Rai. The ShiseiTen has left the battle and the Agent RIKKA can not fight at her condition. "CC convey his observation to Lelouch.  
"Use the Plan B"  
"Ok."

***  
Bum! ZERO's Caerleon engine exploded and began to collide with the Flagship Logres.

"Phew ... They are destroying their own ships. Kamikaze? "Gino comment while seeing the burning Caerleon falling toward Logres

Mordred immediately change her combat formation, and activate the Stark Hadron. Stark Hadron is a different system than Gawain's Hadron Cannon, which ZERO used in the Black Revolution, it can be seen from the merging of four Hadron cannons mounted on Mordred, ….fired at Caerleon. And in one shot shattered the Caerleon.

"Wow, Anya! That's a bit Excessive! You Would Killed the Princess. "  
"... I try to protect her, thought ..."

However, the ROUNDS do not realize that ZERO act in sacrificing Caerleon was intentional, because a few moments later, the battle cry could be heard.

***  
"Kohzuki Kallen! Guren Mk II Flight Enabled , MOVE! "With these cries, Kallen slid from the seabed. The Rounds didnot realize that Lelouch had been preparing to infiltrate with a submarine as well. And now they will face the _"Nippon no ACE"_. Because the Guren Mk II appeared in front of them.

While Shouting her words, Kohzuki Kallen Arm fired her armgun toward Tristan. The shots are supposed to hit if only The Lancelot Air Cavalry does not hold them with his MSV Shield.

This time, Kallen conduct maneuvers in the air, she's targeting Mordred. Guren bared her radiation Wave toward Mordred 's head, but Tristan held Guren five radiation wave claws with his Polearm. Gino tried to thrusht his Polearm, but he did not realize Kallen activated her radiation Wave, causing the Polearm Shattered. Gino Weinberg whistled, surprised by Guren strength and her daring pilot.

"Oi ... Nippon no Ace! I became fallen with you. "  
Kallen did not respond to Gino "seduction". She just annoyed because she is to slow and wasted the chance to rip Tristan. This time. Suzaku draw his Lancelot MVS and engage her, thinking the use of VARIS Rifle will allow Friendly Fire because Gino's nature who loves to do dangerous maneuvers (No way! Were the words of Gino, my Tristan is not that slow! Use it if you like). He approached the Guren and tried to cut her down. Guren noticed and immediately moved back. She was not aware that Anya has been after her.

Too late!, now, the Stark Hadron has been deployed , and Mordred fired of her Hadron .

Bumm! That's became a direct hit if only, Glasgow Xi and Lancelot Club did not shoot their Slash Harken , attacking Mordred and releasing Mordred Lock on directing at Kallen. And the Hadron became missed.

"Don't you underestimate me, Just because you can fly!" Rai screams.

"I agree" Suzaku moving with Lancelot, pulverizing Lancelot Club's legs with his MVS. Lancelot Club has fallen to the sea below, leaving the battle. Fortunately he was rescued by the submarine.

"I can not fight anymore. Good-bye "Agent RIKKA dropped his Glasgow-Xi and the submarine also rescued her.

***

The Battle on the sea is running long. But thanks to the toughness of the _Ace of Nippon_, although Kohzuki Kallen was intercepted by three members of ROUNDS, she did not feel the slightest fear. In fact, every minute is lasted, Kallen grew a smile on her lips, she felt she had regained her lost spirit, the spirit that is lost , the spirit that vanished when ZERO suddenly disappeared. Every bullet that is released from Guren's Arm gun and every aim of Guren's Radiation Wave on the ROUNDS's Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame makes this moment so much fun for Kallen. Turning over with her air maneuvers , it can be imagined just like a hawk who fly challenging the down pour of rain. Ah ... this is the times when Kallen Kohzuki remember who she was. YES! she is Kohzuki Kallen! The Commander of Zero's Squadron, leader of the "ZERO no Shin Heitai" !

Finally, looking at the duration of the battle, the Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku asked the Knight of Three Gino Weinberg and the Knight of Six Anya Alstreim to allow him to fight the _Ace of Nippon _in one on one, while they are go save 1st Princess Guineverre su Britannia.

(You mean the that stupid Princess? I thought she was died)

(... ... ... ... Maybe.).

"KURURUGI Suzaku! ROUND SEVEN ! " a Vengeance, long raged in Kallen heart. she prepares to beat the Knight of Seven who had challenged her to duel.  
"Kohzuki Kallen, Nippon no Ace. I will beat you for Britannia. "Suzaku said this without any feeling to humiliate his rival, he has known the capabilities of this person, the _Nippon no Ace_.


	14. Chapter 13

***

"That's Enough! Halt There!" a Voice full full of gallant was Echoed all over the battlefield.  
Through all the lines of communication, military, civil, television, radio, web, these words blaring ... And in monitor screen showing the face whose voice halt the entire war in the Pacific. Everyone recognizes that voice that stopped the battlefield. A nightmare that they never expected. No one expecting him to appear once again . in an instant, everyone in the world stop their activities and trying to listen and once again, listen to every word by word that will come out from his mouth.

"O'… all the people in the World! NipponJin ! Britannia! I have returned! Once again with the arrival of my self, Return to this world, there will I declare war! A war against injustice in this world! To all hatred engulfing in this world! "  
"This is dream of mine ! I crave a world in which there is no hatred! World where a smile can be found! And now I've awakened from my slumber! I see war, hatred and injustice! Now I will realize this dream , so let it be a hope! And the dream shall be realized! War, Hatred, corruption, and all of which undermine the world! it'll all be a nightmare that ended when The world awoken! Therefore with the reappearance of myself, I am shall reminded this world once again! "  
"To all those who fear! Come to me !"  
"And to all those who have the power! Fear me !"  
"Because once again! ZERO and the Order of the Black Knights will be the messenger of justice! "  
"All the injustice in this world will be judged !" 

This Broadcast has ended, but did not end with a futility. All eyes in the world has seen, and now once again, they are reminded how ZERO create a miracle. And now he was back, And they all watched it.

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), Chinese Federation****  
**  
Li Xingke and his vice commander, Huang Fei Hu watched the broadcast. For Li Xingke, he himself never thought that the speech that he witnessed at the time of proclamation of the United States in Japan this will be played once again. At present what is the feeling in his heart? Admiration from an audience when he witness a magician who managed to surprise him with the craziest tricks that exist only in his wildest dreams. He then saw the faces of his subordinates, Huang Fei Hu. An expression of shock, surprised . He smiled and did not feel surprised by this young man's face. He thought if only he can accomplish the same thing, for the glory of his beloved country , the Chinese Federation.  
**  
****Berlin Capital, the Europe Union (Euro Universe)****  
**  
The members of the EU Council of surprise. Previously, they underestimate this masked youths. They consider it as a crazy kid who just dreaming. But, now the crazy kid has shown his madness by beating the Britannia. Previously, only the EU Council Chairman, Nicholas Andreivich Kasparov who remind them to watch out for this crazy kid. Because the boundaries between people who are ambitious and crazy is a paper thin, even thinner than paper. And now they realize that this crazy man really shows his sanity.

**Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, the Holy Britannia Empire****  
**  
All members of the Senate, the House of Lords and House of Representatives to feel scared. Only the 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia, Prime Minister who smiled after witnessing the sudden news.  
**  
****Baghdad, Democratic Persian Empire.****  
**  
In a country where nearly three-quarters of its territory is occupied Britannia and renamed Area 18), everyone cheered. Is this a sign the emerging of the savior

**Place Unknown, Unknown Region, the Holy Britannia Empire****  
**  
Inside the room, the ROUNDS witnessed the event. Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst feel the feelings of hatred towards the masked figure. For him, every enemy of Britannia are her enemy.  
Knight of Ten, Luciano turbulent Bradley felt his blood raging. He has failed to deliver the entire EU region for Britannia because of Berlin Treaty. Now he obtained a new opportunity, to bring the blood of the masked figure for Britannia. This will be the proudest medal that he could brag.  
Knight of Nine, Nonnette Ennogram just looked at the masked man with a bored faces. She was more interested in other things. She asked the Knight of Four  
"Rothy ... You know where is Monica?"  
"She was sent into Area 1. Looks like a new task. "  
"Um ... That would meant she missed this broadcast ... "  
"Not really. Because she was ordered to take care of exchanging the prisoners of war. She is currently performing a briefing information with the Knight of Eleven. "  
"A…. That pupil o' mine ... ... ...?" Nonnette pretended to remember somethings and continue her words " I hope she's still practicing, she's still lousy at marksmanship."

**?,?, Holy Britannia Empire******

Three figures of people had been watching the news these  
"Your honor, your order?"  
"None at this moment, my faithful knight, Bismarck."  
" Charlez. Are you going to care about that ridiculous news? "  
"Elder brother (Nii-san). We have more important goals. "  
another Figure of people appear before them  
"Your Majesty. I apologize for disturbing. Can I be at your service? "  
"My command has not changed, Sir Knight of Two. I still need your "death" to protect Marianne. In addition, about C.C. I assign it to your daughter to complete this task. "  
"Yes Your Majesty. My daughter did not acquire the title of ROUNDS to disappoint you "  
"I'm sure, Marianne have the same opinion."  
"Mr. V.V. you are too kind to my daughter, I am afraid she needs to be educated even harder. "  
"No ... ... ... She is a smart girl. I'm sure C.C. will understand. "Her voice suddenly sounded in the room  
"Thank you Marianne-sama, for your kind word."

**Shrouded Place, This comunication are using unknown means. ****The Place ... Area 1?****  
**  
"Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu " 

"My Lady, you seems really happy." 

"Of course." She point her finger to the newly broadcast showing the figure of ZERO. 

The Agent does not say anything. She had understood that her lady was pleased with the developments of event taking place. But her heart felt a little jealous. Her only Lady who never shows her feelings, Spilled her emotions full with joy, unusually . Is this man so important for My only Lady, Knight of Eleven? But My Lady happiness is also My Happiness, That is what a good servant do . Because of that I Will try to understand my lady's joy, By earnestly doing my task and order faithfully. This is my proof of love to My Lady.


	15. Chapter 14

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Prime Minister Office**

Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski had recently left the meetings with Prime Minister of United States Japan, Sumeragi Kaguya and the Leader of the Order of the Black Knight, ZERO. The meeting was held to discuss the exchange of prisoners of war between Britannia and the United States Japan. The meeting was actually more than a formality as an indirect sign of withdrawal of Britannia troops from the region territory of United States Japan. Fortunately the meeting went well. She Witnessed herself the leader of the Order of the Black Knight, ZERO. Little curiosity is what she is felt. But that does not mean that she underestimated Sumeragi Kaguya. She did not lose her wary against her interlocutor.

However, during the meeting, only one was bothering her. The unusual action of her friend, Knight of Eleven. This Close friend of hers did not give any explanation to her prior the meeting. She only received a one way thick lens Visor, without understanding the point (meaning). There's only one thing she knows. Never take it off until the task is completed. But in order to restore their warm friendship, she went along without asking further questions. Fortunately her act is not considered as insult toward his interlocutor in the meeting.

And now , Lelouch Lamperouge only accompanied CC in his office.

"Lelouch .. may I ask why you did not include " your brother" ? " CC jokingly asked him.

"Knightmare Frame Vincent is too flashy, as simple as that."

"Is that So ..."

"More importantly, CC, there is one thing that bothers me about the existence of ZERO."

"Which is ..?"

"According to my memory, In Black Revolution / Rebellion , I was captured by Suzaku in Kaminejima. Well ... why the history said that I was betrayed by the upper echelon members of the Order of the Black Knight? " Lelouch paused ,rolled his Zero mask in his hand and went on to say " And I remember that we managed to catch Cornelia thus ensuring the victory of United States Japan, but history records that Cornelia was never caught, but Cornelia had never seen. Do you know something? "

C.C. stop bitting her Pizza and say "I do not know about Cornelia. While about the other one ... ... ... ... ... Thanks Rai. That's his idea, he plants a false evidence and open it in front of the KAGUYA and Old Taizo Kirihara, And then… em ... I forgot his name, has betrayed ZERO and sold him to Britannia. And Then ... ... Voila, with a little "suggestion" the "traitor" took suicide after realizing what he was doing. I wonder where he had an idea like that .. "

"I see ... Rai. I owe him. "Lelouch responds with silence.

"Ah Lelouch... how do you think Rai could have managed an idea like that? "

"In Classical Chinese literature, the leader of Wei, Tsao-Tsao perform about roughly the same thing, to raise the troops morale. In the literature, it is mentioned that because the depletion of war supplies, The Wei leader ordered to preserve food, but this would cause a decline in the morale of soldiers and the resulting dissatisfaction among the soldiers. Therefore Tsao Tsao blamed the officer who responsible to preserve food supply with the allegations of corruption and kill him as signal to the soldiers. And then, the Result are the soldiers do not blame Tsao Tsao and became eager to fight. A Cruel actions indeed, but effective (yi zui yuan shi). "Lelouch explained

"Hmm ... Really, as Expected from ZERO Shadow (Kagemusha). "CC felt Silent for a moment and ... there was a knock. Lelouch wore his mask and became ZERO.

"ZERO-sama!"

"KAGUYA-dono. Glad to see you this excited "

"ZERO-sama, is it true that you will leave the United States Japan?"

"Yes. It is True. "

"ZERO-sama, couldn't you stay with us?"

"KAGUYA-dono. What is needed in forming a country?

KAGUYA Sumeragi realizes that this is no time for herself to swept up in her feeling as an adolescent young girl who is in love with her hero. She realized that her beloved person is asking a serious matter. Because of that she look straightly at ZERO and said these words with majesty and dignity.

"ZERO-sama, at least there are three things needed in forming a nation."

"The first is the people, it is all the people who are here, we proudly call ourselves by our names, NipponJin. As long as we proudly bear the name in our heart, we will become a nation. "

ZERO listening to Kaguya, he thought that this NipponJin leader had already realized what it is meant as a nation.

"The second is the region (land), we, NipponJin occupy the land that we know as Japan, and then the Britannia took our land and our dignity , renamed as Area 11. So we, NipponJin felt a valuable lesson that this region is forming a state. We have now managed to take our self-esteem with a name United States Japan. "

"And the third is the Government. NipponJin need someone who will open the way for his future. The Order of the Black Knight is a military organization, so they should not be a ruler. Because Power tend to Corrupt. The Ruler who holds the two power will become Tyrant. Therefore I expect you to lead us, the United States Japan. And at most , let me accompany you. "

"Kaguya-dono, I thanked you how you valued of me. But there should not be two sun on the sky. You are the hope for the United States Japan. I'll stand behind you and protect you. You will take every decision for this country. "

Seeing that her loved one trust her to continue her task, then she accepted reluctantly. Because both felt that the question is finished, then Kaguya Sumeragi ran and hugged ZERO. At very least She wants to be a bit selfish, to feel a little warmth from her Hero.

"Kaguya-dono, all your answers are correct. But there is one important thing in the formation of the state. It is the recognition of other countries regarding the formation of the country "Hearing these words, Sumeragi Kaguya realizes ZERO intention, because of it She understood everything and let him go.

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Unknown Place**

Rai is currently somewhere else. He was tasked to protect Kaguya Sumeragi and disguised himself as ZERO. Only Kaguya Sumeragi know about this disguise (not counting Lelouch, of course) . Meanwhile, Lelouch will return to the Britannia Mainland, Pendragon using 8th Generation Knightmare Frame which he got from Rakshatta, Shinkirou. This Knightmare has a capability to transformed into a submarine, that will fasten his journey and simplify his role as Lelouch and ZERO for a while. Moreover with the help of Britannia Intelligence Office and Knight Of Eleven which provides the shortest route which can he allow himself to travel the journey from Britannia to the United States Japan in just one day. Which is enough to make Lelouch Lamperouge fairly surprised. Unfortunately for now, Shinkirou is not perfect, because it is needed in hurry, it still only functioned as an ordinary personnel-submarine.

Lelouch Lamperouge is now going back to the Pendragon with Rollo Lamperouge, Agent RIKKA and his faithful servant, Shinnozaki Sayoko.

Author Note : Dear God, I just realized that after writing until now I never said a word to anyone who read my work. Thank you for reading. And sorry I just remember to greet you now.


	16. Chapter 15

**Honolulu, Area 1. ****Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Office Branch Area 1****  
**  
Currently Knight of Eleven is receiving her guests. Her guests just experiencing exhausting moments. Therefore, she tried to entertain them with warm tea in her office. After Letting them enjoy it, she asked what their next plan.

One of the Knight of Eleven's guests, the Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku asking question " Did the "bait" doing something suspicious?"

Knight of Eleven sipping her tea, then put down her cup and said "If you mean about him, there is no significant change. The "Bait" is being iddle. "

Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi felt silent, then he said: "Knight of Eleven, Did you see the broadcast?"

Knight of Eleven heard the question, but her fingers are busy twirling the cup and then nodded her head as her answer.

Kururugi then said "There shouldn't be a circumstances that person appear without any changes to the bait."

Knight of Eleven sighed and said "they might be a different people."

Kururugi Suzaku looked at her sharply and said. "The probability is whether your control and surveillance are perfect. Am I right?" Suzaku tries to provoke her response by pressing the Knight of Eleven.

"So far there is no problem." Knight of Eleven ignores Kururugi tone and said in an indifferent tone. "Did a retreat order from the 1st princess made you unable to think cool-headed and calmly, Knight of Seven?" When she said the word "Knight of Seven", she used a different tone.

Suzaku realized that he said too much. He just lost his calmness

"But I can not deny it. Maybe it would be better if you lend me a hand. "

Suzaku, Gino and Anya did not understand her words. So they looked at each other, with confused look

**Holy Capital of Pendragon, Britannia Mainland, Inside the Ashford Academy Student Council Room****  
**  
"And all, let's applauded for temporary members of the Student Council. Lord Weinberg, Lady Alstreim and Lord Kururugi." Millay Ashford as the Student Councill Prsident (Kaichou) greet them with great excitement.

Today, in this room a welcoming party is being held, All the members seem happy to welcome these new members, even some students and teachers are very interested to see these new members. Naturally, because this is the new members are members of the ROUNDS. They are like celebrities, everyone wanted to know about them. This is not surprising, since they are the younger generation that was so successful in the front EU. The ROUNDS received their acceptment shyly (For Suzaku, Gino, on the other hand become a bit pompous, and Anya ... do not really care).

Lelouch Lamperouge give a smile to his "friend" Suzaku Kururugi. He has been preparing for moments like this. He does not know that although Kururugi behind this smile, his eyes radiating distrust on Lelouch.  
_  
__"E ... You want us to also keep an eye on him directly?" Kururugi Suzaku was so shocked by the words of Knight of Eleven.__  
_

_"Hmm ..? does it matter ...? After all, You are all originally the students at Ashford. Even though you're taking a sabbatical (long furlough/long vacation). "_

_"Lady Knight of Eleven! I remind you! __ZERO's identity is treated as a confidential information! __Even among The ROUNDS there are only a few who knows it! Did you forget the Emperor's order ! " Suzaku expressed his feeling , but tries to hide it under cold icy words. __Knight of Eleven just looked with blank eyes from behind her mask when she hear his icy words._

_"Yes ... I know ... ... Confidential….. Must not be known to others, ... at least The ROUNDS member with this knowledge are just me and you, ... that's all about it I guess ,The Emperor's Order ."_

_"Then what's your excuse to give such opinion?"__  
_

_"... ..?... Did you or Did you not just doubt my capability and surveillance ? __Of course you do not need to tell anything to Lord Weinberg and Lady Alstreim. Just __Say it as ... ... a holiday? "_

His Heart engulfed in flame of hatred every time he saw the face that reminded him of ZERO. Lelouch killed Euphemia. But a duty is a duty. He must ascertain whether Lelouch Lamperouge has returned as ZERO. And so far he's done to perfection.

Lelouch Lamperouge, he was a little surprised by the arrival of the three ROUNDS, but through Agent RIKKA, she learned that his identity as ZERO are only known to a few people even in the ranks of Britannia. Even among the ROUNDS are only known by those who were given direct orders from the Emperor of Britannia. Because of it, it can be said that only Suzaku Kururugi who ZERO identity among these three Rounds. But he has more precarious situation than thinking about issues related to ZERO and the ROUNDS. The Welcoming party for The ROUNDS is just the beginning of the event, because the Kaichou, Millay Ashford has prepared crazy events that will be a burden for himself, this is the fate of her 'beloved' Vice President Student Council, serving the president and ready to be bothered with her crazy whims. He has realized this from two meaningful smile from Millay Ashford and Yuuko Anderson. Because once these two girl smiled or even smirked, then his job will increase by two fold ... no! Even Millions of times.

And sure enough. When he had returned to the Lamperouge's residence, What he could do was only to lie on his bed. Rollo, his brother could only stare at him full of pity. But can not do anything, because of the involvement of Knight of Eleven. And Sayoko Shinnozaki doing the best she can do so that her employer was able to sleep through the night.

Sayoko Shinnozaki, the 37th generation of _Shinnozaki-ryu_. Reliable, smart, agile and hard working. Her Qualifications have even exceeded the necessary standards in conducting her duties which is a Maid. So do not be surprised if the nickname Super-Maid is a very sensible for her. However, if she want to continue bearing that nickname she has to be qualified to use firearms, controlling the military weaponry, has a robotic assistant and most importantly has the catchphrase _"Ecchi nano wa ikenai otomoimasshu _(Perverted thing is not allowed_)."_

Because of that the nickname _Lady-Ninja-Maid _ seems more appropriate for her. With her agility, her role as the follower of _Shinnozaki-ryu, _ camouflage and disguising capability , and her ability as a _Shinnobi _make her as the best of the best. There is stereotype that all NipponJin are Samurai or Ninja, Or all Chinese Federation are Martial artist , Britannia are all a Knight with a heavy armored or tea-sipper Britannian Noble or All Persian Democratic as the Carpet weaver and coffe-drinker. Despite the fact that not everyone is like that, it can even be said that for a long time, the _Shinnobi_ has long been extinct, and the presence of Shinnozaki-ryu can even be considered as a miracle itself, Just like the long extinct of Bushido spirit from the NipponJin from the younger generation.

However, Shinnozaki Sayoko is actually there, this time she accepted the task and gladly serve ZERO and Lelouch Lamperouge. Previously she served Nunnaly Lamperouge and Lelouch Lamperouge when the Ashford family employed her before the Black Rebellion. Therefore, when she returned to serve this man but this time with knowledge of his identity, she felt like a teenage girl who was fascinated with a hero from a picture story.

A Shock changed with respect. Now her unreasonable fears and prejudices had ben unproven . Her unreasonable fears and prejudices which is comprised of wild thought that if she tries to put them in a magazine, the magazine would never be able to circulate freely and must be purchased by showing identity.

Even in her wildest thoughts, she'd never thought that this man is the hero she craved for. But the instant that she realized the reason this young man wearing a mask of heroism, She remembered when she conversed with both sibling, The little sister wants a world full of smiles and The brother laugh, saying that he will realized it. And it turns out this young man actually did it.

Perhaps what Sayoko Shinozaki is felt for this young man was not a feeling the love in the style of a teenager, but the admiration of a young girl who read romance novels and cheering for the main character in the novel. That the main character should not give up pursuing for his love.

Well… ... ... Although this time the love is for his sister. This is what makes Shinnozaki Sayoko sighed, warily. However she is the servant of Lelouch-sama! She would wear her masks and carry out her task. She will perform the command given to her in obedience. To act as Lelouch Lamperouge.

Whether giving order to Sayoko Shinozaki to disguise herself as Lelouch Lamperouge is a good idea won't be known until then… When Lelouch returned.

Author Note: Maybe it is a good time to tell the reader that… this fanfic is based on Knight of Eleven and her Agents point of View. Just consider it as A report compiled as a story. And because they are a shrewd and wicked person, There won't be a love story or romance in their point of view… …..

Okay. I admit it. I'm a lousy writer and I never good at writing romance or love situation. It make me itch' So… There won't be a love relationship between Knight of Eleven or even her Agent with Lelouch Lamperouge.

If this was Umineko no Naku Koro ni…. As a game master I will said it in red (if i could):

"There won't be a love relationship between Knight of Eleven or even her Agent with Lelouch Lamperouge. Even if there is a slight feeling (of romance or love) from the Knight of Eleven or even her Agent for Lelouch , They are Unrequited. And I Won't Allow their feeling (Knight of Eleven or even her Agent) toward Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch vi Britannia or even ZERO be mutual."


	17. Chapter 16

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Underground Room of Ashford Academy****  
**  
Knight of Eleven, Lelouch vi Britannia and Agent RIKKA, are inside the Britannia Intelligence Office temporary HQ in Ashford . Different than usual, in welcoming her guest, Knight of Eleven remove her mask and show her face, which is Yuuko Anderson. Her action is not surprising because of Lelouch vi Britannia still do not trust these peoples. So by removing her mask, She tries to demonstrate a Good Faith (Good Will), between two parties who bind themselves in an agreement.

Lelouch vi Britannia did not care about it, What he think is to further exploit them to achieve his goals, and more importantly find Nunnally. He is quietly judging whether he needs to lose his alert or not. But because he saw that they were too relaxed and did not have any suspicious action, even behaving as though they are still acting as members of the Student Councill (without wearing their Ashford uniform , right now) .

This situation made Lelouch vi Britannia confused. Because although he is the one called as ZERO, that possess the intelligence and courage who become the symbol of terror for the Britannia, When he is facing these two people who act like regular girls jesting with each other, He do not know what to do in his situation. Maybe he could only feel tired and think, "both of them….. are they seriously the member of secret organization and ROUND?"

But one thing that has been in his calculation had been answered. Those Three ROUNDS: Suzaku, Gino and Anya are coming for a vacation, besides Suzaku who is trying to keep an eye on him. He did not think much about them. He then borrowed the headquarters communications systems (which The Knight Of Eleven... mmm I mean .. Yuuko Anderson gave unclear murmur , saying "Help Yourself"). And Lelouch call someone.

And the monitor screen projected the face of the person who gave him Power (Geass) , CC. it seems that the person smiled, trying not to laugh. She had understood from Lelouch's face what had happened to him since returning to Pendragon.

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Prime Minister Office****  
**  
When ZERO questioned her with a metaphorical question, Sumeragi Kaguya know her "husband" intention. The United States of Japan is like a newborn that is still very weak. In order to develop the newborn into human, a baby need to be nurtured and educated. Now the United states of Japan is still far from its name as a State. Indeed United States of Japan has the citizen who transformed into a nation, the region that have been freed and become independent and the last ... Thanks to the reappearance of ZERO, The rebellion and separatism all stopped. They soon realize that their actions were all in vain. Now, with the reappearance of this messiah, everything returns to the adherence to what was ordered by ZERO. Perhaps if God himself came into the world, all the disputes about how to interpret the holy book of religion will gone. Because the almighty has come to show the truth. But all of this does not mean that their struggle are over. To stay in this global competition, United States Japan can not simply shut off and be isolated from the world. The country have to open friendly relations with other countries. And for that, his position in global relations should be recognized. United States of Japan requires the recognition of another State, a _De Jure_ recognition.

Kaguya Sumeragi considering. Britannia are in openly hostile to their country, the EU being neutral, then the most rational option is the Chinese Federation. However, Atsushi Sawasaki events cause her to re-think and hesitate. She doubted whether by opening diplomatic relations with the Chinese Federation will make the United States Japanto be engulfed by the The gargantuan nation like Chinese Federation. She turned to Rai, who still wearing ZERO mask and performing guard duty for her.

"Rai-san, what should we do?"  
"Sumeragi-sama, I have no right to give statements to the Prime Minister."  
Hearing this stiff and formal answer make KAGUYA intrigued. A little upset with the word "Sumeragi-sama" aimed at her and also his stiff-formal-diplomatic answer. Smiled slightly, she changes her tone to become a bit spoiled and childis. "Ne ... Come on, _Nii-sama_. Your _"kawaii - imouto"_ is confused. Help me a bit,_ Onegai_? "And she ended her words with a closed hand movements ,(just like praying).

Rai only sigh,seeing this girl which he served. Since the Black Revolution, this Miss Prime Minister always act like a spoiled little sister to him , after he saved her. He doesn't mind about it, but he's trying to keep his distance, to respect their master-servant relationship and also he still have lingering feeling for Sakura, her true sister. "Well….. KAGUYA-dono. Why don't you discuss political matters with Kirihara-sama? "

"_Nii-sama, Kirihara Jii-san_ (Oldman Kirihara) do not want to be concerned with political issues and the State. He just wanted to pensions. He still remain here because of all people want him to held his position for another time. _Onegai_ ..._Nii-sama!_, I do not want to disappoint ZERO-sama. Show me _Nii-sama _brilliance just like at Black Revolution. "

Because his only retreat path has been destroyed, and Kaguya-dono has brought up his "presumptuous" action during the Black Revolution, he was forced to give some answers. "Kaguya-dono, I understand what you think. The most rationale option is the Chinese Federation. "  
Sumeragi Kaguya's face feel brighter, but she's still a little bit annoyed because "her brother" did not give her an immediately continue his answer.

"Sawasaki incident is not a serious impediment. Who said that we have to go haste and open a diplomatic relationship with them? "  
After hearing Rai's answer, Kaguya smiled broadly. "Thank you, _Nii-sama_. No. I mean Rai-san. "By changing the way she called him, Kaguya have returned to her role and act as the Prime Minister of the United States Japan.

* * *

Author Note : Okay... i'm now seeing that my fanfic already got some review. let see... first from L666, Thank you for your words. i will use it as guidance. secondly from albatros912 . You are right. My story sucks. I agree. But at least you still take your time to read it. I appreciate it. Last from Miz . Thank you for your words... but unfortunately i don't have any idea what is beta reader. And ... if what you mean is the feature that in ... i am unable to do so. I just write one story . Maybe if i have time i will upload my doraemon fanfic or Nanoha fanfic... (well even though it is still remain inside my brain. Need some time to write it).


	18. The Beginning of Chinese Federation Act

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Prime Minister Office ****  
**  
Now , some time has passed ever since the reappearance of ZERO. Rollo Lamperouge, Lelouch Lamperouge and Agent Rikka have returned to United States Japan. Sayoko Shinnozaki was ordered to stay at Britannia and act as him. He felt at ease when he found out that Suzaku Kururugi summoned by Prince Schneizel in Toromo, Cambodia (based on Knight of Eleven's intel). Now, Lelouch Lamperouge wear his noble robes….. and returned to his role as ZERO. Meaning the end of Rai's temporary disguise.

As is usually because she could not hold back her feelings, Kaguya Sumeragi behave like a teenage girl who was experiencing her coming age of puberty (technically she's still very young, can not be blamed).

"So Kaguya-dono, what would you do about the future of the United States of Japan?"

"The position of the United States Japan is very strategic in international relationship. With Japan supplying 70 % commodity market of Sakuradaite... There is no country in this world that will underestimate United States Japan position. But in my opinion, A close enemy will be more dangerous than a distant ally ... Thereby, I choose to open diplomatic relations with the Chinese Federation. And fortunately The Chinese Federation leaders, Tian Zi has a good relationship with me. We are quite a close friend. "

"Once again your intelligence surprised me. No mistake for NipponJin to entrust their future to you. "

"Can you just call me "Kaguya" ... ZERO-sama? "KAGUYA asked anxiously. If someone sees this _"tiny"_ United States Japan prime minister's actions , surely …they will pass out and want to hug and take her home ... Especially if that person start her every word with this sentence _"Hauu ~ ...!"_ Or end every sentence of her word with _"kana kana ..?" ... (Personally…. I like Mii…~ Nippa~ __ better. Made my heart stop. DISCLAIMER! This does not mean I'm a pedo or lolicon!)_

Well….Possible for Lelouch ... this have no effect. He's too busy thinking about her sister, Nunnally _(Incest? Siscon? Ore Imouto ga Konnani wake ga nai syndrome?)_ But he grant her innocent wish "Alright…. ... Kaguya."

"The Problem is… ... There are some things that will require your existence. " There is no hesitation in her tone, She said it reflecting her position as the Prime Minister\

"Are they interested in... ZERO." Lelouch understand her intent. Although_ De Facto and De Jure_, the United States Japan is led by Sumeragi Kaguya, everyone knows that ZERO's role determine the United States Japan existence. It is already in Lelouch calculation that ZERO will be needed.

"ZERO-sama ... Chinese Federation is a federation of State, led by Tian Zi, their main leaders. But even then Tian Zi no more than a mere symbol ... especially at this time. Tian Zi, Jiang Li Hua is currently too young to lead the country, because of that government is held by the trustee-guardian, the Assembly of Eunuch . "

"And ... the Eunuch want the presence of ZERO?"

"Yes ... and no."

"Hmmm?" Lelouch did not understand Kaguya's paradoxical answer . He only understands that Kaguya wanted to introduce him to other person, although including the Eunuch.

"As a symbol of the Chinese Federation ... Tian Zi is a respected figure and is the embodiment and representative of the Chinese Federation."

"Which means that the Chinese Federation system of government , placed Tian Zi as the leader under the title _"Will from Heaven" _. But of course the_ "Will of Heaven"_ is nothing more than a Puppet Ruler. I understand. Who shall we meet? "

KAGUYA smiled with Lelouch's quick wit and intelligence and mentioned a word "Chinganyichitui."

**XXX**

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Rakshata Chawla Places ****  
**  
When She heard the news of ZERO's returned , all of the key member of the Black Knights return to their positions with full of spirit. One is Rakshata Chawla. And now…. she is busy perfecting Shinkirou. Newest Knightmare Frame design. The ability of "Mirage" is equivalent to eighth generation Knightmare. The Speed, technologies, defense ... But in the end , the one who determined by the power of Knightmare Frame is the Man behind the Gun. Will Shinkiro become a junk or a legend will be determined solely by Lelouch capability. Also ... The. Floating Battleship Ikaruga will help him.

With the introduction of Avalon, The Britannia have showed them that Air superiority is essential, while Self propelled flight Knightmare Frame is still very rare even in Britannia itself. So far the Order of the Black Knight only managed to fly Guren and that effort are done with no small cost.

The Float System has so far been distributed to ROUNDS, this means there are no rounds that will not fly their KMF. And military elite divisions of Britannia already have some Self propelled flight KMF. So in that mind, to fight the war against Britannia, the least that the Order of the Black Knight should do is having a flying fortress. And this is the time Rakshatta Chawla hard works begin

**XXX**

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Agent RIKKA position ****  
**

Agent RIKKA is strolling around. Although she is the member of the Order of the Black Knight, but she never forgot for an instant her true mission. For that reason, she needs to gather more information.

"Um ... I have found things that I needed. Surely a little socialization would help. " after thinking about this. RIKKA agent has spoken with several people from the Order of the Black Knight.

First, she spoke with Shinichiro Tamaki which half of their conversation consist of him being ZERO's _best buddy_ and "his important role" for the Order of the Black Knight, and that it is thanks to his role that ZERO could implement his plan with great success.

Next, she met with Yoshidayama and Sugiyama. They are both been busy assisting the preparation of Ikaruga, the new Main Battleship of the Order of the Black Knight after for some time using the Stealth Submarine Shinano class supplied by the Kyoto 6. Agent RIKKA can not talk much with them (and she is even forced to help them). But, both men have the same view, amazed at ZERO's ability .

Meanwhile, the veteran members of the Black Knight, Inoue was busy training new recruits to be the operator of Ikaruga. Agent RIKKA can only express her admiration at Inoue who seems to have been used to train new people. But , might be expecting a bit too much… for three young girls to be able to quickly used at controlling the communication system of the new Battleship.

ShiSeiTen members, Urabe, Senba and Asahina are watching (and supervising) the new member of Order of the Black Knights. Meanwhile, Nagisa Chiba together with Tohdoh Kyoshiro, and Minami was busy supervising the loading of KMF for the Order of Black Knights. While Agent RIKKA have seen Gekka-type, she also noticed the loading of new type KMF and that she had never seen before.  
Eventually she will enter ... Ikaruga. The new aerial Battleship for the Order of the Black Knights.

**XXX**

**Shrouded Place, This communication are using unknown means ****  
**

"... ... ... ..."

"Hmmm ... is that so ...?. I can feel that they are using the system in Ikaruga. "

"And also ... it is Lelouch-sama himself who used Gawain, your son. "

"It is an honor for me. Even though I only created the concept of the Druid system, which is still not perfect. "

"But there is no doubt that the Hadron will be unusable without a complex calculation from Druid system."

"Indeed ... but I still don't understand the right formula, the complex calculation for firing Hadron . That's why I thought that it is a failed product ... and ..."

"But Schneizel-sama realized it's potential."

"In the concept of Mordred, The Stark Hadron. The firing of Hadron is applicable because the concept is different The Hadron is not concentrated when firing. That's the reason Mordred needed four Hadron. The four Hadrons are combined and fire the energy at the same time. It creates a rejection effect from four direction ….. and then voila! The rejection effect become concentrated and become an energy warhead. Just like the underground waterway cave that connect Area 1 to United States Japan and Britannia. It works just like using straw to drink the water inside your glass or cup. That is the only possible solution for firing Hadron. It require more energy for the draw back (the side effect). But….. according to Intel in the event of Black Rebellion…"

"Gawain's Hadron Cannon can fire a concentrated energy warhead effectively with a very efficient use of energy . This means that the secret for this is contained in the concept of Gefjun Disturber. "

"What a pity .. My Lady. The application of the Gefjun in Hadron System is still a mystery for Britannia. Because of that ... Gawain's Hadron system remained as secret. "

"Not anymore. I have understood it. "

"Really? But …Rhaksata Chawla is a genius ... are you ..? "

"Geass." And the Knight of Eleven smiled when she said that word.

**XXX**

**Tokyo District, United States of Japan, Ikaruga Floating Battleship Hangar ****  
**

Meanwhile, Agent Rikka is checking the maintenance for her KMF setting. At There… she is busy doing the checking.

"Your Knightmare Frame is really fascinating."

"Thank you."

"Other member…..,they use the looted Sutherland, or a new type like Burai or Akatsuki. But why do you instead choose Glasgow? "

"I'm not a good pilot. A Simple control system like Glasgow are more suitable for me. A Fifth Generation KMF are too complicated for me. So I believe that Glasgow is more appropriate for me. "

"And The Armament you use is just ... a pair of folding knife?"

"You forget Slash Harken. If I use a Rifle ... the movement from Glasgow will be hampered because of the effect of recoil when using the Rifle , thus reducing the acceleration of Glasgow. "

"Hmm ... I'd never thought you're that brave."

"Thank you C.C.-sama."

"... ... ... You did not tell anything to Lelouch?"

"I've told all necessary things to Lelouch-sama."

"You did not tell everything ... ... .. "

"I do not understand what did you mean, C.C. -sama. I already gave my name to Lelouch-sama "Agent Rikka smiled when she answered

"... ... ... ... .." C.C. felt, silent staring at her

"... ... ... ..." Agent RIKKA did not let off her smile.

"Is that ... so? Abandoning the past is such a bitter thing I guess."

"Didn't you know it better , C.C.-sama ? ... Together with ... ... "Agent RIKKA did not continue her words

"I guess ..." C. , seems that she realized the next word that will come from Agent RIKKA, She understand it very well. And when she is a bit far , Agent RIKKA said something to her.

"C.C.-sama, to be honest…. I'd never said that folding knives are my only armament. And also…. this is not just a mere Fourth Generation Knightmare Frame. "

* * *

Author Note: ... and this is will start the event in Chinese Federation. Starting with next chapter ... I will annoy some reader with many citation and many out of topic story. Please excuse this.


	19. Chapter 18

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), Chinese Federation ****  
**  
Certainly, there is No one who is not curious or not interested in a Hero. Since a long time era, the person considered as a heroes are always revered. They fight and die for the sake of achieving something. Perhaps the definition of hero is never clear, whether they fight for the Justice or whether for the sake of their own beliefs. And some of them eventually promoted to god.

Guan Yu Yunchang is the personification of a true noble knight, although having a peppery nature, this hero who is believed to be the incarnation of the dragon king. After his death and his soul soothed, he was appointed as a god. Zhao Gongming who defend the evil King Zhou but fight honorably, death to defend his beliefs, was appointed by Jiang Ziya (Taigong Wang) as a god. Karna Suryaputra the one considered as the sixth Pandhava, because he felt indebted to Hastina, he died defending his own country and his King, though His name will be tarnished because fighting his own kin.

They all fought and show their honor. how would someone feel s if they meet with them directly and invited them in a banquet? The Luoyang host felt this kind of feeling. There are no officials who avert their eyes at ZERO . The one who brought United States Japan to the international arena

Although, the key officials from the United States Japan also attended the banquet , There is no doubt that the main character is ZERO.

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), Chinese Federation ****  
**  
After the welcoming banquet has been completed, and the next is the problem that determines the future International both countries. Lelouch see for himself how the figure of Tian Zi is nothing more than a puppet leader. The Eunuch rule as if the Chinese Federation is their own property, Governing arbitrarily. While The Eunuch was acting arbitrarily, the other government officials are in weak position, because if they dare to fight, they will be charged with treason against "The Will of Heaven".

Kaguya convince Tian Zi to be able to speak privately with them. Although the Eunuch was reluctantly left the Tian Zi, but the man beside her did not move. Not surprisingly, because this man has a task that can not be disturbed even by the Eunuchs. His job is requires that, he must never left the Tian Zi, he is the commander of _Chinganyichitui,_ Luoyang palace elite troops who guarded the Will of Heaven, Li Xinke.

And, now through the conversation between two young leaders, the fate of the two countries will be determined.

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), the Chinese Federation, Guest House (Agent Rikka position) **

Agent RIKKA is feeling a little depressed, she realizes that her position as an ordinary member of the Squadron ZERO does not allow her to be with ZERO, the two-way meeting between leaders of two countries can not be attended by ordinary members of the Order of Black …. she has to reluctantly accept the reality , that she can notcarry out her mission given by her superior to keep an eye on ZERO. Although she is the member of the Britannia Intelligence office, but the uniforms she worn right now is the Order of Black Knight' s. It would be dangerous to act too suspicious.

Therefore, now is her break time.

She, along with the other members of the Black Knights were invited to a small banquet hosted by the host from Chinese Federation to welcome for the opening of diplomatic relations of Chinese Federation - United States Japan. As a first step the opening of diplomatic relations, the island of Penglai (Horaijima) will be submitted as a region for United States diplomatic Japan and served as embassy to the United States Japan in Chinese Federation Territory. Meanwhile, a district in Kyushu Island area will be submitted as a region for Chinese Federation embassy

On the table was, other than herself, is CC, Kallen Kohzuki who is the commander of the Zero Squadron, Rai who is the vice commander, Rollo is also a regular member like her (however, he is busy embarrassed by female members of the Black Knights trying to seduce this Shota boy) and the host of the Chinese Federation. The host wore a very beautiful dress accompanied by two girls who have a sweet smile. Agent Rikka realize the two girls the host are fighting over for attention of the host. So she was intrigued to say ... ..

"Um ..., Can I Ask how do you maintain your handsomeness?"

The people at the table with Agent Rikka looked at her, Kallen seems to choke her food when hearing Agent RIKKA question, CC Just smile as if already realizes something, Rai looked with disbelief at her and the host upon hearing that, while the two girls who have a sweet smile wore a peculiar smile and whispering. The host of let out a laugh and ask

"How do you know who I am?"

"Easy ... Even a little subtle, and less visible your Adam's apple are shown, your elegance as a woman is different from the woman that I often know" Agent RIKKA, smiled and looked at him with sharp eyes

"Sorry if I was a little presumptuous, mr ..."

"Huang Fei Hu ..." And he said his name "I am impressed you know who I am. Not many are aware of my appearance. "

Kallen who can not shut her mouth, woke up and pushed to ask "Why are you dressed like that?"

"This is my job requirement. dressing like this cause more effectively in doing the task as the deputy commander of _Chinganyichitui_. As you know, our ancient culture forbids men approached the woman from the imperial family. "

Rai ask "is it not, that Li Xinke is allowed to stand beside Tian Zi?"

Fe Huang Hu said "Commander Li Xinke was authorized, because he was authorized and appointed directly by the Tian Zi to escort her."

Two girls are in addition to Huang Fei Hu replied simultaneously "And also, wouldn't it be laughable if a sturdy man like Xinke wore a women's clothing?" And they giggled.

"This is such a unique culture , As expected from the oldest country in the world. My own father is the enthusiast of your country literature. "Agent RIKKA said.

"Hoo ... Really?" Huang Fei Hu is very attracted to this subject. And continue "what do he likes?"

"Some of the ancient literature of the Chinese Federation is very worth as Shi Hui Zhan, Fengshen Yanyi, Journey to the West, and my father's favorite and also mine are Samkok of Luo Guanzhong. "

"Your father really do appreciate our literature."

"Uh ... you mean the Romance of Three Kingdom?" Kallen commented feel familiar with the worD

"Kallen-san, you know?" Agent Rikka was happy there is someone who understand the direction of their conversation.

"O ...? Kallen, I'd never thought you could read classic literature like that? I guess you're just using it as a pillow to sleep ... "CC taunted with a grin showing in her face

"That's called a rudeness ! I read it! I admire Guan Yu. "

Huang Fei Hu nodding hearing Kallen. "Not surprisingly, all who read Samkok, there is no one who dislike Guan Yu Yunchang. An honorable warrior who took a journey of 1000 li (500 Km) to find his lord. I believe the commander Li Xingke himself also talked about this in the room with ZERO. His favorite character is Zhou Yu and Lu Xun. As for myself, i like one of the Five Tiger General of Shu, Zhao Yun Zhilong. The Courageous and his honorable deed is even recognized by Liu Bei. Rikka-san, what about your dad? "

"My father much admired the figure who is considered as the pre- incarnation of Guan Yu, the rulers from the Warring State perriod Chu-Han, Xiang Yu the king of Chu. But his favorite character in Samkok is Huang Zhong, The Old General who do not know the word "old". "

"There's no one better than Zhuge Liang. Kongming is a very scary figure. "CC say it with confidence. With a tone as if she knows the character personally

"Is that ... so? But I'd prefer the character from the Wei. For example, Guo Jia who considered as a very intelligent , Wei Strategist who only use his mind to beat Yuan Shao and his two sons. Even Tsao Tsao wept and grieved for his death, or Xia Hou Dun, the one-eyed generals who keep moving forward with Valor, Xu Chu who move strapping forward courageously . Pang De the one who stood for his loyalty. But my favorite is Zhang Liao who brought victory to Wei. "Rai said that still holding his chopsticks.

The Two girls besides Huang Fei Hu replied in unison "The Two Sister of Qiao, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao"

Rollo who do not understand ithe literary just stay quiet. And all of them set their eyes on Agent RIKKA who began this classic literature conversation.

"Personally, my favorite character is Sima Yi." Everyone at the same table with Agent RIKKA are bewildered and surprised with her answer and look at her. Except Kallen and Rollo who hold their confused face, and looked around and said "Eh ...?"

Agent RIKKA continued her words. "However, I admire Tsao Tsao, or perhaps better known as Tsa'o Meng Te from Wei."

Huang Fei Hu tries to muster himself and ask "Hmm .. not usual , there are the people who like the leader of Wei, the father of Tsao Pi " Agent RIKKA looked at the two girls next to Huang Fei Hu they have an odd light in their eyes while still trying to hold their smile on their face .

"Personally, What I admire is of Tsao Tsao capability."

Kallen know this figures and ask the Agent RIKKA "Isn't he a very sneaky character?"

Agent RIKKA smiled at her commander and said "Yes, Kallen-san. But he's good at assessing people's abilities. Tsao Meng Te is good to measure other people capability, even more than Liu Bei. "

"It is true that Zhuge Liang is a smart man, but he can not judge people. He mistakenly puts Ma Su causing Jietting to be conquered by the enemy, forcing him to use his tactics, the very famous "Empty Palace" . Zhuge Liang Kongming second error is in terms of Wei Yan. Wei Yan is a soldier who gave priority to Justice, so he killed and coup de 'etat Hang Xuang of Wuling and He opposed Chai Mao and Zhang Yun Xiang Yang who try to massacre the people Xinye. Had there is no intervention from Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang would kill the General who will be brought a lot of merit for Shu. "

" When Pang Tong Shi Yuan tried to find a job, Sun Quan did not like him and reject him. While Liu Bei was not able to assess his true ability and just give him a small job. Liu Bei only give him a high position after he saw a recommendation letter that Zhuge Liang wrote . I think if he joined with Wei, maybe Tsao Tsao will appreciate him better. Too bad he chose to side with Wu and Shu in the battle at Chibi. Though Tsao Tsao trusted his words. "

"The ability of Tsao Tsao in judging a person is very great. He realizes that only he and Liu Bei was the one who is considered the greatest of their time. He accurately assess how weak Yuan Shu, Yuan Shao, Liu Biao, , Liu Zhang. Even Know the depth loyalty of Pang De. He just being wrong when Liu Bei cleverly using the trick "_tao guang hui _" by pretending to be afraid of thunder. In addition, he realized the true power of Guan Yu Yunchang and Zhao Yun Zilong, so he wants them both at the beginning chapter of Samkok. Even he himself hesitated to execute Lu Bu. And only executes Lu Bu when Liu Bei reminded Tsao Tsao that Lu Bu has a tendency to betray his leader, such as the moment with Yuan Ding, Dong Zhuo and even with Liu Bei. "

"There aren't many people who have the intelligence, and intensity as Tsao Meng Te."  
Agent Rikka end her story, and took her cup (in front of her) and filled it with Tea. Ending her thirst with a cup of Wu Long Tea.

Huang Fei Hu was impressed with her knowledge and said "I was surprised that there is a person among United States Japan who understand a very complex classics literary such as Samkok.I'd love to know whether your leaders also understand literary classics from our countries? "

C.C. answer "Of course. He was very knowledgeable with Chinese Federation classical literature. Not only that, even from Britannia, India and also from Nippon. " CC ate her pizza which was she brought (There is a possibility that she forced Sugiyama to make Pizza so she can carry it with her everywhere.) " He explain a bit to me. Oh ... and Rikka. What a coincidence. That man, ZERO also like the same character with you. "

C.C. chewed her pizza and said "Tsao Meng-Te from Cao-Wei."

* * *

Author Note : The beginning of Chinese Federation Act. This fanfic will comprise in this manner : ZERO's Act, Chinese Federation Act, The Short Geass Act, The United States Japan War Act,The Euro Universe (Union) Act , The Holy Britannia Empire Act, The ROUNDS Side Story, and The Final Act.

I will tell you one thing. THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING OR ROMANTIC LOVE STORY IN THIS FANFIC, THIS IS A TWISTED STORY CREATED BY A PERSON DIAGNOSED WITH "TOO-MUCH-SEEING-HENTAI-MATERIAL SYNDROME". I Guaranteed it in red (If i could) that "This is a Cruel, twisted story". The Writer dislike a corny love story that ends with the words "And the live happily and ever" or something like that. That's why he created this story , because he believed there won't be any love story , ESPECIALLY from the Main Characters.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chinese Federation, The House of Huang Fei Hu.  
**  
"Sima Yi ... That girl has an interesting taste. " Huang Fei Hu said, staring at the moon visible from his window.  
"Young Master, are thinking about the words of that girl, Rikka?"  
"Maybe that just coincidence."  
"No. She understood That ancient literature pretty well. Made me having doubt to carry out Xingke-sama's orders "  
" Young Master, is that alright? Now we are in the Chinese Federation. Not in Manchuria. "  
"Ssht... Mina. We are Young Master's servants . We do not have any ties with the Chinese Federation. "The girl who says it is getting up and asked the one she calls by the name" Mina" to kneel before Huang Fei Hu. " Young Master, we are yours. Please instruct us anything."  
"... I will carry out orders from Xingke-sama. "

XXX

Elsewhere, Li Xingke is sipping the wine cup in front of him and said "Sorry, ZERO. It's for the Chinese Federation. You have to die. "

**Penglai Island (Horaijima), the Chinese Federation, Inside The Ikaruga Floating Battleship.  
**  
"Waha., .. Ha ... ha ... ha ...! They're really good host, is not it, everyone? "Tamaki Shinichirou still intoxicated after returning from the party just now. Although he did not have a very important position (second reserve detachment commander), but he are now inside Ikaruga's bridge with the upper echelon members of the Order of Black Knights. There, in addition to himself there are also Kaguya Sumeragi, Kohzuki Kallen, Rai, Agent Rikka (they let her to stay inside), Tohdoh Kyoshiro and the ShiSeiTen, Rakshatta Chawla, Diethard Ried, Yoshitaka Minami, Yoshidayama, Sugiyama, Inoue, even Kaname Ohgi, Chairman of United States Japan Council from the Order of the Black Knight. ZERO is inside his own room, and C.C. are going to call him. Some members are trying to calm Tamaki who is still drunk. And suddenly, the whole room became quiet. She saw ... Everyone immediately lay down, like falling asleep or maybe ... faint?  
"... It seems they've come." And she left the room, carrying her knife ... Welcoming the guest .

XXX

When Agent RIKKA came out and walk for a moment. She stopped, closing her eyes and said.  
"Can you come out from your hiding place?".  
A moment later, these two girls felt that there would be no point in hiding. They appear in front of Agent Rikka, smiled and bow to greet her. These Two girls who are always there beside Huang Fei Hu.  
"Xia Linhua"  
"Xia Mina"  
" I take it as your name. What do you need? "  
"It's simple ..."  
"We are a member Chinganyichitui."  
"I understand now. So ..? Is there anything that can make you change your mind? "  
Xia Xia Linhua and Mina looked at each other, like trying to digest Agent RIKKA's words, then said "No. Our master's command is everything for us. "  
"I understand. I'm going to stop you two. "Agent Rikka pulled out her knife from its scabbard.

* * *

Author Note: Still an introduction to Chinese Federation Arc. Not much to tell here. By the way. if you see my site for information, i plagiarized ... i copy pasted ... okay. this is a much better words. I modelled all my original character after girls from Ero-Ge . Borat sagdiyev would said nice.

For example:

Xia sister is from Oni Chichi. Marina and Airi. By the way... did Marina sounds like Kana Hanazawa in Oni chichi OVA?

Rikka Anderson is from EROGE called MOMIJI. but i made her personality, dress code from various place and stick them together.

Yuuko Anderson is of course from ef~Tale of Two, Yuuko. always like the anime.


	21. Chapter 20

With her eyes glistening, Agent RIKKA crashing her opponent. Missed ... but she's already predicted that. Indeed, no one would know your opponent ability if one does not get moving. Rather than standing by and try to gauge your opponent with your useless thought ... Agent RIKKA prefer to remember and to measure the ability of her opponent with her own body. Wounds that carved in the body can be treated (well ... she's still a woman. Of course, she still wants to look pretty, at least). And if these wounds can become the source for information of your opponent power ... it's not a problem for her. Because she can predict how she have to do to win.

Xia Linhua, the older sister has drawn her Dao shortblade ... the size is not too long nor too short, and seems to fit comfortably in her hand. Although this girl swung it gracefully (almost slashing Agent RIKKA's neck), but this girl does not seem to hold it too tightly. Hmm ... the type of her movement is a movement of a woman trying let her Dao shortblade dance and slit her opponent precisely .

The younger sister, Xia Mina drawn out a pair of dagger. Seeing that the little sister was also using a type of blade weapons, Agent RIKKA interested in questioning her ... "hey ... you .. Mmm ... Xia Mina, right? "(while avoiding the numerous dagger blade thrust from front and side).  
"That's ... .." Mina said still maintaining her smile Xia (Agent Rikka jump to avoid the swing of Xia Linhua Dao shortblade and the thrust from Xia Mina dagger)  
"Were you the type who throws your dagger?" (Jumping back from the swinging from Dao shortblade and Xia Mina stood slightly away from Agent RIKKA)  
"preposterous question I believe. a Dagger is a weapon. It does not matter whether or not it is thrown, or tightly grasped using one or both hands. It depends how the users implement them . Of course ... if you need to throw them... the user should just tossed them. But if it is not necessary ? For what reason one should throw her weapon? To let yourself without a weapon? Or should one bring a lot of daggers like Circus acrobatic ? "(Xia Mina threw a dagger, causing Agent RIKKA a little off balance)  
"In addition ... Do not forget my existence. You're just alone. Of course ... This situation is our advantage." said Xia Linhua (and she immediately lunged Agent RIKKA, causing her knife fell.)  
And ... Xia Linhua kick Agent RIKKA's knife and swung her Dao shortblade toward her opponent who is unarmed. However, what she had witnessed since the battle took place, Agent Rikka smiled even more broadly, like she is enjoyed her situation as if she had not been cornered. Feeling fed up with her opponent expression she thinks to end her opponent.

TANG! The swung of Xia Linhua Dao shortblade was held back by something that is held by Agent Rikka. A small multipurpose knife with red handle, a Victorinox knife. "Your answer is really good. Knives are tools. They should not regulate people in matter of handling their appliance. If one tries to carrying around a lot of knives to throw, and throw ... maybe he or she should be better off quitting the military and joined as a member of a circus acrobat. Isn't that right Jullieta? Once again you saved my life. "

The three of them making a distance from their respective opponents. "Looks like you guys are here to hold me off ... So there is a third person who moves into ZERO's room ?"  
Seeing her opponent did not give any response, Agent RIKKA resume her words " I suggest for a ceasefire. I'll tell you. Our faction plans to launch a coup are really foolish. No matter how Tian Zi bless your act or not. "

The two girls did not let off their smiles, but their eyes grew sharp. And no answer from them "You guys will knock this country in a protracted conflict. Does your employer want it? O… servant of Manchuria? "

Xia Mina is shocked to hearing that particular word "... How could ...?" While her sister, Xia Linhua stare at her (Agent RIKKA) with eyes as cold as ice ... this time she saw the hand grip on her Dao shortblade Xia Linhua become more tightly.

"Do you think we would not know the information as simple as that? The Eunuch Assembly has performed a secret relationship with Britannia for many times. Not surprisingly, Your Faction will sooner or later performed the _coup de'etat_. This means that your faction will make ... "

XXX

**Penglai Island (Horaijima), the Chinese Federation, Inside The Ikaruga Floating Battleship, personal ZERO Room.**

"... ... ... ZERO as the scapegoat for your coup. Meanwhile the Eunuch Assembly would request the Britannia military intervention in Chinese Federation territory. Next shall be regarding the matter of the "Will of Heaven." Lelouch Lamperouge ... No. ZERO, the leader NipponJin say that to his guest who was tied to a chair. Behind him is his brother, Rollo Lamperouge and C.C.

The guest who are bound in the chair felt confused. Previously he aim to kill ZERO in his office. However, suddenly he was tied to a chair. What gives the current condition. That's what makes the Assailant confused.

"Is n't that right? Huang Fei Hu? Vice commander of Chinganyichitui? "  
"... chi! "Huang Fei Hu was irritated by his fate.  
"I'll tell you things that cause me to know your plans. Huang Fei Hu, guardian of Queendom of Manchuria. Ah .. If I'm not wrong, the people from the Queendom of Manchuria is believed to be descendants of famous figures from classic literature, Samkok. "  
Now Huang Fei Hu became more shocked when he heard the ZERO's word  
"You! Actually what are you really? ...! "  
ZERO ignored his guest facial expressions and resume to questions Huang Fei Hu "Chinganyichitui, a special unit of Chinese Federation military units, selected from the best of the best with only one mission, The sure Safety of Tian Zi. But surely seeing that "The Will of Heaven" used as a puppet of course make your unit not satisfied with the whole situation ... as well as the other military officials." Lelouch took another chair and sat facing the Huang Fei Hu. "As for you ... son of Manchuria, the Chinese Federation protectorate ... certainly seeing Maharaja of India 's action made you think to also sever your relationship from Chinese Federation ... But I'm interested to know why your state that is actually strong enough are simply submit to the Chinese Federation ... And made you as a "hostage" ?"

Huang Fei Hu thinking hard hearing ZERO persuasion . Then he opened his mouth, gambling with his live ... ..

* * *

Author Note: Any one know the word for Victorinox? except Swiss Army? Well... nothing much happened in this fanfic. i also wrote Doraemon Fanfic. still the prologue , but will continue if i have time pLease read it if you have time. By the way, Huang Fei Hu is the name of Shang Dynasty General from Fengshen Yanyi. I don't know a better name for him... so...


	22. Chapter 21

**Penglai Island (Horaijima), the Chinese Federation, Inside The Ikaruga Floating Battleship.  
**  
Back to the fight between Agent Rikka and Xia sisters, Agent Rikka has been stripped of from all her weapons. Even her multi purpose knife, Julietta has fallen from her hand, technically she is already defenseless. She had been cornered into the wall while the two girls have been directing their weapons to her. Now the choice is to be slain by Xia Mina's knife or cut down by Xia Lin Hua's Dao shortblade. It's really fun option, because either way led to the same result.

"Mission accomplished. _Zai-Jian_ .. "said the twin Xia sisters.

"True ... too bad you will lose your master." Rikka Agent says with the most horrible laughter, with an insulting tone.

The twin Xia sisters cease their weapon motion. their opponent laughter is really annoying. They wanted to finish their opponent laughter with their swing as if the bouquet of flowers for her death. But ... those toxic and poisonous words spat from their opponent makes them hesitant to do so.

Realizing that the bait had hit ... she continued her poisonous words "... Right! You guys are really pathetic ... from your movement I can find out how much you have spent a very hard work, trained as an Assassin ... And the flow of emotions that you swung your arms made me realize that what kind of girls you are…." Agent RIKKA giggling seeing their reaction…. " ... ... oh ... sorry! I realize you're not a girl .. but already a woman. It seems that you have an unpleasant experience from that... .. and the only happiness you now ... are faithfully performing your duty…. Charming isn't he? ... Your current master must be very fond of you. Oops ...! _**Former Employer!**_ "

Xia Mina could not bear to hear Agent RIKKA's cold and cruel words that stab her heart like a dagger. She shouted bursting her emotion ,clench her dagger and swung it at Agent Rikka. But her sister, Xia Linhua realize the meaning of their opponent words and held Xia Mina dagger with her Dao shortblade. She gave a sign to the Xia Mina and the sisters seem to have a Tacit Understanding among themselves. They immediately ran towards another direction and leave Agent RIKKA ... to ZERO room.

And ... Agent RIKKA, left alone feeling abandoned. Slumped to ground trying to withstand her wounds (she got from battling those twins) and thinking to herself ... "Really ... I was the weakest ... .. how ridiculous….. "

**Chinese Federation, The House of Wong Fei Hu  
**  
The experience that night for the Xia sister are so stifling . But they are relieved becaue Huang Fei Hu is fine. But they know that their mission failed. But that's not the problem ... because the most important is their Young Master safety.

"For a while we'll let ZERO live. I have reported to Xinke-sama. There are many ways to overthrow the corrupt Council's Eunuch." Huang Fei Hu said shortly and stroked those twin girl's head who have been worried of him, as a token of gratitude.

**Shrouded Place, This Communication are using unknown means.  
**  
"My Lady ... do you know what a mantaou is?"

"You mean that steamed bun ?"

"... Exactly. According to the story ... "

"According to the story, Zhuge Liang who had just completed a military expedition to the south to reconcile with the Nanman tribes led by Menghuo are going to return to their places, The Kingdom of Shu. However, their journey was prevented by tidal water currents. According to the Nanman ... the spirits that inhabit the river require sacrifice as many as 50 heads of human victims to calmed down and let the tide to be crossed. However, Zhuge Liang did not wish for another bloodbath among the Nanmans, and he choose to present a round-shaped steamed bun, filled with animal's meat. And after that, the steamed bun are called the _Mantaou_ (Head of the barbarians). And… Is there something about that story, Agent? "

"To accelerate Britannia plan in the Chinese Federation I feel that a little bloodshed would be useful. Therefore, just like Zhuge Liang who presenting Mantaou to the spirits... let us also presents the same thing. But what will distinguish it is…. we would present something that Zhuge Liang should have presented to the spirits."

"Hm ... I understand what you are getting at, Agent….. If we kill the assembly Eunuch and Tian Zi ... all the Chinese Federation will experience civil war. Because "The Will of Heaven" had been killed by humans. Which means people have opposed the heaven. Then, the Britannia will conquered these fragmented country one by one. Is that what you are suggesting ? "

"As I thought of My Lady. Your beauty is comparable with your brilliances! "

"But unfortunately your plan are pointless. The Eunuch had moved their pawns. "

"Did you mean ... ..?"

"Yes ... there won't be long, before war will transpire in their territory. I just got that information. Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu Kusu"

* * *

Author Note: Yes. that's right Agent Rikka is that kind of girl. cruel, manipulative, schemer, and also as you already read from my site, her combat capability is only at par with standard soldier. meaning she does not have the super agile body like Suzaku, strong power just like Zengar Zombold or maybe in this case is Bismarck Waldstein , Super smart intelligence just like Lelouch vi Britannia, immortal body like C.C., or combat prodigy like Kallen.

Based on her physical attribute, she is only a normal girl (based on stamina). Only her personality is wicked. maybe the fault is from Knight of Eleven?

Yep. and Xia Linhua and Xia Mina are just like what you think they are. Please remember ... me the writer are the wicked one.

WHY SHOULD I MAKE A HAPPY SETTING FOR THEM? THEY ARE JUST A CHARACTER. WHY WOULD YOU THINK SO HIGH OF YOURSELF... YOU USELESS CHARACTER...

"Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle" "Cackle"

P.S. Now i understand Bernkastel and maybe Beato feeling.


	23. Chapter 22

**Shrouded Place, Unknown Place ****  
**"Of course…. We, Britannia always appreciate the continuity of "this bilateral relation" as well. And, to show our good intentions ... We have provided the basic blueprint of Knightmare Frame and it's Basic OS ….is not that the case? "

"Of course! Of course! Mr. Ambassador .. "

"And, for the sake of maintaining our positions in this international world ... we have yet to publicly announce our relationship ... But we still expect further cooperation with the Chinese Federation .. "

"Ho ... Ho ... Ho ... because this is a mutual cooperation between us. In fact thanks to your support, we can build our own military strength. we have rolled-out the cheap and mass production Gung-Luo series. There is no reason for us to deny your request."

"All right ... and we will never dispute about the" Sawasaki incident " anymore."

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), the Chinese Federation, Imperial Palace "The Forbidden City" (The Tian Zi Residence) ****  
**  
This is the Forbidden City , Tian Zi's place of residence. As a fellow head of state there is no more appropriate place to welcome the Prime Minister Kaguya Sumeragi apart from this place. Of course this is officially only. Everyone in this room is more interested in the presence of "her escort", ZERO.

After some time in the Chinese Federation, of course, the presence of these guests from the United States of Japan is different from previous times. Their own presence in the Forbidden City means they have become the official guests representing their country. Now Kaguya Sumeragi (with ZERO) will negotiate with Jiang Linghua as the United States Japan and the Chinese Federation. It's time to proclaim the good relations between the United States Japan and the Chinese Federation and the Chinese Federation before the world. At least that's what should've happen.

"Chao Hao! What is the purpose of these actions! "Li Xingke surprised by the presence of the soldiers of the Chinese Federation in the courtroom of jade emperor. the courtroom of jade emperor is the room they are currently located. No one is allowed to enter without permission from the Tian Zi even though it Chinganyichitui. But these soldiers surrounded the room and even armed.

Chao Hao, the chief eunuch who served the palace leads this siege, grinned and said "ZERO, the enemy of the sky! I arrest you on charges of opposing the will of heaven. "

Jiang Linghua surprised by the action of her vassal "Chao Hao! Stop the siege! Remove them all! they are my guests! "

"I refused. My goal is to capture ZERO. After I did my duty. We will leave this room. "

"They have diplomatic immunity as a citizen of the United States Japan." Li Xingke draw his _Jian_.

"Xingke. ZERO is not an official from United States Japan. So he does not have diplomatic immunity. After capturing ZERO, according to the extradition treaty ... ZERO, the war criminal will be handed over to Britannia. "

"Extradition Treaty? I never approve any bilateral agreement with Britannia! "

"You do not. But the Chinese Federation is. Appropriate mandate by the emperor's jade seal, the Chinese Federation and the Britannia have some bilateral agreements, and one of them is that an extradition treaty. "

"Imperial jade seal! You take it and use the official seal of the will of heaven arbitrarily, Chao Hao ! Are you aware of your actions are treason against Tian Zi! You traitor! "

"Xingke. I will arrest you. And under the regulation, Chao Hao as the Chief Eunuch will take over the government as the Regents of the state. Tian Zi is unable to govern because of her health condition deteriorated. "

Kaguya Sumeragi who remained silent and listening this whole events, finally say something. "Once again I was fascinated, ZERO-sama. You guessed right. "

A moment later, the room filled with smoke. And the masked men emerged from the entrance. "Of course, Kaguya.". If this is a theatrical performance, this is when the audience and the audience muttering "Ooohhh ...!" Sign of shock. Because in the room there were two people ZERO. And, the ZERO who just made his entrance are guarded by several armed men. They were both armed ... A Stalemate? Mexican Stand-off? No. These Several armed men are wearing a peculiar brandishing a box-shaped black object in their whole vest.

"Bombs."

"Are you crazy to bring such a thing? Do you want us dead !" Chao Hao surprised by their actions. Is it because they are NipponJin, they are willing to do a _kamikaze_?  
"Kaguya. I come pick you up. "

Kaguya saw the arrival of her "husband", she said in amazement. "ZERO-sama!". And the ZERO which become her escort unmask himself. Rai bowed to ZERO.

Li Xingke, the one fast enough to regain his composure , immediately take action of this situation. He immediately pushed Tian Zi towards ZERO. Then he shouted "ZERO! How dare you to take a hostage of Tian Zi! "

Lelouch realize Xingke plan. He (behind his mask) smiling glancing toward the Chinganyichitui commander who play this "charade". He ordered Rai to hold Tian Zi and carried her in a princess cradle style (_O-hime-sama dakko)_, followed by him. Maybe this is a wrong action ... because once outside, Kaguya will whine to be picked up by ZERO in the same manner, forgetting her authority as the head of state when nobody is looking.

And ... Chao Hong, now realizing their departure immediately arrested Xingke. Fearing a coup if he punish Xingke with death penalty, he made a false accusation that what happened in this incident is Xingke failure to protect Tian Zi and being defeated by ZERO. It would be dangerous if Xingke talk too much if he is accused as criminal. With this false accusation, he could simply prosecute him administratively.

And following this, Chao Hong as the State regents told the world that the diplomatic relations between Chinese Federation and the United States Japan will be delayed, while ZERO has become the most wanted villain in the State. The drums of war between the Chinese Federation and ZERO had been loudly rung.

**XXX**

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), the Chinese Federation, The House of Wong Fei Hu ****  
**  
Huang Fei Hu had heard the news that his superior was arrested for failing to carry out the task. His heart felt angry, an anger that can not even be stopped by hitting the table. Inside the room besides himself, and the twin sisters are also Zhou Xianglin and Hong Gu and other military officials. They feel angry not because of the arrest of Li Xingke, but because of the Eunuch (eunuch palace) had already taken control of the palace and imprisoned their superiors. Their plan to restore Tian Zi's legitimacy and clean up corrupt officials have been in vain with the edict of Chao Hao as the State regents. If they continue to implement the plan, they would be arrested on charges of coup d'etat. And their coup will not succeed because no one supports them. At least that part is already foreseen by Huang Fei Hu and Zhou Xianglin.

Zhou Xianglin was forced to soothe the hot-blooded military official to postpone their plans. Huang Fei Hu agreed.

"I'll go to seek for Xingke-sama. He will determine the best plan. "

**XXX**

**

* * *

Author Note:** funny fact... i always type down the Xia sister as the twin sister... the influence of Da Qiao and Xia Qiao? eventhough they are based from Airi and Marina... isn't that ironic that there aren't any resemblance at all between those sister? Well the only similiar thing from them are ... Their Hentai scene and voice act in their Game (mostly from the OVA Anime) are great... now i could not agree more with their crazy father... too good for any wimpy boy.

Also... Index season II ... Annieze/Agnese Sanctiz is hot... really Yandere chara is the best thing and how could anyone refuse Queen of Tsundere? I have shamed myself to doubt her majesty queen of Tsundere (Maybe i should give that trait to one of my character?).

Before i forgot it... maybe i should have modeled Xia sisters based on Kirino and Ayase from Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii wake ga Nai ? Their relationships are almost the same idea on my thought about Xia sisters... a pure love relationships ... just like a beautifull white Lily ... oh... well... sharing is caring... I will wait for further H-Doujin about them...


	24. Chapter 23

**Chang'an, the Chinese Federation, ZERO's hideout****  
**  
Having temporarily escaped from Luoyang, Lelouch chose a hideout at Chang'an. Chang'an is an empty city that has been abandoned. This giant city was left without any clear information officially. Whether because the development time or another factor…. About it…. no one knows. However Chang'an is an ideal place to hide. Because of the size of this ghost town and there are extensive solid fortress wall along the outside of the city that limit the entrance makes this ghost town into a proper fortress . The city has four gates to enter. Gate north, east, south and west. From the direction of Luoyang, the southern gate is an ideal entrance for easy access. Meanwhile, the other Gateway did not allowed entrance from Luoyang. And mountains which performed as the natural fortress is also the reason that made the attack from the Chinese Federation forces only available from south Gate. However, even if they managed to enter the south gate, Chang'an city that has no linear direction. In the city of Chang'an, the wall are winding up like a labyrinth to locked Minotaur. So if Daedalus see the Chang'an city architecture, he might imitate it to used it for Minotaur's labyrinth.

Lelouch opted to stay and await the arrival of Aerial Battleship Ikaruga. Thus the current military strength that is available for him now is: Kallen with Guren Flight Enabled, CC with Burai (Zero custom), Rai with Lancelot Club, Agent Rikka with his Glasgow Xi, Rollo with Vincent, and several members of the Zero Squadron under the leadership of Kallen using three units of Burai and a unit of Akatsuki (Mass version of the Gekka. But its ability right now is no better than Sutherland, because the ability of its pilot). Shinkirou is still in Ikaruga…. making it impossible for him to use it. Lelouch himself will command from the Truck Trailer he used to "kidnap" Tian Zi, who now serves as the main COM.

**XXX**

Agent RIKKA , She choose to walk around the Chang'an while the other members of the Black Knights are anxious. Only Rai who looked calm and steady. Her Commander, Kohzuki Kallen is summoned by ZERO to discuss the strategy. When she was almost on the edge of town, in a quiet place. she stopped her movement.

"Is that you again, huh? You both are such a troublesome women. "

Two people, Xia Linhua and Xia Mina appeared. they wearing a threatening look on Agent RIKKA. Xia Linhua the oldest did not take off his smile expressions as usual. "Can you call us by name alone? And please refrain from hurting our feeling. "  
Xia Mina looked at her sharply "I do not know how you have that much knowledge about us. But I will not let you hurt us again. We no longer want to remember it again. "

Agent RIKKA looked at them like trying to measure "Sorry, then. And what do you want? "

"Did ZERO have any intention to assassinate Tian ZI?"  
Agent Rikka see them both with puzzled looks "Pardon?"

"Did ZERO plan to assassinate Tian ZI?"

Agent RIKKA thought for a moment "As far as I know ... ..No… there is no chance about that. And for what purpose did you come to see me? If you're that concerned with Tian Zi ... with your ability, you can easily save her. "

"We were not ordered to."

Agent RIKKA smiled at their answer, as if she understand something from their answer "Was the order was issued by The Chinese Federation under Chao Hong? ... .. or Li Xingke faction and Chinganyichitui who attempted a coup? ... ... .. or perhaps by the Manchurian prince? "hearing the last sentence from Agent RIKKA, there is a slight change in their expression. But they tried to cover it before it surfaced.

"None of your business. Let's just say that we are spies who tried to find out the position of your hideout."

Agent RIKKA grunted "Good thing then. You found us. Congratulations. Say hello to your prince. Stop pretending as Zhao Yun Zilong, O' descendants of Lu Bu. " Agent RIKKA then turned her back and proceed to leave them.

"You know about it?" When Xia Mina said that, Xia Lin Hua has moved , blocking her… right in front of Agent RIKKA brandishing her Dao Shortblade

"Of course. Didn't I tell you and your young Master that my favorite character is Sima Yi? "Agent RIKKA answered her cheerfully

Xia Linhua lowered her Dao Shortblade "Chao Hong will order an attack here tomorrow. Just when the sun is above the head. At least you will face Gung Luos and several tank divisions. Be careful. That's the message from our Young Master. "

"Thank you, then."

And they both bid their farewell.

* * *

**Author Note:** Nothing much to say... so i guess i just promote my other fanfic. I have placed my Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Fanfic. if you have a spare time please read them.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chang'an, the Chinese Federation, ZERO's hideout **

And just like those twins said, Chao Hong is really carrying out his order. In the distance from the south gate, tanks divisions and Gung Luos division has been waiting for them. They surrounded the position (perhaps it is better said as attack preparation formation, because they only came from the south gate). The attack was led by General Gao Hai. General Gao Hai is the friend of the chief eunuch Chao Hong, therefore he is not liked by the other generals of the military as he is suspected as corrupt. But under the order of state regents Chao Hong, the military is at his disposal. One of the force is using a Knightmare Frame that looks different from the other (Gung Luo series). in his cockpit, he looks unsatisfied with the order. But at least he have the authorization to move accordingly.

"Troops Forward!" And with this order, the Knightmare Frame division and Tank divisions are advancing to Chang'an with spear formations, In this formations, General Gao Hai used tanks as the spearhead to pave the way and protecting the Knightmare Frames. The Spear formation is the best formations to attack and breakthrough against anything that shall halt them. And in Gao Hai's idea the spear formation will penetrate the gates of Chang'an, which is not too wide.

The troops advanced with a very smooth movement, even too smooth. Not a single shot was facing the troops. Very surprisingly. Even until the second troops, third and the others are closing to Chang'an, there is no attack. Thus making them doubts whether ZERO really is in this place. However, based on intelligence information only Chang'an is very likely to become ZERO's escape route from Luoyang.

A moment later, Gao Hai ordered his troops to not break down the city walls "I'm sure you're setting a trap in the city wall, ZERO! By tearing down the wall upon us, you will destroy the Gung-Luos divisions that i brought. So this will be my doing. " After saying this, the first Division of Luo Gung shot their canons on the city gates. "The Gate of Chang'an is plain wood, then there should not be any entrapment. Now I'll get you, ZERO! "

And The Gung-Luos division are entering the city gates one by one. They divide themselves across the road into town, looking for the presence of ZERO. "And ... I will wait for the troops to catch you. ZERO. This is the beginning of the great generals Gao Hai's tale ! "And Gao Hai was laughing so hard from his Leung Tan Land Battleship seeing Gung Luos swarming inside Chang'an.

**XXX **

"I 'd never thought they eat the bait just like that. How foolish." Lelouch vi Britannia calmly said while monitoring the IFF. There are at least 40 units of Gung Luo has been besieged on him. By using a chess board to simulate the movement, Lelouch held the piece "Pawn" and put it as he let his "King" piece at the rear.

**XXX  
**The First Division of Gung Luo are entering the street. A few steps later, they saw a very subtle trap. In front of them are active high explosive traps placed in a very obvious manner. The pilot of Gung Luos laughed at the placement and moving back, and use another way. "Stupid! Event though you have a good traps, it has no meaning if you place it so obviously."And The 1st division of Gung Luo take another road.

**XXX**  
The 2nd Division Gung Luo, meet the same thing with the first division and choose another path either. So is the third division. They see many Anti-KMF traps and do not realize that they have been round and round until ... ..  
**  
****XXX**  
"a dead end." There is no other way ... They soon moved back. But because of the narrowness of the road in Chang'an it makes their movement a bit hindered. This opportunity is not wasted by ZERO is he waiting for this movement. "Checkmate" and when Lelouch said this….the Akatsuki and Burai which is controlled by members of the Zero squadron emerged from behind the first division of Gung Luo and barrage them with rifle rounds and destroy them one by one.

More or less same fate befall on the 2nd and 3rd divisions. The difference is how they were trapped and the units attacking them. At the very least, the second division was blocked by Kallen and CC , While the third division was blocked by Agent Rikka, Rollo and Rai.

It is a Very unfortunate moment for the Gung-Luos divisions, they are were unable to attack at all, just like a sheep waiting to be slaughtered in a slaughterhouse.  
**  
****XXX**  
Meanwhile, the tank division which also come in and get around, are welcomed by the explosions trap previously underestimated by Gung-Luos pilots. They did not realize that ZERO had been deliberately blow up these subtle traps to damage the tank division.

* * *

Author Note: There is nothing that i need to explain here. Nothing too important happened.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chang'an, the Chinese Federation, ZERO's hideout ****  
**  
Gao Hai haven't realized that his troops was being slaughtered one by one because of ZERO strategy, And when he know about it he become really surprised. He just spewed his drink, he read the reports that 40 units of Gung Luo are lost and destroyed by nine Knightmare Frame unit. That's right! Gao hai have not misread anything. Nine units Knightmare Frame! His face become pale.

Only one person next to Gao Hai only just felt silent. Surely, he would be ordered to move. And sure enough, with fear Gao Hai said

"Huang Fei Hu! Crush the enemy! That's an order! "  
"I'm not a fellow member of the Chinese Federation military. Let me remind you that I was the vice commander Chinganyichitui. I have a special clearance "  
"I do not care! Just attack them"  
"All right ... I'll help you. But I'm not going to follow your strategy. "  
**XXX**

The Qian Long. This is the Knightmare Frame that Huang Fei Hu used , which is developed from Gung-Luo (Gun Ru). It has a physique like Gung Luo but the difference is, Qian Long is adjusted in a way to fight another Knightmare Frame. Now this Chinese Federation model Knightmare Frame is advancing into Chang'an.

Huang Fei Hu unlike the other Gung Luo pilots soon realized what ZERO planned. He thought:

_" __So this it ... He uses the strategy from SAM KOK to annihilated the Gung Luos. The Empty fort strategy, __**sa gu you que**__. Such a cunning person. "__  
_  
The Empty fort strategy is a strategy used by Chen Gong, Lu Bu's strategist to entrap Tsa'o Tsa'o. In this strategy, Chen Gong suggested to let Tsa'o Tsa'o enter Puyang at night, without any barricade and raids. And after he entered Puyang, his troops was ambushed by a variety of traps to make them take another road, To reduce their wary inside desolated city situation . And, when Lu Bu troops ambushed Tsao Tsao troops inside, they were forced to retreat as they are looking for the way out.

According to the literature, Tsa'o Tsa'o 's troops who tried to get out will be intercepted by Lu Bu's troop. They are unable to get out through the south, east and western gate. The North gate is left opened and only guarded by Lu Bu who waited for Tsa'o Tsa'o. In the literature, Tsa'o Tsa'o survived only because Lu Bu does not recognize him and let him go.

_"Unfortunately, ZERO…. I know the story. Even though I entered the Chang'an ... _"

A trap blocking Huang Fei Hu's troops. Including himself it would means there are five units of Knightmare Frames, consisting of four Gung Luo and Qian Long.

" I'm going to do this."

Qian Long destroy the trap in front of it and move straight into the Chang'an square.

There… he was ambushed by Rai.  
**  
****XXX**

Rai intercept him with Lancelot Club, firing his Assault rifle. However, it missed . Qian Long moved swiftly. More agile than Gung Luo. Realizing the strength of his opponent, Huang Fei Hu ordered The Gung Luos to leave him. Gung Luo told to leave. Gung Luo is too slow, if they were left to deal with the Lancelot Club, they will be destroyed in vain. He sent his troops to search through the city.

However, when the Gung Luos troops began to move, he knowed that from the IFF, that the direction of the north , east, and western gate has been surrounded.

Huang Fei Hu smiled after seeing ZERO's formation. "So this is what you mean, ZERO? You want **"Lu Bu"** to experience his own strategy? "

**XXX**

It is true, When the Gung Luos troops are moving toward the west gate, they were intercepted by Rollo. When they tried to move towards the north gate , it was blocked by three units of Burai. When they tried to move toward the east gate they were intercepted by CC and one unit of Akatsuki.

Huang Fei Hu fired a machine gun mounted on his Qian Long toward Lancelot Club. He realized that at the south gate, ZERO will placed his strongest "piece" , then he ought to back out and lead his troops. But he was chased by Rai and from in front of him, he was blocked by Agent RIKKA. Inevitably, he must fight.

Before I continue… do you know which is the strongest character in SAM KOK, The Romance of the Three Kingdom? It isn't Zhao Yun Zilong, It isn't Guan Yu, It isn't Zhang Fei, It isn't Gan Ning , It isn't Lumeng, It isn't Xu Chu, It isn't Pang De and not Zhang Liao or other generals from Wei, Wu, or Shu. In The literature, The Strongest one is Lu Bu. Lu Bu able to fight with ease despite being attacked simultaneously by The Three brothers, Liu Bei Xuan De, Guan Yu Yunchang and Zhang Fei Yi de. Lu Bu was eventually defeated not because much stronger person than him but because committing various acts of carelessness. Including the involvement of Diao-chan.

Huang Fei Hu fight persistently though outnumbered by two Knightmare Frame. Perhaps we can say he fought like Lu Bu who fought equally with The Three brothers. However, even Lu Bu himself eventually had to retreat because if it continues he would lost. When Rai and Agent RIKKA were caught off guard, he immediately took that advantage, swinging his Qian Long spear targeting his two opponent Knightmare frame limb and causing them to trip. After that he immediately rushed to joined with his troops.

Fortunately for him, their numbers are still intact. He then ordered to use the spear formation and he positioned himself at the tip as they moving forward to the south gate. And when the Guren showed up, blocking them…, Huang Fei Hu ordered his troops to stay in the formation and sprayed their bullets upon her.

Kallen who is surprised, by their action who showered him with a rains of bullets could only fly her Guren to move upwards to avoid their shots. And she realized that barrage of bullet was not aimed at her, but only as a distraction to scare her away. Kallen could only scream, as she felt upset when she cast her eyes on Qian Long who returned to Gao Hai's troops.

* * *

**Author Note: **

According to my knowledge Qian Long should have meant as Furious Dragon. But ... after i jokingly type that in wikipedia... i'd never thought that it will fit in as if it is a spoiler.

But... just like Guan Yu said... A Warrior moved alone. By the way i'm intrigued with Shin Koihime Mousou depiction of Sima Yi. Any one know how she is ?

They made Dong Zhuo as a loli Character which... Should have Yandere Character (apparently BaseSon did not applied that , but thank god for Danbooru).

Also for the reader of Ryurouden or better known as "Legend of Dragon's Son" ... Is Chung Ta is Sima Yi himself?

If it is... D'oh! then. i liked Sima Yi as a smart cunning and calm Old man who battles the young Zhuge Liang.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chang'an, the Chinese Federation, ZERO's hideout  
**  
Gao Hai was surprised to see that Huang Fei Hu returned to him empty-handed. And his shock become fear when he witness ZERO reveal himself, and sat on the roof of the south gate. According to Huang Fei Hu reports, indeed, there is a traps inside. And now ZERO emerged confidently in front of them without any slightest protection, as if he challenged them to capture him. Gao Hai immediately ordered the remaining troops to retreat. Back to Luoyang, ignoring Huang Fei Hu opinion who requested to march forward with their remaining troops.

Right now, Gao Hai has lost all of his Guang Luo divisions (with the exception of Gung-Luo squads under the command of Huang Fei Hu), and his entire tank divisions. If he march forward forward, he fears that all that remains for him is defeat. He merely told Huang Fei Hu

"According to the thirty-six stratagems of war, the best option is to retreat!"  
**  
XXX**

**Chang'an, the Chinese Federation, Huang Fei Hu unit  
**  
Huang Fei Hu hit his desk in anger when he heard the retreat order from Gao Hai.

"What a fool! don't you know, that ZERO was desperate to beat us! He has exhausted any of his hands. Right now, he is implementing Zhuge Liang's greatest strategy , the Empty City (Defenseless Citadel)! We should have march to Chang'an! "

Empty City or the Defenseless Citadel. This is the Zhuge Liang's greatest strategy and 32nd positon in the thirty six stratagem. This strategy is that great even able to defeat Sima Yi, Wei Greatest Master Strategist after Jia Xu and Guo Jia. When Jieting was conquered by Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang was full of wrath with his foolish mistake in commisioning Ma Su to protect Jieting. Ma Su stupidity ruin his entire plans to protect the Xicheng and won the 1st North expedition. With the capture of Jieting, this means that Zhuge Liang was just one step away to lose. And that was when, Zhuge Liang used a tactics that staking and risking everything. That tactic is The Empty City strategy. This tactic or strategy could succeed only because it is done by Zhuge Liang himself and Sima Yi is his opponent. By using this tactic, once again Zhuge Liang proved his versatility in excessing of Sima Yi, Sima Yi pulled back all of his full troops to return at the Xu Gong hill after intimidated by Zhuge Liang's tranquility who calmly plays a zither above the Xicheng gate without any soldiers to protect him.

And ZERO repeats the Empty City tactic. After he has exhausted his own force by luring the whole Gung Luos division into the city. Had Gao Hai did not become a coward and keep moving forward to attack, he would successfully capture ZERO. However, now the battle will become more difficult. Because Ikaruga has come rendezvous with ZERO.

**Benares, The State of India (Under Martial Law), the Chinese Federation, The Palace of the Maharaja.  
**  
Indian territory, the Chinese Federation region, currently under martial law after the whole uprising and revolt against the Chinese Federation regarding their demand for autonomous government system. Their territory leader, the old Maharaja is surprised to see his guests who visit him.

"Mr. Xingke? The Commander Chinganyichitui. Why would you be here? "  
"Sir Maharaja, Did you think that I was prisoned by the State Regents Chao Hao? However, due to a slight problem, i have come under the order of the State Regents. "  
"Yes ... Yes ... I can read it. You need military aid. We will submit Gung Luo unit of India's military division. "

"Maharaja, I know the support you secretly gave to the Order of Black Knights and ZERO. Surely you understand what I mean. "  
"... ... I understand. What do you want? "  
"I want you to prepare something that I can use."

Maharaja looked at his guests who tried to threaten him for a moment. And finally saying "Please use the Shen Hu in the hangar."

* * *

**Author Note:**

The previous chapter mentioned about the Empty Fort Strategy. This is not the one used by Zhuge Liang in Xi Cheng during the first North Expedition.

The previous Empty Fort Strategy is the tactic used by Chen Gong, Lu Bu strategist during the battle of Puyang. Chapter 12 of Romance of Three Kingdom.

It has no name thus i take the liberty of naming it as the Empty Fort. The tactic is like this :

Chen Gong, who was then serving Lü Bu, plotted to lure Cao Cao into the city by having a local baron send a letter to Cao Cao feigning to collude with the latter. The delighted Cao Cao personally led a force deep into the city before realizing the trap. At a signal, fires were lit at all of the four city gates and Lü Bu troops cut off the evasion routes.

Separated from his men in the chaos, Cao Cao desperately sought an escape. Heading towards the north gate, he ran face-to-face into Lü Bu. Using a hand to cover his face, Cao Cao spurred his horse onward and past the enemy but Lü Bu spun around and caught up with him. Not able to recognize the warlord, Lü Bu knocked on Cao Cao's helmet with his halberd and asked, "Where is Cao Cao?" Cao Cao pointed behind and said, "The one on the dun is him." Lü Bu then gave up his true target.

As Cao Cao galloped to the city gate his horse was hit by a falling beam on fire. While trying to push the beam off, Cao Cao scalded his arms and burnt much of his hair. However, he finally managed to escape with his life under the escort of Xiahou Yuan and Dian Wei.

And while in this Chapter. I properly use Zhuge Liang's famous strategy, the 32nd of the Thirty Six Stratagems of War. The Empty City, or betterly Known in ROTK (KOEI's Game)as The Defenseless Citadel. The strategy is as followed:

Zhuge Liang orders all the city gates to be opened and has two soldiers sweeping the roads while he sits high up on the gates calmly playing his zither with two children beside him. When the Cao Wei commander Sima Yi (Zhuge Liang's sworn enemy) approaches the fort with the Wei military, he is disconcerted by the scene, and, assuming there is an ambush waiting for his army, retreats with his troops.

Zhuge Liang later tells the bewildered civil officers that the strategy only worked because Sima Yi was suspicious by nature. Sima had personally witnessed the success of Zhuge Liang's highly effective ambushing and misdirection tactics many times before so he probably felt suspicious when he saw the open scene before him just now. Besides, Zhuge Liang had a reputation as a keen but extremely careful military tactician who rarely took risks. Zhuge Liang's meticulousness, coupled with Sima Yi's suspicions, led Sima Yi to the conclusion that the seemingly empty fort had a hidden ambush inside. It is unlikely the same strategy would have worked on someone else. Indeed, Sima Yi's son Sima Zhao saw through the ruse immediately and advised his father against retreat.

In this Chapter also , i do not claimed that Gao Hai as smart as Sima Yi. he is characterized as brave general but has no experience in battle of wits. In this chapter he is stunned after witnessing Lelouch calmness and daringly mocked him to capture him. But he has to retreated because his remaining force is only left with one Land Battleship Leung Tan, 4 Gung Luo which is under the command of Huang Fei Hu, Huang Fei Hu's Qian Long, and some artillery unit. he has lost all of his MBT and KMF Gung Luos under his command. and he has no choice as he thought ZERO/Lelouch still have some cards inside his sleeves. Lelouch himself , he confidently stood. because after Huang Fei Hu entered Chang'an and know his situation and force... he is practically lost. as Information is the greatest weapon in the war. Hence, he had to bet whether he will lost or won in the end.

And that's why he used both great strategy , The Empty Fort by Chen Gong and The Empty CityDefenseless Citadel by Zhuge Liang.

Maybe yo thought that it is out of character for Lelouch to use and know Ancient Chinese Strategy as he is a Britannian. but... if you see ep.10 of Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion, The Battle of Narita. You will understand it.

If you try to ignore his "Avalanche tactics" against Cornelia, you will know that the Black Knights troops morale at the lowest level. and they would not survive against Cornelia force, even though Lelouch had greatly reduced their number. we had to admit that Cornelia is Britannia greatest general for now. she led her army valiantly and the force know their code of battle. You will admit it if you see how even a standard pilot risked his life to protect Cornelia with a little care for his own injury.

Because of that, Lelouch put the Black Knight position in the tightest position as if they don't have anywhere to retreat and greatly boost their morale. This is the ancient Chinese strategy, "Battling while backing the river position" , The strategy used by Han Xin the Han Great General in the history of Chu-Han war during the Autumn-Spring Period. Even though this strategy will do a great results... this is a double-edged blade. But if done properly the ... Liu Bang of Han defeated the Great Conqueror of Chu, Xiang Yu the bravest and the mightiest King and General.

Ps. I copy pasted the explanation for Empty City and Empty Fort from Wikipedia.


	28. Chapter 27

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), the Chinese Federation, Imperial Palace "The Forbidden City" ****  
**  
Chao Hong felt so upset. The News about Gao Hai inevitable lost really scared him. What kind of person that man called ZERO is, that he was able to easily destroyed 40 units Knightmare Frame with the aid of less than ten Knightmare Frame? He really feel a dead end. Moreover his act in pointing a gun at the United States Japan representative (Kaguya) will lead him to war between two countries. This is the last thing that he want. He was not ready to lead in the situation at the brink of war. So the only way is to send Li Xingke, The Chinese Federation prodigy. However, he can't be at ease. Li Xingke is man who act like a tiger, he admitted that even he could not control that prodigy. Won't his actions in using Li Xingke the same as releasing a tiger into the woods?

Chao Hong ultimately decide an action. He will choose the gamble with fate. To remove Li Xingke, he would prepare a backup plan as an insurance.

**XXX**

**Barren Land, the Chinese Federation, Inside Ikaruga Aerial Battleship ****  
**  
After successfully repelling General Chao Hong pursuing forces, ZERO have now resided in Ikaruga. The Aerial Battleship Ikaruga, after a rendezvous with ZERO are moving forward. It still not known which direction will be taken. Because that information is not revealed to anyone, and only ZERO knows the Aerial Battleship Ikaruga's destination (the helmsman of Ikaruga, Yoshitaka Minami is only notified where he should direct the Ikaruga, without naming the destination).

Currently, Agent RIKKA is being forced to attend the meetings. Although reluctantly, because the one forcing her is Kallen Kohzuki, The Ace no Nippon and her commander at the same time ... How could she reject it, Kallen is her superior, while she is the subordinate. And because the difference in authority ,she is powerless. How could she refused the direct order? What would the world come for?

She was surprised as she saw that she was brought into ZERO's room . Inside, she see a member that can be said is very close to ZERO, Sumeragi Kaguya (The Prime Minister of the United States Japan), CC (Well,The Target of Britannia Intelligence Office), Kohzuki Kallen, and if she does not count ZERO, it was she herself. Feeling a little wary, Agent RIKKA did not realize that she spoke with unusual tone, as she give the military-style greeting.

" Rikka, a member of Zero Squadron has arrived. "

The three women who is inside the room looked at Agent RIKKA and was amused by her stiff and formal attitude (In fact, the usually very rigid Kallen ... even could not help feeling a bit amused).

"Be relaxed ... Rikka-chan ... em ... can I call you that?" Kaguya said so after successfully holding her laughter.

"_Douzo_, Sumeragi-sama."

"Kaguya." Kaguya corrected Agent Rikka's words, her face was so close. even her fragrant flowers Plum can be noticed, from her hair and body.

"E ... mmm ... Kaguya-sama." Rikka Agent stuttered a little, feeling this NipponJin leader are coming so close and forced her to call her name.

"Ka-gu-ya. Just Kaguya . Without any honorifics. It is enough already that only Rai Nii-san to call me with such words . It's really frustrating, how could an older brother did not call her cute little sister by name. "

"Well… Kaguya-san." Agent RIKKA gave a little smile, maybe also amused to see the leader of the NipponJin innocently act like a teenager.

"I told you to call you Kaguya! No… I command you to call me Kaguya! "

"All right, Kaguya. Can I know the reason of my summoning inside this room? "

"I summoned you, Rikka." Lelouch from his chair gaze suspiciously at Agent RIKKA. He still felt suspicious about this _woman_, How can he not? ... That girl , she is still a spy planted by the Knight of Eleven to keep an eye on him. He must ensure that she will not mess things up.

"ZERO-sama? What an honor. "

"Enough with the formality. First of all, I want to thank you for the information that you provide. Without that information we will be defeated in Chang'an "

"Information? What information that I have supplied? "

"Do not play ignorant, Rikka. Kallen has told me the truth."

Agent RIKKA was shocked by Lelouch's words. She'd never thought that Kallen will be so modest to give her name. Agent RIKKA has a principle that a good Agent is a person behind the curtain. Less presence of the agent will resulted in a better performance of that Agent. And , ZERO's words are felt just like a bolt of lightning to her. She know that Kallen will notify the information that she got from the twin Xia sister to ZERO because Kallen is the most loyal person to ZERO, but she did not know that Kallen would give the credit and not take it herself. And because of her miscalculation ... ..

"I admit it , then."

"Thank you, Rikka-chan. It was fortunate for us in having you. "Kaguya smile felt so radiantly bright

"I'm proud of you." Kallen patted Agent RIKKA's shoulder.

"That was such an accomplishment ... even I would want to know how you do it." CC said so. Her tone was casual, but Agent RIKKA felt that, CC want to set her up to reveal something.

"I agree. Rikka, Tell me, where did you get that information. "ZERO question her, at the same time to ensure his thought.

"... ... ... I found the Chinese Federation spy and interrogate them."

"I do not see any prisoner." Lelouch looked at her sharply.

"They fled. I can tell you who they are if you allow me. "

"I allowed it ..."

"Chinganyichitui."

Lelouch immediately understand the meaning, and he just keep quiet. Kaguya was silent, she has predicted that answer. C.C. looked at their face, feeling uninterested. Kallen became silent with that answer, her face hardened. Lelouch broke the silent situation and mumble

"All right. I understand. That would mean that they have moved their plan. "Lelouch change the subject " Rikka, do you want to lead your own unit? "

"If I can, I want to refuse. I am not a good commander. In addition there are other reasons. "

"Why? You deserve it! "Kallen tries to convince Agent RIKKA. Even Kaguya try to force her.

"Will they obey my words? Even though my face is like this ... I am a Britannian. ZERO-sama himself know about it. "

"... ... .. I'd never expected it. But we're still friends right? Rikka-chan? "Kaguya looked at her, seems like she does not care that matter.

"I also have the blood of Britannian. Kaguya ... .. san (Seems that , Kallen is also a victim of Kaguya's coercion) and several members of the Order of the Black Knight also know it. "Kallen assured.

"If I may, as a reward… i want two things from ZERO-sama."

"Don't say that you want ZERO for yourself, Rikka." CC trying to tease her

"No It is not. First I want to reject my appointment as the commander of the unit and secondly, I would like to speak with ZERO-sama on a matter. "

"Just both of you two?" C.C. tempt to tease her once again. Kallen took the bait because her face expression changed, while Kaguya maintain her calm face,as she understood that Rikka-chan was asking to discuss serious matter.

"Yes it is."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..." As Lelouch grant her request. It was surprisingly for him that a person that he still felt suspicious is voluntarily providing him so many useful information about the Chinese Federation. But that kind of thing shall not vanish his suspicions... but he's not going to waste such important information.

"That was all that I could provide you, Lelouch-sama. And lastly. It comes from My Lady Knight of Eleven. Britannia will conduct military intervention in the Chinese Federation. "

"Can you explain it?"

"The State Regents, Chao Hong has requested a military aid from Britannia. In addition, he ordered Li Xingke to "rescue" Tian Zi from ZERO. And , My Lady ensure you that you will face Li Xingke and his Chinganyichitui , the Chinese Federation, The Britannia Army and the lastly ... .. I hope that this is a misinformation .The Knights of the Round. "

"I already expected it."

"Lelouch-sama ... My Lady ask you to be careful. My Lady regretted for unable in aiding you . "

"Why is she trying to help me, Agent Rikka?"

"The possibility is so that you could fulfill your contract (Promise). But, I believe that My Lady can not let The Eleventh Prince and Seventeenth to the Throne, Your Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia to be in danger. You are still the heir to the Britannia. Your Highness. "

"I want you to stop saying that."

"Acknowledged, Lelouch-sama." Agent Rikka bid for her left to Lelouch .

Lelouch thinking … And He snorted as he remember that girls words.

" I am….. ZERO….. . The Enemy of Britannia. And I will destroy Britannia. "

* * *

**Author Note: **For this time i would not discussing about this chapter. I will talk about something else unrelated to this fanfic.

I regretted to put the Doraemon fanfic in hiatus, Not because i have exhausted the idea for that. but merely because i still can not decide on the design of my original character, Aya. If i still could not pictured the design for that girl, i am afraid i have to discontinue the fanfic and deleted that fanfic. I thank you for anyone who read my doraemon fanfic, but please excuse my selfishness.

I need to decide the design for Aya, because it is really important for me.

Ps. Right now , in my mind i could only pictured the design for my Shin Koihime Mousou fanfic character.

And also i want to thank you for the person who reviewed my Panty & Stocking With GarterBelt fanfic, because he have the time to actually read my broken fanfic. which i merely wrote down the idea i got inside a bath. Now... this is the reason why Shizuka loves to take a bath.


	29. Chapter 28

**Barren Land, the Chinese Federation, Battlefield.  
**

"I hate to rely on them. But for now I have to prioritize Tian Zi-sama's safety . " Li Xingke thinking like that while staring at Lancelot Air Cavalry, Mordred and Tristan.

Li Xingke now have gotten really angry with Chao Hong who has committed such outrageous decisions. He could stand the tight supervision upon him, or the harsh treatment for his assistant, Zhou Xiang Lin who is being tied down while performing her duty and forcing Huang Fei Hu and Hong Gu to fight on the front line. But he was really upset with Chao Hong and the Eunuch action that allowed foreign troops to enter in their territory. He has guessed correctly, that the Eunuch would submit Tian Zi to the Britannia. The Britannia troops are under the command of 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia inside his Floating Battleships Avalon, are placed in in the rear line acting as reserve troops. Li Xingke can't stop his worry as he was concerned about the presence of four Rounds here. Britannia can not be trusted. So he can only rely on Huang Fei Hu's plan.  
**  
XXX**

The battle become really very vicious. Hong Gu led his troops forward. But his movement was blocked by a squad led by The ShiSeiTen attacking their right and left side. Responding this, Huang Fei Hu change the battle formation of the advanced troops into Spear formation , by ignoring the attack from both of their side, Huang Fei Hu and Hong Gu moved like two blades of spears thrusting forward, and attacking and finishing the troops at their front. This is not the best formation to withstand the attacks from the side, but this formation is the fastest tactic to finish off The Knightmare troops in front of them which are under the command of the veteran members of the Order of the Black Knights (Minami, Yoshidayama, Inoue, Sugiyama, and ... Tamaki.).

Tohdoh glide forward from Ikaruga using his Gekka . He ordered the veteran members to use the Shield Formation. As the fan of ancient mythology, Tohdoh believe in the myth of the strongest shield and the strongest spear. And Just like the story in myth, this formation is very effective.

This time, Zhou Xianglin from Leungtan ordered the tanks and Artillery in their positions (in the rear) to provide fire support to disrupt ShiSeiTen attacks from the side. ShiSeiTen troops are forced to retreat, to avoid bullets and the rains of mortar fired from the Artillery troops and Leung Tan ..

Furthermore, to destroy Tohdoh's Shield formation, Huang Fei Hu asked Hong Gu to incorporate their parallel attack formation into one large formation that burst forward like a flash of flood, drowning everything in front of them. Rai who has been waiting for this, immediately targeted the head formation of this flood, Huang Fei Hu. The Battle of this two vice commanders is superb, And could be pictured just like Deng Ai against Jiang Wei.

Balance and led to Stalemate , The fight between the two equally strong heroes. Jiang Wei lost to Deng Ai and Deng Ai had almost faced destruction against Jiang Wei in the battlefield. And in the end of their rivalry, no one wins. As They are equal.

According to the literature, both Jiang Wei and Deng Ai because of their equal power and wisdom, in the end they both faced the same destiny, Death. And that was the end of the last heroes of Wei and Shu from Sam Kok. Just like the mythical weapon that can penetrate anything and The shield that can withstand any attack. A Contradiction. No one win, no one lose

"Kallen, destroy Leung Tan"

"_Hai_, ZERO!"  
**  
XXX**

Kallen flew in the sky, freely like a bird. Inside Guren which now was fly to carry out her mission to destroy Leung Tan. But she'd never thought that she would be intercepted by ROUNDS and will face the most dangerous man of the Chinese Federation, the commander Chinganyichitui, Li Xingke and his Knightmare Frame, Shen Hu.

**XXX**

After Gao Hai's total defeat, this time Chao Hong has really become serious, regardless of what Xingke has done before, He was given the authority to lead the Chinese Federation troops. Li Xingke, the Jade Chi'Lin of Chinese Federation. Previously, he was an ordinary people who only has the warrior-like spirit and power inside of him. He once was saved by Tian Zi herself, an event that led his loyalty toward Tian Zi.

There is no mistake in giving the nickname Jade Chi 'Lin attached to him. In Chinese Federation literature, Shuihu Zhuan, this nickname was given to the brave warrior Lu Junyi whose role as the strong and smart general. Described as intelligent and strong like a Chi 'Lin ... This is Li Xingke, who was gifted with strength and wisdom. Having charisma just like Zhou Yu, a Strength like Gan Ning, brave like Taishi Chi and as smart as Lu Xun. This is how Huang Fei Hu describe Li Xingke toward Agent Rikka at the previous banquets. The unfortunate thing is that he has no ambition like Sun Ce.

And, this man has challenged his tactics to ZERO, and Lelouch vi Britannia or ZERO must acknowledge his ability in organizing the troops, prepare and executing the strategy and tactic in the battlefield and lead his troops ... ..

"Li Xingke ... he is courageous and genius in leading the troops, I admit it ... He is a man who is gifted with two ability of a leader."

* * *

**Author Note** : Chi'Lin or Kirin . it is a mythological animal, shaped like a girrafe or maybe a horse coated with skin as thick as a dragon. Some say it could summon Lightning or Thunder and manipulate the weather. Some People considered Chi'Lin as a Chinese Unicorn, but i disagree. it is more like a Griffin but had a dragon head or maybe dragon skins...

And Lastly i would like to introduced to you my new Fanfic. Shin Koihime Musou fanfic. if you have time , please read them.

Spear and Shield, A Contradictory. Spear Formation relies on the force placed at their tip as the front attacker and pierce through enemy formation and disperse them

While Shield Formation use all of their force and use them as a wall to defend against enemy attack. a focused attack formation could not pierce this formation. And the countermeasure against this formation is to hit in a focused point to weaken them and then blow them in one great attack (Drown the enemy using your force and outnumber them by surrounding them. But this is of course could be weaken using a pointed attack formation just like spear tactics)

For more detail, read Mahabrata or Ramayana by Whvalmiki

Shuihui Zhuan by Shi Nan ai also translated as Water Margin, Outlaw of Marsh , All Mens are Brother and Suikoden.

Li Xingke in my fanfic favorite character from Sanguo Yanyhi (SAMKOK by Luo Guanzhong) are the Dong Wu Force of The Three Generations of Sun Family.


	30. Chapter 29

**Barren Land, the Chinese Federation, Inside Ikaruga Aerial Battleship ****  
**  
Kohzuki Kallen has become conscious inside the Infirmary. After injured and become unconscious for a few hours, because of her injury in engaging Li Xingke and his Knightmare Frame Shen Hu. A voice could be hear beside her, a voice of a girl who also lie down in her own sickbed.  
"You've awakened, Kallen-san?"  
"E ...! Ah ...? Ah .. You ... are ... "  
"Rikka, your subordinate and a member from the Zero Squad. If you can recognize me, I think your injury is not so bad "  
"Uh ... What's happening to me?"  
Kallen had not received an answer to her question, as the Infirmary door opened, a man that Kallen knows has entered the room.  
"Ah ... what a coincidence that you're already awoke, Kallen."  
"Rai? What is happening to me? "  
"In previous battles ... You fainted." Rai answer the question  
"E ... Ah ..." The image of her battle inside Guren as she engages Li Xingke and his Shen Hu flashed on her memory and lastly, she remembered that ...  
"I lost? And what about the Guren? "Kallen asked as her head bowed full of regret  
This time it is not Rai who answered her question, but Rikka. "Please forgive me, Kallen-san, this is my fault."  
"Rikka? I do not understand? "Kallen asked, perplexed  
"Guren has been taken down by Li Xingke, and I'm sure it was retrieved by Britannia. In the battle at Shenzong earlier, because Guren experienced depletion of Energy ... Shen Hu can easily toke you down ... and ... ... Furthermore could you ask her. "Rai pointed to Rikka.  
"Because I felt that Kallen-san is irreplaceable for ZERO-sama, So I take the matter in to my hand and Do it at my discretion. I use my Glasgow to fire the bullet right into the Guren's arm which was bound, making the cable broke and release Guren's cockpit. But because of my incompetence it also destroy Guren's Radiation Wave arms and exploded it. It was really dangerous! I worried for you, Kallen-san. "  
"But I do not understand is ... A second later Kallen suddenly found, not far from Rikka's Glasgow. "Rai intervened  
"That was ..." Rikka unable to continue her words.

"I do not believe this….. How could you involve Rollo in this battle. "ZERO, suddenly entered the room. He is accompanied by Rollo and CC .  
"That ..."  
"Did she give the order to him and yourself?" ZERO interrogated Agent RIKKA.  
"Come on, ZERO ... Is not because of them, Kallen could be saved? "CC smile  
"ZERO-sama, please do not think so badly. My Lady ordered it because she thinks of you. " Rikka plead.  
"Lelouch ... it's look like you found a very good help after a year disappeared." Rai seems to understand what happened.  
"Yes ... you are right" ZERO answered, removing his mask.  
"Hm ... I know the kid beside you. He has an interesting power, I could deal with it. " Rai glare at Rollo.  
"... .. Are you the annoying person that I met before in Pendragon? "Rollo answered coldly.  
"Yes. You are right. I am the annoying person that succeed in fooling you. But it seems that we are allies from now on. And ... what is the truth from this new member called Rikka ? In a sudden you put her in the Zero squad with me and Kallen. Now, I begin to understand the reason, but I want you to explain it yourself. "Rai asked.  
"She is Agent RIKKA, from Britannia Intelligence Office. And Britannia Intelligence office could be said that they have come under my command. "  
"I See….and before now, she mentioned about "My Lady" ... who is she?"  
"The Knight of Eleven."  
"…!.." Rai become surprised with Lelouch answer. "Lelouch is she ... "  
"One of the twelve strongest knight of Britannia, Knight of Rounds"  
"Ha ... .. Ha ... Ha ..." Rai laughed at that "I would never thought that after you're gone ... you were able to recruit ROUNDS ... moreover, the one who foiled the Black Rebellion ...!"  
"I also know who she is Rai." Lelouch said coldly.  
"No, you do not know what I mean. In the Black Rebellion ... In addition to thwarting the Black Rebellion ...Knight of Eleven …. She humiliated me…... I shall not forget her treatment. " He Paused as he reminiscence " She let me go, as if not she is not interested in fighting me… she treat me as if I was not worth of her time "  
"Is that so..? ... But remember Rai. Your role and presence in the Order of Black Knights is very important. I'm glad that you still remain to help me. "  
..." Rai said no words in response for Lelouch, he just snorted and walked away.  
"Lelouch ... I ... I'm sorry. I have lost Guren. "Kallen answered  
"It's not important. I'm glad you're okay. "Looking Rikka" And .. I thank you. You have saved her "  
"It is my duty. Lelouch-sama"

**XXX ****  
**  
At Ikaruga KMF Hangar, with the loss of Guren Mk II, Kohzuki Kallen had to use Gekka preproduction type. But because of unfamiliarity, she has to perform some tests in order to master it.  
"Kallen-san seems that you are not familiar with _Katen Yaiba-tou_." A voice could be heard from the outside of cockpit.  
"Rikka?" Kallen heard her voice and rushed out of the cockpit.  
"Need any help?"  
"A little. I still do not understand _Katen Yaiba_ movement system. But if it is _Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou_ I can master it. What do you think about it? "  
"That's because the input for AI movement system was different. _Ryogo Otsugata_ have shorter length. This makes it require a longer KMF acceleration movement and reaction . While, for Katen Yaiba, because of its longer length, it require less movement and reaction. It makes Kallen-san react a bit quicker. "  
"Is that so ?.."Kallen check it, an as she has know the problems she further ask "... And what are you doing here? "  
"... I was disarming my Glasgow armament which are unnecessary."  
"Glasgow ... even though nobody is using the Fourth Generation anymore ... ... ... ... . what armament that you have disarmed? "Kallen observing RIKKA's Black Glasgow.  
"My failure customization. I was too arrogant, Even though I do not have the necessary ability to master it. "  
"... ..A Long range Sniper Rifle? Is that what you use to rescued me before? I have not say a word of gratitude for you. "  
"... Yes. You're welcome. In addition, it was Rollo who helped Kallen-san "  
"... Rikka, I'm not going to say that you do not have the talent. If you missed the shot, I, Kohzuki Kallen will be caught with Guren. You can be a Sniper. "Kallen said to Rikka who still gloomy  
"No Kallen-san. I've always been aware of it. I do not have the talent to be Sniper. At most, I am only as capable as a Designated Marksman. "as she said that, Agent RIKKA left Kallen

* * *

**Author Note:** Another Chapter of this fanfic. I skipped the fight, because Xingke strategy is fundamentally different from previous strategy that i used. it took some time explaining it, which will be done in the The United States Japan War Act. for now, i can only explain it that Xingke use a very complex stratagem that could not be simplified in Rock-Paper-Scissor method. Spear, Shield, Wave Strategy could be simplified as such, but Xingke stratagem did not work like that. even i could said it that Lelouch did not understand it as he face it. he was barely gathering the remains of his force. not losing, but... you could say... he is one step in losing as he is currently surrounded.

In the Black Rebellion / Black Revolts, Rai Sumeragi faced Knight of Eleven but lost the fight. the only reason the United States Japan become independent are because various circumstances , which one is because re-taking control of Area 11 is not the main objective for Schneizel and Knight of Eleven's. it was previously stipulated.

The Black Glasgow is Glasgow Xi.

The reason that Kallen was saved is because Rollo used his Geass "Ward of absolute suspension" a.k.a. Stopping the influence of time in the person's brain.

Lastly i want to introduce my newly written fanfic (well, 3 days ago) , Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Fanfic and Bungaku Shoujo fanfic. Unfortunately because there is no Bungaku Shoujo category and because it is such an insult to place Bungaku Shoujo and Touko-senpai as Miscellaneous... i was forced to place the beautiful sweet voiced Touko-senpai in Game: Higurashi-Umineko category. I would appreciate it if you have the time to read them. I'd rather kill someone to get Nobel for the Peace category than place the beautiful sweet voiced Touko senpai as Miscellaneous. Miscellaneous! how could anyone regard masterpiece such as Bungaku Shoujo as Miscellaneous! i am already aware that my writing sucks... but failing in recognizing the Beautiful pretty super sweet voice Touko senpai and her cutesy and beloved habit aka reading literature? Just kill me already. I can take the insult in the review, even the profanity... BUT! insulting my beloved anime characters (plural)? It is UNACCEPTABLE! even God forgive you , i shall not.

By the way, i forgot to mention it. i thank anyone who have reviewed me. unfortunately i forgot any of their name. well, thank you anyway.


	31. Chapter 30

**Luoyang (Vermillion City), the Chinese Federation, Imperial Palace "The Forbidden City" **

Meanwhile, The war between ZERO against the Chinese Federation (and Britannia) still take place without any break, but there is no concern at all shown in Lelouch's face as he battle against Britannia army. This is because of two things.

First he had stop Chinese Federation troops and Britannia troops movement with his own emergence controlling The Knightmare Frame, Shinkirou and because of the long Hadron straightforward shoot from Ikaruga which hinder their ground forces to advance. Indeed, in winning the battle, knowing your opponent and yourself is the key to victory. The Chinese Federation Knightmare Frame Gung Luo , and Britannia's Knightmare Frame ike Sutherland and Gloucester can not advance and move forward, because they thought the shot would be a continuous just like Gawain's Hadron which they faced before , in the Black Rebellion.

Druid system is a sophisticated computerized system that allows even the most complex calculation, it is necessary in calculating the amount of energy expended and the residues that occur to eliminate the gap when shooting the Hadron (think of it just like the recoil from a cannon) Rhaksatta was unable to replicate the Druid system. She does not understand the basic scheme made by the first creator of The Druid , because of it although the fire power of the Hadron increased, it can not shoot without passing through the gap of one hour between the next shoot. However, due to Chinese Federation and Britannia's Lack of knowledge of Ikaruga added by ZERO bluff, they do not dare to move. Huang Fei Hu even thinks "It's no longer the Empty Palace strategy."

The second reason is the twin messenger from Huang Fei Hu had told him the news that he has been waiting for. Let us see the situation in Luoyang.

Chao Hong has drown himself, enjoying the wine in front of him. He enjoyed it as if it is his last drink. Alone, without the company of anyone. As if Xiang Yu who mourn of his defeat in Gaixia.

Suddenly, he was visited by some guests. Li Xingke and Tian Zi. Li Xingke point his sword toward Chao Hong. Chao Hong did not care about their appearance and just continue to enjoy his wine.

"Do not worry, Li Xingke and Tian Zi-sama. I ordered for it. Luoyang palace is empty. "  
Li Xingke sheathed his sword and rebuke "Chao Hong, this time what is your plan!"

"Nothing. All my plans have been finished. My goal has been reached. "Continuing guzzling his wine"

"So ... Do? then what would you do? "

"I waited for what would you do ... that's what I'm doing." Chao Hong still did not look at Xingke "I hope you do not mind that I drank all of the imperial wine supply."

"Chao Hong, where are the other eunuchs ...?" Tian Zi ask this after realizing that the throne of Luoyang has been completely empty.

"... ... Tian Zi-sama. Do you know what we, the people of Chinese Federation dream of? "

"..." Tian Zi Jiang Lihua did not answer, she wanted to let Chao Hong to tell her.

"...Ever since the days of the Shang dynasty , The Warring states period ,The Qin, The Han, The Era of Three Kingdom, until the unification by the Jin Dynasty, and then the emergence of Queendom of Manchuria, who lived together with the Ming Dynasty. Thanks to the conversation of that " girl " and your dad, they created the Chinese Federation after the Wuchang Revolution ... the dream of the Chinese Federation as the oldest nation has never changed. Through the name of "Tian Zi" who brought the will of heaven, the whole world will be ruled in peace and prosperity just like the mythological island of Penglai or even Shangrilla. "

"Then why did you betrayed us?" Tian Zi gained her courage.

"The greatness of the Chinese Federation currently is no more than an illusion. That's why this country must be completely awake. And I also take advantage of the arrival of ZERO for this country to clean sweep at once the corrupt officials who obstruct the Chinese Federation's dream. "

"Chao Hong ... If you think like that ... why do not you just join us ?" Li Xingke begin to understand the words from the only Imperial Eunuch who they said to be the most wise, Chao Hong.

"Li Xingke ... you are The young Jade Chi'Lin ... who still does not know anything." Chao Hong continued drinking. "You think this country is so strong. But I will wake you from this illusion. Our country is really fragile. Because of it, it is not surprising to depend on other countries is the only way. Do not you know ...? Corruption that occurred in the roots of this country is too strong. " continue his drinking" I know that the other eunuch has commited a secrets relationship with Britannia. but I let them. You know why?"

"Is that because ..."

"Right. Gung Luo is given by them. If we do not have a military power, the Knightmare Frame, The other states will soon rebel against us. I heard that the India has give you The Shen-Hu. Surely you understand how dangerous they are. "

"But Chao Hong do not you realize the consequences of your actions?"

"This is a gamble. Between the Chinese Federation to be swallowed up by India or to coexist with Britannia." Continuing his drinking again " The only miscalculation on my part was the arrival of ZERO. "

"With the arrival of ZERO it makes you to sped up your plan ..., Moreover, I heard that another Eunuch council members have attempted to sell this country, with the plan to send a hostages, Tian Zi-sama."

"Chinganyichitui ... I would never think you guys already know it that far." Chao Hong guffaw. "But I became more calm after witnessing your skills in battle. Looks like you can match ZERO. So at least the Chinese Federation still has hope, Jade Chi 'Lin'

"That's why you release me and ordered me to battle ZERO? Why don't you just exposed the other Eunuch plan to sell Tian Zi to Britannia? it will force the people to demand the return of the Heaven mandate into Tian Zi ! "

"I can not let My beloved nation divided because of the loss of public confidence in our State government system, when they saw how weak and corrupt our officials are."

"Chao Hong ... so I have to ..." Li Xingke understand what this guy planned for.

"Right. The traitor who carried out the coup would be defeated by the son of the Chinese Federation which blessed by the Heaven and Destiny. As he Re-Establishing the Heavenly order. This will restore the peace of this country. This will be a revolution without blood, because it is considered as the True path."

"Chao Hong ... Do not you get it? They will forever tarnish your name ...?"

"It's no big deal. ever since the days of ancient China, the task of a Eunuch is to blamed, in order to protect their emperor's decision. This too are our duty as the servants for the will of heaven. "

"Chao Hong. I will remember your name. History will record you as a traitor. But I am with Xingke will remember how great your sacrifice is for this country. " Tian Zi who usually act childish and does not understand anything act differently as if she become another person, Did her" kidnapping " by ZERO change her character? "Xingke, do it. Give a respect to this true son of the Chinese Federation. "She gave the order in a firm and loud even if a trembling voice could be heard.

Chao Hong accepted his fate, but his hopes has swollen. Having already seen that the Tian Zi has shown the determination and firmness as a leader. There are no regrets for his death.

"Yes, Tian Zi sama"

* * *

**Author Note** : One More chapter and that is the end of Chinese Federation chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

And so…,This is the end of this exhausting battle in the Chinese the mandate of the Heaven have returned to Tian Zi, and based on Tian Zi's decree the traitor Chao Hong was sentenced to death for his action insulting the State and treason. This decree also ordered the Chinese Federation Chinese troops to end their battle. On the other side, the Britannia forces are confused.

**Barren Land, the Chinese Federation, Inside flagship Avalon.****  
**  
Knight of Eleven, inside the Avalon was about to notify the information about the situation in Luoyang. She realized that any delay in providing the information would affect the situation of war.

After listening to the information and seeing the development in the battlefield, Kanon Maldini the personal advisor of 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia provide his advice to.

"My Prince. We could still maintain our position. If we use the Fabian strategy which was used to defeat Hannibal in history, they will find it hard to set their troops. "

Schneizel smiled at his advisor's suggestion "No. It is time to retreat. Based on the situation, if we continue the battle, we would be invading their territory and jurisdiction. That will make our position weak. This does not benefit us. Even if we can control their territory, if we are unable to obtain the peopler support, this will be in vain. We are going to leave. "

"In addition, if we use a Fabian strategy it will exhaust our war resources. Fabian strategy has a weakness in the length of time to get the desired results. "Knight of Eleven remind Kanon Maldini with an uninterested tone from her voice. The expression on her face as always is blocked by her mask.

Schneizel and his army left the battle and Chinese Federation with a smile spread across his lips. "It was such a fun chess game, ZERO."  
**XXX**

A sweet ending, in addition of getting a bilateral relations between the Chinese Federation and the United States of Japan, the domestic tensions inside the two countries did not occur even though they just experienced a war. Tian Zi issued a decree to give the India and Southeast regions an Autonomous government system. A rule that was greeted with much enthusiasm by both of these critical region, as they are now can freely adjust their system based on their own regional needs, except few crucial things that is limited as Luoyang capital Policy (Constitutional Law, Financial system, Monetary system, Interregional judiciary system, etc.). From now on, Islamabad, Benares, Jakarta, Kowloon, Saigon, Bangkok, Burma can set their own their own governmental system and determine their appropriate policies within their own region.

And the Knight of Eleven has ordered Britannia Intelligence Office to conduct close examination on the files that were left by the Eunuch. As there is nothing to be done in the Chinese Federation, then it's time to return to Pendragon.  
**  
****XXX**  
"Now have you understood your job?"  
"Of course."  
"So?"  
"Take it easy, because Jeremiah Gottwald will not disappoint the audience as well."

* * *

**Author Note :** And this is the end of Chinese Federation Arc. Next Chapter is the start of The Short Geass Chapter. by the way let me talk about something.

Eunuch, they are a person who are punished with castration because of their wrong doing. In Chinese History , they have large influence with the Emperor or the Empress decisions.

Because of "their condition", they are unable to be unfaithful with The Emperor concubines or even the Empress, so they are tasked to serve the concubines and Empress.

Because the eunuch serve a very personal needs of the Emperor for example bringing the girl to the Emperor bed and take her out, knowing Emperor's taste in girls, even taking the sperm of the emperor from the girls after the Emperor was a bit too late to do coitus interruptus, of course using their hands. we could consider the Emperor relationships with their eunuch is very close.

There are many eunuch in history which are corrupt.

first is Lao Ai (Technically, he is not eunuch) , he blabber his mouth too much that he is the step father of Emperor Qin, Yingzheng (Shi Huang Di, the first Emperor of China). And in the end Lao Ai confessed that Yingzheng is the son of Lu Buwei. whether this is fact or fiction, one must read Sima Qian's works

second, Zhang Rang, Emperor Ling's eunuch at the end of Han dynasty. he plotted to assassinate He Jin (The General)

third, Huang Hao. The eunuch who corrupted the Fool Liu Shan , Son of Liu Bei .

and some other which i was too lazy to list them down.

But there are some good eunuch, for example Marshall Cheng He (Cheng Ho), which explored the South Eastern Asia to open diplomatic and trading relationship.

Many historian blamed the Eunuch for the wrongdoing of the Emperor, even though some of them was merely done to protect the public faith on their emperor.


	33. Chapter 32

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Underground Room of Ashford Academy  
**  
"What the hell?" That is the first reaction of Lelouch Lamperouge when he arrived at the Britannia Mainland, Pendragon. Well ... that is a natural reaction, because Shinnozaki Sayoko who was given the task of posing as him was giving her activity reports. And one of the points in the report state that she has done a good job, Maybe her achievement was too perfect. In addition of the daily activities as Lelouch Lamperouge ... ... there is one point that makes it so ... ... uh ... confusing for Lelouch Lamperouge.

Remarkably, Shinnozaki Sayoko was too good in performing her duties, she has made Lelouch Lamperouge to have a date with one hundred and eight women. Rollo, giving a strong reaction to Sayoko accomplishment which is done too good. Yes, his reaction is upset because "his brother" will be bothered to date those girls.

Agent RIKKA commented sarcastically. "WOW! Sayoko-san, you are truly a great woman. That is such a good number. Lelouch-sama, why do not you recruit all those girls to become Black Knights member? Maybe you could create a story just like the Liangshan bandits. "

Lelouch Lamperouge disregards Agent RIKKA's joke. Rollo asked Agent Rikka to refrain from joking.

Knight of Eleven ... Well ... this time she was not wearing her uniform, perhaps it is better to mention her as Yuuko Anderson. She immediately asked Sayoko "Em ... Sayoko-san, could you make another appointment to accommodate for two people? If you could, Enter my name and Agent Rikka's . Make it a Double Date ! It will be cool! Two on One! "

"It is possible….but….. you know… the problem is ... "Sayoko glanced at her master, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Lelouch Lamperouge finally had enough. "Yuuko! Stop your joke. I do not want an additional burden. I will leave for a while. Sayoko, please set the schedule for the date, Rikka we are not in the Chinese Federation anymore, so stop referencing with their literature and help me preparing the information that need to be processed. And Rollo, we will head home. I want you to take me home. It is really a tiring day. "

When Lelouch Lamperouge left this place, Yuuko Anderson could only sighed, "even though I was being serious ... .."

* * *

**Author Note: **The start of Short Geass Chapter.


	34. The Beginning of Short Geass Act

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park ****  
**  
And sure enough, after dating with ... ... 107 girls, Lelouch Lamperouge's energy has been completely drained. But maybe he does not dare to cancel the date with the last girl, because among 108 girls who's been "forced"to him by Shinnozaki Sayoko, this last girl will never forgive for cancellation, she is Shirley Fenette. But the surprise is when Lelouch waiting for Shirley, he saw that she did not come alone, but with someone who he is very familiar to ... .. Millay Ashford. Lelouch would never expected that Shirley brought Millay in their date, But we all can guess that today Lelouch Lamperouge arrived at home with a very exhausted state after finishing his date, as today date will worth a date with 100 girls simultaneously.

Some time ago, when Lelouch Lamperouge (the original) are still in the Chinese Federation. This event happened in Ashford Academy, Britannia Mainland.

"Kaichou, I know what you've been hiding."  
"E ..? What is it Shirley? you made me surprised. "Millay who had been daydreaming , surprised by her secretary sudden accusation.  
"Kaichou ... No. Millay-san. You also like Lulu don't you ?."  
Feeling cornered by her question, Millay's words came out before her brain can process Shirley's question. "E ..." nodding, but after realizing Shirley's question and her own response, she surprised, and tried to deny.

Shirley who had always been very sensitive to these things (probably thanks to Sophie, although fortunately she does not have a same taste with Sophie) now understood that Millay had long been harboring those feelings towards Lelouch. However, she realized these recently. And Millay's response confirmed her suspicion. And then, she smiled and said "... I also do. Millay-san, please admit it. "

Millay was embarrassed, because she always supports Shirley's love towards Lelouch, but now… Shirley has become more mature than her. She truthfully responded. "That is right. Ever since he first entered in Ashford."  
Shirley showed her serious face and said "Millay-san. I'm not going to say and ask anything else about your own feelings. But I want, as a friend, who likes the same person, we won't dissapoint each other. Because of that ... "  
"Shirley. I'm going to give up on my feelings. "  
"Millay-san!...no, Kaichou! I will not forgive that! especially if you're really serious. Do you feel uncomfortable because of me?"  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
"I want us as a fellow friend and this time rivals who love the same people, are being honest. Between the two of us whoever will be chosen by Lelouch , we shall remain as friends. I love our friendship, and our friendship with Lelouch. "  
"All right ... I accept it. "Millay said firmly. "But what if Lu ~ Lu likes his brother?  
"ROLLO? No way that would make Sophie loves Lulu! NO! THAT CAN NOT BE HAPPENED! "  
"I only joking." Millay laughed, In addition of placing Lelouch in a state of panic, she loves in seeing Shirley childish behavior. A mature Shirley is not her own Shirley, and after learned from her beloved friend, Millay has become more honest to her own feeling

"Mmou.. .!" Shirley found herself once again being played by Millay, "Then Kaicho…. Please come with me. We will compete for Lulu. "Shirley gave a ticket to Millay.  
"All right. I accept it! " Millay accepted her challenge by accepting the ticket. Shirley then left Millay, but suddenly she turned to Millay  
"Kaichou ... Does LuLu have a little sister? "

Yes ... being dragged around by these two girls is a really tiring job for Lelouch. Perhaps leading in battlefield as he mounted on his Shinkirou while preparing his strategy and tactic is more easier task for him than dating with the two most troublesome person for him

*** **  
****Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland,?**

"Jeremiah Gottwald has arrived safely at the Britannia! Ladies and Gentlemen, please be prepared to awed by Jeremiah Gottwald awesome action! "

* * *

**Author Note: **Nothing much happened here. i also wrote a new fanfic for Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. well... it is more Crapfiction. please read it if you have the time.


	35. Chapter 34

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park ****  
**  
Meanwhile….. Lelouch is forced to entertain these two selfish girls. Each of them are dragging him and forcing him to follow their preferred place, he did not know that there is another party who followed him ever since he was dragged around.

Yuuko Anderson and her little sister, Rikka Anderson are prying on his date from a very far place, but not too far to make them unable to observe his suffering. Rikka Anderson failingly tries to convince her sister to let him alone.

"It is not right for us to spy on them."  
"Come on ... we have to do this. Is not this kind of fun? "  
"Well ... I….."  
"We'll regret this if we missed such a got opportunity!"  
"E..?"

Yuuko has readied her camera, whether what she thought about it. Maybe if Lelouch saw this girl, maybe he will really doubt whether this girl is really a member of ROUNDS. From the first meeting with her, she only showed him such outrageous behavior to amuse herself, no different than Millay. Well… let us hope that her behavior is just one of the quirky behavior of ROUNDS, just like Gino who is a big pervert but fortunately supported by his nobility and his position as a ROUNDS and his good looks which ensure him to remains popular, or Anya who only care to write her blog, and the emotional Suzaku( only against him, though…). So we could concluded that Yuuko behavior is not that unusual, but….. aren't there any dedicated or serious natured ROUNDS?

Back to Lelouch's situation, now… he is confronted with a difficult choices, Millay and Shirley are both offering him their snacks (a.k.a ice cream), Millay without a slight bit of hesitation, while Shirley a bit bashful. For someone who has the intelligence enough to instill fear and disruption to both Chinese Federation and Britannia, he sense there is some ulterior motive with their kind offering (well ... I think he think too much. Just like the time that he had some rice stuck on his cheek ). He's afraid of the consequences from his choice ... Will there is some dire consequence after he give his choice? Is there a trap in the ice cream because they insist on him? or will they do something if he did not resolve in his choice? ,a minute felt like forever for Lelouch Lamperouge, as this is his weakness ... .. Which should be chosen? Millay or Shirley, as he still ponder with sweat could be felt from her check, he felt that their faces are coming in more closely than before…. All right! …..because of the lack of information this time, then the best option for this situation is ... ... ...

From Zhuge Liang's 36 stratagem and tactics, if everything ended in failure, then the best option is to retreat from battle. But would such strategy will be useful to overcome this situations ..! he was so panic ... ...

Someone bumped Millay and Shirley from behind, causing their ice cream to fall. Lelouch saw this opportunity and said

"I'll buy you a new one." And Lelouch Lamperouge left them. What a perfect coincidence! As if done by Song Jiang the Opportunity Rain ! It is raining on the right time! and so now he can use the last and the greatest strategy from the 36 Stratagem.  
**  
****XXX**

"I know you are here. Yuuko, Rikka! "

Those two people are shocked when he called their name, and they came out from their hiding. You can see how they blushed as Lelouch himself has aware of their prank.

""We are really sorry.""

Lelouch sighed for a moment. "Never mind. I thank you for helping me out to get away from giving a wrong decision. Now can you tell me the reason , I could see it from Yuuko reaction…..

"Lelouch-sama, we are really sorry that we had to interfere your dat…. ... (she was forced to stop her words because Lelouch give a warning from his sharp stare.) your activity right now. We have managed to obtain some interesting information about the Eunuch and the Britannia that they are secretly have contact on….. "

"Why are you so kindly giving me such information?"

"Please consider it as a gift ."

"All right. I lend my ears."

"Geass."  
**  
XXX**

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park ****  
**  
Jeremiah Gottwald looked around. He should've known ….. Where is he? Lelouch Lamperouge ?

While elsewhere, Lelouch gave the ice cream he bought to Shirley and Millay. He then said that he got something to do. Millay and Shirley was aghasted. But eventually relents. But remember! every woman despite what they said from their lips does not necessarily come from their heart. If only Lelouch had time to look after they left he would understand it. Because Millay and Shirley looked each other and giving a sinister smile.  
**  
****XXX**

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, The House of Baron Lamperouge ****  
**  
Right now, Shinozaki Sayoko tasked to watch his residence is confronting a man. This man, without introducing himself with proper gesture only saying that he is looking for Lelouch Lamperouge brazenly intruding himself to this residence.

"Please get away lady. Jeremiah Gottwald dislike to hurt women. "

Sayoko bowed and said "you really polite for an intruder. Unfortunately Lelouch-sama is not present."

"Can you tell me where the host is?"

"I can not."

"Then I will search it my self."

"I can not allow your actions, as a personal servant for Lelouch-sama!" Sayoko threw her kunai at Jeremiah, but was caught single handedly by this knight. "may be it is more effective to extract the information from you."  
**  
****XXX**

Lelouch worried. He was forced to leave Shirley and Millay to keep them away . He worries about someone rampaging in his residence and hurting Sayoko. Lelouch does not know where did Britannia Intelligence Office obtain such information, but he acknowledged their reliability, although he dislike how they are too easy in squandering information to him, which makes them too suspicious. The organization has identified the Assassin, "his old pal" who always bother him from the beginning of ZERO until the end of Black Revolution/Rebellion. The Spear of Britannia, Jeremiah Gottwald.

And he has prepared a plan as usual in a short span of time.

"Now, Come! Orange-kun!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Let see... what should i talk about this time? ... there is nothing important to write...Okay... about this .

Did anyone saw Bungaku Shoujo Memoire OVA episode 2? what a big disappointment ! They erased my beautiful Touko senpai and give the whole episode to some cheap girl! are not there any justice in this world? screw that useless psycho! give me Touko senpai ! i could careless if she is some Yandere... but a stinking psycho? what a boredom.


	36. Chapter 35

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park  
**  
"A Calls to Jeremiah-sama, Lamperouge-sama is waiting for you at Ferris Wheel"

Jeremiah Gottwald heard the announcement, with sturdy step he walked to Lelouch's instructions. Is it because of ignorance or his arrogance? Anyone will recognize that the announcement was indeed a trap, and as an experienced commander himself, he's been accustomed to cope with any deception in warfare. Yes ... There is only one reason, Jeremiah Gottwald was a man who never doubt and fear nothing. Regardless of the possibility of trap, he still walked upright and forward ... Tense? Fear? Panic? Jeremiah Gottwald know not such words, Not because of his own pride or his arrogance where he looked down on his enemies, he knows his current opponent's strength, as he has experienced it many times facing this opponent, therefore there is no sense of demeaning his opponent's ability ... Jeremiah Gottwald was not heeding the instruction because of being arrogant ... but because he is a true brave Britannia. YES! Jeremiah Gottwald DOES NOT FEAR AGAINST ANY UNDERHANDED CHEAP TRICKS!

"Heh ..." And Jeremiah Gottwald is standing in front the instructed place. Now is facing Lelouch Lamperouge... No, ZERO!  
**  
XXX**

Lelouch Lamperouge quickly climbed to the Ferris wheel's cabin and closed it, As his cabin moved, Jeremiah was surprised and quickly react as he immediately run chasing, but too late. He then entered the fourth cabin from Lelouch's cabin which stopped in front of him. And the Ferris Wheel began to spun.

"Looks like you have not changed ... Orange-kun. "And one rotation has been completed. The cabin where Lelouch was inside is already touching the ground, Lelouch immediately exited and leave the area. Meanwhile, Jeremiah thought as his own cabin hits the ground, he shall get out and chase him.

But without no warning, when his cabin hit the ground, The ferris wheel did not stop but once again spin in an increasing speed without any sign of stopping... Fortunately at that moment there was no other visitor ... .. Jeremiah has been trapped in Ferris.

"Checkmate ... Orange-kun. When the police came to arrest you, that Ferris wheel has became your cage as it will not end." Lelouch left the ferris wheel area as he glanced at the ferris wheel operator "Yes, Your Highness ... Your command has been executed. ".

Jeremiah swung his hand, hidden in his hand is a retractable Arm Blade which hurt Sayoko before. He point at the cabin's window glass ... Trying to shatter the glasses and escaping from the endless cage without any regard for the current altitude "With all my Might ...!"

Regardless of the possible collisions and injuries he will suffered, Jeremiah Gottwald walk away, although his movement is more slower because of the collision, he only care about one thing ... .. ZERO.

And he saw Lelouch's shadow who entered the haunted house.

* * *

**Author Note :** Nothing important to write down.


	37. Chapter 36

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park****  
**  
Lelouch Lamperouge was surprised to see Jeremiah's desperate act ,when he saw Jeremiah breaking the glass and immediately jump without any regard of the current height. "Such a great tenacity ...!" But he had prepared a backup plan, so he go to his next hiding place, the haunted house.

Differ from a haunted house in another place, at Pendragon Amusement Park, this is the most advanced haunted house, the atmosphere may look retro but the ability could even be said as sophisticated as a second-class military headquarters. All facilities inside are full of sophisticated electronic devices ... and to add the impression of terrifying palace, a metal plate is used as a floor for echoing the visitor footsteps connected with loudspeakers that play a scary background music ...It is Guaranteed ... every person who enters this place will be scared to death... ..

But would this plan work for Jeremiah Gottwald?  
**  
****XXX**

Jeremiah Gottwald is not afraid of anything! He does not believe in anything other than Britannia and his Emperor orders ... because he was the epitome of the warrior of Britannia. He is Jeremiah Gottwald. Regardless of the sinister atmosphere inside, he move forward without realizing Lelouch Lamperouge's plan.  
**  
****XXX**

The Spooky atmosphere changed into a total darkness, at first glance he saw a sparks of fire ... what happened to him? Jeremiah Gottwald is not afraid of anything, but his foot became stiff, even his body began to numb, not because of fear ... Jeremiah did not feel anything, but his body against it, refusing to move. He do not know what happened ... after a spark in the darkness, her body becomes more and more stiff without knowing what happened.

Outside, Lelouch Lamperouge left his hiding place once more. "Orange-kun ... After witnessing how you can still move after falling from that kind of height,i believe that part of your body is not a normal human body ... then the most appropriate way for you is to use the electromagnetical power of."

Yes. Lelouch Lamperouge has realized that Jeremiah has a cybernetic, mechanical body. Seeing how Jeremiah can survive despite falling from such height , without breaking his body, followed by a very loud noise, there is no possibility other than his body has been modified. And so in the Haunted house, he created a short circuit on the electronic equipment in it and channeling it to the floor. As is known even by grade school, when an electricity channeled in to metal, the metal will become electromagnetical substance. Thus, Jeremiah's body will be bounded by the magnetic force of the metal which has become the electromagnetic fields. An exaggerated plan ... but Lelouch did not know the opponent's strength information ... other than that part of his body has been applied with cybernetic mechanical body ... at least he hoped the electromagnetic force will damage some circuits Jeremiah Gottwald.

* * *

**Author Note:** Sometimes i wish i could make a better thought plot.


	38. Chapter 37

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park****  
**  
Without caring with his own body that has been battered and becoming heavier , slowing him down, Jeremiah Gottwald move forward as if he never know to give up. He is still running chasing Lelouch Lamperouge. What caused him to keep moving? Is it persistence? Courage? Fortitude? or whether something else? Only Jeremiah Gottwald knows something that keep him up.

And finally, with his remaining power, he managed to halt Lelouch in a Mirror House. Lelouch has been in there waiting for him.

"Halt your movement, Jeremiah Gottwald!" And thousands reflection of Lelouch Lamperouge yelled the command, after a scarlet glow emitted from Lelouch's eyes, it bounced to all directions, and eventually the order was delivered to the former commander of the "Purist" unit.

Jeremiah finally stopped moving. And that is whatLelouch was expected ... until one of Jeremiah's eye opened. And Jeremiah who is shackled to an order from Lelouch Lamperouge, was then immediately freed from the bound of absolute order. Jeremiah Gottwald tried to approach Lelouch Lamperouge with his remaining power and it was revealed that, Jeremiah Gottwald has been given a power to deal with the power to impose an absolute order. A Geass Canceller.

***  
"Orange-kun ,your zeal and determination seemed so strong, I want to know what is causing you to still trying to come after me." Lelouch Lamperouge came out of his hiding place and face Jeremiah Gottwald as he held his gun and readies his finger in the trigger.  
"Not because of determination. This is the proof of my sincerity and loyalty. "Jeremiah Gottwald said with great pride  
"I don't like it. What causes the Emperor was so worthy to receive your absolute loyalty , Jeremiah Gottwald? 'The answer from Lelouch is not because of hatred but because of the recognition and respect for his opponent He will respect his opponent by not sully his opponent death , cowardly with one bullet without revealing himself.  
"Lelouch ... Tell me ... .. "Now, Jeremiah is only armed with his spirit who seek for a truth. However, Lelouch remain silent, he want to know Jeremiah's intention  
"Why are you, The son of Britannia is acting against your father, your blood and your own country? Why are you wearing the mask of ZERO to oppose The Justice of Britannia? O seventeenth prince and the eleventh to the throne? " Without caring his own condition, Jeremiah Gottwald keep approaching as he wish for the truth.

For the question that wished for the truth, this is the answer of Lelouch Lamperouge, No... ... .. "Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia." An answer filled with pride and dignity ... .. this is the true meaning of Noblesse Oblige. This is not an answer came from the charisma of rebel leader like ZERO, not an answer of teenage boy charisma, but a real charisma of a royal family who understands his own position. " I want justice for my deceased mother, Marianne vi Britannia and my sister, Nunnally vi Britannia who was hurt because the emperor neglect his obligations as a leader. I can not accept it. For the sake of my late mother, my sister, myself and because I am the son of Britannia. I won't accept a justice that sacrificed my mother and my sister. "

Jeremiah gained the truth. "Is that why you become ZERO? For Britannia and Marianne-sama? This is such a joy for this lowly servant. How I regret my failure in Aries which was so painful and the pain that i bore up to now has finally paid off. "

Lelouch lowered his gun. "You were in Aries at that time? Is that why you created the "Purist" ? " A bit of compassion laid upon to the son Britannia.

"First officer of the security force who was under the command of Her Highness 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia. But now there is no fear this lowly servant heart. I will accept this death as my redemption ... Lelouch-sama ... I am very gratefult...for the truth ... ...Farewell. " Jeremiah Gottwald who only has his zeal to hold his standing ,can not resist anymore ... And he felled down ... ..

"Lord Jeremiah!" Lelouch rushed to hold Jeremiah Gottwald body, dropping his gun as he tried to sustain Jeremiah from falling with his own hands "I'm not going to let you end up here. Your job has not finished. ". And then, Agent Rikka and Yuuko ran up to Jeremiah and Lelouch.

"I will rescue you, Lord Jeremiah. Without you, I would never met with Lelouch vi Britannia-sama. "

* * *

**Author Note: **Nothing important except the fact that once again i fell in love with Nanoha and Fate. The 1st Movie is the best Anime Movie 0f 2010 and 2009. Unlimited Blade Work is a disappointment. Rin is more cute than that, Deen! Macross F Itsuwari no Utahime, where is my Tenshi ni Nacchatta and What about my star which was sung by Sherryl X Ranka?


	39. Chapter 38

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park ****  
**  
What an exhausting series of events, as Lelouch get out for fresh air. A faint smile appeared on his lips, as he was satisfied after finding someone that he can trust. Agent Rikka and Yuuko left him alone, as they are giving the necessary aid for Jeremiah. At times like this, he wished Nunnally is beside him to comfort his heart.

As he pondering, left in his own thought, ... he saw Shirley who pointing a gun at him ... His own gun which he dropped before. Apparently Shirley had followed him , even after he left her.

"Lelouch ... Is ZERO ..? ZERO ... is the one who killed papa ..?" Shirley , as dreaded as she was, and having a confused and deranged look. She pointed the gun at him... somehow ... her memory returned. Is it because Jeremiah used Geass Cancellar to nullify Lelouch's geass to "stop" him, which accidentally unleashed and reflected to entire mirror house?

But one thing for sure, Lelouch has aware that Shirley has gained back all of her memories ... that would mean that her hatred toward ZERO has also returned ... and she was possessed by her own hatred to retribution, a vengeance. As if accepting her hatred on him, Lelouch Lamperouge stand stills.  
**  
****XXX**

Suddenly, Millay run toward Shirley ... earlier when they are both hiding in the Mirror house, all of the sudden, she got her sense, as if it was an enlighten, she gained back all of her missing memories . Suddenly, inside of her brain , she got all of recollection of events that she should have never reccognized... And she remembers one thing ... Lelouch Lamperouge is the Seventeenth prince and the Eleventh row for the throne ... A memory that she knows as the daughter of the Ashford family, the Patron of the Exiled Prince.

And as she recalled all of her missing recollection ... she saw Shirley suddenly turned pale , panicking ... .. and then, she left Millay.

"Wait, ... Shirley ...!"

**XXX**

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park ****  
**

"Kaichou ..? I can not ... Lelouch ... is ZERO ... ZERO killed papa ... "  
Shirley aiming is so shaky ... ... She can not shoot Lelouch…. Lelouch Lamperouge ... ... She Recall the days he first knew him ... and how she loved him ... but her mind resist it... Lelouch is ZERO ... .. and ZERO kill her beloved father ... .. Lelouch comfort her when she lost her father ... ZERO killed her father ... Lelouch gives warmth in her cold heart ... Lelouch ... ZERO ... Lelouch ... Lelouch ... .. and suddenly, Shirley remembered Nunnally's words ...

_"Shirley-san ... __Onii-sama is my only happiness ... I also want see Onii-sama's smile ...__.. ." __  
_  
Shirley stopped. She dropped her aiming , and bewildered, she point the gun at herself

Horrified, Millay and Lelouch who saw her behavior , scream in unison. "Stop IT! Shirley!"

Regretting her own action, Shirley bid her beloved person a word of separation. "Good Bye, Lu - Lu."

"STOP IT! I Don't wont to lose anymore person that I cared! I Don't want this!" Lelouch screamed as he tries to grab the gun, but maybe it is too late…..

* * *

**Author Note: **Sorry for the late update, i was busy preparing my final. Also i uploaded my Indonesia version of ROUNDS perspective. it has already in United States Japan War arc, please read it if you have time and able to. But because it is my rough draft for writting the English version, it may contain some change when i uploaded the english version.

Also if you see my site the livejournal one, i placed my own rendition of Shin Koihime character for my fanfic, Rise of Heroes.

I placed some one shoot fanfic, well old news though, but i would appreciate it if you read it. ANd also, please wait for my mockery fanfic of Tantei Opera Milky Holmes... can't wait to place it here.

Also thanks for anyone who have reviewed my fanfic until now, i always appreciate any suggestion or advice.


	40. Chapter 39

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Amusement Park****  
**  
And so... The time stopped. As if like that. Any muscle movement are suspended. With a blaze of red light, Shirley's finger are halted as if it was videotaped.

Not ignoring this chance, Agent Rikka throw herself as she tried to strip the gun from Shirley's delicate finger.. with a blast of sound, the gun fired a bullet which passed her shoulder ... an accidental discharge.

Groaning as she held the pain from the bullet, Agent Rikka collapsed as she notice the counting down of Rollo's finger. It is three... two... one...

"Fortunately, it only left with a bullet graze." Agent Rikka sighed as she collapsed, she become relieved when she notice the light of her injury. But even so she is no more than a normal girl for her physique and stamina, and the last thing she noticed is Rollo run to her and carry her.

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Someplace Private****  
**  
"... Shirley .." Lelouch try to talk to Shirley , who did not give him any response earlier. Well... she is still being devastated because of her failed suicide attempt. But fortunately, she has calmed herself. But in exchange for that, she did not respond to anyone who talked to her. Lelouch still accompany her along with Millay. And they are left with silence... It was such a sad thing for those three close friends.

"... Lulu ... are you the one who killed Papa..?". Finally, Shirley uttered the thing that she always afraid to ask and always buried inside her heart.

Lelouch did not dare to answer . It was a mixed feeling. Confused... Afraid...and Regret. Those kind of thing is what always burdened him when he gaze at Shirley and forced him to make her forget about him. He want to answer... but... what if the answer would only sorrow her more? Contrary of being him, he could only give a cowardly answer of apology.

"Sorry." Such a short answer , a cowardly and vague answer that did not deny nor admit it.

"... Why ...?"

Shirley want to know the truth ... ever since the command "Forget Lelouch Lamperouge" that was bonded into her ... Her own Memory has repeatedly deceive her ... and betray her.

"Why did you make me forget about you?"  
He did not answer her and only say "It's alright... I'm not going to let your get hurt again."

He turned to Millay. Without a word he handed the envelope to the Millay

"Kaichou ... please accept this."  
Millay soon realized what was inside the envelope. She took it but did not say anything. She want that Lelouch stated why did she give the envelope and anything that is inside it.

"From now on I am no longer the Student of the Ashford. This way you won't be involved. Millay-san thank you for all this time ... also for Nunnally. "

"... Lelouch ... are you going to run away? " Millay chided him as she... look at him with an anger an usual for her. "... Lelouch ...have you forgotten our first meeting under the cherry blossom tree ? You still have not changed ...A Timid ... Childish ... Arrogant ... Loner... And a kind heart boy... But because of your selfishness, you think this the best way? You really haven't change! ! Didn't I told you before that you can always ask for my help? "

"Lulu ... I will not let you run away ... and bear it yourself"  
"I... Can't ... Millay. You can not ... because .. "  
"Nunnally? What an intimate sibling relationship ... I feel sorry for someone " she glanced at Shirley" ... did anyone know about your true identity? "  
"Kaichou ...? What are you ..? "  
"I think you're entitled to know the truth Shirley ..."  
"Who is ... Lulu's? why would he be ZERO? And why did ZERO ... kill papa? "  
"! ... Lelouch is ZERO? "Millay was a bit surprised to hear that." I see... you still hold that grudge against your father."

"LuLu's... Father? .." Shirley become more confused. It is as if she is the only one who did not know about her friend, the one that she always loved.  
"Shirley ... Lelouch's father is the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia. Sorry I never told you "  
"E.. does that means ...that Lulu is ... " As if a blade of razor has stabbed to her ... she can not control her own voice and feeling. a tears rolling down to her cheeks.

"Yes ... I was Lelouch vi Britannia. The Eleventh Prince and the Seventeenth row to the throne ... But I'd throw that name ... Lelouch vi Britannia, the one being exiled ... the son of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia. And now I am ZERO, who will destroy Britannia. "

And to hear such confession is beyond than anything Shirley Fennette could bear. Her knees felt weak ... as she know that her father was a victim of Lelouch retaliation on Britannia.

"Is it for Nunnally?"

"E ..." Lelouch nodded. "And that's why ... I'll leave you." Lelouch turned to move away from them.

Shirley was silent ... until "Wait ...!" After a long pause ... "How egoistical ... Did you never considered our feelings? I! Kaichou! And also Nunnally! "as she Chased Lelouch and cornered him with her words.

Lelouch did not dare to reply nor retort for any of her words. He Diverted his eyes, not daring to look at Shirley's face and eyes .

"I will not be able to forgive ZERO for killing Papa. never! " Shirley use her own hand to force Lelouch to look at her face and eyes." But I'll forgive you ... Lulu. "

Lelouch looked at her, disbelief  
"I'll forgive you. Because I love Lulu ... I fell in love with Lulu ... no matter ... no matter how many times ... How long ... I forget about you ... I will always love you ... always in love with you ... Because Shirley Fennette love Lelouch ... "And Shirley sealed Lelouch's lips ... ignoring the to melting tears on her cheeks ..

Millay saw all of that ... feeling a little amazed by the amount of Shirley's love ... and she called him

"... Lelouch ..." And she approached and slapped him.

Lelouch looked bewildered.  
"... I like ... you both. Shirley... and Lelouch..." And She tear up Lelouch's Resignation letter.

"... I will not let My best vice president to resign." As she winked and give her biggest smile of friendship ... "Therefore ... be prepared with the tasks that i will burdened upon you."

And this marked the reattachment of their friendship. A frienship between three person that shall not wither even though painted with love between them. And a laughter is something that ... shall we say... a best thing that represented them.

* * *

**Author Note: **Nothing much to say... Nothing much to say...


	41. Chapter 40

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Office Headquarters Temporary Headquarter, Underground Room of Ashford Academy ****  
**  
Ignoring his own tiredness, Lelouch proceeds to Britannia Intelligence Office in Ashford. He asked how the situation. Yuuko told him that Sayoko just suffered a shallow slash wounds, and Rikka only got a bullets grazed wound. Jeremiah will be alright, as the Britannia Intelligence Office housed the second most advanced technology in all Britannia military unit, after Camelot R & D. And because of that the damages in Jeremiah's body circuit could be treated. In addition, the circuit is not directly related to Jeremiah's internal human organs . Fortunately, full recovery is possible as The changes in artificial organical structure which was implemented on Jeremiah only affects the enhancement of muscle reflectory and movement, bones structure and nerves system. And those thing was only known for now by General Bartley secret research team who experienced in researching the Unknown sample known as Code R (There is no data regarding Code R, possibly only known by the Emperor).

**XXX**

Agent Rikka has become conscious. When she opened her eyes, she recognized the room scenery. The Infirmary of Britannia Intelligence Office District Pendragon Temporary HQ Ashford Academy. The only unusual thing inside this rooms is only about the presence of someone beside her bed. Shirley, Shirley Fenette.

"Are you awake?"  
"Shirley-san? Why are you here? "  
"Lulu has told me, including about yourself."  
Agent Rikka looked at her face. The wound still ached on her shoulder. "... .. Really? I'm sorry. "  
Shirley smiled as she stroked her head. "No. I thank you for protecting me. "  
"By all means, I am very glad you survived." she become a bit ticklish by Shirley's caress ... "because I really like you. So is Lelouch-sama. "  
Shirley look at other direction , looking somewhat embarrassed. "... Mou! The sick should not be joking .."

They both laughed ... as if the atmosphere at Ashford Academy Student Council come between them.  
"... Are you fond of Lulu that led you to want helping him?"  
"Including because of the order, I respect Lelouch-sama."  
"So ... what about the Rollo? He would not answer when I asked him. "  
"Rollo, he is very fond of Lelouch. And as you know Shirley-san he's very shy. Although there is no blood relationship ...they share the same timid personality "  
"I can see it. But I am curious to see Nunnally reaction when she know that she has a younger brother." Shirley end the conversation and left her to recuperate .Giving her a waving hand to bid her leaving .

"Yes ... Shirley-san. I love you. As a woman. " And Agent Rikka continued her rest , as she get some sleep.

**XXX**

"... I think Shirley Fenette will not be safe."  
"I agree with your view, Agent"  
"So how should we do, My Lady?"  
"We'll make her stay at this headquarters. She will always be protected by us. "  
"Shouldn't she lived with the Fennette to decrease any suspicion, My Lady? We could just assign our protection on her."  
"It won't suffice. We will ask her under the Pretext that, 'She will be lonely in the Fennette residence ... it would be better to live here with us' ... What a coincidence that Shirley's mother was ill and hospitalized ... The Fenette residence is too risky. The arrival of Jeremiah signified that... .. we don't know who we can trust. "

As the Knight of Eleven left in her own thought whether the enhancement on Jeremiah body was done by some unknown group inside Britannia.  
"Jeremiah-sama ... who gave him the order to come here?"  
"We'll find out once he awake. Team The Moon of Britannia Intelligence Office could handle it."

Knight of Eleven is in deep thought as she remembered that she, the Knight of Eleven felt indebted to Jeremiah. If not because of Jeremiah Gottwald and his Purist unit ... she'll hit a dead end in fulfilling her mission. And so ... with all her power she will save Jeremiah Gottwald. The only Britannia soldier that she respected.

"... And ... about Millay Ashford?"  
"I just gave her more strict supervision. I believe that she is not stupid enough to leak anything. "

**Holy Pendragon Capital, Britannia Mainland, Ashford Academy ****  
**

Millay looked out the window. She does not care about the stack of file that need to be taken care of as the responsibility of Ashford Academy Student Council President. Only Rivalz Cardemonde remained who helped her with a half complaining because only he and Millay who must finish all of this but a bit happy because he was left alone in this room with a woman he long admired.

**XXX**

"Kaichou ... I'll watch Lulu ... I will always support him ... even though I could not help him with anything ... but at least I'll always be there ... Make sure he does not deviate."  
"Is that so .. ... Shirley? Is that how much Your love is to Lelouch? ...Seems that …. I lost ... ... "  
"Millay-san ..."  
"I'll support you from behind. Strive to achieve what you believe. "  
"Kaichou ..!" Shirley hugged Millay.  
"Because we are friends ...though of separate ancestry ... We Swear to die on the very Same day, time and year. "Millay repeat her words in Episode 3 Code Geass Season one, quoting an oath in the peach garden.  
"... Kaichou ...that is not cool." Shirley hugged her tighter, to hide her tears of happiness.

**XXX**

I will pray for you ... .. Lelouch ... Shirley ...  
"Woohoo! Let's be excited! GUTS! Rivalz ... I'm tripling your share of work! "

* * *

**Author Note: **After this, it is really a true start of SHort Geass Arc


	42. Chapter 41

**Pendragon Capital Holy, Mainland Britannia, Britannia Intelligence Headquarters Office Temporary Headquarter, Underground Room of Ashford Academy ****  
**  
"Lelouch-sama ... V.V. and his Geass Cult…. They are hiding in Cheng Du, Chinese Federation ... ... " When he awoke, Jeremiah Gottwald uttered those words.

V.V. there is no information about him presently... according to C.C., he is the one who responsible in kidnapping Nunnally.

So the next plan will be Cheng Du ... And …Geass ... the root of all this chaos, he will end it... with his own hands.

**XXX**

Rikka and Yuuko, they both immediately rushed to see Lelouch.

"Lelouch-sama. The result of the secret documents of the Eunuch has been solved. "  
"Yuuko, Explain why it is so important."

"According to the results of the investigation from team The Bird of Britannia Intelligence Office, the party who became their liaison agent, they are not military units or civilian official of the Britannia. And also not from our side (Britannia Intelligence Office) . This is an Irregular. "

"And ... what about the information from the Manchuria?"  
"Matched. They are the same. Irregular and unknown data. There is a possibility of traitor inside Britannia. Based on our Information ... The Irregular is doing a secret experiments ... and the Eunuch assisted them with bartering for KMF Blue Print and Basic OS. They perform many transaction and contact among them. It's very interesting. They are headquartered in Cheng Du ... an abandoned place. "

"Jeremiah said that he saw a girl with a same age of Nunnally ..." Lelouch thought for a moment, and finally resolved "Then what do you think?"

"The Knight of Eleven and also The Britannia Intelligence Office can not let this traitorous act against Britannia. From this on, Irregular and from this point on shall be known as Geass Cult…. They will be the target of our operations. Code named Code 1. We will join you for this. "

"... You will let me give you orders? ROUNDS? O' Knight of Eleven? "  
"Careless action will cause the Target: Geass Cult to escape. So the wisest action is to allied with you. This is our best choice of action "  
"... Alright ... I will do it with you."

"Yes Your Highness."

* * *

**Author Note: **Screw talking about this fanfic. I'm more intrigued looking for more loli Ange!


	43. Chapter 42

**Penglai Island (Horaijima), United States Japan diplomatical area in Chinese Federation, ZERO's Room. ****  
**  
Right now, Agent RIKKA strolling around in front of Lelouch's room ... she did not want to interfere with ZERO and CC who talked about the Geass Cult and Cheng Du. She preferred to guard the room outside.

As she was strolling around, a knife flew to her direction. It was thrown aiming at her, but was quickly repelled by her. And then, Agen RIKKA knew whose knife it is when she see the owner who stared at her, with eyes full of hatred, Xia Mina.

That girl seems to hate Agent RIKKA because she had mock her and remind her bitter memories that she herself tried to forget but with no avail. However, Xia Mina was not alone. In addition to the usual accompanying of her beloved sister, Xia Linhua (Really! What an inseparable sisters!) They are with another person.

A man who is loved by these Xia twin sisters , Huang Fei Hu. But unusually for him , he is dressed somewhat differently than his usual clothing when serving as a vice commander to Chinganyichitui (He did not wear his Cheongsam .. probably he already aware that he IS a male?).

"What do you want? Depending on your answer ... I can not let you all to remain here. "  
"Calm yourself, Xia Mina! Forgive my sister, miss. " Huang Fei Hu said so as he sincerely apologize.  
"Sibling? Certainly not by blood. "  
"We are sworn siblings. We request to talk with ZERO. "  
"As always you remain polite. Please go . But you certainly do not mind letting me "play around" with both of your sister. "  
"... You two, behave politely. We are the guests now. "Huang Fei Hu entered ZERO's room, leaving both Xia Twin sisters.

**XXX**

After Huang Fei Hu , their patron left them, Agent RIKKA is free to "play" with these girls.

"Well ... can I ask what your master wants?"  
"... Can we asked, why we have to tell you?" Xia Linhua shut her sister and give more calm answer.  
".. I can guess it, … It just that in time like this, we should help each other. Better yet that we can share something. You certainly understand it? Right? _**Qiao Yan Ling Se Xian Yi Ren**_**"**

Once the Agent Rikka mention those words, Xia Lin Hua and Xia Mina looked at her face .

"I see ... looks like you really understand about us."

After hearing that words, the two sister agreed on something and begin to trust her. It is no such wonder, any person will trust someone who really understand them, or at the very least know their culture .

Those words are one of the ancient teaching which was taught by the Great Master Kong Zi (courtesy name Kong Qiu) whose teaching has become Chinese Federation and Queendom of Manchuria society ethical life guideline.

The one that was quoted by Agent RIKKA, **_Qiao Yan Ling Se Xian Yi Ren _**means that _Kong Zi said that __"Some people talks beautifully in order to win the welcome of others, some people pretend to be kind in order to win the heart of others, these people are rarely benevolent and kind."__ Agent RIKKA quoted them and twisted their meaning so it suits him. It was a bit callous thing, but regardless…. It seems that it hit their mark. She twisted them as if that she does not need to sweet talk with them because she has no bad intention, and whether she can be trusted or not is their choice as it would be proven later. _

"It seems Young Master was right, that it is no coincidence for you to know about Sima Yi. Young master reason is _**Wo Xin Shang Dan**_ , I suppose that you get it , right?"

Agent Rikka smiled. "Of course. Looks like we'll be a very good companion. "

**XXX**

Inside, the room Huang Fei Hu explains that he knows ZERO intentions (of going to Cheng Du). Indeed, that the plan is a secret, but for Huang Fei Hu sisters, The Xia Twin sisters it is no hard matter to know it before hand, as they are skilled in spying and intelligence gathering, and he trusted those sisters as if they are his own limbs and arms, because they both like his own ears and eyes. And by telling this, Huang Fei Hu tries to convince his sincerity as he explained his intention ...

"What is the reason behind your actions?"  
"ZERO, do you understand what is _**Wo Xin Shang Dan**_?"

Upon hearing it, Lelouch was touched by Huang Fei Hu's words . Had he is not wearing his ZERO mask ... the change in his face will be visible, an expression of appreciation of a same compatriot... he can understand Huang Fei Hu's feeling when he said those word.

Immediately, ZERO told his plan and said that he trusted Huang Fei Hu.

Huang Fei Hu was touched by his actions, he bowed and give his gratitude and bid to leave.

**XXX**

C.C. who had been listening to their conversations can only stunned. She finally intrigued to ask.  
"He's really similar to you and Rai. No ... the three of you are the same. A very possessive person. "

Lelouch ignored C.C. ridicule , his mind is more preoccupied after pleased to hear all the information he needs to know about VV and the Geass Cult and information from the vice commander of Chinganyichitui.

"He said something about the _**Wo Xin Shang Dan**_. Do You know what it is, Lelouch? "  
"Huang Fei Hu ... The Prince from Queendom of Manchuria, even though he has a position as vice Commander of Chinganyichitui ... but he is no more than a hostage ... and now he will break his chain that have been binding him for so long. "  
"Yes ... your position is really the same with him. But what would that sentence mean? "

"You can understand his point from his background and origins. But…_** Wo Xin Shang Dan…..**_ I'd never thought it would be like that. "

_**Wo Xin Shang Dan**_

_This is a story about the suffering of Guo Jian, King of Yue after living life as the prisoner Fuchai, king of Wu Guo._

_In the Spring and Autumn Period, the State of Wu (Wu Guo) defeated the State of Yue, and took the king of Yue, Gou Jian, and his wife prisoner. For several years, Gou Jian laboured as a slave in Wu. When he was released and returned to Yue, Gou Jian was determined to take revenge for losing his state. So that he would never forget his humiliation, he slept on a pile of brushwood and tasted gall before every meal. After ten years of careful preparations, he attacked and finally conquered the State of Wu._

_This idiom is used to describe inspiring oneself and working hard to accomplish an ambition. And the other reason which ensure his victory is Wu Guo is abandoned by Shun Wu (Sun Tzu), the author of Sun Zi Bing Fa, while the state of Yue has Fan Li and Xi Shi. Regardless of those two factor, in the end it was Guo Jian own determination which used his own suffering to never giving up that led his victory. _

"So ... now he has managed to find Shun Wu Fan Li and his own?"

After deep in thought as he was impressed by Huang Fei Hu, Lelouch talked to C.C.

"C.C. be prepared ... "  
"Who shall accompany you in this plan?"  
"It will be Me, You, Jeremiah, Rikka, Knight of Eleven and The Britannia Intelligence Office troops under her command, Rai, Rollo, Huang Fei Hu and her siblings which he called as Xia sisters. All of them will take part."  
"You did not include Kallen, The commandant of Rai and Rikka? "  
"No. It would be better if she did not know about it. "

**Cheng Du, the Chinese Federation, Some Kilometres Outside of Geass Cult Hideout. ****  
**  
"Is that the place?"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"Finally, I found it! ... The source of all Geass! "  
Cornelia Li Britannia popping out from the cockpit of her Gloucester Type-C, she want to look for herself, that place.

"It will be Revenge for Euphie!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Nothing Important to write down... i guess


	44. Chapter 43

**Cheng Du, the Chinese Federation, Inside Britannia Intelligence Office G-1 Base Land Battleship. ****  
**

Inside the main bridge of G-1, ZERO who have allied himself with Knight of Eleven is foreseeing the preparation for attack on Geass Cult. Inside there, he is accompanied by his trusted ally, C.C. .

"Is it really alright for you, to rely barely on troops from Britannia Intelligence Office?"  
"The Supreme command is with me, not on the Knight of Eleven ... for precaution, is the reason that I brought Rollo with me. In manner that they commit a suspicious act. Besides, I trust Jeremiah and our allies from Chinganyichitui. Their presence would ensure the worst possibility from Britannia Intelligence Office. "

Not long after that, The Knight of Eleven entered the main bridge

"Lelouch-sama, the troops are ready at your disposal."

"Then, Prepare yourself, Yuuko. The troops shall be divided into two force. You, C.C. and Jeremiah will be an opening force on their headquarters. Meanwhile, the second force will act in a smaller team with Huang Fei Hu and his accomplices to seek information inside there for their own mission objective. "  
"You can order Agent Rikka for that. She will be backed up with Team The Bird in carrying out their duties. As for the sudden assault force, you can rely on Team The Snow. For the defense in the case of counter attack, you can leave it to Team The Flower. "  
"No. For the infiltration and information gathering, Rikka will suffice. Too many people would hinder their mission objective. "  
"Yes, Your Highness."

And then, once the Knight of Eleven leave to carry out his order, Lelouch Lamperouge commanded Jeremiah to connect the Line of Communication with the leader of the Geass Cult, V.V.

** Cheng Du, the Chinese Federation, Geass Cult Artificial Twilight Gate. ****  
**  
"Master V.V. , Jeremiah Gottwald is contacting us. "  
"O ... Is it because he has accomplished it?" VV slightly impressed with the assassin that he sent. "Connect him."

Thus, V.V. never thought that the call is coming from Lelouch, and when he reached with him, that is the sign that the mission with the purpose of the destruction and war against the Geass Cult has been triggered by Lelouch vi Britannia.

Meanwhile , let us see the situation for the 2nd team who has successfully infiltrated prior Lelouch declaration of war.

"Hmm ...? so what is your true intention for participating with us? "Inside the KMF Glasgow Xi, Agent RIKKA is strolling inside Geass Cult hideout. It was beyond any expectation that the Geass Cult was able to established such sophisticated secret headquarters of this magnitude inside the Chinese Federation juridiction. And seems to her that, Huang Fei Hu and the Xia sisters are desperately looking for something.

All three of them did not bother to answer her question, which left Agent RIKKA give a wild guess.

"_**Wo Xin Shang Dan**_ ... What an intriguing story. You let yourself to be "held hostage" even though you still have the strength to fight back ... unlike _Gou Jian_ who lost everything ... .. So what did they took from you, the Prince of Manchuria? "

"... It seems you can not be deceived, Miss. " At last, Huang Fei Hu who inside his Qian Long is willing to respond to Agent RIKKA's question.

"They managed to get the most important treasure to Queendom of Manchuria, our highest wisdom. Fortunately, they did not understand about how important… which make them unable to take advantage. But ... They dared to surrender to a foreign power ! I won't forgive them! "

"I intrigued to know….. must be a beautiful one."

"... So you understand what I mean, Miss?"

"You give a very subtle hint , from your background character and origins."

* * *

**Author Note:** UMG 8 captured Ange beautifully, both the adult and the young form. And R07 potray loli Ange beautifully, Rifyu make a heartwarming episode for Ange this time, Akiko's Ricordando il passato give Battler and Ange time to redeem their past and the PS3 OP is sung beautifully. How could i get this out of my mind? too preoccupied to talk about my fanfic.


	45. Chapter 44

**Cheng Du, the Chinese Federation, Geass Cult. ****  
**  
As the fighting and the massacre become more fiercer, Lelouch Lamperouge moved as he pass and flashing every corpse in his path. He ignored it as he is more preoccupied searching for his beloved little sister . A nil of information from Agent RIKKA's team made him more worried, where is her little sister . As he passed more rubble and corpses every people who are involved with the Geass Cult, He catch a glimpse of a very suspicious place. It seems sturdy enough, yet tempting to make anyone to try in entering it. Yet, he has made up his mind , to enter the clearly suspicious room.

**XXX**

Upon entering the Inside of this room, the atmosphere felt pressing and dire. The darkness and dim atmosphere can not be disclosed unless the feelings of nausea and disgust. Is it possible for a living person to remain here?

And, in the end of the room, Lelouch found himself in a very familiar sight. A very familiar figure, the figure of an object that changed his destiny A year ago. And now, the object is remain motionless in front of him as if awaiting his arrival, just like a stone that imprison the 108 demon of heaven and earth, who remain expecting the arrival of Marshall Hong. Is the same container remain there expecting the arrival of the Britannia Prince to release it seals? The container… it is none other that the same container which gave him the absolute power of king , the power to impose the absolute order One year ago.

What does the existence of this thing once again in the future? Why do the same thing in front of him? Is this destiny or fate outlined? Because now the same container stood staring, as if waiting for the young man opened the seal itself. Now and again such events a year ago, Lelouch vi Britannia reached out to try to open the container.

And just like the event of one year ago, this container is also reacting. It unveil the same thick smoke and unleashed it content which remain veiled of the smoke, and once the smoke has thinned out and the seal is released, …. The same incident happened, as if the event one year ago repeated itself before his eyes. At that time, one year ago he met a mysterious girl who gave him the power and opportunity for revenge. Now what had shown upon him?

"Nunnally?" Lelouch was shocked when he saw in front of him. Just like the event of one year ago, a girl emerges from the container and fall on his arms . Lelouch was left in disbelief when it happened. A young girl emerged from inside the container. When Lelouch have calmed himself , after shocked by the sight. He observe her more carefully. "No. it is not her. But this girl is about her age. "

Lelouch who set his eyes on this girl who in deep asleep in his arms lost his intent to take her live. At first, the young prince was intent to eradicate the Geass Cult which mean that he will cut off the roots of the Geass, but it also meant that he would kill anyone who has been involved with that cursed power. But now, he hesitated. He can not bear to do it. Is it because of pity?

So, Lelouch vi Britannia took her inside the Shinkirou . He can not kill a girl who reminded him of Nunnally.

"I can not find her ... Do I have to lose you once again? Ai Ling! "

* * *

**Author Note: **... i have uploaded Ai Ling character potrayal priorly in my site. i welcome you to see it.


	46. Chapter 45

**Cheng Du, the Chinese Federation, Geass Cult. ****  
**  
"All troops, return to point A. Primary targets have been found. V.V. has been found. "

When all of the troops heard the command, they immediately rushed. The Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried, the unit that hindered ZERO during the Black Revolution has awaited at the point A and now is in position ready to attack.

"That weapon was given to me to prove my loyalty!" Jeremiah Gottwald screamed from inside his Sutherland.

The Pilot of Siegfried, V.V. looked at Jeremiah who betrayed him and taunt him. "Jeremiah, I thought that you hated ZERO?"

"Indeed, but if ZERO is the path of Justice picked by Lelouch-sama, it will be all for Marianne-sama!"

"Fool ... you will die for your ignorance." Siegfried fired it Slash harken. But fortunately, Jeremiah was able to avoid it.

Rollo tries to attack Siegfried using Vincent Assault Rifle, yet it failed. The Bullet just got deflected by Siegfried Rapid movement, The same tactic that was technically possible for Siegfried and was done before in Black Revolution in battling ZERO's personal KMF Gawain, using this movement Siegfried was able to deflect and destroyed every bullet and missile shot at it. This move also accelerate Siegfried movement also at the same time create a magnetic force that act as an electromagnetic reactive armor. It is as if Siegfried is indestructible.

Using her own signature pink fashioned Akatsuki, C.C. tried to release several rocket from her bazooka launcher to at least pierce Siegfried indestructible shield. But it seem that Siegfried rapid rotation is much stronger to be halted. Then, C.C. charge wielding Katen Yaibatou and tries to impale the Siegfried. V.V. saw that and did not let the Katen Yaibatou to reached him. He flew his Knight Giga Fortress and evade C.C. attack.

"Bingo. So that is his weakness."

**XXX**

Hearing such word full of conviction that was transmitted to every friendly Knightmare , making anyone who hear it astonished. How could someone utter such reckless yet full of confidence statement? But for someone like her it is not that surprising.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Oi… I am the Knight of Eleven, and even the lowest member of the Britannia Intelligence Office could guess such trifle thing.

And then, The Knight of Eleven send the schematic according to her own calculaton regarding the Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried to every friendly Knightmare.

"You see…? Siegfried rotation pattern creates an impenetrable Force Field that held any projectile to them. And the Electromagnetic field that he deployed caused early explosion of every warhead in any effective area, that would be the reason Siegfried is almost not equipped with any ranged weapon excluding the Slash Harken. And…. What about melee attack? It seems that his invisible shield is rendered useless…. C.C.-san has just proven it."

Lelouch who hears her argument agrees, and he use his Shinkirou as a bait to make Siegfried chase him out of Geass Cult Hideout. Then upon on outside, Lelouch order every Knightmare Frame under his command to shower Siegfried with a volley of bullet and every warhead they brought. V.V. mly change the battle system of Siegfried, And the Siegfried remain unscathed even though being barraged.

But little did he knows that Lelouch had already calculated that Siegfried would survive, he did not predicted that the bullet was mean to hit the Siegfried , He already planned for something else. With the barrage of bullet and warhead, the Siegfried radar sensor became blinded.

A distraction. This is what Lelouch Lamperouge truly aimed for. And using that, V.V. was surprised when The Siegfried suddenly got damaged from flank and back side. And when the smokescreen thinned out, he was startled to see C.C. with her Akatsuki already brandished her Katen Yaibatou in front of Siegfried cockpit.

Bewildered, V.V. grabbed the limb of Akatsuki causing her to be immovable. And V.V. flow the electric current at Akatsuki, electrocuting her. Causing short circuit in Akatsuki main control.

**XXX**

Angered, V.V. yelled "The code holder, C.C….. feel my curse!"

Because of a heavy damage priorly, C.C.'s Akatsuki lost it's signal. Then, Siegfired toss the Akatsuki.

**XXX**

Then, suddenly Siegfried's Float system exploded. When V.V. checked, he sees that it was caused by two Jousting Lance which pierced the system. It was The Jousting Lance owned by Gloucester type Sigma and Jeremiah's Sutherland. And because of the damage caused, Siegfried lose control of it's altitude and began to collapse. Not letting the chance, Shinkirou added more damage by shooting it's structural phase transition cannon. Right, the armor has been wrecked by Shinkiriou, but all who witnessed it shall awed. Because the basic structure still remain intact. Truly, it is such a fearsome Knightmare Frame design. And it was and old model!

**XXX**

Siegfried who it's Float system had been wrecked, became immobilized. No choice for V.V. except abandoning that lump and ran inside the Geass Cult hideout to reach the Twilight Gate. But his futile attempt was a fruitless effort as he was ambushed by…

"Cornelia..!"

"Accept your fate, The root of all Geass and the cause of all this Chaos,..!"

Cornelia moved, with her proud sword, she stabbed V.V. without any mercy and impaled him and nailed him to the wall of the Twilight Gate . Ass if an insect punctured in insect box. Cornelia draw another sword and nailed him once again and lastly, it was V.V. heart that she stick her sword into. And with a very disgusted tone she uttered her farewell.

"I already know about your power. And that is why that I would let you rot and pained forever. With this… Rest in Peace, Euphy."

Cornelia gone, left V.V. accompanied by his faithful knight Guilford , the Glaston Knight. And lastly General Bartley followed her. General Bartley for the last moment look at the sight of V.V.

"With this, Clovis-sama has been avenged. I am very grateful… Cornelia-sama."

**XXX**

Realizing that The Siegfried still remain intact and was not destroyed, Lelouch looked for V.V. and let Knight of Eleven, Jeremiah and Rollo taking care of C.C., he has something else in his mind, Nunnally. Tracing it path , he reached the Twilight Gate and was being startled with the gruesome sight. He saw V.V. in a pathetic manner.

"Where is Nunnally?"

V.V. using the last bit of his strength looked at the person that he hated and answered. "Dead."

"LIES!"

"Lelouch vi Britannia, the accursed prince. Your sister is not here. Geass Cult reported that Nunnally or better known as sample no. C019282 has ceased." With a cold mocking tone, V.V. cursed Lelouch , with his remaining power and then he ceased

**XXX**

"Your Majesty, Your elder brother has died at XX:XX:XX , date XX month XX year 2018 a.t.b."

"Is that so…? How regretful."

Charles zi Britannia remained calm when he heard the news from Sir Knight of Two. He swayed his hand and something was visible in his hand. A mark of code, the holder of immortality like C.C. and V.V.

"At least, I have let him rested."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** And this mark the end of Short Geass Arc. Next is the beginning of The United States Japan War Act. what shall i talk ?

about Wo Xing Shang Dan? it is an old tale about King Gou Jian of Yue struggle to endure shame after being defeated by King Fu Chai of Wu. When Gou Jian returned to his kingdom , he is determined to take revenge for any suffering and humiliation he tasted in his exile. To remind him of his suffering and humiliation , he always taste the bitter pig gall before eating and sleep on the wooden coal with straw mats.

This is a famous tale from the Chun Qiu Period, the era of Spring-Autumn era where the Zhou dynasty has lost all of it's glory and every warlord states are beginning to rise in power.

During the Spring Autumn period, many famous heroes and intellectual making their name. Lao Tzu who wrote Tao Te Ching, Kong Qiu who wrote Spring Autumn Annals, Sun Wu who wrote Art of War (Sun Zi Bingfa), Lin Xiangru and Lian Po, Bai Qi the Human Butcher, Duke Mu of Qin, Baili Xi, Qian Shu, Guan Zhong and Bao Shuya.

Cheng Du, in Romance of Three Kingdom it is the capital of Shu-Han. Luoyang is the capital of Han Dynasty and also Cao-Wei . Jiangdong is the old capital of Dong-Wu.

Kong Qiu is the great master who then known as Confucius.

Marshall Hong is a character from Shuihu Zhuan (Water Margin) who released the seal of the 108 demon of star of heaven and earth.

Jiang Wei is the regent and general of Shu Han , also the apprentice and successor of Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang gave his 36 (24 actually) stratagem to him, and he has mastered Zhuge Liang perfected Eight Trigram Battle Formation, a tactic which was introduced by Cao Ren (but succesfully breached by Sima Hui's pupil , Xu Shu) then perfected by Zhuge Liang to defeat Sima Yi.

Deng Ai is the last genius general of Cao Wei. he is the arch nemesis of Jiang Wei. he is more cunning than Jiang Wei prior and always outsmart him , but the recent Northern Expedition always end in Jiang Wei's victory (only to broke off by lack of Supply and Huang Hao's plot). then we could concluded them as equal general and warrior.

Yang Hu and Du Yu is a general from Jin Dynasty, so it did not count. And Zhong Hui is more brave than cunning.


	47. The Beginning of United States Japan War

**Cheng Du, Chinese Federation, Geass Cult .**

Lelouch vi Britannia is deep in sorrow, it is as if he was paralyzed . V.V. 's last words has become a precise hit to him, even remembering his word has tore his heart as if a sharp razor or a sledge hammer that crushed him.

His soul screamed, as if questioning for what that he had struggled until now, if he lost it? He want to let out his scream, but choked, there is no meaning in his struggle. His sacrifice is already in vain. He lost his main reason for living, his raison d'être. He want to let out his cry to shed his sadness, but what would that do? Will his tears change it?

Agent RIKKA who still did not know about the cruel truth that V.V. left to Lelouch , rushed to report her finding. This place, Geass Cult hideout has become a ruin. Nothin was left and she had saved any remaining data that she could get advantage on.

"Lelouch-sama, I am here to report my discovery."

Lelouch who still in sorrow did not turned his heador at least try to look. "Go away…"

Agent RIKKA who did not understand Lelouch words try to ascertain her hearing. "Pardon? Lel.."

But Lelouch Lamperouge cut her word off and snapped at her "Go away ! I do not care ! I don't care anymore ! ZERO! ROUNDS ! BLACK KNIGHTS ! GEASS ! or even you BRITANNIA!"

"Sorry, but I don't understand your words. But I could assure you that…"

"I SAID I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ! C.C. has been injured and unconscious! That is your goal, RIGHT! BRITANNIA INTELLIGENCE OFFICE? I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT! JUST TAKE HER! I QUIT! YOU'VE WON!"

Then , Agent RIKKA's stare become ice cold and her tone become extremely low as if emotionless. "Surrender…? What do you mean, Your Highness?"

"DON"T YOU GET IT? ZERO is OVER! I'm SICK OF IT! I have LOST EVERYTHING… I WILL LEAVE."

Agent RIKKA cocked her gun , and with an unusual composure , she aimed it at Lelouch. "Quit…? Leave…? I do not understand it all…. More exactly that I can't let you do that."

Lelouch did not falter, he remained in his own sorrow, he could feel the cold thing that touched his head. This girl threatening to take his life. "Just do it….. I…am…. tired."

"Is that so…? Quit…? Nothing will change your mind?" Agent RIKKA repeat her words over and over again, just like machine, with the same tone.

"…." Lelouch did not care. He just waited that she would pull the trigger. A trigger to end his meaningless life.

"…. You have disappointed me … what a pity. But rest assured. At least I will guide you. Farewell….. Please sleep well…. My Prince. An endless slumber." And Agent RIKKA pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Author Note:** The start of United States Japan War Arc. This will be long arc. even i have not finished it, yet. But it is not important thing. Recently saw To Heart2 AdNext OVA 2. now.. this is the episode that i have been waiting for. Kusakabe Yuki. if only Sasara also play a larger plot... loved how she is jealous. Now... is there To Heart 2 Doujin that play in SasaraXYuki plot? let see...

By The way... if you have time, please read my Shin Koihime Musou fanfic and visit my site to look at my character depiction.


	48. Chapter 47

**Cheng Du, Chinese Federation, Geass Cult .**

*Bang!* a dull pounding sound was let out from Agent RIKKA's gun. A smell of gun powder and the left over smoke can be sensed. Meaning that a bullet was fired from her gun. But the bullet did not hit the despair Lelouch Lamperouge. Even at that kind of distance, and even for Agent RIKKA who is not too skilled with firearms, that kind of distance should not be a problem. At that kind of distance , that only a paper thin from Lelouch Lamperouge, no one would missed their bullet.

Agent RIKKA expression remain unchanged. Even when she saw that in front of her, a girl suddenly appeared and bump her , making her lost her aim. And the bullet hit the ceiling. Brave and determined , the little girl sharply staring her. She did not show any sign of fear and weakness, as if she was unconcerned with her young age and how frail she is if you compare her with Agent RIKKA, and how unarmed she is. Yet, she show how determined she is , spreading her hands to protect Lelouch Lamperouge .

"Little girl….step aside." Agent RIKKA is not bothered with her own feeling, seeing how attractive this little girl, either she is too preoccupied with one thing.

"Please, stop ! I understand your feeling, but you are wrong! Surely you will regretted it!"

"Wrong? Little girl…. You are too young to understand this feeling. Step aside, I don't want to frighten you with my action."

"Surely, yes… I am younger than you. BUT, at least I have the advantage of one day than you! _**Wu Shi You Wu Er Zhi Hu Xue. **_Kong Zi said that.. 'At fifteen my heart was set on learning; at thirty I stood firm; at forty I had no more doubts; at fifty I knew the mandate of heaven; at sixty my ear was obedient; at seventy I could follow my heart's desire without transgressing the norm.' Is it because that you are older than me , and that I am younger than you that I should set a boundary for you?"

Agent RIKKA startled. She is surprised with her words. That little girl is young , yet she show a dignity. This girl is not a mere brat. " You are correct, Kong Qiu said about _**Jin Nu Hua**_ , "Not making a Self Boundary" but don't you know that he also said about _**Fei Li Wu Shi, Fei Li Wu Ting, Fei Li Wu Yan, Fei Li Wu Dong**_?"

The little girl stare at Agent RIKKA, at glace a smile was visible in her lips, as if the smile spoke _Just as I expected!_ And she continued. " That is correct, Kong Zi said about _**Fei Li Wu Shi, Fei Li Wu Ting, Fei Li Wu Yan, Fei Li Wu Dong**_ that mean as to not look , not listen and not say and not engaging on anything that violates and contradicting or against proprieties. But the true meaning of that sentence can not be blindly interpreted like that. Does that mean that after you witness injustice or improprieties , you will pretend that you did not see the injustice? If every people acting like that, then the value of virtue and righteousness shall be meaningless, Are you claiming that you are the justice?"

Agent RIKKA still did not lower her gun, instead she place them in front of the girl's face, yet the girl still did not show any sign of fear. Agent RIKKA questions her. " Are you saying that I was no better than _**Xia Ren You Rong Er Wu Yi Wei Dao **_?"

_**Xia Ren You Rong Er Wu Yi Wei Dao **_, this sentence is also the The Great Master Kong Qiu's teaching. It was uttered when Kong Qiu lectured his disciples. Kong Zi said that 'Brave without benevolence, they are no different with rogue.' Every brave act must be based on benevolent and morality as their motivation. When Agent RIKKA twisted the sentence, it was meant that she is threatening the little girl who dared to oppose her action.

Without any doubt and fear, the girl nodded. And continued by saying " I can comprehend your action to this Mr. savior of mine. But , let me remind you that …._** Yu Su Ze Bu Da, Jian Xia Li Ze Da Shi Bu Cheng, **_Kong Zi said that Do not intend to be too quick. And do not fix eyes on small benefits. Intending to be quicker, you won't get where you want. Fixing your eyes on small benefits, you won't be able to handle a big task. Because every 1000 li starts with one step."

Now, because that she is impressed, Agent RIKKA lower her gun and sheathed it. She talk with words full of respect. " I have a faith in you. But explain to me why should I accept it?"

The little girl showed a warm smile toward Agent RIKKA, as she lower her hands, she gently said "_**Jun Jun Chen Chen Fu Fu Zi Zi.**_"

Agent RIKKA laughed. She understand her words and accept it. Kong Zi said that "The role of a King is act like a King, for a Minister is act like a Minister, for a Father is act like a Father, and for a Child is act like a Child. Each one has their own duty and their own responsibility." Yes… that is right. She meant to tell Agent RIKKA that the time shall arrive when she has her own duty, and this is not the time yet. Killing Lelouch Lamperouge is not her task, there is more important duty awaiting for her.

"Girl, tell me. Is it your power or because of your wit that made you talk like that?"

"_**Hau Gu Min Yi Qiu Zi Zhe Ye.**_ Perhaps, it is the same with you."

Agent RIKKA amazed, she show her respect toward this young girl by _kowtowing_ her. She accept and acknowledge every words she said. As she knew that the girl understand her , not just with a mere word. The last words that the little girl said was quoted from Kong Zi. The Great Master said that…"I am not born with wisdom, I just fond of learning, nimble and persistence in pursuing knowledge."

* * *

**Author Note: **what shall i talk? first about fractale. is that supposed to be a bad joke, that Kana only appeared and said "Dou...~Wang!" and... i have a problem that the graphic is a bit crude, as if i was watching King Gainer, Laputa, or... Nausica. Why won't they make the drawing as artistic like their promotional poster? ARIAXZANGE from Kanagi style. i thought it would be like that ! D - O H!

Ai Ling character model is based on Lymsleia Faleenas while Huang Fei Hu is based on Freyja Faleenas , character from Suikoden V. But the character personification of Ai Ling is based on the ammalgamation of Empress Dowager Cixi and Chi'an with some from Empress Dowager Deng Sui.


	49. Chapter 48

**Tokyo Settlement, United States Japan, Ikaruga.**

Lelouch stare dispiritedly at the round shaped thing in his hand. He recall Agent RIKKA's word.

" _My lady want you to receive this. Your outstanding leaderships amazed her greatly."_

And in his hand is the ROUNDS medal, the sentence "HER HIGHNESS, KNIGHT OF ELEVEN" is engraved on the medal. With this medal in his hand, this would mean that the Knight of Eleven gave her mandate to Lelouch, an acknowledgement that Lelouch vi Britannia is her master. But, even though a ROUNDS have come at his service, he was not amused. After the Cheng Du, by giving the medal, the Knight of Eleven has gave her reign as a ROUNDS, and she has proven her utmost sincere. A member of ROUNDS shall never relinquished their medal except to their master (The Emperor of Britannia). By relinquishing her medal to Lelouch vi Britannia, she has officially transfer her reign and control in Britannia Intelligence Office, because without the medal, there will be restriction in accessing the Britannia Intelligence Office.

But all of that power has become meaningless. Losing Nunnally has tore away anything that remains to him. He has already drenched his hands with the blood of every people in Geass Cult, but it is all in vain. He lost many thing in that battle, yet it does not bear anything. He lost C.C. , as she still unconscious until now, is it because of V.V. ? and the final hit to him is the word that Nunnally has already gone. He lost all of his meaning in his fight.

**XXX**

Up to now, no one realized any change in ZERO, he still done his job as their leader flawlessly, but to anyone who know him better, like Kallen and Kaguya know that ZERO has changed. It is as if this ZERO has lost something in him, and now , he always isolate himself inside his room, refusing anyone who visits him. Kallen and Kaguya knows that ZERO has lost something inside him. It is as if he is a different person. Why? Why won't he showed up ? What a sadness that he won't trust these girls who will gave anything to him.

**XXX**

** Tokyo Settlement, United States Japan, Ikaruga.**

" Lu~Lu…. I'm coming inside." Shirley entered his room. She looked that he still drowned in sorrow, even he did not removed his ZERO mask. Shirley pitied him, she did not try to disturb him. She waited until Lelouch realized her presence, who can share the pain of losing someone that they loved? She has experienced it, and Lelouch was there for her. But , she is a bit sad. Even though they share the same experience, she can not be there for him.

This silent awkward did not last long, as the Black Prince can feel the presence of someone beside him. He raised her head and take a peek that there is some one. That girl , Shirley Fennette who loved him tried to cheer him up, with her awkward smile. If tears showed us sympathy, then why shan't a smile can be shared?

"…You haven't touch your food. Mme.. I brought you something."

She revealed it, that it is a hand made cake, it looked rough and no attractive essence could be found from it appearance but no one doubt the effort behind it. That the maker give a lot of effort and earnestly serving it to her precious person.

"Sorry that it looks bad… but at least you had to have something for yourself…. Rikka and Yuuko explained everything…. I can shared your feeling… I am also sad about Nunna-chan…. But!..." seeing no respond except empty gaze from his eyes, she stopped talking about Nunnally and talked about something else.

"I know that I am bad at home economics… but …. Look at this, Lu~Lu..! Yuuko taught me making this gateu chocho, and Rikka brewed her prideful tea!"

As, Shirley still in process of persuading Lelouch… the door opened. A little girl faltered as she brought a tray of food. It seems that the full tray of meal was too heavy to her. Shirley swiftly helped her.

"_Arigatou, Onee-san."_

"Be Carefull…." For a moment, Shirley was taken by the atmosphere, but soon she realized. "Wait! Who are you? Lu~Lu… YOUR MASK! You forgot to wear your mask !"

The little girl laughed a bit. "Calm down, _Aneue-sama_… I am Ai Ling. And Mr. Savior there was the one who saved my life. And according to our custom, Mr. Savior owned me."

"E..! Wha….!" Shirley was greatly surprised. She pulled Ai Ling outside to interrogate her.

**XXX**

Outside the rooms, Ai Ling swiftly explained anything to Shirley, and she at last accept it.

"….How sad…. For this young girl…" Full of tears, Shirley hugged Ai Ling

Ai Ling just laughed a bit , as she see that Shirley exaggerated her circumstance. And she tried to loose her hugs. "My Suffering has ended … Lelouch-sama arrival was truly a godsend. But….." Ai Ling sadly glance at the door to ZERO's room.

Shirley knew immediately her intent, but she is too powerless. Because she know who Nunna-chan is, she is reluctant to bother him. But they can't let this situation dragged on. He will break sooner or later, if they let him be. "What should we do..?"

"I can only say that … he has to get something for himself. It would help her feeling. A satisfied desire shall ease her pain."

"WHAT !"

"That is right… if at least he touch his meal…. It will be enough for now."

"….. I see.." feeling ashamed, perhaps Shirley contradicting her thought with Ai Ling's intention. "Then… what did you brought before?"

"It is just my handmade dish. A simple one." Ai Ling winked and smiled when she said that.

**XXX**

Inside the room, Ai Ling proceed to persuade him. At first it was just a normal persuasion, but then she escalated. She feign crying and said in convincing tone that could be translated as "Onii-sama, please eat my handmade cooking. Ai Ling tried hard for Onii-sama." Wow... surely it would success. For A siscon chara like Lelouch, it would deal infinity damage. If this was anime, maybe Ai Ling persuasion would be a "what if" situation when Nunnally is not crippled and a clingy little sister, a brother complex who urge her brother to eat her handmade cooking. My GOD! This is a forbidden move that is only allowed for_ imouto _character!

Yep it succeed! Because the one who imitated the "What if" Nunnally is not Rollo, but Ai Ling who is at the same age of Nunnally and have the slight resemblance and physical likeness with Nunnally. And she had the same clingy sister personality! We can now proudly say that Ai Ling has become a perfect IMOUTO CHARACTER! Personality wise , she has fulfilled the three requirement to become Imouto character, THE BMW TEST! First is BLOOD, she had one with Huang Fei Hu. Second is MEMORY, as she was fond of Lelouch when he saved her and Lelouch artificially sees her as if she is Nunnally (That is the reason he did not killed her priorly). And because Nunnnaly and Ai Ling has the same resemblance in their soul as imouto character (without love , you can not see it), she qualifies it. Lastly, is WOONIICHAN MOE! This is the most important factor and you know what ? Ai Ling just passed it when she persuade Lelouch to eat her food. An imouto character who tried hard to cook for her beloved onii-chan, this is the easiest proof of WOOONIICHAN MOE!

Sorry I was being too enthusiastic. Because Ai Ling looked as if she will cry , Lelouch sees a bit of Nunnally inside her and reluctantly took his spoon. He imagined if she is Nunnally…. But that wish will never come now…Lelouch lift his spoon and scoop a bit and bring it to his mouth and eat it. He tasted it a bit. If only this is Nunnally, It is as if Nunnally who eagerly flirt to him to feast her cooking. And he did not dare to refused it, afraid that Nunnally will be sad (in his mind).

"..This…."

"Is it suits your taste, Onii-sama?"

"Even though you are this young, you can make this kind taste…. Perhaps if only Nunnally was not crippled…. Will she able to make it this good?" Lelouch looked up as imagining it, it was a bit sad and nostalgic, As he appreciated Ai Ling's feeling and effort.

"Of course! Nunna-chan always tried her best ! especially for her beloved Onii-sama." Shirley tried to cheer him up . As she placed her hands in his shoulder.

"I am happy that you like it, Onii-sama!"

Shirley looked at the food, she is a bit interested. "By the way, what did you cook? "

Lelouch tried to gave a bit of appreciation. "I am amazed… I never tasted this kind of food."

Ai Ling smiled proudly and explained. " This is Coiled Dragon and Yellow Croaker. This food was especially made to console a heart that suffered loneliness and sorrow, giving them a bit of hope."

Shirley intrigued, she took a taste. "Are you really 13 years old? This is exceptional! It make me embarrassed!" Shirley face became reddish "But did this truly used a dragon?"

Ai Ling laughed hearing her question "No, Aneue…. A yellow tail was used to depict the dragon, the "dragon" was then cooked crispy in the outside but white as pearls in the inside flesh . It was then served with a sour sweet sauce too brighten the gloomy heart. This cuisine was created ever since the Three Kingdom Era . And this cuisine had an interesting story."

"I'm intrigued, tell me!" Shirley asked eagerly.

"This cuisine was created by Sun Shangxiang, the princess of Dong Wu and also the sister of Sun Quan, the emperor of Dong Wu. He created this cuisine to console his husband feeling who is in sorrow."

After the battle of Chibi, and succeed in conquering Jingzhou, a wealthy and a very strategic region, Liu Bei was succeed to establish the balance between three power of Liu Bei of Shu , Sun Quan of Wu and Cao Cao of Wei. Wu has repeatedly failed to conquer the Jingzhou province, and so Zhou Yu, Sun Quan and Sun Ce trusted general proposed a plan of to marry Liu Bei with Sun Shangxiang.

Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei's personal advisor saw through the plan and send Zhao Yun Zilong to watch Liu Bei while in Dong Wu. In aiding this Hero of Chang Ban, Zhuge Liang entrust him with three instruction to help them in Dong Wu. The first instruction succeed in making The Empress Dowager Sun angered with Zhou Yu plot and gratefully handing her daughter to Liu Bei. The pair of lover lived happily during their marriage, and Zhou Yu ploy Liu Bei to forget about Shu Han and remained in Dong Wu, by squandering him with luxury and give him a strict watch. Making him live in a golden cage.

But a dragon will still be a dragon. Liu Bei sad and sorrowed to be lived inside the golden cage and missed Jing Zhou. Sun Shangxiang tried to ease her sorrow. She served him something to depict her sorrow and encourage him. A cuisine that depict a dragon who coil himself, trapped in Dong Wu who can not do anything except to wait for his time to fly , one day.

That story made Lelouch felt teased. " I see what you up to. This is not the end." And as if to remind himself of his own resolution, he finished the dished. As if he remember that at least he shall brought what Nunnally desire to a reality, a world of Smile. Where anyone can smiled.

On the other hand, Shirley was amazed. Not of the story nor the cuisine. Rather, for someone who never known Lelouch before , she with the utmost care and quick wits has perfectly returned Lelouch to someone that she know. It is as if The little girl is born noble who can act without disgracing herself. A Noblesse Oblige. As if she has positioned herself to fulfilled for Lelouch needs.

Shirley end his awed by acting as Shirley. " that is unfair ! Lu~Lu you have to eat mine too!"

While after that, Yuuko and Rikka entered this room for another thing, because of Shirley nagging at them, as she felt lonely… She forced them to join this small party.

Lelouch for the first time can smiled earnestly . He saw how they joking at each other and laughing with sincere, as if there is no mask upon them. Ah… such scenery, how he missed them. Ever since ZERO was born as his persona, maybe this is the small happiness that he wished that he can enjoyed it together with Nunnally, …. And Suzaku and also… everyone at Ashford. And he won't given up. He shall realized it. The world of happiness where anyone can showed their smile, a world that Euphie also wished for. Until he gained the truth.

**XXX**

Ai Ling laughed when she remember that previous small party inside ZERO's room. They are all such a pleasant people. As she missed that kind of atmosphere for long ever since she was kept inside the container. She remind herself that she had a promise with Shirley _aneue_ to teach her a bit about cooking, as she want to make herself better. But then, her smile faded, The smiled quickly changed in to a grin. Sneering two shadows of people who kneeled behind her.

"Oh… it is you…? I've missed you both."

The two who kneeled down are the Xia Twin sister. They bowed and kneeled to showed their deepest honor at Ai Ling. "" our deepest honor and respect to _Lao Foye._"

"Cease that. Did you despise this little sister of yours that much? As the two of you used that word?"

"B…but…"

"Ai Ling. We never despised you. But before you are our beloved sister, you are…."

"Had you forgotten our oath of sisterhood?"

Xia Mina and Xia Linhua arise and embraced Ai Ling. ""Forgive us. But we wished to respect you before cherished you."

"This is not Queendom of Manchuria. And I have renounce that status. A discarded Queen who is now at the mercy of ZERO, the Black Prince. Now I am nobody, except his property."

"Ai Ling… forgive us."

"Please forgive us."

Ai Ling gently smiled. "Where is _Aniue_?"

"The Young master is embarrassed to meet you. He shed joyous tears Seeing you in in safe hands."

"Too Joyous If I may add. But he regretted the fact that he is truly become a useless brother to you. Because he is even too helpless to save his own little sister."

Ai Ling smiled with a sad look.

"is that so…? I never blamed _Aniue_ for all that happened. It was all a proclaimed destiny. I was hoping that we could be together without a slight of uneasiness as a family."

Ai Ling with a big heart inside and dignity of a nobility stroke those twins head who should be older than them. Yet she showed them how wise and mature she is . Xia Mina and Xia Linhua was touched and can not held their tears. Will this two siblings gained back their happiness as a sibling? Losing her beloved sister already made him hate himself so much that led him to show his own uselessness by dressing as a woman, as he has failed as a man.

It does not matter whether Ai Ling forgave him or stating that Huang Fei Hu was not at wrong…. It won't changed the fact and that is why … even Ai Ling who know her beloved brother thought would waited until the brother want to meet her. This is how deep their relationships as a sibling is. A blood relationship that even make the Xia Twin sister envy.

* * *

**Author Note:** Nothing to... for a bit of information , i welcomed you to see my blog, the livejournal one. And i thanked you for anyone who read my Shin Koihime Musou fanfic. i will update it soon enough. because it is still Yellow Turban.

Lao Foye is the title of respect given to Empress Dowager Cixi.

P.S. maybe she will become a bit of Sue thing. because i am weak with loli character. PERHAPS! love can be expressed in various ways. well i am not in to guro thing but... you know sometimes love can be expressed in various ways... Love something enough to destroy them. KUSHYASHYASHYASHYA KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU

BECAUSE WITHOUT LOVE , YOU CAN'T SEE IT!

KUSU KUSU KUSU KUSU


	50. Chapter 49

**Tokyo Settlement, United States Japan, Ikaruga.**

Lelouch who has gained his own resolution start his plan. Kallen and Kaguya also notices this changes, glad knowing ZERO has solidify his will but sad because they are helpless to help him when he is at the lowest , before. But they tried to show that they can be depended , as his companion. Kallen secretly relieved even though C.C. is currently unconscious and helpless, that fact did not burden him.

**XXX**

Right now, Lelouch vi Britannia is in deep thought. In front of him, A map which shown the Separation of the world power in to at least three major power. He is busy pondering,

'did I make a mistake somewhere? Or should I divide the Chinese Federation? '

Some or similar ideas come and goes, but none of those that satisfies him. Right now, he need a solution. As he sees how the Britannia military power chart did not show any significant change, except the fact that even after his own absence after the Black Rebellion, the Britannia has risen it powers. It is thanks to the Berlin Treaty that Britannia has gained a new territory and increased its own military power.

True enough that the fact that ZERO had successfully made an alliance with the Chinese Federation, but it did not drastically increase their power. In fact, the Baattle in Chinese Federation between Order of Black Knights against Chinese Federation and Britannia troops under the command of Schneizel and ROUNDS has decrease their combat capability and revealed the Shinkirou.

This made Lelouch previous plan to use Shinkirou and Ikaruga as their determining factor in the war against Britannia has collapsed. Previously, in the battle in Chinese Federation, because Li Xingke has cornered his position (using his complicated strategy and Battle formation), he was forced to to reveal Shinkirou, his trump card so prematurely. And this made the only solution is political path.

Back to square one. It is his position right now. He has to gather more force and power to defeat Britannia. What should he do? Should he use the United States Japan military power, a country which has recently born ? Not to taking matter with their recent alliance with the Chinese Federation? A bit of hesitation has clouded his heart…. He sunk in to his own thought.

Meanwhile, Ai Ling who was left alone finally felt lonely and desperately tries to incite Lelouch to play with her. Ai Ling who was kept in ZERO's own room for her own safety could only satisfied her loneliness by taking care of C.C. who still unconscious and rest in Lelouch's bed. But it is not enough for her, as she is feeling neglected by Lelouch who still thinking for his solution. As she was busy to invite Lelouch to play with her, her eyes caught on something that was placed in Lelouch's desk. The Map that showed the World's Power and Influence Separation.

"_Onii-sama, _what is that?"

Lelouch then finally aware that there is someone present beside him. He glanced at Ai Ling who is interested and curious. Seems that being imprisoned inside the container and becaming the Geass Cult captive has made her oblivious with the world situation. Lelouch has already know that this girl is the Queen of the Queendom Manchuria, but seems that she has no knowledge of the current world situation. And he explained the thing in front of him.

**The Map of World current Political and Military Power **

Prior of the Black Rebellion , where United States Japan was known as the Area 11, The world power is divided in to three major power.

First is the Holy Britannia Empire, The country which held the largest military power in the world, which housed 1/3 world's power in addition of its colony, which is the "Numbered Area". The citizen of those numbered area are considered as the second class citizen while the Britannia ethnicity are considered the first class citizen which held more civil authority and rights. That is the social and cultural structure of Britannia, where Aristocracy held more power and where the supreme power are in the hand of the Emperor and below him is the Senate assembly. The senate are elected from people from the House of Royal and the House of Representatives (however, the house of representative members are usually consisting of Aristocrats, Nobility and Capital stakeholder)

Secondly is the Chinese Federation, the oldest country which history has thrived since 5000 years ago. Their government system is the Federation of states where the small state are now able to regulate their own rule but restricted to the Luoyang constitution under the rule of Tian Zi. Previously, all matter should be regulated under Luoyang but the recent events has overruled this ancient rule which often corrupted by the Eunuch committee. Now, using this newly decentralized system where Luoyang still held the supreme authority, the District Benares, Jakarta, Islamabad, Shanghai, Macau, Saigon, and Their Protectorate state, Queendom Manchuria could create and regulate their own law but still accordingly based on Luoyang.

EU or Euro Universe ,better known as Euro Union, the country which has abandoned their difference in monetary and political system under one, united system under the management of EU council and their one currency system, the Euro Finance. The EU Council was arranged as the summit of their political system where the member elect their Chairman democratically. But, The Assassination of their previous Chairman, Nicholas Andreivich Kasparov, the Heartless Prodigy has cracked their relationships. Currently, their military power has weakened because of the Berlin Treaty, but it does not mean that they has lost, as the Treaty also unify their will and conscience as one country. They can not be underestimated.

Actually, there is one more power, the Theocratic Persian Democratic Empire. But their influence and power has been swallowed by the Britannia, making this country is no better than a Tiger who lost his own fangs, a country which only existed in paper. Their political discord because of war with Britannia and losing 3/4 of their area (renamed in to Area 18) has sunk this country in to their own internal clash, which led the International did not take account of them.

Now with the appearance of ZERO and the Black Revolution, he has changed the global political map in to four major power. Lelouch as ZERO has positioned the United States Japan as the Fourth power in the world. As the owner of 70% market demand of Sakuradite, The United States Japan and ZERO can not be taken lightly. But this situation also stuck the United States Japan position in the Political map. Whoever will be their allies or enemies, it would totally change the global military power and political power. And this situation made ZERO must not be careless in deciding his next position.

**XXX**

Ai Ling laughed after hearing Lelouch explanation.

"No matter what kind of power that I held, I'd never thought that the world would changed that much , because of one single act."

Lelouch realized the meaning of her words. It is no wonder that the Geass Cult are interested with this girl who held the accursed power, Geass. A power just like his. When he viewed that this young girl is also cursed with that horrible power, he felt compassion for her unfortunate fate.

"It is as if I was reading the ancient literature, SAMKOK (The Romance of Three Kingdom)." Ai Ling cheerfully exclaimed.

Lelouch interested with this girl's opinion. "Hm..? what do you mean?"

Ai Ling point at the map and said. " Pleas take a look at this situation. Isn't this similar with Zhuge Liang famous plan? A situation where Three power was hold in stalemate. The Great Long Zhong Plan."

**Zhuge Liang's Great Long Zhong Plan**

Dividing the Empire in to three kingdom and create a stalemate of power between them.

And because of the stalemate, it ensures a harmony between them. Even though it is an unstable peace …..

They are pitted within triangular confrontation, whereas each others are enemies ….

In the situation there is a conflict between two …. The third side would join in the conflict.

And so ….

In three way fight, just when you think it's two against one, it is suddenly becomes one against two.

In the End …. The Three Power shall be united under one power under the rule of heaven.

This is what Zhuge Liang and Fu Yuehying proposed in Liu Bei's third visit to recruit him.

The Great Long Zhong Plan

"And, now … with the appearance of the fourth power, The United States Japan… isn't it the similar occurrence just like in SAMKOK, where the Jin Dynasty rise and established by Sima Yan happened?

Ai Ling's reasoning did not missed so much. Prior the Black Rebellion and ZERO appearance, the world situation can be described as the stalemate between three power, Holy Britannia Empire, Chinese Federation and finaly the EU. This is similar with the event during the advent of Han Dynasty, the Era of Three Kingdom.

After the lost of Cao Cao in the Battle of Chibi, Liu Bei has successfully placed his own influence between the contention of three power, as in accordance with the Long Zhong plan. This situation led China to be split into three majority power of Wei , Wu, and Shu for sixty years. And this situation was ended with the rise of Jin Dynasty.

And Zero could be likened with Sima Yan (The founder of Jin Dynasty) , who has placed United States Japan as the fourth power. But will he capable of uniting the whole world is the question remains. Because the End of Three Kingdom Era could be described just like this:

"The Three Kingdom, who reigns over China

Three Power pitted together

A Harmony between them

A Stability between them

Just like A Kettle which have three legs to support it

Two legs will never balanced the kettle

But Three legs ensure the stability"

"Three Kingdom, Three Power

In The North, is The Great Kingdom of Cao Wei

Reign by the great hero Cao Cao

In The East, The Great Kingdom of Dong Wu

Reign by the generation of Sun Family

In The West, The Great Kingdom of Shu Han

Reign by the virtuous leader, Liu Bei

Cao Cao has thousands of braves heroes and capable retainer

Sun Ce has generations of capable retainer

Liu Bei has his brothers, a Dragon and a Phoenix to serve him"

"In The End, The Three kingdom was united as one

Not by the great hero Cao Cao

Not by the brave hero Sun Ce

Not by the Virtuous hero Liu Bei"

"In The End,

Three Kingdom perishes

In The End,

The Kingdom was united not by those heroes

In The End

It was the descendant of Sima Yi

Who united the land into one."

* * *

**Author Note: **

Kore Zombie desuka is not worth for it's pathetic story but worth for weekly change in Musou Yuu voices . 1st episode is Mitsuishi Kotono , 2nd is Mika Kanai, 3rd is Kaneda Tomoko. ANd ... the real Yuu is voiced by Yukari Tamura? bloody hell! she is as mute as hell! at least do Bernkastel and Rika or at least Nanoha... Duh!

Level E was a bit fun. but let see the next episode.

Puella Magica was... fun... for now.

Infinite Stratos sucks

Gosick is ridiculous and only worth for Victorique

Freezing is boring until... let see ... Zange vs. Tsukamoto Yakumo?

Fractale is... if only they go with the promotional art... it would be perfect.

Oniichan koto nanka zenzen suki janai et cetera only worth for Eri Kitamura

Mitsudomoe is Mitsudomoe.

And the only thing that still worth seeing is Super Robot Taisen Inspector and Index II (Hail to the Sexy Nun. and ... if only catholic are like that , gladly i would be a Ned Flander...for catholic)


	51. Chapter 50

**United Federation Nation**

This is the first meeting for the international unification power. ZERO as the representative of the United States Japan, conceive the constructive basis which will be known as the underlayment of the newly born organization. To oppose the Imperialist power of Holy Britannia Empire, all the region of Chinese Federation and the United States Japan has agreed for the importance of propping up their influence and power. Some of the EU region from front Northern Africa agreed to this and sent their delegation, while General member of EU choose to remain neutral for their position, as they are still tied to the Berlin Treaty. A careless decision will endanger them while The Holy Britannia Empire…..

**XXX**

When ZERO in front of the member of UFN gave a speech about the importance of uniting the military force as one , universal force and the abolishment of each state member military power and the establishment of police force to keep their internal state, His speech is interrupted by a sudden broadcast in the whole world.

**XXX**

Charles Zi Britannia, with all of his charisma as the Emperor of the strongest military and political influence in the world , stopped ZERO speech and shocked the whole world.

"Ever since the world is divided in to three power, the world has also yearn for the day that the world will finally unite into one , single entity.

This day has come. Justice sided with the strong, and the weak are preyed by the strong, it is the destiny of this world. My beloved son , Clovis died because he pitied his enemy, while my beloved daughter , Euphemia showed that only the strong has the right to live and the weak shall be devoured. They had both died, but I, as a father will not weep for their death, because they had dried my tears with their pride as a true Britannian.

Their death has become the pathway to Justice and only the strong one can reach the value of Justice. Today, some weakling tried so cunningly uniting their power and thought that they could save their own life?

WE ARE BRITANNIA! When a Britannia only has one dusty coat, he will brush the coat and proudly wear it! When some weakling tries to bare their fangs at us, we will answer them and show them that we, Britannia is the true Justice, because we has stood in the peak of the evolution.

ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

**XXX**

All the member of the Black Knight and the government member of USJ turned purple hearing the awe felt of declaration. But seeing the face of their savior, ZERO who remain calm without a slight reaction. Their wary vanished and answered the challenge with the higly vigor of

"NIPPON BANZAI!"

Meanwhile under his mask, Lelouch Lamperouge could only felt a slight commotion in his heart. Indirectly, his father has declare war against him. After experiencing some moment in battlefield, the military force of United States Japan could be said as unimpressive. So is with the Black Knight who just got their military power exhausted in Chinese Federation. It is true that the production line of Knightmare Frame and Sakuradaite remain smoothly , making them a bit better in War Resource, but…. The problem remains that they are fighting Britannia enourmous military force. Long term warfate might benefit them , and seeing the content of his father previous speech it is not a surprise if they will exact a swift military campaign, making their only choice is taking a defensive posture. But will it be a fluent move for them when the Britannia dispatch their elite force and the ROUNDS? A third region of EU has lost and it will be more if not because of the pity from Britannia who exact the Berlin Treaty. What till be the fate of United States Japan?

Even thought The Knight of Eleven has stated that she will help Lelouch, it doesnot mean that he could just rely on her. Lelouch still has some doubt and suspicion toward him. He can not just grant them important task to her including her Britannia Intelligence Office. He worried that they will betray him, seeing that deep inside their heart , the Knight of Eleven and her full female member of Britannia Intelligence Office are genuine radical who only give priority to Britannia and his role as the Prince of Britannia (even thought he never consider this) that become the X factor that delay their original mission. This is how Lelouch opinion.

The only path for him is to successfully execute his declared plan before, the United Federation Nation. The Unification of the world power. By using them and erasing their doubt and their region ego, the Military force of Chinese Federation and all the region under them and United States Japan will be under his single command of Black Knights and ZERO. This is the answer that Lelouch Lamperouge got. An answer that would mean the start of the war of United States Japan.

* * *

Britannia Military force that will exact the invasion to the United States Japan

Commander of The Invasion : 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia

Main Knightmare Frame War Division led by Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein

2nd Knightmare Frame War Division led by Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley

First reserve Knightmare Frame War Division led by Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg

Second reserve Knightmare Frame War Division led by Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim

Third reserve Knightmare Frame War Division led by Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku.

Outlince Chart of the fighting force:

Two Dreadnought Logres class under the command of Knight of Ten and Knight of One

Ten Aerial Battleship Caerleon class

Two Fregate Leonia class (new production model, This battle will be the experiment field of this newly introduced model)

Naval and Air military power

Knightmare Frame War division consisting of 5th Generation KMF Sutherland, 5+th Generation KMF Gloucester, Newly production model Mass Produced 7th Generation KMF Ward, and Newly production model Amphibious type Portman II

Special Command Unit of Knights of Round:

Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein - KMF Galahad

Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley - KMF Lamorak

Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg - KMF Tristan

Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim - KMF Mordred

Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku - KMF Lancelot Air Cavalry

Science and Technology division , Camelot – Nina Einstein

Information and Intelligence division, Britannia Intelligence Office branch XI for the region of Pacific Theatre.

- Knight of Eleven Personal Note

* * *

**Author Note :** An Update.


	52. Chapter 51

**Pacific Theathre, Day One of United States Japan War**

Bismarck Waldstein, The Knight of One, the strongest and the most superior warrior in Britannia, This strong knight was given direct order from the Emperor to accompany his son, Schneizel el Britannia to subjugate Area 11. A Knight who understand the meaning of power, this is Bismarck Waldstein. To simplify the invasion, he suggested his opinion that Area 1 Honolulu is being uneconomical as temporary base, and suggested to seize Sakhalin and Okinawa, as they stationed troops in Area 12 Formosa. The stationing of troops in area 12 was executed smoothly with a slight distraction from Chinese Federation who claimed they are violating the border zone. The hardest part will be seizing Okinawa.

Lelouch who had just arrived in Tokyo Settlement can not participate in this battle, but he has predicted that Britania will invade Okinawa. From the official government of United States Japan suggested to place protection in Okinawa even though ZERO oppose this decision. Finally the decision is final, the commanding officer of the defense line in Okinawa will be under the direct order of Marshall Heihachiro, leader of the strongest paramilitary organization ever since the establishment of Area 11, Samurai's Blood . Brave and dedicated to his duty is what could described him. While the UFN side, according to the decision of Chairman Sumeragi Kaguya has ordered the UFN troops under the Black Knight , under the command of Li Xingke to support their defense.

Field commander, Marshall Heihachiro has asked Li Xingke to guard the Okinawa territorial water. As an experienced veteran who has accustomed with battlefield he stated that

"seeing the geographical condition of Okinawa, those Britannia can only relied in amphibious operation. There is no chance they will rely on fighter plane. Look at those battery line and those SAM site. And I am very sure that they could only rely to their Portman class Knightmare. Flying? We , NipponJin does not fear one or two of those ROUNDS flying Knightmare!"

**XXX**

And finally, the invasion has started. Their first goal is his personal Knightmare, the KMF Shen-Hu equipped with Black Knight's Prototype Float system to guard the outer territorial water of Okinawa. It is a pity seeing the very few variant of United States Japan, Black Knights and UFN, they could only rely on weak naval foce like maritime battle ships. This battle is really a disadvantage for the United States Japan troops. Their Knightmare , like Burai, stolen Sutherland, Akatsuki, Gung Luo and the European model, Panzer Hummel could only be used as defensive battery for Leung Tan and their maritime batlleships. Li Xingke even though they are at disadvantage in firepower has prepared the defensive formation to engage the Britannian Model Amphibious Knightmare.

Finally, our long awaited guest has arrived. Britannia has arrived and being accompanied with the Dreadnought type Logres, protected by two Caerleon class and one new type Battleship. This military convoy has launched their Portman series. The Portman quickly dived and vanished inside the sea and start launching their attack. Britannia did not bring any of their maritime naval power and instead relying full time with their Knightmare Frame.

The Portman series started sinking the first Okinawa defense line, but Xingke has waited their attack, and the lineup of the battleships has changed their position in to a stange and unfamiliar battle formation. The Jade Chi'Lin has re-play his battle formation which he used in Chinese Federation, the Battle formation which he used to defeat ZERO and… Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

**Author Note: **Because the next part is longer, a have taken the liberty to separate it into three part, including this.


	53. Chapter 52

**A bit of Flashback – Ai Ling's Ba'qua And Eight Trigram Formation Lesson**

Facing the threat which hanging there, Lelouch has already expected the first target of the Britannia invasion of course is occupating Okinawa. The astronomical and geographical position of Okinawa is the best choice to be used as a temporary base of Britannia invasion. Seeing his own father confidence, Charles Zi Britannia, of course making Lelouch need to not make light of the invasion. He also had to consider the information that he got from Yuuko, The Knight of Eleven who leaked to him that the invasion will be led by Britannia strongest knight, Bismarck Waldstein, a man who proudly bear the title The Knight of One.

Bismarck Waldstein , The Knight of One is one of Britannia great veteran who rise to his rank after the succession throne conflict between Charles zi Britannia and his uncle, Phillip rui Britannia. During that conflict, Bismarck who at that time known as Knight of Five led the ROUNDS who pledge their loyalty to Charles against the Knight of One that time who draw his sword for Phillip rui Britannia. That Knight of One of That time is not a trivial opponent, as he is the strongest Knight of Britannia in literal meaning. But , after Bismarck defeated the Knight of One , Dougal Mc. Arthur using sheer power, he become the true Knight of One, the number one Knight.

Bismarck's battle record in leading his troops is really a threat for Lelouch. He almost has no way to counter him, except one thing. He still has one card that he has not shown. But he did not wished to use that card, because he still does not understand his strong and weak point. Because if he tried to rely on it, he will become lazy and depending. That card is Li Xingke. During the battle in Chinese Federation, he has experience competing against him in tactic, strategies against this Jade Chi'Lin. His impression is that the Jade Chi'Lin fond on using a quick and complicated tactic where he makes alteration in his battle formation which is almost uncountable. Something that is almost impossible. Even in Britannia knowledge of tactic and stratagem in battle formation , he never seen that quick and uncountable alteration in a battle formation which done effectively. Lelouch acknowledge that in the battle of Chinese Federation, he already lost the war and only won because of time. He successfully returned the legitimate position of Tian Zi through the help of Huang Fei Hu.

He is sure that Kaguya and UFN council opinion in assigning Li Xingke is not a bad idea, and there is a chance that he might won , considering the multiple drastic alteration in Li Xingke battle strategy . The possibility might change if Bismarck go to the Battlefield personally, But will he let the use of a wild card like Li Xingke ? In war anything is possible. The UFN council and United States Japan are being too arrogant and trifling with the situation , just because of Xingke. Britannia is not an easy opponent, if they are why would such country able to take over almost a third of the world and even subjugating part of EU territory?

Maybe the fault reside on ZERO who always won their victory, making their morale weak because of trifling matter. This is the exact same thing which make Ding Feng from Dong Wu could defeat Sima Shi from Cao Wei enormous army only with 3000 sword infantry (sword is the weakest armament for a regular army)

Once again, he changed the position of his chess piece to illustrate and simulated his previous battle against Xingke in Chinese Federation. Lelouch almost become irritated as he could not solve the secret of Li Xingke complicated, swift-transformable battle formation. His effort finally getting Ai Ling's attention, who felt lonely and bored after accompanying C.C. (who still unconscious)

Ai Ling take a peek at the desk and she saw how Lelouch quickly tried to change the formation in multiple time. After ten minutes of seeing the transformation, Ai Ling grabbed one chess piece and changed in to another position and said.

"Shouldn't be this way, Onii-sama?"

Lelouch surprised. And then before he can grasp the situation he saw how Ai Ling once again change the position of the chess piece and simulated the battle formation. In his own eyes he saw and reminded the battle in Chinese Federation where he , ZERO was beaten. He saw how Ai Ling look familiar and recognize the changing of that battle formation.

"…Then… it become _Qian._"

And it is true ! That little girl really re-play Li Xingke formation in exact way, and she even add another variation which Li Xingke did not use without breaking the basic formation, even more blending in harmony and perfect than Li Xingke's own battle formation which he used in Chinese Federation previously.

"Ai Ling…. You… did you understand what you just do…?"

Ai Ling who saw the surprised expression in Lelouch Lamperouge face, said cheerfully. "Of course." After saying that, he repeated the formation from the beginning phase. The first transformation is ordinary, nothing special. Then second transformation… the battle formation beginning to move, then from the third-fourth-fifth transformation until then…. All eyes who seen the transformation will not realized the change. A natural and blending in harmony transformation. And when no body has grasped the situation as if they are enchanted by the beauty of the movement, it is too late for them. As the opponent are already cornered and lose the battle . This is Li Xingke's battle formation that even Huang Fei Hu himself did not understand it.

"This is the ancient fundamental tactic from the history of Chinese Federation and also Manchuria." Ai Ling stopped her hand movement and sharply stared at Lelouch.

"The Fundamental of Eight Trigram Formation." Ai Ling's hand and finger once again re-play the movement of that formation. " A Formation which used the ancient concept from Ba'qua."

Lelouch become interested with the proficient of this little girl who remind him to Nunnally and has cheered his lonely heart. He asked her the concept of this battle strategy.

"Why … Onii-sama… Ai Ling is yours at use."

Lelouch showed unhappy expression when Ai Ling stated like that, and he stated that Ai Ling is Ai Ling. She is not a thing to be owned by somebody. This make Ai Ling blushed in to red and said " Then, I will gladly explained to you…. In exchange of my wish." Lelouch gives her a simple nod.

"Before the era of Xia dynasty, in the era of The Three August One and the Five August One, Fu Xi found the concept of universe and cosmos, long before the time of Kong Qiu and Tai Shang Lao Tze. This is the concept of universe , the Ba'qua. A concept of Eight element of the universe." Ai Ling stopped her sentence for a while and used the chess piece and moved it using her fingers to simulate and continued her explanation.

"Fu Xi showed the transformation and the concept in to Ba'qua, which were illustrated in to Eight Element: Sky, Earth, Thunder, Wind, Water, Fire, Mountain and Lake." Ai Ling illustrated one by one the transformation of the eight element concept using the chess piece.

"Now… about the usage of this balanced concept. This concept is already traced to the Era of Three Kingdom. History showed us that when Cao Ren fought war against Liu Bei who at that time seek protection from Liu Biao was astounded by the transformation of Cao Ren's battle formation. Luckily for him ,at that time the pupil of Prof. Water Mirror, Sima Hui Shuijing sided with Liu Bei. He quickly recognized the formation as the Eight Golden Chain Lock Formation which used the most basic concept of Eight Trigram. At that moment, The formation which Cao Ren used beside that it is the most basic is also still crude, making it possible to breach. After this moment, the Eight Trigram formation become less popular comparing with more easier battle formation like the Spear formation, Shield formation and Wave formation.

"But then, The Eight Trigram formation returned once again and used in full power by the Prime minister of Shu Han, Zhuge Liang Kongming. At his Northern Expedition, Zhuge Liang used this battle formation and perfected Cao Ren's conception. Making the Eight Trigram to become perfect. As you already know, a Battle formation is an important thing. This is according to Sun Bin, the author of Art of War (The descendant of Sun Wu who authored Sunzi Bingfa)." Lelouch felt reminded with the battle in the era of Three Kingdom and understand Ai Ling's point.

"And… using the Perfect and multi-transformable Eight Trigram, Zhuge Liang finally able to defeat his nemesis, the Great Sima Yi TaiFu. The greatness and awesomeness of this formation led Sima Yi TaiFu to acknowledge the superiority of this Prime Minister of Shu Han." Ai Ling tries to simulate the battle in Zhuge Liang's 4th Northern Expedition.

"Another event in history note that in another Shu-Han northern expedition which were executed and led by Jiang Wei (the apprentice and successor of Zhuge Liang) showed that he also mastered this battle formation. The Eight Trigram once agains showed it's true power by subduing and defeating Deng Ai, eternal rival and opponent of Jiang Wei." Now , Ai Ling simulated Jiang Wei's 5th northern Expedition.

"Now… I will explained the usage of the Eight Trigram conception. First it goes from _Qian, Dui, Li, Zhen, Xun, Kan, Gen, Kun _(Sky, Lake, Fire, Thunder, Wind, Water, Mountain, Earth) ." Ai Ling simulated the basic transformation movement of that formation by showing the symbol of that formation as she showed their name.

Lelouch shook his head and said "Memorizing that formation will be complicated, do you have an easier way to explained it? I never fond on using philosophy and metaphor."

Ai Ling then stopped her hand movement and said "Someone named Leibniz from EU found a way that might ease the explanation. But honestly, I have difficulty in comprehending it. I am not good at Mathematics."

She stopped and continued. "Eight Trigram has the same idea with Numerical Binary, Where single line indicate numerical value of "1" and double line indicating numerical value of "0". And … The top line is the first digit, the middle line is the second line and while the bottom line is the third digit." Ai Ling proceeds to show the example.

"For example, this formation, The "_Qian"_ or the Sky Formation illustrated as three single line which were arranged vertically. If we used Liebniz's theorem, it will be the binary system of "111" , and if we converted it into Decimal numerical system it will be the decimal value of 7." Then Ai Ling continued to explained it one by one until it finished in formation "_Kun", _The Earth Formation.

Lelouch smiled , satisfied. "This Liebniz method is simpler. I understand this formation completely. And I sum up that this is not the most perfect formation as it seemed."

"Exactly, Onii-sama. This formation is not perfect." Ai Ling agreeing Lelouch's opinion and approve it.

"Now, I understand the reason Li Xingke positioned Huang Fei Hu and Hong Gu as the tip of this formation. If Li Xingke used this formation in the battle of Okinawa, he will surely lost." And Lelouch Lamperouge has understand what he must do.

* * *

**Author Note: **please excuse the reference to Ravage of Time . really... how could Mokusei Zaijuu make such awesome dojin like Ore Imouto... i never though Kirino and Gokou Ruri could be that delicious... i want more loli rape dojin. also more incestous material! **  
**


	54. Chapter 53

**Pacific Theathre, Day One of United States Japan War**

First by using the _Qian _formation, is the basic movement. As the Portman troops approach, Xingke quickly signaled for changing te formation. _Dui _formation. As the _Qian_ creates an opening to lure the Portman. This is the most basic strategy of capturing. Lelouch favor using pattern Sigma , but unlike pattern Sigma, the change of formation from _Qian _ into Dui was more smooth, as psychologically luring enemy. If Pattern Sigma force own troops to capture the enemy, by using the _Dui_, it was the enemy themselves that let them being surrounded. This is the First variation of Fundamental of Eight Trigram formation. And they have this much power. Lelouch Lamperouge, during the battle of Chinese Federation was beaten after the 64 variation transformation of this Eight Trigram formation. According to the story, Eight Trigram formation housed at least almost infinite possible variation, where Zhuge Liang's own apprentice, Jiang Wei mastered 365 variation of the movement.

Now, with the enemy has been surrounded , The Knightmare Frame which mounted on the top of the Naval Battleship could be ordered to open fire at the Portman Troops. Unfortunately , the Portman Troops still has large chance to avoid, as The Eight Trigram formation was less effective than usual. As the battle took place in the vast ocean, Xingke was forced to rely in using Naval battleship which were less nimble than the Portman troops , a pity that only Britannia has the upper hand of using marine (amphibious) type Knightmare frame. If only the Black Knights and the UFN has a series of marine type Knightmare Frame.

As Marshall Heihachiro observe the battle took place from his office in the Okinawa, he feel that they had gain the upper wind. It is possible to win.

**XXX**

**Pacific Theatre, Day One of United States Japan War, Inside The Flagship Logres.**

After witnessing Li Xingke's wits and the capability of the Eight Trigram formation, The Knight of One , Bismarck Waldstein complemented his opponent as he readies himself in engaging in his personal Knightmare Frame , KMF Galahad.

"I…see… I give my praise to the enemy general. Those Eleven , we can not trifling with them."

As he ready to launch, once again Bismarck pondered.

"I am curious, how the "late" Sir Knight of Two swiftly subjugate Area 11 in 2010 a.t.b. I have to agree to his stratagem, the element of surprise is a determining factor in warfare."

**XXX**

**Pacific Theathre, Day One of United States Japan War**

Not letting the possibility anymore, Bismarck rushed alone. He directed his attack toward KMF Shen Hu. This is the most basic strategy, to attack the leader to bring chaos on the enemy. But Bismarck need to complemented his opponent once more. Li Xingke is not such weak person. Every thrust and slash of Galahad's Excalibur is not enough to stop Shen Hu's swift movement. But every minutes is a deciding factor. If a battle takes to long it is disadvantageous .

Li Xingke decides to quickly end this battle, he took a distance from Galahad and deployed Shen Hu 's greatest weapon, "Baryon Cannon". An energy cannon which took 40% of Shen Hu supply power. By firing this weapon, he hoped that Galahad will took damage and retreat.

But what he saw is shocking! Galahad still stood solidly. This is the Strongest Knight from Britania who wield the strongest sword, Excalibur! The Baryon Cannon which consume 40% power of Shen Hu has been used in futility, as the energy was defended using the Gigantic sword Excalibur and the sheer power of Galahad. This is an opportunity for Bismarck. Shen Hu has run out of energy. This is his chance!

"Advance."

Broadcasted from Galahad is a short order. And with that concise order, the whole sky of Pacific Theatre has been swarmed by the troops of Mass Produced KMF Ward. What differ from the Ward that the Black Knights fought in Chinese Federation is…. they are fully capable of self propelled flight. This could only mean that…. Britannia has successfully developed Mass Produced Self Propelled Knightmare Frame.

**XXX**

Just like a swarm of locust, the Ward has taken over the sky, the battle has overturned.

And so… the end of this battle can be decided. With Eight Trigram has been rendered useless in this battle , and the naval battleship and the Knightmare Frame mounted on could only hoped to avoid the swarm of fire and the volley of bullet from the Ward who has conquered the Sky of Pacific Theatre. There is no hope for Li Xingke except to lessen their loss by full retreat. And this retreat signal become a bad news for Marshall Heihachiro. As his last scenery that he saw is a Ward has crossed the Okinawan defensive line and aiming a shot to his office.

"I am having a Nightmare!"

And, this battle ended with Okinawa fell to Britannia. It was supposed to happened, until… a blast fiery explosion engulfed the entire Okinawa base . seeing that this battle has no hope in winning according to his own calculation, Lelouch insure that Okinawa can not be their base, and this is his last plan. The Scorching Earth tactic. This is the best choice that Lelouch vi Britannia use, because even if Britannia has obtained Okinawa, They won't be able to use it.

* * *

**Author Note: **Sorry for the long update. because i still not satisfied with this chapter, so i have to redo it many times.


	55. Chapter 54

**Pacific Theatre , Day Seven of United States Japan War**

A week after losing Okinawa territory during their first battle against Britannia's Knight of One, suddenly the United States of Japan (USJ), The United Federation Nation (UFN) and the World are reminded with Britannia true power, it is such a devastating blow for the United States Japan seeing their territory was stolen from them under one day, but ZERO's last act by sacrificing Okinawa with Scorched Earth tactic has made the Britannia to re-plan their strategy. Now , even with Okinawa inside their hand, they can not benefited from Okinawa resource and use it as their independent temporary base. The damage is too far. It has no value and Britannia was forced to depend from Area 12 Formosa and Area 1 Honolulu's resource. The supply delivery will be far and not free from intercept, the plan to conquer Area 11 should be hastened.

ZERO's action which resulted in postponing a week has benefited the United States Japan, but this by no mean a good news. The EFN and The USJ who concentrated their whole force in Okinawa has realized this as a grave mistake and gave the whole control of military to Black Knights and ZERO. With the new revealing from the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley.

"In six day, the Tokyo Settlement will be tainted with blood."

**XXX**

Knight of Eleven or perhaps… we should call her as Yuuko Anderson, are now visiting Lelouch. A word that this boy has lost Okinawa worries her, but she was astonished seeing there is no worries or a slight of fear in his face. Seems that losing Okinawa is not his concern, or perhaps it was within his calculation, instead an expression of confidence surfaced in his face. Perhaps this is why the Knight of Eleven consent her proof of allegiance to him.

"You seem composed in handling this situation , your Highness."

"It seems like that." Lelouch give her a slight answer

"Perhaps losing Okinawa is no big problem for you. Is it because…. It is within your calculation…. Or .. you have planned it?"

"Why don't you tell me, Yuuko?"

"To sacrifice own base is not a really new tactic. Zhuge Liang done it in Xinye, while Pandhava thrown away Hastina. Even Britannia forsakes England." Yuuko calmly ponder.

"You seems knowledgeable. Now tell me … Yuuko… What will you as The Knight of Eleven do, if she is in my position…?

"Just like what you did in Okinawa, a Knight of Eleven will use Tokyo as the bait to sweep clean the enemies in one streak. This is the tactic or if I am allowed to say is the most efficient, rationale and economical strategy. If the main objective for the war is victory."

"… That is not a bad plan, Yuuko."

"You flattered me , My Prince. But I believe that My Prince, has a better strategy in his plan."

"…Is that so? According to your explanation, is not that the best strategy? To use own base as a bait to crush the enemies."

"But, My Prince. Have you forgotten the fact that those NipponJin is foolish and stubborn over sentimentality? Would they consider sacrificing their own land?

"…." Hearing this word, Lelouch fell silent.

"And, would they willingly let you destroy the heart of their nation? Please be wary My Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

**Author Note: **

Because of the recent disaster in Japan, i was reluctant to post this story. I can not give anything except my prayer and condolence.

Zhuge Liang burn Xinye when Cao Cao ordered Cao Hong and Cao Ren with 25000 menpower to conquer Jingzhou. This is the first time Zhuge Liang showed his wits in Romance of Three Kingdom.

in Mahabharatha, Phandava give their rights for the throne of Hastina to Khurava in order to resolves the conflict. But in the end, after the battle in Khuruksetra, Hastina was returned to Phandava.

About England... that is just my version of Code Geass Britannia's history which after Napoleon succeed in subjugating the England.

Knight of Eleven is a calculating, and rationale character. she judges based on objectivity rather then sentimental or emotional things. But even if she said so, the reason for her to join Lelouch vi Britannia was only known to her only, as she won't get any merits from joining him. It was such an complexity and contradiction for her character.


	56. Chapter 55

**Tokyo Settlement, Day Thirteenth of United States Japan War.**

Tokyo Settlement, the heart of United States Japan . This is the proof of Britannia previous superiority and dominion in this territory which was previously called Area 11. Even if those NipponJin or Eleven hates Britannia for robbing their dignity, it is an unopposed fact that it was Britannia cold and iron hand which influence Tokyo Settlement development. In this area, it is all filled with the atmosphere of modernity, proof of good management. It can not be denied thought this modernity was funded by Area 11's own wealth, with their domination in Market energy of their Sakuradite commodities, but prior the Britannia's 2010 a.t.b., the Nippon Government neglected the sector of Science development, thus wasting their enormous wealth.

It was when the Knightmare Frame technology was first introduced at the same time of Britannia invasion at 2010 a.t.b., with the introduction of the Fourth Generation Knightmare Frame, Glasgow as their main invading force under the leadership of Sir Knight of Two. The Empire of Nippon's military strength were too outdated, ensuring their fall and lost in a short time to be known later as the Area 11. This matter was hastened by the dead of the Last Samurai, Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu.

As a symbol of their progress and pride also as the reminder of their bitter experience as the Area 11. That is the Tokyo Settlement. Now, this place is once again became the battlefield of this battle. Such unfortunate situation for the United States Japan troops and the Black Knights, as all the higher echelons of the Black Knight has become worried, only Chairman Sumeragi Kaguya who can be determined. ZERO has issued the order to keep the troops in back line. Li Xingke and UFN troops was kept in standby. While the Britannia troops under the leadership of The Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley has broke another Black Knight's defensive line.

A grin has surfaced in his face, but for a blood lusted Vampire like him, to stay idly in Flagship Logres is not his character. He has embarked in his prideful Knightmare Frame, KMF Lamorak. His Knightmare Frame became the spear point of Britannia attacking formation, accompanied by a group of his personal Grausam Valkyrie. He has pierced his fang on to The Black Knights vein who dared to opposed him. And the fitting end for these insolent Elevens is …

"Did you know your most precious thing? Your Life! And I have robbed them!"

**XXX**

"Ohgi, order all our troop to prepare for full retreat."

Ohgi who heard the command, surprised. " But, ZERO. It is unthinkable for us to leave Tokyo Settlement! Are you planning to let this Second Britannia invasion?"

"the situation did not favor us at all. In this situation where Tohdoh has not finished inspecting his Zangetsu and Kallen who is having a hard times handling ROUNDS with Gekka and the previous battle in Okinawa has exhausted the UFN forces and Xingke forces."

"But!"

Seeing that Ohgi still opposed to the order, Kaguya sternly answer. "Ohgi Kaname, order all the troops to prepare for full retreat! We can not let the United States Japan lose their military power because of your hesitation!"

Seeing that even Chairman Sumeragi Kaguya approved ZERO's order, Ohgi reluctantly execute the order. And it is , The order was responded with complaints. Eveb Kallen who engaged Luciano was questioning it, until the emergence of the new force from Britannia. Kallen reluctantly accept the order, seeing this one man force opponent can not be undersestimated.

**XXX**

"Suzaku-kun, the intention of your launch is more for testing the capability of the new weapon. Don't push yourself."

"Understood, Cecile-san. Launching sequence , preparations…."

"Permitted, All Clear."

"Kururugi Suzaku, Knight of Seven. Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. …."

"Please launch."

With this, Suzaku embarked in the Guren SEITEN. This is the Knightmare developed from the Guren flight enabled, which they retrieved after the battle in Chinese Federation. After Kallen was defeated in Chinese Federation because of Li Xingke's Eight Trigram Formation and his Knightmare Frame Shen Hu. During that time, Kallen mysteriously escaped from her cockpit because of Rollo Lamperouge and Agent RIKKA's intervention. But because of the very constrained time they have to save Kallen, Guren was abandoned in the battlefield and Britannia salvaged it in order to reverse engineer the technology. But the reverse engineering was not completed because of the Securing Shoot of Agent RIKKA's Long barrel Rifle from her Glasgow Xi which missed and hitting Guren's Radiation Wave Arm. The damage was beyond repair thus saving the secret of Radiation Wave technology.

But for the Britannia, this is not a big problem, as their main concern is the development of the Energy Wing technology. Guren's High output specification was suited for the experimental of this new technology and giving the benefit of the increased speed acceleration, and it's operational time. The Side benefit, the Energy wing could act as the energy blade which capable of slicing the opponent's Knightmare as if it was butter. Perhaps we can say that, this is the first launch of the Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame, Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. !

**XXX**

Now, with Guren slicing every opponent that tried in ambushing him , The Black Knights is really in tight position! Lamorak has already s trouble for them, now with the entrance of the Ninth Generation Knightmare….! Kallen could only shriek.

"GUREN!"

She can only be irritated with herself as her Gekka right now is not enough to fought Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and Ohgi has realized that ZERO and Kaguya has given the best decision. Now with the lost of The Order of Black Knights in the Second Decisive Battle in Tokyo, Britannia has once again gain the supremacy of Tokyo Settlement.

* * *

**Author Note: **if i only know that Kamen no Maid Guy has such good doujin like St. Rio's Nakadashi Maid 2 earlier! Kosuke looks like me in reality (being fatso, and all) except the fact that he was fortunate enough to have A lovely maid like Fubuki!

he , both in anime and doujin (alas i don't have the manga!) voiced my soul. He is wise as if already reaching the enlightenment


	57. Chapter 56

All of Black Knights functionary dropped on their knees seeing their pride, The Guren was used against them. Only ZERO and Kaguya who remain stills. Tohdoh in his calm face has hid a silent anger, seeing Britannia's insult. But the person who should be pitied most is Kallen. No one blaming her. In the battlefields anything is possible to happen. And They have already felt how fearful it is Li Xingke's Eight Trigram formation and his Shen Hu. It is unthinkable to faced it alone (even if she is unknowingly assisted by Agent RIKKA's Glasgow Xi and Agent ROLLO's Vincent). That is why no one blaming her for losing Guren , but still it is Kallen who suffered most from this.

ZERO seems care a little with the appearance of Guren and only announce his plan for counter attack in possible near future. It was known that their main force will be divided in two , The USJ and The Black Knight under Koshiro Tohdoh command and The UFN and the remaining of Okinawan fleets under Li Xingke command. As anyone has left the briefing, it is only Kallen who remain still in her pitiful sight in this room.

Agent RIKKA greets Kallen, "Kallen-san, Lelouch-sama called you. Confidential order."

**XXX**

**ZERO's Personal Room Inside Ikaruga, Saitama Ghetto, United States Japan**

In his own room, ZERO has awaited their arrival.

"ZERO, what can I do for you?"

Lelouch observed Kallen from his mask, he was a bit surprised seeing that Kallen has maintain her calm, and acting as if nothing bothers her. In this room, beside them there is the presence of Sayoko Shinozaki and another girl that she (Kallen) never known before. In another distance of this room, there is another girl who apparently is young enough. A girl who always caught her attention for she heard that she often loitering from ZERO's room. Many rumors has surfaced because of this that most of them goes wildly beyond control among The Order of Black Knights's higher echelon. Especially we can give special attention to Tamaki's wild imagination who suspected that the young girl is ZERO's new toy ("…. That would mean that ZERO is wise enough to have broad taste! One of them is being a LOLICON!" the same jest which resulted in Kaguya's laugh and Kallen's kick in his butt and Ohgi's elbow punch).

"Kallen, as you already know, I have prepared another attack to Tokyo Settlement to cleanse the Britannia army in one big sweep."

"Yes. I know about it, ZERO. That is your reasoning for not trying too hard in previous battle."

"Exactly. But , now I have to acknowledge a miscalculation on my part. Now I am pretty sure who is behind this invasion." ZERO gave a sign for the unknown girl who Kallen never knew before to talk.

The girl politely bowed and greet Kallen, with a Britannian-style etiquette. "_Hajime mashite, Kallen-san _(Greetings, Kallen-san). You can addressed me as Yuuko, and you never knew me before. But you recognized who I am . I am the head chief of the Britannia Intelligence Office, with the title as one of twelve strongest Knights of Holy Britannia Empire, The Knights of Round. Knight of Eleven."

Kallen was surprised by the introduction and unconsciously get in defensive position and on guard. Seeing her action, Yuuko only gave an odd smile and said. "It was such a pity, Kallen-san … that I am not here to engage you. It would be such a great honor."

Yuuko clear her throats and continued her words as if nothing happened.

"The Britannia military invasion to United States Japan or perhaps I should say Area 11 are now under the responsibility of the 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia. With the Britannia main force was given to Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley and Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein."

Kallen eyes widened, but she restrained herself.

"In the Tokyo decisive battle, the test of the new weapon type with the code "9th Generation Knightmare" was engaged." And you have already witnessed it's capability."

"That is my Guren!" Kallen could not held her heart any longer, which contain sadness and anger.

Yuuko only stare at her and coldly talk. "Then, get it back."

Kallen was offended by her word and shriek. "I will! It just that…."

"It is easier to talk. That is why Lelouch-sama ordered my presence here."

Kallen still could not understand it.

" In the previous test that the Camelot engaged before, they had successfully deployed the 9th Generation Knightmare with it test pilot, Kururugi Suzaku, The Knight of Seven…" When Yuuko announced that name, Kallen was disgusted. "…who claimed that the Knightmare Frame output and specification was too high that even she can not unleashed the full capability of the 9th Generation Knightmare Frame with the code name "Guren SEITEN" more than 40%. And another issues is that the Guren SEITEN was not equipped with the Radiation Wave technology."

Mow, Kallen was confused. Why would they did not developed Guren's main armament? She has saw it before that Kururugi Suzaku only relied with the melee weapon.

When they obtained Guren, The Camelot stated that the damage in Guren's Radiation wave arm was beyond repair, nevertheless in reverse technology. But it is not their main concern as the development of the Ninth Generation is the application of the new "" technology, which was developed by Cecile Croomy of the Camelot. And you have also witnessed it's power.

Yuuko cleared her throat and continued. "and now, the decision falls with you. You can opt to destroy Guren SEITEN or retake it."

Kallen already know what she choose. She glance at ZERO waiting for his final decision.

"I understand, Kallen. I give you the mission to retake Guren to us." And he turned to Yuuko. "Yuuko, who will you recommended for this mission."

"It is out of question for Team the Moon or Team the Bird. This is a delicate mission. We have to make as small team as possible."

"Then, Rikka… this will be your mission."

Agent RIKKA bowed and received the order. Yuuko gave another suggestion to Lelouch. "Rollo will easily handle this mission."

"No. I have another thing for him." Then he turned to another person behind him. "Sayoko, can I entrust this to you?"

"Of course, Lelouch-sama."

**XXX**

As all of the people left Lelouch's room, and only Kallen and Lelouch stayed inside. But what made Kallen wondered is the reason that young girl also stayed. She then finally asked Lelouch who already taking off his ZERO persona, to ease her curiosity.

"Lelouch, who is that girl?"

"Her…? You don't need to give it a thought. But for now, I need her."

Kallen was shocked to hear Lelouch's answer. "Need her? What..? don't say that she is your…."

Without even catching Kallen words, Lelouch answer as he thought that Kallen already understand why Ai Ling needs to be protected, as she also has the same cursed as he does."

"LELOUCH! What the..? You have done such a disgusting act like that ! She is still too young!"

What do you mean by that? That is such a rude opinion! No one better than her! Could you done it while you are occupied by your job?"

Kallen face turned beet red. "_HENTAI! LOLICON!"_ Lelouch was jaw dropped and confused in replying Kallen's sudden remark to him. And before he can refute it, Kallen already continued her angry remark. "_PEDO! MANIAC! _DON'T SAY THAT YOU ALSO DID IT WITH THAT _ANO PIZZA-ONNA! AND WHAT ABOUT KAGUYA-SAMA? YOU MUST ALSO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!"_

While Kallen still hysterically accused Lelouch… The door opened and Shirly cheerfully entered. "Lu~Lu..! I am entering…" And their eyes met each others.

"Shirley?"

"Ara..Kallen?"

And before the surprising meeting was answered, the situation grew worse with Ai Ling talk to Lelouch and said.

"Onii-sama, could I ask for some water? C.C.-san 's temperature has risen. I am worried."

"Ask Rikka. Can you do it?"

"_hao…~! _Onii-sama." Ai Ling saw that there is another curious looking person that she never met before (Kallen).. She approached her, smiled and greets her.

"_Hen gaoxing renshi nin, wode mingzi shi Ai Ling._" (Nice to meet you, My name is Ai Ling)

Rendered speechless, Kallen was startled to gave any answer, while Ai Ling left her to get the water. And when the girl left, she shrieked.

"Onii-sama? Lelouch…! You… YOU FORCED that little girl to call you Onii-sama! That…! That is ….!" Kallen pulled Lelouch clothes as if threatening him.

Lelouch still confused by Kallen behavior and did not resist, while Kallen who decided to not continued her words was beet red to her her end of ears. In the end, Shirley caught what in her mind and calmed her with a single head-chop. " A Delusion is my department, Kallen. You are not suited for that part… And that girl is not what you think to be."

"Shirley..? Why are you here ? Wait! Wait a minute! What do you mean by that?"

"Ai Ling is here to help to care for the girl who laid there." Shirley pointed to Lelouch's bed. "C.C…? is that her name Lelouch (answered with a nod). Are you sure ? (another nod)"

"I get it… _Ano Pizza Onna_ has not awakened?"

Lelouch did not answer and merely nodded. Kallen realized that she has acted childish and become embarrassed. She apologized. And a bit of explanation has satisfied Kallen about the issues of Shirley, and Yuuko and also about C.C. but Kallen still bothered by the fact of Ai ling presence. The explanation Ai Ling being Huang Fei Hu's little sister did not satisfied her. She still felt a bit of peculiar fact hidden from her, especially regarding Ai Ling close relationship and her spoiled attitude that she showed toward Lelouch. She also bothered seeing that Lelouch did not bother to conceal the fact that he is ZERO to her. She felt that they are being too close, it is as if Ai Ling acted pampered only to Lelouch rather than to her own brother (Huang Fei Hu). It is as if Lelouch treated her like Nunnally, and so she asked Ai Ling who had just returned.

"Ai Ling-chan, who are you to Lelouch?"

Ai Ling postpone in caring C.C. and turned . She thought for a while and cheerfully exclaimed, "I am Onii-sama's (thing). From my whole body, soul and even my own heart are Onii-sama's!"

Hearing that kind of answer, let us not bother to know how Kallen's own interpretation of Ai Ling's anwer. As now she is confronting Lelouch once again, demanding to him explain Ai Ling "crystal clear" answer was supposed to mean. Poor Lelouch-sama.

* * *

**Author Note: **I am weak with loli character. in fact my whole reason for playing Suikoden V is Lymsleia. Please excuse if i favor her character (Ai Ling) even more than all character in this fanfic.

by the way... recent doujin was too good to ignore. Carn give Otomedori which is full of Netorare goodness. Good thing of Childhood trauma and Yandere chara (how i missed them), good thing of raping a senpai while she is in her date and separated from her wimpy boyfriend in Gakuen-sai. I, rantaid fully approved of this situation.

Then there is Katsurai Basutei Shower who gave the the usual Netorare mind break. A Friend indeed she is. relax... cutie... consider that old fart who raped you is me.. Kushyashyashyashya. and forget your wimpy cool acted playboy teacher of

Hey, the maid from Hisasi's doujin in Megastore issue may 2011 is truly cute! that is how you did a tsundere!

Astharothe omocha is only good for competating Kugimiya Rie and Tamura Yukari. it is trully Loli Tsundere X True Loli attack!

Was rereading Seishun Pop. I want that kind of onee-chan too...! perhaps... i am weak for that kind of girl.


	58. Chapter 57

**Tokyo Settlement, Tokyo Government office, United States Japan / Area 11 (Occupied)**

This is the time that Kallen Kohzuki waiting for. Now, she can get her partner, Guren back to her. This infiltration mission is not a simple one, seeing that the true objective of this mission is to hijack the Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame. . For this mission she was accompanied by Agent RIKKA and Sayoko Shinozaki for they are experienced for this kind of mission. Agent RIKKA was experienced with intelligent related mission who even Yuuko trusted herself while Shinozaki Sayoko is a reliable Shinobi, that there is no doubt in her capability.

It was fortunate for them that The informations that they retrieved from Britannia Intelligence Office are very accurate, seeing that their watching point could be paralyzed with ease. As expected from the 37th Generation of _Shinozaki-ryu._ But it was really surprising for such a governmental office to be this lax in protection. Is is because defeating United States Japan and Black Knights drove them to be careless?

But there is no need to think about it, because the building schematics that they got from Knight of Eleven is with them. Kallen still suspicious with the fact that a ROUNDS was willing to submit to Lelouch.

ZERO… no, Lelouch… what secret that you hiding from us…. And what do you think of us… why won't you trust us with your truth?

A lone prince who never expected anyone to stretch their hand to him. An Exiled Prince who already lost anything…. As Kallen still immersed in her thought, she did not noticed that she let her tears to flow to her cheek. Even if this mission was executed easily because of them (Rikka and Sayoko and Knight of Eleven who provide the information)… but why did she felt a sadness?

But it does not matter anymore, because right before her is… Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. who already awaiting for her.

* * *

**Author Note : **No need to write anything for now.


	59. Chapter 58

"This is the time that we have been waiting for!" ZERO using the tone to upheld the troops spirit declare the time to strike back. And the UFN , the USJ and the Black Knights move from their hiding place and the Second Great Decisive Battle of United States Japan was lit.

**XXX**

**Tokyo Settlement, The 2****nd**** Battle of Tokyo.**

For this battle, ZERO took direct and full command for the battle formation. He did not gave any troops the mandate. We should acknowledge how risky this decision is, but ZERO have to ensure and predicted any possibility in this battle field, no matter how insignificant it is .

Micro Management, this is the secret of success for The Order of Black Knights to reach until this point and accomplished in establishing the United States Japan. This should not be a difficult thing for Lelouch vi Britannia who has long been adapted with this kind of tactics. As the Micro Management is well suited for untrained army with zero experiences like Black Knights. In reality The Black Knights are the example of ridiculous army, as they lack the discipline and the control as a good army, we could say that they are no more than a rag tag team which is no better than a mob. They only obeyed ZERO's absolute order as that is the only thing that they could do. But…. Cut their head of command (ZERO) and they will shattered without any coordination.

Knight of Eleven realized this fact, that is why she could deliver a massive hit at them during the Black Rebellion. But seeing that she placed priority in saving 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia, is what the Black Rebellion succeed with the establishment of United States Japan for a year, seeing there is no action from the Emperor and the Britannian's Senate regarding this matter.

During the Black Rebellion, the Black Knights lost their contact with ZERO, making them in mess. Such a wasted opportunity, seeing they had a collection of well experienced commandant and warriors, like Kyoshiro Tohdoh, ShiSeiTen, Rai Sumeragi and Kohzuki Kallen. Micro Management is the most perfect tactics which also hid great flaw for the Black Knights.

Now, This is the Battle positioning for the joint forces of UFN, USJ and Black Knights during the Battle of Tokyo.

Commander in Chief of UFN, USJ, Black Knights army: ZERO.

UFN Troops Main Commander : Li Xingke (KMF Shen Hu)

Vice Commander : Zhou Xanglin (Leung Tan Amphibious Battleship)

UFN 1st Troops Commander : Huang Fei Hu (KMF Qian Long)

UFN 2nd Troops Commander : Hong Gu (KMF Gung Luo)

UFN 3rd Troops Commander : Indhira Tagoor (KMF Gung Luo)

UFN 4th Troops Commander : Nguyen van Giep (KMF Gung Luo)

USJ Troops Main Commander : Admiral Yamamoto ( G-1 Land Battleship)

Black Knights Main Commander : Tohdoh Kyoshiro (KMF Zangetsu)

Vice Commander : Ohgi Kaname (Floating Battleship Ikaruga)

Black Knight 1st Troops Commander: Rai Sumeragi (KMF Lancelot Club)

Black Knight 2nd Troops Commander: Asahina Shogo (KMF Gekka)

Black Knight 3rd Troops Commander: Nagisa Chiba (KMF Gekka)

Black Knight 4th Troops Commander: Senba Ryoga (KMF Gekka)

Black Knight 5th Troops Commander: Kosetsu Urabe (KMF Gekka)

Reserve Troops :

Sugiyama Kento Team : KMF Akatsuki

Yoshida and Minami Yoshitaka Team : Strategical Weapon Raikou

Inoue Team : KMF Burai

Shinichiro Tamaki Team : KMF Burai

ZERO positioned himself in back line (Ikaruga) and will not participated in direct confrontation, until the right time….

**XXX**

Little did Lelouch know, that In the upcoming battle of Tokyo, in sudden, the distribution of command for Tokyo Settlement defense are:

Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein - KMF Galahad

Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley - KMF Lamorak

Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg - KMF Tristan

Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim - KMF Mordred

That would mean that during the second battle of Tokyo… Lelouch vi Britannia…No, ZERO will face against all member of Knights of the Round who was given mandate to subjugate the Area 11.

**XXX**

"Then, what about this setting, Suzaku-kun?"Cecile friendly asked

"It is perfect, Cecile-san…. It is a pity the Albion has not completed."

"Oh..Oh…Kururugi-kun… the ROUNDS is doubting his own skill, and relied on the Ninth Generation? Congrats!" Lloyd exclaimed with mocking tone

"No, of course not Lloyd-san…. It just that… if only the Ninth Generation has been completed, there won't be need for much blood to spilled. SEITEN proofed that. The Energy Wing is truly a future technology."

"My..! such a flattery form the Knight of Seven."

Suzaku felt that Cecile is teasing him, so he preferred not to continue it, And he was distracted by the new member of the Camelot, who was recommended by the 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia and his personal advisor, Kanon Maldini.

"Suzaku,… you are now a Britannian. Showed how you crushed the Elevens with the perfected Conquista and let them feel the power of FLEIJA. Let this battle end ."

Suzaku did not say anymore and nodded a little. He mounted on his Knightmare Frame and launched.

"Lancelot Conquista…. Preparation for Launching sequence."

* * *

**Author Note: **Nothing important to write.


	60. Chapter 59

It is hard to imagine how fierce is this battle. Let us not thinking about the strategy and tactics that both party used for this battle, as this battle has become so ferocious. It is as if those two side has forgotten the rules of war. But one thing for sure, the warrior who participated in this battle, will soared their name to the world.

For the brave general of the Chinese Federation, Li Xingke and his personal Knightmare Frame, Shen Hu the Divine Tiger. For he showed how fitting he is as the Jade Chi'Lin. Among the Liang Shan Heroes of the Song dynasty, it is the name given to the courageous and dexterous general Lu Jun'yi. As he quickly grasped ZERO's main plan , he effectively maintained his troops and give a hard blow to the Britannia army. Once again, he showed the Britannia the true power of Eight Trigram Formation.

For the Brave Hero of the Chinese Federation , Huang Fei Hu and his Knightmare Qian Long, the Furious Dragon. As he the number two of Chinese Federation below his superior, Li Xingke. He bravely engage the Britannia while effectively positioned himself as the One of Two Spear tip of Li Xingke's Eight Trigram Formation. For his Swift maneuver and his skill to lead the formation of Eight Trigram rendered the Left Wing of Britannia army to faced difficulty.

Hong Gu, even if he use the mass produced Knightmare Frame Gung Luo, this man is not to be underestimated. His Raw power combined with Fire Power has rendered the Right Wing of Britannia Army to get a hard blow. Tha is how fearfull he is as the second spear tip of Li Xingke's Eight Trigram Formation.

Let us now remember how fearsome it the name of Tohdoh Kyoshiro. As he was known as the _Utsukushima no Kiseki_ (Miracle of Utsukushima) and he is now has become a true Divine Wind (_Kami Kaze)_ who descended to protect the Black Knights. Now helding with his _atarashii tsurugi _(New Blade), Knightmare Frame Zangetsu, now nothing can stop him and his four disciple, The ShiSeiTen. With them, he showed the perfect battle formation of the ShiSeiTen.

Now, who would not shudder with the speed of a person named Rai Sumeragi and his trusted Lancelot Club. He has shown the result of his training. Now every swing of his swordsmanship has no wasted movement. Iai Slash of the _Iaijutsu_! This is the result of his training, as all of his opponent did not realized what happened to their Knightmare Frame until it was split opened. And for this _kagemusha_ what path that he seek for, only he knows the time when he reached the level of God Slaying technique, the _Battojutsu._

For Britannia's side, we can say that it is a bit gloomy situation. For The Black Knight is in their highest morale, for this battle staking in seizing their own pride. But ZERO realized that 20% of their military power has been scrapped off. For this is how fearsome the power of the elite squad of Grausam Valkyrie and the entrance of the two Britannia commandants, Knight of One and Knight of Ten.

The Vampire , the Knight of Ten is still content in his berserk . For his Knightmare Frame Lamorak has stole the life of most of the Black Knights army. And he forgotten the fact that he has no obligation to directly participating in this battle for he is the leader of the Grausam Valkyrie.

While The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein did not show the strength of his Galahad. He choose to raise the morale of his troops with his Knightmare and use the Excalibur to issue the command.

**XXX**

And the battlefield was halted by the appearance of

"Guren SEITEN , Kohzuki Kallen, commander of Zero Squadron is present, ready to serve ZERO!"

For the Appearance of Guren SEITEN has messed the battlefield. The Energy Wing is really a superior technology as using this, she obliterate the whole elite squad of Grausam Valkyrie! Kohzuki Kallen has shown them who is the rightful owner of the Guren, the Pride of NipponJin.

While inside the Avalon, Lloyd Asplund of the Camelot was surprised.

"THIEF ! THAT IS MINE!"

"Hey… I have the most work in that, you know."

"E.. You are right…. THIS IS NOT THE TIME ABOUT IT! Seeing how they handled it, that pilot has mastered at least 80% of the Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame! I shudder to thought the day when Radiation Wave was applied to it!"

**XXX**

And, knowing that this is the best momentum, ZERO has entered in the battlefield accompanied by Jeremiah Gottwald and Rollo Lamperouge.

"A Pity, that Sutherland Sieg is not possible for mass production, the inner technology are to expensive to be applied." Rakhsatta murmured as she smoke her pipe to ease her heart

"and also, I am intrigued. Why would Jeremiah Gottwald, the Vanguard of Britannia sided with us?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Simpson The Great Simpsina episode is great! it reminded me with episode Duffless which have the best romance scene.

Vulcan and Diana from TWGOK is hot. Keima is a sure devil to be able to score both. how i envy him!


	61. Chapter 60

When it was certain of ZERO's appearance and his signature Knightmare Frame, Shinkirou… The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldsten raised a signal to his troops, and as the troops received the orders … A reinforcement arrived. Bismarck had saved most of his forces for this moment. That is how Bismarck Waldstein a man experienced in countless warfare deliver his glory to Britannia Empire. With that sign, few squadron of Ward which responsible for the fall of Okinawa… and now….with more manpower and led by the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg inside his Knightmare Frame Tristan and assisted by Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim in her Knightmare Frame Mordred.

"I assumed that both of you knows the reason I placed you in command of the Ward squadron?" Bismarck remind the two ROUNDS using a communication line.

"Yes, my Lord. The Main objective is ZERO." Anya answered and accepted it as absolute order.

"Sure….! Lord Waldstein. Chop the head and the remaining body will fall. That is your philosophy…right?" Gino remarked back.

"That is correct, Weinberg's youngster. You have gotten the grasp of Warfare. Calculation. Use the most minimal sacrifice to gain victory."

Gino lowly grumble. "…even though you sacrificed the Glasgow and Sutherland for this battle…."

"I heard it, boy! What is wrong with sacrificing outdated tools?" unexpectedly, Bismarck Waldstein answered Gino's low voiced grumbling.

"No, There isn't any, My Lord!" Gino cursed, as he never expected his grumbling to be heard. Note to self, never forget to switch off the communication line when grumbling.

There is no mistake in Bismarck's word. In Sunzi Bingfa, Sun Wu annotated that _"It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle."_

For a general, he had to have a knowledge regarding his own power and his opponent. For that reason is he sacrificed the Portman squad in Okinawa and the Glasgows and the Sutherlands in this battle. To get some information, for a battle never ended in no casualty, that is the whole reality. Bismarck understood the needs to preserve his power and sacrificed the most less combat capable unit in his troops. For this he get three results, getting enemy's information, preserving his own troops and preparing the plan for next move. For that reason is he is deserving to get his title, The strongest knight in Britannia! For he not only has the brawn of raw power but also gifted in matter of strategizing ! The Knight of One , the Leader of The Knights of the Round.

**XXX**

Really a fierce battle. The Ward squadron has swarmed and surrounded them like a swarm of locust ravaging them, with the entrance of Shinkirou, and even Rollo who had his Vincent and his Geass was overwhelmed. For the highest praise should be given to Jeremiah who calmly controlled the situation with his Sutherland Sieg.

Realizing that the Ward squadron is not in control against the Vincent and Sutherland Sieg, Tristan moved to face his opponent. Starting with a shower of bullets to Sutherland Sieg. Sutherland Sieg calmly accept those weak attacks and responded by shooting it's Rail Gun. Gino Weinberg, The Knight of Three realized who his opponent seeing that kind of attack.

"Lord Jeremiah? So.. the rumors about you being the _Orange_ is true?"

Jeremiah understand that Gino is mocking him, he responded with a snort and proudly exclaimed

"_Orange?_ That is the name that I proudly carry in my heart, The proof of my _**LOYALTY !"**_

Razing like a storm, Jeremiah's morale has risen to the maximum number (if this was Super Robot Taisen, his _Kiryoku_ are now 255! A number that could only be reached through the use of Gameshark) amd attacking Tristan by shooting all of his Slash Harken toward Tristan. Nothing directly reached Tristan, but grazed! Unfortunately this is already enough to give enough damage to Tristan as Gino backed out and Anya faced the full adrenalin Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Remember the name of your opponent, I, _**JEREMIAH GOTTWALD!**_

"….. such trivial matter."

Knowing that Jeremiah could handle this two ROUNDS, Lelouch leave him to fulfill his goal.

**XXX**

Kohzuki Kallen who is inside Guren SEITEN has gotten the visual appearance of Shinkirou quickly rushed to assist him, But the entrance of ZERO was also been awaited by the Vampire of Britannia, Luciano Bradley.

Lamorak has moved in front of Shinkirou more earlier and prepare to engange him. Rollo who stay on guard near ZERO was shocked by Lamorak swift movement, and as he tried to reacted. Lamorak already disabled his Vincent with the Luminous Cone. And as he tried to release himself, Lamorak stopped the spinning of his Luminous Cone and stabbed Vincent and Rollo was almost in peril if not for the Pile Bunker. But, in exchange for that.. Vincent was almost exhausted, and how dilemmatic this situation is for Rollo Lamperouge. What is his remaining choice?

His choice will never revealed, as Kallen has already entered their struggle and hold Lamorak's attack with Guren SEITEN. The Energy wing was used to acted as an energy blade to cut through Lamorak's single arm. Lamorak then withdraw, but at once turn around and …

"Elevens….. do you know what is the most precious thing to you ? Your life !"

Lamorka shot the scattering Hadron Cannon, the imperfect assault Hadron energy system, but by increasing the attack output, every spread of energy were enough to burn Knightmare Frame. And Luciano has already retreated to repair his Knightmare Frame damage.

**XXX**

It was really fortunate that the firing of Scattering Hadron Cannon could be shielded with Shinkirou's Absolute Defence Territory and Guren SEITEN's energy wing. Seeing that the battle has did not go to their favor, what is the Knight of One remaining choice?

Never mind of Bismarck thought, but one thing for sure, Schneizel el Britannia has one reserve plan. The Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku has launched in the battlefield with his new Knightmare Frame , Lancelot Conquista. A new system which was fitted with the weapon of hatred and terror, FLEIJA.

* * *

**Author Note: **

Next…Let's just see some Hentai anime.


	62. Chapter 61

**Tokyo Settlement, Aftermath of F.L.E.I.J.A. (Project D of ABCDE) Implosion on Tokyo.**

And so…, this day it happened. The new weapon system FLEIJA show it's devastating power, with fear on the second launch of FLEIJA. In other place, Nina was awed by the effect of her creation. Only fear and amazement could pictured the Conquista system that could fired the FLEIJA Warhead, once.

**Inside Ikaruga, Tokyo Bay, United States Japan**

For Diethard Ried, no nedd to questioned and doubt the meaning of ZERO for him. An ex Britannian journalist who detested himself for filling his life with bootlicking those pathetic who called themselves as the aristocrat and the foolish royalty. If he tried to remember his past life, he could only vomited.. His long life dream job and ambition … should it be filled with fraudulence and kissing their muddy boots for the rest of his life?

Until that time, the unforgettable moment in his life, it was during the funeral ceremony of the late 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia, where that figure for the first time appears to announce the most craziest and the most daring words to the truly deepest pride of Britannia. And, he abandoned anything that he own, for he felt that this is the time to fill his life with something meaningful. He has to record every little bit of this man's life.

That is why, he wholeheartedly help this man to retake the name "NipponJin" for those Elevens, but how sorrowful for him when suddenly that man disappear. Until, the moment that he really savored, miraculously that man returned with a bang, drowning every troops of incoming Britannia force, under the command of 1st Princess Guineverre su Britannia. His heart rejoiced, and once again he was reminded that he in fact is a Journalist. He vowed to stop any manipulation , and he has to stand as the observer to record and did not miss every little bit of ZERO, and refrain from helping him directly, for he afraid of manipulating the news, he once again broke his pride as the journalist. It is already enough punishment for him to lose him once.

But how dilemmatic for him, that he can read the frightened atmosphere between the Black Knights. It is as if they forgotten every miracle that ZERO managed to create even in his direst moment. Only because of one light implosion that swallowed half of their menpower in a flash. In their panicm they one sided-ly agreed on cease fire negotiation with Britannia. While ZERO suffered a shock and now is locking himself in.

And now, he acted as a witness for the cease fire negotiation between the Black Knights and the Britannia delegation, as their representative is the commander in chief of this invasion, 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia. This is the negotiation that will decide the future of the United States Japan.

**XXX**

"Surrender ZERO to you! Have you lost your mind? It is unthinkable for us to surrender our leader!"

Schneizel responded calmly facing Shinichiro Tamaki who unintentionally let out his anger. Among the delegation, only he can not hold his words, how surprising that the other members did not mind his presence.

"Then, may I ask you where is the leader of the Order of the Black Knights? He must be shutting himself in his own room." Schneizel giggled as if remembering an old pleasant memoris and continued his words " He always like that, trying to solve the problem himself without ever asking for help and distancing himself."

Schneizel's word displeased Ohgi. It is as if this person acted like he knew ZERO, the only person that he respected…. more than him. "What would that mean?"

"Oya? You never know who he is? I can say that I immediately recognized him when I met him in Chinese Federation.: Schneizel calmly explained and .."…. It is as if he never trusted all of you…" And this conversation continues that led them to a tragedy. Once again these NipponJin… no . The Elevens will do their foolishness and abandon their beliefs in victory.

**XXX**

"Lelouch-sama, please excuse me. I have to leave you for a while with Kallen-san." Agent RIKKA moved and leaving the still distraught Lelouch. She never wanted to leave the mission given for her to assist Lelouch vi Britannia, but if she disobey the Black Knight's order… it will be suspicious. That is why she entrusted Kallen.

Well, she still being puzzled, by the order for her to attend the high level Black Knights meeting, she is just a low member of the Zero Squadron. But because it is an order, there is no choice but to do it. And when she entered the room, Agent RIKKA know that she has failed the mission, for there is the presence of the only person that she really know, the 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia.

All planning has crumbled, for any secret was revealed. Now… Her Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia and Knight of Eleven is in danger.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in other place … The Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski is executing the imperial order. She was entrusted to command the Emperor Flagship, Great Britannia. A very important and confidential order. She was not given the direction of this departure, but she know the importance of this mission, for the imperial special forces, The Royal Guards are under her command now.

* * *

**Author Note: **Tired... where is the rest of Madoka Magica Ero Doujin? i still want to "fondle" Mami's ooki na oppai! and lesbian HomuXMado is acceptable. where the character that is voiced by Eri Kitamura? hey, where is the other Denpa Onna Ero Doujin? quoting unlimited blade works, my whole life was... Hentai.


	63. Chapter 62

"It is a pity, but this is the end of ZERO." Diethard sadly said the cruel truth.

Lelouch realized that every excuse are useless, as he has been cornered. All the people here demanded the truth under the mask.

Fine, ALRIGHT! If you want to know the cruel truth.

His own hand, removed the mask that become the source of all his lie.

"A BOY?" All who present were surprised and awed , as the have learn the truth. When the stage has come to the climax of the tale, it is now the time when the spotlight light the main actor.

"That is right. I am ZERO. The Leader of the Order of the Black Knigts and the man who will conquer the world. But seems like the wish is unattainable , for this game has ended."

Is it a shiver that clouding the heart of all the core members of the Black Knight under Ohgi Kaname who now is cornering ZERO for the truth. Perhaps it is his charisma as the leader of the Order of The Black Knights, or maybe fear when challenging the truth? For only Tohdoh Kyoshiro and Kosetsu Urabe who know what is the feeling that clouding their mind.

Kallen who is responsible to deliver Lelouch to them, trembled. The secret has been revealed. What should she do to protect her leader?

Kallen turned to Ohgi. "Ohgi-san,… this … this must be a mistake right? He must be another of ZERO's _kagemusha (shadow warrior)_! Just like that .._ano Pizza Onna (C.C.) _did! This is not impposible right? This boy must be no more than that! There is no way this boy has the power and charisma like ZERO!"

As Kallen tried to persuade them…

"Kallen, step back. Your role as my pawn is over."

Kallen was shocked to hear the ice cold word which Lelouch said. "Eh…? What? What do you mean…ZERO?"

Vaguely , among the Black Knights can be heard some whispering. Even Tamaki said to Ohgi. "Right Ohgi-san… I….. I BELIEVE in ZERO! This must be that 2nd prince trick!"

But Ohgi was unwavered, he already reached the truth. And because he is the only member who felt that he know ZERO, even the part that Lelouch never realized from under his mask. " I ask you to be quiet.", And he turned and sharply stared at Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Who are you ,ZERO?"

"When a chess player has lost his match, there is nothing he can do except fixing up the pieces and thinking back his every moved to realized his own mistake. I will tell you the truth that you desired." Lelouch without changing his expression and still showing his charisma as their leader.

"I am the Eleventh Prince and the Seventeenth to the throne. The eldest of the late Queen Marianne, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Kallen felt her heart sunk to despair, Lelouch has revealed the truth. "No! That is a lie! That is all a lie!." Kallen tried to deny every word, but she forgot that she had became so fragile that every denial she said was confirming every word that Lelouch said. And seeing that her denial was not listened, he felt to sorrow trying to deny it.

As Ohgi know that everything that Kallen do become a confirmation of Lelouch's every words. "And you used that mysterious power to manipulate us in your game?"

Lelouch was startled. " Mysterious power? Hu…Hu…huhuhuhu… I see… so you have known that far of the truth… The game and stage is over. Ohgi, do as you like and get rid of this pawn from me. She has no use anymore." Lelouch pointed to Kallen as he said the word "pawn".

A Black Knight member descended and get the still distraught Kallen to move along. As Kallen stare at Kallen's direction who still expressionless, he hiss some words to her " Kallen, take care of yourself. Don't waste your life for a fool like me."

While doubt still clouding them, Kosetsu Urabe can not hold his temper, and he jumped and ran toward Lelouch and backing him.

"Cease this foolishness, all of you! Have you forgotten to whom you pointed your blade?"

Lelouch was surprised, as he still did not overcome his surprise, the commotion was increased by the sudden appearance of Shinkirou and Vincent.

"Urabe, move!" all other member shouted.

"You forgotten that you are pointing your blade at your own master, ZERO! Have you forgotten a pride as a _Bushido?"_

"That boy has tricked us for log time, Urabe…! Open your eyes! Did that boy misled you with his power?" as Ohgi shouted, Tohdoh chide her.

"Urabe, What is the truth that you hold in your heart?"

"Tohdoh-san, I am gratefull for all of your teaching. But this man is … Nippon needed this man!" Urabe turned to Lelouch and said. "ZERO, it does not matter who you are, but please fulfill our dream. I will give my life for exchange."

Lelouch still can not dispel his surprised and still numbed, while from Shinkirou, Rollo descended and retrieve Lelouch to get him on Shinkirou while Agent RIKKA in the Vincent released the smoke grenade to conceal their presence and disappear.

"Kosetsu Urabe-san. I honor your _Bushido."_

And with the impressed word from Agent RIKKA, Kosetsu Urabe gave his life to save Lelouch from the swarm of bullet firing toward him to prevented his leaving.

* * *

**Author Note:**

And So…. This marked the end of the United State Japan Arc. The Next Chapter is the Holy Britannia Empire Arc, Part 1

And... what else should i write here...? whatever...


	64. The Beginning of Holy Britannia Empire 1

**Kaminejima, United States Japan**

After their bold escaping attempt, where they almost lost their lives because the swarm of bullet from pursuing Britannia and United States Japan Knightmare Frame, Lelouch and the others can now caught their breath.. Luckily for them , their attempt was also thanks to the help of Rai Sumeragi and Jeremiah Gottwald who clear their path. But this act also showed who from now on the person they will serve, not the Black Knights. But….. this boy….

**XXX**

**ZERO's Personal Room Inside Ikaruga, United States Japan**

Meanwhile, inside ZERO's room, C.C. still laid unconsciously. There is no explanation why this room become deserted, and no one else remaining. Shirly and Ai Ling who usually stay inside has vanished, it is as if they were never there before.

But, now… this empty room was being entered by someone.

"At last…. We really met."

The person approached C.C. and brought her lips to her and C.C.'s closed eyes are now opened.

XXX

**Some time later, inside the "Audience Room" of Flagship Avalon class, United States Japan territory.**

In this room, the Knight of Three Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Six Anya Alstreim and the Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku are having audience with the commander of chief for this war to reclaim Area 11.

"It was due to the participation of the honorable ROUNDS, that this war could be ended in such short time. I was grateful for that."

Gino speak calmly, unusual for him. "We are honored for the words, but it was befitting for us to receive the kind word."

Anya fell silet. "…"

Suzaku firmly speak. "It was all due to the Weapon FLEIJA that ended the war. We have no part in that."

Gino intervened Suzaku's "polite" gesture, "Schneizel-sama, are we planning to use that horrible weapon again?"

Schneizel did not expected his word, but he calmly responded. Even Suzaku was shocked by the serious Gino. "What is the problem with that, Lord Weinberg?"

Gino angrily glared and hit the table." What did you really wanted from this war? Destruction or victory? By commiting such despicable act!"

Schneizel talked with an extraordinary composure." Gino, which will you choose? A swift victory that could be won with a lesser victim or is it a prolonged war? "

Gino quieted down, but he is still angered.

"His Majesty the Emperor did not objected the use of FLEIJA. Because the psychological blow that we dealt to them has shortened the war and give us victory, compared to if we done hundreds battle."

Gino angrily stated. "Did you not count the number of civilian victim because of that weapon?"

"About three million lives." Schneizel calmly explained with a flat tone, as if he already counted them himself. And Gino reacted with widening eyes.

"Did you think that is just some statistical number?"

Schneizel smiled. "Gino, did you know how many lives will be lost if we prolonged this war?"

Gino did not answer it.

"Let us illustrate that we can end this war in one month without the use of FLEIJA, but the conflict will still remain for the next ten years. They will never accept our presence here and commit guerilla and terrorism against the Britannian civilians. Both victim from Britannia and NipponJin 's side will be at least more than five millions lives. Is not this the best option?"

Gino still can not accept Schneizel's reasoning, even Anya has to remind him to calm himself.

Schneizel then said another matter. "But, Gino… like I said before, this plan was agreed by His Majesty the Emperor himself, what do you think about it?"

Gino can not catch the his meaning, but Suzaku quickly understand it and answered.

"For an Emperor, he was granted with the power to cease or agreed the Military plan that was brought up by the Prime Minister, or even by the Senate council. Now… the question remains. Are you feel that you are appropriate for this role….. The 2nd Prince of Britannia?"

Gino was shocked when Suzaku explained the meaning of this word. Would this man, the 2nd Prince will rebel against Justice and even betraying his own father and his fatherland?

* * *

**Author Note:**

The Start of Holy Britannia Arc Part One.


	65. Chapter 64

** Kaminejima, United State Japan/Area 11**

Looks like Lelouch has able to gain composure of himself, after he was exhausted from the previous event and he can at least grasp his breath in this hiding place. As he is now calmly asking the situation to Agent RIKKA and Rollo Lamperouge.

"Nii-san, sorry for our selfish act. We have placing you in this mess."

"I appreciate your reckless act, Rollo." And he turned to Agent RIKKA. "Now, what did the Knight of Eleven plan for me, Rikka?"

"I don't know anymore. This is my failure…."

"Calm yourself. What did you know about this matter?"

"…" Agent RIKKA just fell silent. Lelouch realized that Agent RIKKA did not want to say anymore, as if something happened to her.

Lelouch then showed the medal that was ever entrusted to him, he showed it to Agent RIKKA. "…Is this thing still has some use for me?"

Agent RIKKA who still exasperated turned and looked at the medal. "I… I believe that with that medal… you can use it to gain control of Britannia Intelligence Office's Archive and the position as the leader of the Britannia Intelligence Force also control of all of the members, seeing my lady Knight of Eleven already gave it to you."

"Then, I order you to find my father, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia Emperor. Now is the time for me to settle our matter."

**XXX**

**Inside The cockpit of The Emperor Flagship, The Great Britannia, ?**

Now, with the confidential mission is over, The Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski respectfully announced to the Emperor of Britannia, who presents in the throne of the cockpit inside the Emperor Flagship, Great Britannia.

"Your Majesty, as your order. We have arrived in Area 11, Kaminejima zone."

Hearing the announcement, The 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Charles zi Britannia nodded and uttered "good." And give the next order.

"Prepare to land, and conquer the relic site of Kaminejima ruin."

Monica Kruszewski accepted the order and announcing it.

"Royal Guards, prepare the formation for escorting mission. Regular Army, prepare for guarding the perimeter of Kaminejima and Emperor Flagship, Great Britannia."

"Yes, My Lady."

**XXX**

**Lelouch vi Britannia's position, Kaminejima, Area 11/ United States Japan**

" I, Lelouch vi Britannia order you to obey my every commands!"

Now, with Lelouch vi Britannia has realized that he has lost everything that belonged to him, he know that there is one thing he have to end. The Vengeance, and by giving the order through this accursed power, he has decided to dispose anything that remains of him. He was suddenly reminded by Oldman Kirihara Taizo's word.

"Will you embark, in the path of Carnage?"

That time, Lelouch has decided that…

"If, that is my destiny."

He felt amused if he tried to remember that short conversation, perhaps that time he said that because he did not felt the true weight of that word before. The Bloody Path of Carnage. Now… he has realized the burden of that words, when he lost Nunnally, and losing everything that matter to him, and left with nothing. That is why until now; he never bound anyone for ever with his cursed power.

Yes,…. Geass. Perhaps, it was really a devil who gave him the power to seize their mind for once, because he was forced to grant a single order to seize their mind and body forever. But, now… with him already losing anything, he felt how funny it is, that he felt burdened by the guilt of this path he chosen, in the time when he already decided he has disposed anything that remained of him.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Big – Big update to catch up with the time. I already can not hold anymore.


	66. Chapter 65

**Kaminejima, Area 11/ United States Japan.**

Before knowing the destination of this confidential mission, Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski never understood the necessity of the Royal Guards and the regular army presence. Seeing their number is enough to hold outs against other state military force, instead of escort mission, this power is enough to wage a small war. But she understand that The Emperor of Britannia is the highest position, where there is eminent danger threatening his life.

"My Lady, a squad of unfriendly Knightmare Frame has appeared in radar, attacking the regular army."

"What!" Monica was surprised, seeing the current political situation in United States Japan who is bothered by the Britannia invasion under the command of 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia, there is should not be any interference for them. Why is there the presence of unknown army attacking them? This is a confidential mission. Only a few Britannia echelon know about this mission, and even the reaction of those side who know about this are too fast!

"Executive Officer, you take temporary command of the Flagship Great Britannia. I will personally lead the Royal Guards to obliterate the opponents."

Monica quickly ran to the Hangar for preparation launch of her personal Knightmare Frame, The Mass Produced Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, Vincent.

**XXX **

When Monica entered the battlefield, she never expected that her opponents are some of the regular army which should be under her command and some unfriendly Britannian model Knightmare Frame. One that caught her attention is….

"Black Gloucester? Is that…"

**XXX**

The Executive Officer who was given temporary command of the Great Britannia was shocked when he saw that it was their own regular army that started attacking.

"Is there a traitor within us? Coup de etat?

In facing this kind of situation, the executive officer started panicking, also with the Knight of Twelve was troubled by the Black Gloucester, and the Royal Guards were fighting the unfriendly Sutherland type Knightmare Frame, It makes him concluded that the Emperor Flagship is in danger. Seeing such weird situation that he never experienced in his whole life, the Executive officer forgot his composure and….

"Send a signal! Call all the ROUNDS in Area 11 right now!"

**XXX**

**Kaminejima, Area 11/ United States Japan.**

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia. Queen Marianne's first born son, the exiled prince of the Empire. Try to stop me if you dare. If there is anyone who can match my despair , that is."

And the black prince started accepting his fate, welcomed by the a line up of salutation from the Britannia Intelligence Office Knightmare squadron who escorted his departure.

**XXX**

While over the Kaminejima enormous sky, the Knight of Twelve is engaging her opponent in close combat against the Black Gloucester that she felt like she know it before. It was not doubtful that Monica Kruszewski are more well versed in commanding the troops, but that does not mean she is a worse pilot of the Knightmare Frame. She is still one of the ROUNDS, the twelve strongest knight of Britannia. Besidesm close combat is not a difficult thing for her, with her favored weapon, A single rapier and a Vincent type Knightmare Frame, has given her the upper-hand for this battle as she repeatedly pushed the Gloucester pilot who struggling in defending her attacks with the Jousting Lance.

Every impressive and enchanting slash that she gave , no one can pictured this battle except that she is showing her charm, beauty and elegance which were unleashed from the fragrance of her battle and each of the rapier movements. This is no more a battle between stiff iron puppets which we call as the Knightmare Frame, but a swift decisive slash, glittering elegantly which is only possible from such splendid lady like Monica Kruszewski.

The Gloucester who felt that she got a difficulty in close combat battle, began to stepping back and make a distance. She then give a signal to the Sutherland troops to give her a support fire, but with an excellent composure, Monica in her Vincent avoid it. If only this battle was not restricted by the iron puppet called Knightmare Frame, we can saw a cold smile which she usually gave to her opponents. She is the Knight of Twelve, who already lost her meaning in battle. And once again, she tried to remember the joy that she experienced as a woman, and as a ROUNDS.

"Royal Guards, Formation Big Dipper (Polaris)."

This is Monica Kruszewski's favored battle formation. Just like a stage where the main character opening the path for the flowing of the plotline story and while the minor player are paving and perfecting the main character existence, Monica led the assaulting formation while the Royal Guards squadron under her command became the part of the Big Dipper who following her movement. A bit complicated formation, but Monica always favored the Big Dipper elegance that stay consistent in their position in the starry sky. Perhaps it is her youthful romanticism which encouraged her to learn this complicated formation.

Because, differ from the Eight Trigram, this formation emphasize in own's psychological maneuver than the opponent's movement. Making this formation possible to learn it with the General's experience and skill in unleashing this movement. While the Eight Trigram requires for anyone who want to learn it by comprehending the basic fundaments of this formation.

Because the General has to stay unmovable from her position, and never changed even a bit. Like the Big Dipper.

But Monica forgot one thing. This is not a linear battle where the opponent are distinguishable.

**XXX**

"Calm yourself, Monica." After the voice could be heard by the Lady Knight of Twelve, she realized she almost attacked the Knight of One with the simultaneous attack of her Big Dipper Formation. She occupied herself attacking the Black Gloucester, not realizing Knight of One presence in this battle. Good thing for Bismarck for able to hold out the Big Dipper attack with his humongous Excalibur that he firmly held.

"Lord Waldstein? Shouldn't you be…"

"When there is something that could possibly endanger the Emperor, it is my task to stand by near His Majesty."

"His Majesty the Emperor is inside the relic site of Kaminejima ruin. I will continue the mission to guard this area."

Bismarck responded "Agreed. Let me escort his majesty

While Bismarck moved the Galahad to the Kaminejima relic, he did not realized the appearance of the Schneizel and the Black Knights in this battle.

**XXX**

Kururugi Suzaku has aware of his destiny. He launched his Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Air Cavalry, understanding the path that he took for reaching his wish.

"Your Majesty, you are sinned. Because you neglected the duty of leading your people. And you have also tainted your hand with the curse of Geass."

Lancelot Air Cavalry rushed everything standing his way, be it enemy or allies as he tries to reach the Kaminejima Relic. Only one thing remained that hindering him, the Sturdy Eight Generation Knightmare Frame; Galahad, which the Strongest Knight of Britannia held, The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. This is un avoided battle, as Suzaku ignores every sneer and insults.

"A betrayer will always be a betrayer."

**XXX**

Meanwhile in other place, another Knightmare Frame is swiftly avoiding any attacks and quickly countered the attack.

"Wow… I never expected it was you who pick me up."

"Can't you greet me more warmly for the old friend? Or.. perhaps he already enchanted you for so long?"

"Quit it! But, really…. I never expected that you never lost your glimmering light, Marianne the Flash."

* * *

**Author Note:**

More-More update.


	67. Chapter 66

What an unbalanced situation in this battle between Suzaku and Bismarck! Suzaku is being pressed. There is no use for him to rely in VARIS Rifle and do a long range battle. Excalibur knows no difference in long range, short range or even mid-range. He will still pursue his opponent.

Galahad is only armed with one main weapon. The gigantic sword Excalibur. The slash harken situated in Galahad's fingers are only meant to reach the Excalibur. Abandon any hope in fighting against Galahad in short range and mid range. And don't expect long range attack will be effective against Galahad. Excalibur will cut through every energy weapon even as strong as hadron based. Don't expect missile to save you, for Bismarck is too experienced in shot down every flying missile with one cut of Excalibur. What is the best strategy that Suzaku will use against Excalibur?

Run! Escape with all your might. Don't force yourself fighting a hopeless battle. Galahad and Bismarck are too strong to be fought by a mere boy. Because he is the strongest in Britannia.

**Thought Elevator/Twilight Gate**

Meanwhile, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia has reached the place that he has been waiting for. This is the throne that he longed for, The R System, The connection of Ragnarok which recorded the system in Akashic Record.

"GOD, let settle the time."

But, he was surprised, when he heard the voice that greets his arrival.

"It is not GOD who you will settle the matter. But, I, your son. The Eleventh Prince and the Seventeenth to the throne. Lelouch vi Britannia."

**XXX**

Retreat? Escape? Is that even possible, evading every slash from Galahad? Because the Lancelot Air Cavalry has been through such damage which crippled the arm structure and limb, even the Float system. No thing more than a lump of scrap iron. As Kururugi is accepting his defeat and death, his eyes opened. Once against the command which bounded his heart active.

"LIVE!"

With a speed even surpassing the possibility of ordinary human nervous system, he jumped out from Lancelot , evading the explosion which destroyed Lancelot Air Cavalry.

In other place nearby, Anya and C.C. are busy admiring the fight of this two ROUNDS

"He is not that bad."

**Thought Elevator/Twilight Gate**

"If answer is what you seek for, that question should be answered not by me or even his majesty the Emperor…. Your Highness, The Prince of Britannia." A heavy and monotone voice suddenly answered Lelouch question.

"The Truth that you wished for…. Shouldn't you demand it from your mother, Her Majesty Empress Marriance?" The Scenery in the Twilight Gate changed and featured another place where the heavy and monotone voice showed his figure along with a beautiful coffin, showered with flower as if the coffin is greatly watched with extreme care. The figure wore a cloth that he recognized…. Perhaps he is also one of them, A ROUNDS.

"And who are you? Why did you mentioned the name of my other?"

"This lowly servant is one of the Knights of The Round, with the title of Knight of Two."

* * *

**Author Note: **

Hey! there is an Ero anime, Oni Chichi rebirth. good thing! changing Incest in to a good ol' Netorare.


	68. Chapter 67

Anya who is now letting the Marianne consciousness surfaced took the initiative to bring Suzaku (still unconscious) along with her and C.C.

Lazily, C.C. retort "Should I also go with you?"

"Oh… Please! Save the sarcasm to Charles. Now is the time to achieve our wish….with your help!" Marianne (Anya) cheerfully replied.

"Oh…Dear…" C.C. already given up resisting Marianne. Probably, sometimes she talk with Lelouch using ironical and sarcasm because of revenge against this selfish woman.

After waiting for sometime and using C.C. help, Marianne successfully entered the Twilight Gate, the place where now Lelouch is facing his father.

**XXX**

Lelouch slowly nodded at the direction of the figure claiming himself as the Knight of Two, as if he already understand the situation, He turned back and talked to his back, as if there is someone persistently following him.

"Now, I can really fathom the whole thing. Is not this what you want? Please reveal yourself, Rikka."

The person who hid behind him became surprised and showed herself. True, she is the girl who is under the order of Knight of Eleven, to followed him and assisted him in his need, the member of Britannia Intelligence Office, Agent RIKKA.

"I never expected that you already noticed my presence, Lelouch-sama."

Lelouch calmly continued his words. " More than enough. Even who you really are. I already realized it long enough. You left so many signs, it is as if you want me to realized it."

"Is that so, Lelouch-sama?" Agent Rikka expression remained unchanged, but her tone seems indicating that she was delighted.

"Possibly. You have exchanged role with her since the beginning. And just like your remarks, You or even she, never for once lied to me regarding both of your identities. But, you used words that could be interpreted in two ways."

"Your highness is really the son of his majesty the Emperor. And this is the time for me to reveal the my truth. Not as Rikka. But as the member of the twelve strongest knights of Britannia, The Knights of the Round. Knight of Eleven, Frederica Enfield is here."

"I see… so… you are really Rikka? Is that what you mean?"

Frederica Enfield let out a scary smile, "so it is, Lelouch-sama. I never lied to you, ever since we met for the first time in Aries Palace, eleven years ago. I am still Rikka, Frederica Enfield. The adopted daughter of Sir Knight of Two."

"and… what do you want from your appearance here, my beloved daughter?" This time, it was Sir Knight of Two who asked her in uninterested tone.

"Dear father, Your Majesty the Emperor, Lelouch-sama. Now, I will show you the justice of a knight who proudly carrying the name of "Knights of the Round". Frederica Einfeld give respecting greeting to the name he mention, and draw out her personal weapon which let her befitting to be the member of ROUNDS. Her weapon of choice, a handgun and a combat knife.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Frederica Enfield

Member of Knights of the Round, Knight of Eleven.

Also the chief of Britannia Intelligence Office, The Britannia Military division which specialize in Intelligence and Information Gathering.

Always keep herself low profile as she believes that as a part of Intelligence division, secrecy ease her works.

Replaced the former chief of Britannia Intelligence Office and make many reform plans for the division leading to efficiency. She is skilled at budget management, making her division the Britannia Intelligence Office the most elite among the Britannia Military division.

One of the reform plan creates a discord in military for she expelled and banned male member in Britannia Intelligence Office, believing them inefficient member. But, she let member Rollo Halliburton , a.k.a. Agent ROLLO as the member because of unknown reason, some information recounted that she saw some potency in him.

And avid reader of many literature, and aware of the difference in culture. She admired the ancient Chinese Federation and Queendom Manchuria culture, quoting

"The late Napoleon Bonaparte, the Emperor of France Empire (now is part of EU) conquered England. Why? that is because he read Chinese Federation Military Classic and mastered the Sun Zi's Art of War. We, Britannian neglected this fact and was forced to sacrifice England for our victory, to become now as the Holy Britannia Empire. If only we, the Britannian mastered all the Chinese Military Classic, it will be no time when there is no country we have to remember in Geography except Holy Britannia Empire. Too bad, the Chinese Federation already forgotten their own culture."


	69. Chapter 68

With a very swift movement, Frederica charge at Sir Knight of Two and with one unseen movement, immediately shoot her handgun toward him. The sound of bullet resounding for five times. And the next movement, she kicked Sir Knight of Two while using her own body as support to bounce back and shoot her handgun for a few times. The Sir Knight of Two turned her body and with one movement, standing back and showed her daughter his left hand. The Sir Knight of Two hold all of the bullets that her daughter shot at him with his five fingers (there are at least nineteen bullets) and dropping it from his hand. While his right hand grabbed his personal weapon, a halberd and air-dashing , as he approached her daughter , he slashed in cursive at her.

Frederica leaped behind to avoid the slash and while her hand pushed the button to release the now empty cartridge of her handgun and dropping it. And in a flash momentum, her other hand reached the spares cartridge and tossed it upward. Sir Knight of Two did not react, already noticing his attack will be avoided by her daughter and changed the movement of his cursive slash in to upward slashing.

While the bullet cartridge still floating in the air, the other hand tightly grabbed her combat knife and hold the upward slash of Sir Knight of Two's halberd. Because of the gravity, the cartridge has started to fall and in the momentum where it reached in front of Frederica's face, She immediately grabbed it using her mouth. And swiftly used her two legs to kicked Sir Knight of Two's halberd and used it as the support to bounce back and landed in the surface.

Frederica and the Sir Knight of Two started to stand, separated by some distance. Apparently, Sir Knight of Two has now grabbed his other weapon, a rifle and shot it at Frederica. Frederica tried to avoid the shots with a very thin space between the next shots and when she notice the firing has stopped, she know that the ammunition of the rifle has been exhausted. Sir Knight of Two calmly changed the ammunition cartridge, followed by Frederica who released the cartridge from her mouth and placed it to her handgun.

"Reloading during the battle. What can compare to this joy? The feeling as I unload my gun and place another bullet in this rifle."

"Father, quoting Reverend Ocelot again? You know you are not using revolver system like him."

As Frederica reply her father, She hold her handgun with her two hands and shot all of the content of her handgun toward her father, and in a mere second, she has exhausted the bullets and dropped her handgun and dashed toward her father and take a position to stab using her combat knife ("Rifle has weakness in melee combat.").

With a flash of light from the two blade colliding together, the Two ROUNDS are now standing, both pointing their respective weapons to attack and hold the assault at the same time.

"Father, You forgot what the meaning of loyalty. I am here to prove my unwavering loyalty."

"Foolishness of youth."

"You forsakes Lelouch-sama and let the tragedy of Marianne sama happened. Is that how you define loyalty?"

"I have my mission. You have yours."

"What kind of mission requires you to fake your death? Now that I know, you are just a coward."

"… True. I am a coward who can not forget the woman that I ever loved."

"And also. By staying idly and ignored her death. You betrayed your own feeling."

"She is still alive!"

"Then… whose that body belongs to?"

Lelouch in the other hand, move forward to face his own father, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. "Now, tell me the truth."

**XXX**

"For a few tens years ago, the Imperial royal family of Britannia is just a field of competition for murder, seeking the throne." A voice from a woman answered that question.

Anya Alstreim accompanied by C.C. and Suzaku Kururugi has appeared from behind. That voice is C.C.'s the mysterious girl who granted Lelouch the accursed power Geass. The girl who remained unconscious after the battle with the Geass Cult.

"I see… C.C. , you have already awakened." Lelouch coldly remarked, expecting her arrival.

"Take it as that… well, I do enjoy my sleep until now." C.C. mockingly laughed.

"What is the meaning of your remarks earlier, Witch?"

"For a few tens years ago, the imperial family is the field of competition, seeking for the throne, the Throne of the Emperor of Britannia. I suppose you realized the same situation from her, seeing you always pampered yourself with that little girl, that little Queen of Manchuria. Looks to me she has the same past with you."

Lelouch was silenced. "And..?"

"Charles and his brother… V.V. were also victim of that competition. The two brother then vowed to realized one wish, exactly during the day their mother, the Queen Marie died because of the political struggle between two factions. And finally, the throne of Emperor fell to Charles's uncle, Philip rui Britannia who enthroned as the 97th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire. And they are both exiled … until…"

Anya approached the container which Sir Knight of Two guarded. Even thought previously Sir Knight of two seems to be possessed in guarding the box, he does not mind when Anya approached the container and looked. Frederica Enfield become cautious when she observed her doing.

As Anya approached the container, the figure that remains inside the container were awakened. As if experiencing a very long sleep, the figure awake. Anya who previously seems quiet started to weep and softly muttered.

"Marianne-sama…. Please forgive this ungrateful… girl.."

But, the figure's hand is now stroking Anya's head and she talked. "Anya… I was in fact grateful for letting me borrowed your body… and Lelouch… I was really glad to be able to see you grow as a fine and handsome adult….like your father." Marianne vi Britannia, is now, gently greeted her beloved eldest son.

"Mother…?" There is nothing remains for him except a surprise, while Frederica was deeply shocked and swiftly kneeling down "Marianne-sama!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hey...! where is my beautiful Hanasaku Iroha ero doujin?


	70. Chapter 69

"Continuing from C.C.-chan's storytelling….. V.V. –tan gained the power of Code, after his encounter with Earl Franknlin…. Yep, that "Earl Franknlin" from history. Well, to make the story short, the Earl Franklin gave his code to V.V.-tan to grant his chance for revenge. Charles who know about it shared the burden with him, Giving him the power of that cursed power…. Geass." Marianne continued from the part of story which C.C. left. Using her own style of speech, seems that she really satisfied in regaining her own body.

"And when the chance arrived, Charles and V.V.-tan fulfill their revenge against their uncle, creating the war for struggle over the throne of Britannia. That war brought about feud between two sides, affecting the most radical Britannia military division…."

"Knights of the Rounds." Marianne delayed her speech to give a dramatic effect, seems like she did really enjoyed every minutes of retrieving her body.

"Charles with his charisma were supported by Michael-chan who at that time is also the Knight of Two, Bartholomew-chan who at that time is the Knight of Ten, Bismarck-chan who at that time is the Knight of Five. And lastly…. Me, Marianne-chama, the Knight of Six."

"and as you already know, Lelouch… at last we won the war over the throne. And after that all of us promised for a single wish." Marianne cheerfully speak. Later she forced Charles to continue her sentence.

"The permanent and total end of the conflict. Everlasting peace. The unification of all wish and desire recorded in the Akashic Record."

Lelouch coldly speak. "Such an ignorant and impossible wish. That will never happened. Because having desire is the basic instinct of the humanity, and that basic instinct is the source of conflict in this world."

"Ignorant..? perhaps. Impossible..? No. have you forgotten that you, Lelouch… if your power came from that kind of impossibility?" Marianne reminded her son about this.

"The Akashic Record is the trail of record of live. A philosophical conception of human life, from their birth to their death. And this place the Ragnarok, is the command control to regulate the change of the recording trail."

"That is not possible! The Akashic record is just a philosophical conception from ancient India! It is no more than a fairy tale!"

"An that fairytale gave you the power to reach this place." C.C. remind him this time.

"The fairy tale of Heaven, Shangrilla, Eden, Nirvana, Penglai, and even the final resting place of the legendary King Arthur, the Avalon. This is the place, the command control room to regulate the conception of human life, The Ragnarok. Those fairytale is the ancient human concept of understanding the life beyond death… Where will the soul of the deceased went to? This is the place… the collection of human desire, life and death of every human souls…. That is the Ragnarok Plan…. I longed to control it." Charles finally shown his true wished in front of his son.

"But, to reach the success of that plan…. We need two person who embraced the power of Code. V.V.-tan is the holder of Code… and some time later, I realized that C.C. also hold that power. My only best girl friend and my own partner."

"Our plan almost succeed , until that day…"

"Aries Palace Incident."

"Because of that "accursed terrorist incident" that killed me. The Ragnarok Plan almost broke up because of suspicions among us. At that time, V.V. and I was talking about the success for the plan, until…."

C.C. coldly said. "This girl, Anya Alstreim…. A child of the noble family was staying in Aries to learn about etiquette, and without any reasons, suddenly she tried to murder Marianne. She succed, but he did not realized that Marianne's Geass were activated at the same time."

Marianne cheerfully said."My Geass power give me the power to transfer my "soul" and conscience (memory, in this case) to other person. I transferred it to the only person nearest to me at that time…. Anya, the girl who tried to assassinate me. As you already know, Geass has no effect to Code holder."

Charles spoke. "Nii-san suggested to covering the incident as the terrorism against the Royalties. And at the same moment, using that pretense…"

Lelouch hatefully spoke. " You exiled me and my little sister who was injured in that incident to Nippon. You…! Who should have acted as our parents…!"

" IT IS NECESSARY THING TO DO!"

"For what reason! No matter what the excuse are…!" But suddenly, Lelouch did not continued his word, as he remember C.C.'s earlier remarks, during the time he met Mao.

_Sometime because you loved someone that much, you have to take a distinct act, by creating a distance with your beloved one._

"And Marianne is such a possessive mother, that is the reason she sent me and this man, Sir Knight of Two to visit Nippon under the excuse of diplomatic mission." C.C. who seems to be understand Lelouch mind added.

"Meanwhile, the research for Ragnarok Plan continues, we found a fact that in this world, there are at least eight place who gave influence to grant access to the Akashic Record. Among them is the Kaminejima."

"V.V.-tan suggested to secure those places, and thus Britannia established a new policy by invading every country where the ruins existed using the excuse of that countries opposed Britannia. But, the true reason is to secure those places."

"When the place were secured, V.V. creates a special research unit to learn about the supporting system of the Akashic Record, The Geass Cult. I know it, of course. Because I also the former grand master of the cult. Our research were quite a success. And resulting to create the a replica of the ruins… The Twilight Gate of Cheng Du which served as the Geass Cult's headquarters in Chinese Federation." C.C. smiled.

"but the Twilight gate is imperfect, to carry out the total control against the Akashic Record. And also your act and Frederica-chan's last time have foiled V.V.-tan's plan, pushing Charles to sped up the Ragnarok Plan by …. Creating a direct contact with all the ruins in the world using the Kaminejima ruins. The only Ruins which still left intact."

"And … the plan for everlasting peace remains for this last step." Charles coldly retorted.

"I want to ask you the last thing…. Why did you left us, I and Nunnally in Nippon when you wage wars in 2010 a.t.b. ? you who are our parents, but forsaking us!"

Marianne who previously look cheerful did not dared to answer and stare her son's face anymore. This is the truth which bothered Lelouch until now, after knowing that her mother still alive and even know about him all along.

"Tell me! Is the everlasting peace for this world is more important than… us, your children? How you forgot about Nunnaly and how fragile she is…!"

Sir Knight of Two asked to get the chance to speak. " It is all…. This lowly servant failure. When Master V.V. and His Majesty know the need for invading Nippon, I was appointed to lead the invasion to Nippon, in hope to found your highness positions. Your Mother really worried. That is why… your mother personally demanded from me and Master C.C. to protect you… that battle was really a chaos. And even thought I immediately ordered the use of the new type weapon arsenal, the Knightmare Frame in hope of finding you, but I…."

"When the death of Prime Minister Kururugi reached us, Master V.V. and His Majesty reluctantly decided that we really lost you."

* * *

**Author Note:**

I disliked how R2 pictured Marianne. it felt like they betrayed and disregard every bits of information that they gave us during the Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion (R1) . she was said to be a loving and overprotective mother, instead a cold and ruthless woman.

That is why... i depicted her like this.


	71. Chapter 70

Now, after hearing the truth, Lelouch vi Britannia become uncertain of what he is doing. This is the truth that he longed for… and now the truth has been revealed. As he still dwelling in uncertainty, Suzaku tapped his shoulder.

"Lelouch, accept the truth. And sorry… I never expected my selfishness has tore us apart."

Meanwhile, the only one who seem unable to handle the truth is Frederica, she fell to her knees, did not expect this revelation.

And now…. At last… this is the time to End the Past and Start the Future.

A Kind world which Nunnaly wished for. Lelouch did not know what he should do, the only thing that he fight for , bearing the mask of ZERO are also being realized by his own parents. The Mask of ZERO that he hold for now fell. He only stared it, as if asking an answer from ZERO, his other self.


	72. Chapter 71

**A Few Month Later, Pendragon, Britannia Mainland.**

In the Holy Britannia Imperial Palace, the entire top tier aristocracy and imperial family has present. They were anxious, knowing how unusual the Emperor arranging a large session and ordered the presence of the whole influential officials, aristocracy and even the senate in the whole realm of Britannia.

"What did the majesty really thinking for summoning all of us?"

"How unusual to arrange this session… will be there an important announcement? Seeing the Battle in United States Japan has long been over."

"Yeah.. thanks to that damn war, my portfolios values has decreased. Those who really benefit from the war are only the Crawford who handled the military!"

"Sir, did you prefer to be like the Crawford? Sure they are wealthy family, but they dump those enormous profit and their clan leader has left from the ROUNDS and exiled himself in EU."

"What a pity, such an enormous clan lost their influence because their clan leader's rashness. Ho…Ho…Ho…."

As the whole audience are waiting for His Majesty Emperor of Britannia, the guest and the aristocracy are gossiping about the recent the world events. Some time later, the whispering stopped when the Imperial guard announce that…

"His Majesty, The Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire is present."

Soon, the whole room become respectfully silent, awaiting for the arrival of their Emperor. When they saw the figure of the man walking to the imperial throne, all of them were shocked by what they see. All who presented inside and…. The world who witness this event.

A boy full of pride and charisma of a monarch is walking to the throne and filling the Throne of the Emperor. As they surprise and disbelief did not disappeared, the boy introduced himself.

"I am , Lelouch vi Britannia. The Eldest son of the Late Queen Marianne vi Britannia."

As they still filled with disbelief, some uttered anxiously "he is…still … alive?" and only one person greet the appearance of this boy with a big heart.

"Lelouch…! I was really glad that you are alive!" Odysseus eu Britannia gladly accepted the brother that he thought had long gone. Odysseus eu Britannia is Charles's oldest son who always acted modest and understanding, some said that he is weakling character. "But is not that a bit excessive to play a prank using father's throne? Let us stop this game."

Lelouch vi Britannia coldly stared at him and distinctly speak. "Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia has passed away. And from now on, I placed myself as the new Emperor. From now on, I, Lelouch vi Britannia is the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire."

Odysseus eu Britannia become mystified by his brother's declaration. The joke has gone too far. This is an international broadcast, there is a limit to a prank.

But, Charles's other children take Lelouch's word seriously. They ordered the guard. "Get that insolent kid! how dare he insulted the throne!"

Some armed soldier marched to apprehend Lelouch vi Britannia. But, as the spear approached him, someone appears and broke all the spears before the tip reached the young prince. Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku has appeared from above and protected the young prince from the blade of the soldier. And the soldiers were knocked as they try to fight Kururugi Suzaku.

"Lord Kururgi?" Odysseus eu Britannia become more perplexed, his brother's prank looked really realistic, even he asked a ROUNDS to assisted him. How astonishing! But this should be stopped before this going too far.

Lelouch spoke majestically as he introduced Suzaku Kururugi to the whole Empire and the world. Now, every eyes in the world have become the witness of this event.

"Let me introduce him. He is Kururugi Suzaku. By the power of the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia, I dubbed him with the position surpassing the Knights of Round and even the Knight of One, My own Knight, The Emperor's Knight. From now on, he is the Knight of Zero."

As the whole room start to uproar voicing their discontent of this whole situation that Lelouch vi Britannia started, Odysseus eu Britannia tries to calm the atmosphere, and remind his brother to end his whole prank.

While the situation has not been subsided, a figure of someone with mask and a cape of ROUNDS move forward , entering the room and start walking toward the Emperor's throne.

"Is not that…. The Knight of Eleven, lady Frederica Einfeld?"

"A ROUNDS have arrived. She will end all of this madness." All who presence start to became calm, awaiting the next action of the member of the most elite and radical military unit in Britannia.

Odysseus eu Britannia was really surprised seeing the appearance of the ROUNDS. ROUNDS is unforgiving, and their loyalty was unquestionable. He is afraid that the Knight of Eleven will hurt his long lost brother that he really cared for, just because of his childish prank. It ever occurred in history, that a member of ROUNDS reprimand the heir to the throne, just because the royalty questioned the Emperor's order. An act that could be considered to them as a contempt toward the throne. That is why he tried to ask the Lady Knight of Eleven to forgive his brother.

"Lady Frederica… I mean, Lady Knight of Eleven, please reconsider. I beg your pardon that my brother has committed an uncourteous act, but please just let this pass as a harmless prank. "

But the Knight of Eleven merely ignored Odysseus, and keep walking toward Lelouch vi Britannia. Finally she stopped in his presence and asked.

"May I ask for your introduction?"

"I am , Lelouch vi Britannia. The Eldest son of the Late Queen Marianne vi Britannia. The Eleventh prince and the seventeenth to the Throne."

"Is that so? Then let me give you my honor for your presence your highness the prince. And let this lowly knight to present this order." Frederica Enfield bowed and hand over a sheet of letter with an imperial seal engraved on it… and official decree that could only be issued by the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire.

Lelouch received the decree and read it and finally return the decree to the Knight of Eleven giving her order "Knight of Eleven, I ordered you to execute the decree."

"Yes Your Highness." Frederica accepted the letter and read it for herself and later removed her mask. The whole room became startled. The Knight of Eleven, the most low profile ROUNDS and the chief leader of the most confidential Britannia military unit, The Britannia Intelligence Office revealed to this whole room and to the world…. Her true appearance.

And then, she received the order from Lelouch vi Britannia. "Your Majesty, The 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, this lowly Frederica Einfeld accept your command."

All who present became quiet in aghast as they heard the word of the Knight of Eleven, and more shocked in hearing the imperial decree that was executed by the Knight of Eleven.

"… I stepped down from this position as the 98th Emperor and abdicate the throne of Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire to my heir, the 11th Prince and 17th to the Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia and From now on, He is the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire."

The shocked become furious murmur which started to became louder. What kind of game is this? But The Emperor of Britannia has witnessed himself that no one is accepting the fact and so, he stand from his majestic throne and pronouncing his first divine word and order.

"I command you to acknowledge me!"

Odysseus eu Britannia still insist to remind his brother and the whole room to stay calm and not making this prank to be a serious matter. And as the order reached the whole room… all who presents shortly silenced and followed by a resolute word of acknowledgement.

"Yes Your Majesty. All Hail Britannia." Odysseus eu Britannia started the worship without falter, followed by the word from all who presents without exception.

"All Hail Britannia. ALL HAIL LELOUCH !"

And with the resounding of this acknowledgement inside the room that echoed to the whole world, The Holy Britannia Empire has going through a great change with the ascension of the New Emperor, the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia.

This is the start that will turn to be the horror of the whole world.

The United States Japan, the United Federation Nation, The Chinese Federation, The Euro Universe…. The entire axis of power in the world has witnessed the prelude of the Great War that will involve the whole world.

* * *

**Author Note **:

And so, this mark The End of the Holy Britannia Arc Part One.

The next chapter will be the Euro Universe or The Euro Union Arc. it will contain my fictionalization of what Lelouch do in the gap of month after the implosion of FLEIJA and his ascension as the Emperor.

In simpler word, my interpretation of what he and Suzaku do after ending Marianne and Charles existence in ep.21. why did they took month to geass anyone to become Emperor? so i interpret it as they need a foundation to build their influence (assuming he already have geass to take care of short time matter).


	73. The Beginning of Euro Universe Act

**A Few Month Before The Ascension of 99****th**** Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire Lelouch vi Britannia, Akashic Record.**

"Now, this is the time! Open your gate, the Akashic Record!" and with that word, the magical scenery of souls and body penetrating the very mind of humanity, for those who witness it, a feeling of million wishes , thousands lives directly answering the will of humanity.

"combine our will… in the word of void …." Charles start to give the controlling order using the Code engraved in his palm, and with that the Code in C.C.'s forehead began reacting.

"C.C.-tan… please help us, to fulfill Charles's wish." Marianne pleasantly smile to her beloved friend, C.C. who only show a weak smile as she nod.

Then, Lelouch and Suzaku saw in this magical scenery the figure … the face of Euphie, Euphemia li Britannia… his own cousin that was loved by his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, and that he ended her life. Awe and Sadness… a feeling which was shown from the tears that falling down from him. But as they see the gentle smile which only Euphemia li Britania can let out… they already know the answer that they will choose.

Lelouch shouted. "CERAS! Please…..Tell me, what is the meaning of Geass and the Akashic Record!"

Ceras…. No one could understand the meaning of this word…. Except for C.C. who have watery eyes. "….Geass is the sign of our desire that longing to be conveyed to others. This is the most primordial communication that were given by the Akashic Record, the collection of desire of humanity….. Thank you, Lelouch…. Because you have granted me , my only wish ."

As C.C. said that, the rejection to the Akashic Record control system happened. C.C. has refused the contact for commanding the Akashic Record which was issued by Charles using the Code in his palm.

Charles was shocked and confused, so is Marianne. "No… How could it be? C.C.-tan's wish has already granted by V.V.-tan… didn't she want to end all her suffering? C.C.-tan! Charles will continue the fulfillment to your wish….!"

C.C. looked to Marianne pleading face , she felt compassion. "Sorry… I am really selfish. For these hundreds of years, at last it was your son who knew my only wish. Someone who called me and look at me as fellow human being. He has fulfilled it."

How would a person acknowledge the others as equal to them, as human. Not as a lesser being nor a superior being like monster or god?

By not calling them as "IT" or "THING", but by using their true name. Her only secret that was never known even to her closest best friend….. Only known to the only person who shared secret with her. Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Lelouch… the rest is up to you." C.C. speak to Lelouch.

At once Lelouch understand, so he resound it gallantly. With the answer that he already know for his doubt. "The Will of all People… We call you as The Omnipotent one, The God. Now I wished for one thing! Please don't stop the flow of time, the flow of will, the flow of this universe!"

Charles yelled "Stop it Lelouch! Did you wished for the world where Evil and Good are one side of a thing? Where they are in a paper thin difference."

"Father. I want the future. I already left the past. Nunnally never wanted the past. Forgive your foolish brother Nunnally… for only understanding your true wish …when I was too late."

Seeing such determination, The world give it's answer. The Power of the Lone King has reached another level. The Height of the True Sovereign, where he will bear all the wish of all people…. And shoulder it. Another sigil has opened in Lelouch's other eye.

And the world answered the wish…. The past shall be left behind to greet the future. Little by little, Charles and Marianne's presence decayed. Lelouch approached them. The parents hugged their son and leave him a final message. "Your parents respect the path that you've chosen. Walk the present to reached your desired future. Don't regret your decision….my beloved son." Lelouch hold his tears as he sent his parents departure.

This is path that he want, and the world decided that the remnant of past should be eliminated.

**XXX**

Seeing his lord departure, Sir Knight of Two could only stunned in his sadness. How he never wanted this farewell., but he has gotten the message from his lord that hoped for him to look after Lelouch vi Britannia to reach the end of his path.

While Frederica felt depressed seeing the truth shown to him and she decided the most easiest path for her.

"My Prince, My task is already over. This Frederica bids you a farewell." Smiling to her prince.

Frederica lifted her handgun and pointed it to her, putting the barrel of her handgun inside her mouth and prepared to pull the trigger, seeing her mission to deliver C.C. has ended. When all the birds above the sky has been shot down, this is the time to break the now useless bow, and when all the prey in the forest has been exhausted, this is the time to butcher the hunting dog. Frederica choose the same step and put an end to this.

Lelouch, finally say. " Stop your action. I, Lelouch vi Britannia, forbid you to end your own life!" and with that order, the accursed power of Geass has seized the only freedom of Frederica Enfield.

With a sight of wanting to cry, Frederica asked. "..Why…?"

Lelouch shortly answer without staring at her. "Your job has not ended, My Knight of Eleven." Lelouch tossed something to Frederica, which she caught.

Frederica recognized the object as… her own medal of ROUNDS which she has relinquished to Lelouch vi Britannia. Frederica bashfully smiled and gave her answer…. That will become the evidence for anything that will happen.

"Yes… Your Majesty."

* * *

**Author Note : **The Start of EU Arc.

Frederica Enfield was modeled after Momiji from Eroge titled Momiji. But her name was taken directly from legendary rifle Lee Enfield. While the first name Frederica is from Furude Rika of Higurashi. Blue Hair, token loli but her appearance hides the grandma wisdom. That is her personality which I shamelessly stole. Of course you know which voice that I imagined, while I wrote this fanfic. Yukari~n with her Nanoha (while talking to Lelouch) and Bernkastel (while talking to Agent Yuuko) voice. Well, i also imagined Agent Yuuko voice with Yukari~n in her Nanoha (adult age) or Ichigo Morino from Onegai Twins (because in onegai teacher, she is still not sinister enough)

You know, when I was deciding which character will acted like Li Si to Qin Shi Huang Di in Code Geass… I want some one who is female girl, older than Lelouch (she is in my mind is 20, two or three years age difference) but with loli figure, meek to him but cruel if he is not present (like a cat).

One day, I was watching my Hentai Anime, and when I played the Momiji, voila! I was aroused and attracted to her meekness and helplessness, so I know who should be the Knight of Eleven, as she really fits my definition!


	74. Chapter 73

**A Few Month Before The Rise of 99****th**** Emperor of Holy Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, Twilight Gate of StoneHenge Napoleonia (Formerly England). **

Now, after the Lelouch past dispute is resolved, now what shall awaits for them. Suzaku and Lelouch stared at each other, with their personal grudge still remains. But Kururugi Suzaku remain still. Because he know this is not what Euphie wanted. There is more important thing to do. He lost Euphie, but Lelouch already lost Nunnally, is not this fair? Even if he hurt Lelouch, it will be a pointless thing.

No one dared to end their silences , or should I said excluding this person….

"Okay… Now, what are your plan boys…?"

Sir Knight of Two asked with a cold uninterested tone, surprising anyone … didn't he realized this stiff atmosphere?

But, because there is no answer that he got, sighing, Sir Knight of Two spoke to her daughter.

"Man… I am really tired guarding Empress Marianne-sama until now, and how I missed the outer world , My Cute Daughter, how long did I vanished from the world?"

"Dear Father, it was more or less ten years since you vanished."

"Ho~oh! That long? Dear God! Nobody is looking for me?"

"Well, Bismarck-sama, Lord Crawford, and Monica-sama, at least those persons asking for your whereabouts."

"Oh… Bart too? Hehehehe…. He must be doing as he please like always….. Poor Bismarck."

"well, Lord Crawford resigned from his position and was replaced by Lord Bradley."

"Wha..? Bart resigned and Charles put a kid to replaced him? That is crazy."

Later, Sir Knight of Two approached Lelouch vi Britannia and speak to him. "Your Highness, May I asked you your next plan?"

"I shall return…. to Britannia." Lelouch shortly answer.

Sir Knight of Two shook his head in disbelief. Speaking "At this moment, you have nothing. Your condition could be compared to an egg trying to smash a rock. His Highness 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia, Senate and His Majesty remaining children is not that easy opponents."

"I have this cursed power." And Lelouch both eyes glowed the twin reddish sigil of Geass , showing the evolved power of the True Sovereign.

"You must be joking. A Geass will be your only power to oppose the Power who conquered more than a third of World's Power." Sir Knight of Two showed the glow of Geass from his hidden eye.

Lelouch become silenced in hearing Sir Knight of Two who seems familiar with the Art of Warfare, showing he is not just a general in war. He was once again reminded that how naïve he was for trying to rely in this cursed power. Geass is not the determining factor to won this war, he has learned it during his battle against Cornelia in Saitama Ghetto, Decisive Battle in Tokyo 2017 a.t.b. which was now recorded as the Black Revolution, The battle in Chinese Federation against Li Xingke and USJ Decisive Battle of Tokyo which ended with the unleash of FLEIJA weapon.

C.C. pat Lelouch's shoulder , approving Sir Knight of Two's words.

Lelouch talked to Sir Knight of Two. " Then, what did you suggested Sir Knight of Two."

"Your Highness need the foundation to build your power. Geass is only useful as a helping factor for your next movement, nothing more. For a start, you need to convince some of influential people from Britania social strata, and finally conquering the Senate. And you need to have your own military power, I see that you have convinced my daughter and her military faction, a good start. But this is still insufficient. Britannia Intelligence Office is not the best assault, but their primary use in intelligence and information is the best among Britannia Military unit."

"Information is the best weapon in war." Lelouch spoke coldly.

"Congratulation, your highness. You have really grasped the critical position of , the military support is needed to solidify your position."

"But my own war will not be that easy. My opponent is not just Britannia. But, from now on, my opponent in this war that I started…. Is the whole World." Lelouch answered.

"That is not really a big problem for you, you have defeated your greatest obstacle. For now , let us have a good rest."

"..? Rest ?"

"That is right, the preparation for war will be started with a good rest to end this exhausting events."

Later, Sir Knight of Two spoke to C.C.

"Master C.C. could you send us to Napoleonia? That is the closest place to visit Bart."

C.C. nodded and talked. " Bart…. So you are trying to ask Bart to help Lelouch?" and C.C. activate her Code power to establish a contact with the Twilight Gate and opening the portal crossing space and time continuum to reach….. the place that formerly the Britannian motherland, but strategically abandoned during the invasion of Emperor Napoleon.

This is the Twilight Gate in EU, the ancient ruin which according to the myth relates to the tale of King Arthur and the Sorceror Merlin. The Stonehenge.

**XXX**

"Alright…. Now we only need to cross the Channel straits to reach Paris." Sir Knight of Two pointed to the direction.

"Dear Father, I can contact the Britannia Intellegent Office district which authorized in EU territory to help us reach there. What about Anya-sama?"

"Just Bring her with us. " And so, the group consisted of Lelouch, C.C., Kururugi Suzaku, Frederica Einfeld, Anya Alstreim, and Sir Knight of Two embarked to the residence of the old Veteran, Bartholomew J. Crawford.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Never though i would be unsatisfied with the EU arc that i previously write. So i have to start over.

I welcome you to see my website (the live journal) to see the History of the state i had crafted to suit this fanfic. Also i have placed the statistical value of the character of this fanfic in there.


	75. Chapter 74

**Paris , Euro Universe, The Residence of The Old Veteran.**

"I am really grateful for your swiftness, Flower Team ACE. This is such a prideful squad."

The Five member Flower Ace Team felt proud and basful receiving praise from their Chief of Command, the ROUNDS, Knight of Eleven Lady Frederica Enfield. Frederica hugged the girls which was well responded., as she release them, she asked the squad captain, Ferisia "How is Agent Yuuko condition after the battle in Kaminejima?"

"Yuuko-sama fought alone against Lady Monica, her Knightmare Frame is badly damaged. But there is no grave injury, She is worried about my lady and states that she is prepared to be summoned anytime, whenever Lady Frederica needs her, even now."

" I don't need her suggestion. I shall call upon her when she must present here."

**XXX **

As they arrived in the Veteran's residence, Suzaku and Anya showed a disbelief. They recognized this place.

"…!"

"… Isn't this … the residence of that erson who… who forced the Emperor to personally signed the Berlin Treaty!"

Sir Knight of Two who heard the comment answered "So Bart did it? That Hell Raiser! Always bothering others with his pranks!"

Long story short, after some childish mischievous prank that they need to avoid, they reached the guest room of the owner of this big residence, Lord Crawford.

As the host arrived, he sit. Bartholomew J. Crawford has arrived. Could be trace of old age and weariness from his face, and his posture is no different with an old fat aristocrat, no sign of a figure of a soldier could be seen from him.

"I am Bart , who the hell are you?"

"The Mokkori General."

"…. Yo! Michael."

After a mere few second of calm atmosphere, without anything happened, those two people (Sir Knight of Two and The old Veteran Lord Crawford) take the tea in front of them, and starting to drink the tea. Suddenly, the host of this place, Bartholomew J. Crawford spurt out the tea that he just drank earlier to Sir Knight of Two's direction (which he swiftly avoid it in a mere uncertain second of time , a time more than enough to avoid the spray of tea).

"Aren't you dead yet?"

"Hey… If I I died, many girls will sad."

"Yeah… right. Nice try you snake."

"Yo, Bart…. Why don't you serve us something fine. Cheapskate…"

"Can't you just take it yourself from the fridge….? Oh… when you are finished inspecting my fridge. Bring me some donuts."

Before Bartholomew finished his sentence, Sir Knight of Two has already returned to his seat and putting all the snack from the refrigerator as he tossed the Donuts which Bartholomew asked.

"Damn, you Bart… why did your fridge full of junk food?"

"You raid my fridge even before I gave you permission and you have the nerve to complain?"

"You just gave me the permission." Knight of Two tossed some snacks which he raided before toward all who remain speechless in watching the change of their attitude, throwing insults but remain friendly

*Burrp….. "Ahh…! Duff…. Sweet Sweet Duff…. No wonder my father adore it."

"Just give me some Remmy Martin, you alcoholic."

" Actually , based on the alcohol concentration, your drinking surpassed Duff. 70% ! why don't we just lit it with fire..!"

"Shut up! only Cheapskate, Poor Ghetto inhabitant and Gay drink Cheap Beer! Why are you talking like a tired oldman! You are the Bart J. Crawler right? The Knight who wreak havoc in military using a childish prank! "

"He grew up. I am just an old man now…"

"Did that make you a coward… oh well…Can you prepare us some rooms? We will stay here if you don't mind….."

"You asked that although you already unpacked? Just don't be noisy… I want to get some sleep."

Bart rise from his seat, leaving them. The remaining guests were too appaled to talk … even Lelouch could not comprehend this situation…. While Frederica can only face palmed, complaining about how embarrassing her father right now…

* * *

**Author Note:**

nothing important to write here.


	76. Chapter 75

Next morning, Frederica Enfield risen up… she can not understand her father intention of bringing them to the leader of the already extinguished Crawford family…. As always her father always make her this confused. Doing as he likes , worrying others. Why would Lady Monica consider him as the coolest person she ever met?

She then looked around to find her father and finally find him who is now busy talking with Bartholomew until morning. It seems that no one has woken up, no wonder. It is still dawn of the morning.

"Father… can I talk to you now..?"

"Not now, My cute daughter… Daddy is still talking with his friend…"

"Father, please cut that out. I am already 20 years old. You don't have to treat me like a child. What are we doing here?"

"Well, Right now we are resting. Don't you see that knowing the whole truth make us tired? Guarding the Akashic Record for Seven Years is not fun you know…."

"Father… we have to move fast. We can waste anymore time. Lelouch sama …."

Bartholomew asked Frederica before she succeed in urging her father.

"Are you planning to go somewhere, Lady Knight of Eleven?"

"Yes, Bartholomew sama. We are planning to return to the Holy Britannia Empire."

"To Pendragon? I see…. You are planning to catch with time right? seeing Charles demise?"

"Yes Bartholomew sama. This is the chance for Lelouch sama to return."

"Forget it. You ought to given up that. There won't be any Britannia no more."

Frederica was surprised by that word. "Britannia is currently the strongest country in the world. How could … why would Britannia be no more?"

"Typical of Britannians Fanatics thinking. Michael! Don't you teach your daughter about Always prepared for war? Never neglected any possible threat?"

"Wha…What are Bartholomew-sama meant? Britannia is unmatched by any country. Chinese Federation has no chance, they are busy with their internal problem and the UFN problems, The United States Japan and the Order of Black Knight is still recovering from the ravaging wars ….. There shouldn't be any threat for us!"

"You forgot the EU , my daughter."

"The EU? They are still suffering from the Berlin Treaty! And this is unlike the previous years when Chairman Nicholas Kasparov still alive!"

"Unfortunately, in one month…. Pendragon will vanished. And later…"

"How could they? With their current military strength they won't be able to plan such invasion! And more over invading directly to Pendragon? Even before they are facing the ROUNDS, they will be obliterated by the imperial naval fleet!"

"If you talking about Knightmare Frame, they have released some new series of Knightmare Frames, more efficient and economical than the Britannian models. Ever heard about the Villar Perosa series?"

"I've heard about it. But with the Berlin treaty they won't be able to produce a threatening numbers. It would not be enough to invade the Pendragon."

"Then… what about the Lumierre System?"

"The system of Light? Is not that just a military propaganda? That is only a fictious entity like the MIRV weapon system!"

"Unfortunately, MIRV is the one which is fictious. Lumierre is a real deal."

" No… That is just fairy tale! A strategic weapon system that fired up using the concentrated and collected solar power, that could never happened! Only a mad man would believe such things! "

"There is a mad girl who already finished it. After placing the final Reflective Mirror….. Pendragon will be a fantasy …. KABBLAMMO!… Everything will burn."

Frederica was surprised by this information, she never thought that kind of thing existed. And she, as the chief of Britannia Intelligence Office has failed to notice that kind of threat. What should she do? Should she let anything to happen?

No! That is unthinkable! I am, Frederica Enfield, a Britannian! I loved my homeland and I still have my patriotism for him.

"Bartholomew sama, could you help solving this problem?"

"Hell no. I am no Britannian no more."

"Bartholomew sama, I know you are the person who forced both Britannia and EU to signed the Berlin Treaty. And your past life as a former ROUNDS. Don't you feel anything knowing that your country is under this threat?"

"I forced that damn treaty because I don't want them to step and damage my garden. Screw them. Whoever ruled the world does not really matter to me. I don't have … what do you call it Michael?"

"Patriotism? … I never knew you had that thing."

"Shut your yap. Yep… That Patriot system."

Hearing such words uttered, Frederica left them. Frederica does not care anymore about those two old man and resolve to take care of this matter alone. She used her transmitter to call her Military unit, The Britannia Intelligence Office.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Cartman rules.


	77. Chapter 76

**Berlin, Euro Universe, Project Lumierre**

"All unit report to me."

"Yes, My Lady Knight of Eleven!" All the agent from the Britannia Intelligence force has presents. It was Agent Yuuko herself who lead them. Agent Yuuko become delighted in hearing that her beloved Lady, Her Lady Frederica Enfield The Knight of Eleven has demanded her presence. She quickly arrived to answer her summoning.

The preparation for the secret war of EU , objective : The Destruction of Lumierre system.

Frederica Enfield , as the chief of the Britannia Intelligence Office is a meticulous and careful person. A reckless and careless treatment will foil even the greatly designed plan. She had to ensure nothing be overlooken.

She is now marking down any EU's important figures who should be taken great notice and are involved in Lumierre Project.

"The first person is Karl Donitz, the new Chancellor of Euro Union. A Man who was elected based on the vote to replace the former Chancellor Nicholas Andreivich Kasparov who was assassinated."

"The second person is Raymond Pierre W. Gaulles, vice Chancellor and a figure who is responsible for military matter in Euro Union."

As Lady Frederica finished in reading the two reports about those important figure, she quickly hurl it in the air "these two is no more than a green horn. Is not there anyone that I should be cautious, Agent Yuuko?"

"Excluding those two person, the Britannia Intelligence Office only noted one person.

A 19 years old girl, her name is … we only found her identity as Anastasia. She is the person responsible for the Lumierre System."

Agent Yuuko handover the report which contained about the said girl named Anastasia. "Hmm… tempting..tempting… But I fail to understand the danger of … this young lady. Perhaps you care to explain ?"

"The Agent who noted down this girl only give one commentary on her report. MAD."

"I still don't understand it. Yuuko what is your personal opinion?"

"Please excuse my opinion My Lady. Perhaps her report should be interpreted literary?"

Lady Frederica Enfield once again evaluating the matter of this girl, she dislike a careless act without knowing the thing she should be wary in doing her mission. Hmmm…. ~ Oh well…. There is never such an easy mission which contained that kind of detail. Finally, she step up and ready to ask about the other matter.

"What about our possible military strength?"

Agent Yuuko showed the report about the Britannia Intelligence Office military strength which is ready for this mission.

"Ten Sutherland class Knightmare Frame and Two Gloucester class Knightmare Frame. One is your personal use, the type Sigma. And the other one is standard type Gloucester. Regarding this mission, I am not proposing the usage of tank nor standard personal weapon. The use of Personal Missile Launcher (Stinger Missile) or bomb is not economical. The Lumierre Transmission Station in Berlin housed a tight protection."

"Is it not possible to attack the Relay Station?"

"It will take more time in dispatching. Because the military strength available are only twelve unit Knightmare Frame, and also there is no guarantee that crippling one relay station will abort their attack to Pendragon. Britannia Intelligence Calculation showed the possibility those relay station are bait which was scattered by the EU."

Frederica muttered "Genius…"

Yuuko was confounded in seeing a trace of grin in Lady Knight of Eleven's expression in responding their situation.

"Whoever made this plan and strategy is really a genius …. ! Yuuko give me your opinion. Which one more advantageous , fighting in your own territory or your opponent's territory?"

"My lady, it goes without saying. Our own territory. Because we have the geographical advantage and more knowledge in that battle."

"Whoever creates this plan expected whoever tried to cripple the Lumierre system will be deceived and opted to attack the relay system or even if they attack the whole relay station in one sweeps, They will never have the time to prevent the activation. There is only one left in preventing this whole plan."

"Of course it was by directly assaulting Berlin which has the perfect protection. With one precise assault to the Lumierre transmission station, it will be crippled."

"Now, I can see why that agent noted her like that. Only a Mad person will make such risky plan."

**XXX**

**Berlin. Place Unknown, Lumierre system**

"Headquarter coming in, reporting suspicious entrée. The suspicious will be now regarded as Alpha – One(a-1)."

"Headquarter here, receiving in report from the existence of a-1, Chairman Donitz, how should we responded?"

Chairman Karl Donitz was surprised, this unknown element has infiltrated to his territory? This is the best chance and momentum, when all the attention goes to the war between Black Knights, USJ, UFN against Britannia. One more step, and the Lumierre system will be activated and obliterated Pendragon. Will he let such perfect plan which exhausted half of EU's budget become wasted because of the appearance of one irregularity?

Chairman Karl Donitz looked hesitant in deciding, and he turned to the person who is responsible for this Lumierre plan. No respon from her, as she is busying herself with the progress of this Lumierre System. With a flustering feeling, he ordered the preparation for defense.

"Order the Panzer Hummel squad to investigate the a-1. This Lumierre plan must not be foiled."

Even though the order has been executed, Chairman of EU, Karl Donitz still in his flustering feeling. He finally forced the responsible person of this Lumierre Project to give her opinion.

"What a waste of time. I am busy." This is the only answer he got.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Nothing really important to write here.


	78. Chapter 77

"Mr. Chairman, The first division of the Panzer Hummel has arrived at the designated location, nothing suspicious found."

Hearing the report made Chairman Donitz felt relieved, but before he can enjoy his composed feeling, the person who responsible for the Lumierre system directly intercede by ignoring Chairman Donitz and gave another order.

"Spread our defense and order the Villar Perosa divison to secure the city main street, and also order them to search the Seine."

Mr. Chairman felt insulted by her action "W…What, you! What is this insolent behavior meant to be! Why would you order the dispatch of Villar Perosas? I have ordered the Panzer Hummel division to with.." before Mr. Chairman can said another words, the girl angrily silenced him.

"_Dumbkopff! La Morte la idiota_! Don't you see that it is weird that your precious Panzer Hummel did not find anything? Whoever breach our defense is already before our nose! _Das pathetique!"_

Hearing the angry retort from that girl made Chairman Karl Donitz felt insulted , how dare this insolent girl… "Anastasia! ..Y….You! How dare..!"

"Shut Up! If not for your incompetence leadership, the Lumierre system will be ready much earlier and no_ das stupid Berlin Treaty_ should be made! You shamed the name of Euro Universe! The dream of _mein Papa_!"

**XXX**

"My Lady, sepertinya the EU troops were not fooled. E.T.A. 2 hours from now, there will be interception troops."

Frederica and Yuuko are now has prepared to deploy and make a front assault toward Lumierre system transmission station in Berlin, on their Gloucesters. But hearing Yuuko's information, Frederica was surprised, honestly she never expected that report, she never thought the diverting plan that she prepared has been foiled so quickly.

"Admirable! Even though I had sacrificed our new armaments!"

"My Lady, to be fair I have to reminded you that the Terror Drone's Artificial Intelligence has not been perfected. The Terror Drones could not be ordered to attack as they were planned from the blue print schematics."

"That is not a problem, as long as they could still move and become our diversion. Order the Walker Tank 'Thunderbolt' to deploy another Terror Drones once again. We will let those mechanical arachnids to be destroyed. And order the Sutherlands to remain standby and destroy the Villar Perosa that they might engaged. No one must now our presences."

"Yes My Lady! "

**XXX **

"The Villar Perosa division to Headquarter of Light (Lumierre), we have found… what the?"

Anastasia, the girl in charge of Lumierre was interested in the field situation which now has grown in to asymmetrical battle.

"We've founded the object as… some kind of automaton shaped like arachnid."

Arachnid?

**XXX**

"My Lady, the first division has located the best route to the Lumierre system transmission station."

"Good. Send the chart to me. We will now proceed."

The two Gloucester has moved to the designated position, Frederica was surprised by the warning siren from her Gloucester sensor who warn her the presence of enemies. "Yuuko, give me information regarding these opponents."

"Two EU-type Knightmare Frames class Villar Perrosa….!" As Agent Yuuko barely finished to give the explanation, she was surprised by the series of fires from those two Villar Perosa.

Gloucester's responded pretty well, and Agent Yuuko and Frederica quickly separated themselves and avoid the firing direction.

"Admirable… Tis European Model Knightmare ! Never had I expected their capability as this far! Even exceeding the Sutherland type specification..! I never imagined it it would be this reliable! The Rate of Fire, The Swiftness and the Accuracy! What a very nimble for a Mass Produced type! And what kind of weapon is that? Ergonomic and active, not burdening the accelerate movement of the Knightmare itself! I was mistaken to underestimated the EU's military strength because of the ridiculousness of Chinese Federation Model Gung Luo!"

Frederica openly show her admiration toward the European type Villar Perosa, and she gave the sign to Yuuko to attack. The Two Black Gloucester successively move forward and thrusting their trusty Jousting Lance. A second later, the Jousting Lance charge was avoided, But unfortunately because of the bad respond from the two Villar Perrosa's pilots, they failed to take the open opportunity to showered Yuuko and Frederica with bullets.

"My Lady, have you realized it?"

"Yes…. Apart from the pilot's incompetency, this Knightmare Frame was not designed for Close Combat Capability. They doesn't even try to prepare their melee weapon, rather take step back…trying to retreat."

The Gloucesters quickly shot their Slash Harken toward the Villar Perosa who hurriedly take firing position.

"The armor of Villar Perosa was so fragile. They are superior in term of speed and firing rate, but… also fragile like the morning dew."

The slash Harken shot quicklu dissipated and ripped the Villar Perosas, and those two European model Knightmare Frame promptly destroyed. The two Gloucester quickly moved toward the designated point who previously hampered by the arrival of those two VIllar Perosa.

"Yuuko, remain cautios. Because of this, our presence has been known."

"My lady, I won't be so worried."

"Be careful, if those Villar Perosa was supported by Panzer Hummel, even the veteran piloted Sutherlands will found themselves in trouble."

"I can comprehend at you implying My lady." Agent Yuuko soon give new order for the Sutherland to avoid open conflict and approach urban zone to hamper the Panzer Hummel movement. With this Frederica choose the risk of involving EU's civilians building as her shield for the success of her mission.

**XXX**

"The Enemy has been identified, Mr. Chairman. Judging from their units… some Britannian model Knightmare Frame Sutherlan series and Two Gloucester series were detected."

Chairman Donitz was shocked! How could there are the Britannia troops infiltrating at his jurisdiction? Could this meant that this whole plan was futility? But Anastasia does not seems too worried by this development.

"Mr. Chairman, please be prepared…. I believe this irregularity was caused by elite unit from Britannia. And judging from the absence of official declaration, they are holding a confidential mission. This could only be done by an act of … Knights of the Round." Anastasia fairly deducted from the chain of events.

Chairman Donitz showed a bit of fear and shock in his face, but Anastasia could only grinned as if enjoying this development.

**XXX**

Because their identity has been discovered by the EU who guarded Berlin, now every troops of Villar Perosa tried to intercept them. But this is not a big problem, because of the alteration of Frederica's battle tactic which change course from a linear battle in to non linear battle (urban combat) has caused the Villar Perosa movement who relied on their good acceleration become wasted. As those Villar Perosa movement was obstructed by the civilian settlement in Berlin, The Villar Perosa was forced to avoid firing bullet which could led in to collateral damage against Belin's structure. For a superior Knightmare Frame but they were piloted by amateur, the Britannia Intelligence Office troops under the command Knight of Eleven Frederica Enfield gain upper hand in this battle, even though the Sutherland has lowe specification than the nimble Villar Perosa series. In this battle , the man behind the gun decides (even though all of Britannia Intelligence members are female).

The Britannia Intelligence Office pilots are all the most elite of all elite in Britannia, due to Frederica stance who abhor the applications of latest technology to her division, her policy stand for the importance to implemented effective Pilot quality and not spoiled them with modern technology. Because of her doctrine, she states that the real battle does not decided based on weapons, a doctrine which rooted in Britannia Intelligence Office since her (Frederica Enfield) reform plan.

"so… Yuuko, in what manner is the possibility of shutting down and crippled the Lumierre system?"

"E..eto… Maybe we could just destroy the whole transmission structure? "

A silence between them and later ….

"….. Yuuko."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Remind me to disciplinize you later."

"Uugh… Please forgive me , My Lady."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ran Sem, good enough but typical story. Reunion, god! where is the male voice? i can not believe she did a mute and deaf male.


	79. Chapter 78

*Phfsyuut…..

A voice of a projectile shot at a high velocity could be heard piercing ear in a low tone. Frederica and Yuuko instinctly moved to avoid the sound and second later, the ground exploded. Someone has shot them with a high velocity cannon.

"_And here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved._" – _**Machiavelli , Il Principe , chapter XVII: Of Cruelty and Clemency, and Whether It Is Better To Be Loved or Feared**_

Frederica could heard from an open radio channel someone has recited a verse from EU's famed literature, Niccollo Machiavelli's Il Principe.

Frederica searched from her Gloucester Sigma's sensor. And finally founded that from the direction of Lumierre Transmission Station, A squad of Knightmares was visible. Frederica glanced and identificate that there are five unknown model Knightmare, Four of them are the same class while one of them has the a striking appearance that standing off than the rest. A commander class? Frederica worried a bit, four unknown European model? She already amazed by the appearance of Villar Perosa class, but now she has witnessed another two new model? How could the Europeans reach such rapid development on their Mass Produced Knightmare Frame model? Even Holy Britannia Empire barely reached the Mass Produced Seventh Generation Ward and Vincent not to explain that they are still not ready for full scale production!

From the A Knightmare squad which ambushed them, the conspciuos one opened it's cockpit, revealing it's pilot. A young girl who based at her appearance are mostly at her 15-16 years old. The girl elegantly give a hand gesture for duel request.

Frederica showed herself from her hiding place and opened her own cockpit. She rised and give a gesture to respect her opponents. The girl understand that Frederica accept her challenge. Thus, she introduced herself.

"Anastasia, ACE pilot of EU."

Hearing the introduction, Frederica also replied "Frederica Enfield, Chief of Britannia Intelligence Office and members of Knights of the Round, with the title 'Knight of Eleven'."

"Ho~oh…. An Elite? What is the purpose of your arrival here? O' you the great Knight of Round-sama …..~?" Anastasia asked in a mocking tone.

"Under the article of Holy Britannia Empire's Law, this Knight of Eleven had acted based on her own discretion and treated that device threatened Holy Britannia Empire and it's destruction shall be primary."

Anastasia fell silent in hearing Frederica word, but later she grinned and said " I see… I respect your courage to come here. But unfortunately…. I●can●not●let●you●suceed●…~* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!*"

The two Knightmare pilot returned to inside of their cockpit and as Anastasia's Knightmare Frame tried to get lock on from Frederica, Frederica quickly hides behind the civilian building. Anastasia sneered at her futile attempt.

"Did you think that I will be hesitate! *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* Wrong~* !" Anastasia used her Knightmare frame weaponand shoot at the building and destroying it. Frederica already left her hiding place, but she was astonished at seeing Anastasia's Knightmare frame's weapon! What a fire power! It matched the power of weapon grade Heavy Artilerry! Not a standard Knightmare Frame Rocket Launcher but a heavy artillery shell! No! A Knightmare Frame should not be able to withstand an artillery class weapon's recoil! She had saw it once in R&D department that The Lightweight of Knightmare could not withstand an artillery shot's recoil!

Frederica understand now, that this girl is really true to her title, An ACE! Somehow Frederica can not hide her own pleasure in meeting such worthy opponent, how long it has been, since this kind of opponent who she can relate with!

**XXX**

Then, Anastasia issued a command, and give a sign to her division ther Ardetti, " Directly sending the mission order, encircle and eliminate. And …."

The Ardetti squad who rides on the new European Model Knight "Sturmtrupen" march along, playing their mars and march to raise their Esprits de Corp. While in the other hand, through Agent Yuuko, Frederica relay a new order.

" First disperse and spread out, later the second movement is to lure them in and….."

""**Unknowingly , take them on from behind.""**

With the new order has been relayed from both opposing force, It is now a secret war which become the continuation of the war between Holy Britannia Empire and Euro Universe.

**XXX**

Anastasia march, she is now moving forward. She had issued the order to her own elite squad equipped with her own designed Knightmare Frame the Sturmtruuper to disperse.

"Get the initiative. I will move individually."

"But, _mein fraullein_, it is too dangerous."

"It is more dangerous if we stay as a group. Our opponent is the Britannia Intelligence Office and a ROUNDS. Judging from their method tactics, they are planning to play a single plan and take down all of us in one blow."

"But, at least let one unit to give you protection."

"My Durandall is enough."

Because Anastasia has firmly decided, the Sturmtruuper squad now are deployed. Each sturmtruuper move and pursue each of Britannia Intelligence Office's Sutherland.

"My Lady, the hostile Knightmare Frame movement showed their prowess. It is unlike the earlier Villar Perossa Model or Panzer Hummel."

"I Can see it, my agent. I will send the new pattern order for our friendly Knightmare Frames."

Now, seeing that the Sturmtruuper are much different Knightmare Frame than the earlier European Model, Frederica was forced to make a new tactics.

"…Hmmm. That girl Anastasia is really experienced in commanding troops. Even if I tried to ambush and outnumber her (targeting her solely)… she can easily predict it… Okay… the new pattern… the diminution tactic."

Now, Frederica has decided what should she do, uploading them and sending them to Yuuko.

"My lady, are you sure? It will take longer time."

"I can not help this, Yuuko. That European ACE is capable Knight and General. I have to decapitate her legs and arms first. Seems that I had to abandon the usual way of cutting of the head first."

"Yes, My Lady."

**XXX**

The Sturmtruuper unit 4 has identified a Sutherland model Knightmare Frame. Unleashing it's meele weapon, a mid-length sword. The Britannian Intelligence Office's pilot tried to hold him, stalling for time until the other friendly Knightmare Frame could assist her and outnumber the Sturmtruuper.

The Britannia Intelligence Office pilot, even though they are no less talented than an officials experienced Knights was having difficulty. They have the disadvantage in Knightmare Frame and her opponents is a talented pilots, even if they had outnumber him by two to one battle, the sturmtruuper still has the upperhand.

"Charge."

Frederica issued a command, and suddenly the Sturmtruuper unit 4 has been surrounded and apprehended.

"Crippled."

Then, The Sturmtruuper unit 4 has become immobilized after being disabled and attacked simultaneously. But, before the Sutherlands could dispersed and moved away after disabling the Sturmtruuper, three Sutherland units suddenly exploded, and following them was a sonicboom.

"*cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* Mein papa always praise me that I am good at hide and seek game."

From her personal Knightmare Frame; Durandall, Anastasia set off the Mobile Artilerry Cannon which she deployed earlier from her Durandall. After folding back the artillery cannon, she move backward, going around taking a parallel path to ambush them again.

Frederica who witness that she lost three Sutherland under her command become irritated. "Casualty?"

"Alive my lady, they had ejected prior. We lost three Knightmare Frame unit"

" I see… Because of my negligence, I lost three valuable unit! " Later Frederica contacted another bandwitch frequency from her Gloucester Sigma "Thunderbolt, deploy all of our Terror drone."

"But, My lady…! We have lost almost half of them! If we lost all of them, we can not get an accurate analyze in later experiment."

"That does not matter. I can not allow to lost valuable pilots and Knightmare Frame anymore. They are bestowed to me, by his Majesty himself."

"Yes My Lady."

**XXX**

"Huh…! Is there another reinforcement?" The sturmtruuper pilot become confused because their IFF signal showed an increase in hostile unit/knightmare frame, with their swift movement they reached the nearby hostile unit and started to shower them with their sub-machine gun. "Damn it! Dummy!"

Not realizing that Frederica lurked from behind, shooting her Gloucester Sigma's Slash Harken to nearby civilian building to leap and launched her Gloucester Sigma's Zaettel Buffer.

In permili second, the sturmtruuper realized it and intuitively moved to another platform. It is enough to at least avoid the missile in crosshair, but unfortunately… the Zaettel Buffer's missile changed it course and started to pursue the Sturmtruuper unit two.

Heat Seeker Missile.

The Sturmtruuper was obliterated as he failed to let the missile missed direction. But, as Frederica saw her IFF signal, she also lost another Sutherland.

Anastasia in her Durandall has used it Gun Launcher, and shot it point blank at the Sutherland. No wonder she set off the Artilerry deployment option from her Durandall and used it as a Gun Launcher. The Gun Launcher is a better option for a short range Knightmare Frame battle. It let the Durandall move swiftly but keep her firepower.

Frederica become baffled. "She is really Maddening. A True ACE!"

**XXX**

"Release All chaff, Flare and ECM."

Hearing the command, all Britannia Intelligence Office Unit suddenly released their Electronic Counter Measure option. Frederica made a last bet. Each time they destroy a Sturmtruuper unit, The European ACE blasted her Sutherlands with ease. If she let this to continue, she will be left defenseless. By ordering the usage of Electronic Countermeasure Weapon, she literary blinded every Knightmare Frame, destroying every means of direct communication and disrupting every Knightmare Frame unit wireless communication system.

Unfortunately, the Sturmtruuper regrouped, while Anastasia has difficulty to contact her friendly Knightmare Frame.

"Oh…Well…. My only option is….. Obliterated●All●Visible●Knightmare●Frame●Regardless●of●Allegiance●…~ *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!* *cackle!*"

Anastasia deployed once again her Mobile Artilerry option in her Durandall, taking a position from an out firing range.

"calculating… Out of Range? Dumbkopff! I still have my eyes, right? Shutting off the Automatic Locking On option, change to manual targeting, getting visual clearance of target. Calculating the distance. Let see…. Probability of success, according to the automatic calculation is less than 10%."

Anastasia hummed each time she calculate using her Durandall Operating system. She thought for a while , then…. " Let's raise the probability of success ratio, change the ammunition to Cluster High Explosive warhead."

With a clunk, Durandall release a shell and inserted a new ammunition for specialized mission order. Cluster High Explosive warhead, which after being launched it will separated in to several smaller cluster which capable in destroying a small area, effective for area bombardment.

"This is what I call as tactical bombardment." Now, Anastasia from her safest place is in waiting for the right moment. One hit to destroy Frederica and the Britannia Intelligence units.

**XXX**

Frederica then proceed to her plan, she scattered her bait and let the regrouped three Sturmtruuper. The bait is her own single unit of Gloucester Sigma. She lured them to designated point.

"Now she is cornered…. Mein Fraulein… the big fish has been caught….. Damn it. Still the disruption!"

Frederica looked around, she is now being surrounded by thre Sturmtruuper and cornered in to a disadvantageous obstructed terrain.

"Fire."

The barrage of bullet showered. Disabling the targeted Knightmare Frame. The surviving Knightmare standing by. And only single Knightmare Frame remained.

The Gloucester Sigma. Frederica planned to lure the sturmtruuper and let them lose their caution and pursue her. After she arrived to a designated point, she has prepared an ambush for enemy Knightmare Frame. After recalculating that it is not possible to engage the sturmtruuper one by one risking their own Knightmare Frame unit to the prey of Anastasia's Durandall, Frederica blinded all Knightmare Frame not before issuing her last order to let her friendly Knightmare Frame unit to standby in designated position and ambush the sturmtruupers which she lured there, barraging them.

"Now, the only remained is the ACE."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Bored without no new ero anime


	80. Chapter 79

"Arriverdecci… Knight of Eleven~*" Anastasia whispered that words as she pull the trigger to launch her cluster artillery shell.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, The Knight of Eleven Frederica Enfield has already finished in executing the whole Ardetti's Sturmtruupers with her brilliant tactics, Luring the whole enemy in to obstructed terrain and ambushed them. Not surprising for A ROUNDS who is her field of expertise is intelligence and information gathering. She is the weakest among all ROUNDS, even her piloting capability and her combat capability is only at par with a mere Knight and in filling her gap of her weakness, she mastered all tactic, strategy, politic and diplomacy necessary. As she proceed to move and maneuver for her next tactics and giving signal to her troops, the Britannia Intelligence Office.

"E-? My Lady!"

Yuuko disregard any order and rush ahead grabbing Frederica's Gloucester Sigma with her own Black was shocked. Yuuko never disobeyed her order or defied her. Yet, this time she knocked her Gloucester and rushed with her.

"Agent Yuuko, explain this disobedience….!"

"No time to explain my lady, this is a discretion, a standard measure taken by Britannia Intelligence Office's field agent."

Frederica in her reign as Britannia Intelligence Office Chief insisted that all agent obey order without question, but for field agents, she allowed them to do anything they deem necessary to ensure successfulness of a mission, even if it's violate Holy Britannia Empire's law or constitution. The only thing they are not allowed to violate is the Emperor's direct order. So, in this case Yuuko's action is valid because she used that reasoning. But, even Frederica can not comprehended such reasoning from her most capable agent.

But, a moment later… she understand it clearly and acknowledge her mistake. All of her Britannia Intelligence Office's Sutherland troops are now decimated by a few smaller explosions.

"Cluster rounds? I only heard a single shot! The European's has those things?"

"My Lady, all Sutherlands have been annihilated, but there is no casualty. Our troops has already ejected, Standard Operational Procedure."

"Thank you, My agent."

"Permission to ask a new mission order?"

"No change. Destroy the European's Lumierre system."

"What about the EU's ACE?"

"Disable her. We still at the advantage. We outnumber her , two knightmare to one, being her."

"Should we search for her, in the sensor, my lady?"

"No need. She is already rushing toward us."

And in the distance, the MAD EU's ACE Anastasia and her personal Knightmare Frame, Durandall named after the holy sword of Roland , the legendary knight to King Charmelegne has moved to engage the Britannian's ROUNDS.

XXX

When Anastasia's Durandall reached the Gloucesters, Frederica already took the first initiative. She released her Chaos Bakurai, a grenade specialized for anti personel area weapon. The Chaos Bakurai upon it released and levitate in the air started to deploy.

Chaos Bakurai is a standard operational grenade for Anti Knightmare Frame and Anti Personel unit, upon deploying, it release countless small ball bearing (buckshot) which it's velocity capable of penetrating a medium class MBT armor. The Chaos Bakurai upon deployed, affect a small terrain area , and those within it's vicinity where obliterated by it's buckshots. Only one notable Knightmare Frame known to be able to defend against attack, a seventh generation Knightmare Frame with model number Z-01 Lancelot Ground option (With the release of Floating Pack, it is renamed as model Number Z-01A Lancelot Air Cavalry). Frederica Enfield believe that no notable EU's model capable of defending it, less evade the countless ball bearing bullets.

But, it was shocking for the Knight of Eleven that , The European model Durandall used it's Slash Harken (a.k.a Air Anchor quoting Anastasia Nikola Kasparov) and shoot it forward to the nearby civilian building, hooking it and later used it as a support as she pulled her Knightmare Frame with it's highest speed. Now, Frederica Enfield, the Knight of Eleven understand one thing.

"This European ACE has the same insight and battle strategy almost…."

"similar with you, my lady."

But, Anastasia did not stop there, earlier she has already folded up her Mobile Artilerry deployment and re setup her weapon as the Gun Launcher. She swiftly approached Frederica and aimed her Gun Launcher closer to Frederica's Gloucester Sigma trying to stab it's short barrel at Gloucester's cockpit and shot her at Point Blank.

Frederica was shocked. Frankly this is not surprising, Frederica piloting skill is not the best, so she has fell to the simplest trick in the book. But Agent Yuuko in the other hand is more experienced in this matter.

Seeing her lady in grave situation, she pointed her sawed-off Assault Rifle and shoot it randomly at any direction, scaring of Anastasia. She does not worried about her lady getting caught in her random firing, because she already recounted the most basic intuition of a human pilot upon reacting to this situation would be withdraw to backside.

And Frederica understand that Yuuko give her an opening to attack the European ACE. She immediately aimed her Specialized mission order Sub Machine Gun and fired it at burst fire option. The European ACE, Anastasia however is not overwhelmed. To her, this simple battle pattern is her morning breakfast. She shot her Gun Launcher to react and exploded with the Gloucester Sub Machine Gun Ammunitions, giving her a temporary veil as she once again, retract, and prepare her next strategic movement.

**XXX**

"….. Why don't i use the Napalm warhead?" Anastasia pondered.

"I always like the Berlin, it's reminded me when my father still alive…. He always lament how cold Vladivostok and Moscow is."

As Anastasia pondered and hummed. With another clunk, taking a bit distance, she deployed her mobile artillery option. And unlike before, she disarmed the Cluster warhead option and this time, she choose the ammunition which has the label of chemical warning.

_"Through me you pass into the city of woe; Through me you pass into eternal pain; Through me among the people lost for aye. Justice the founder of my fabric mov'd: To rear me was the task of power divine, Supremest wisdom, and primeval love Before me things create were none, save things Eternal, and eternal I endure._

'**All hope abandon, ye who enter here.'**

_Such characters in colour dim I mark'd, Over a portal's lofty arch inscrib'd:_" - _**La Divina Comedia**_**,** Dante Alighieri, Chapter III, The Inferno

Once again she recite the verse of another famed literature from EU. Does what she recite would be symbolic? For a regular pilot, fighting the MAD ACE of EU was indeed an entrance to the gate of hell, but what she is fighting now is an equal monster to her, the member of the most radical military unit in Britannia, the Knights of the Round.

Knight of Eleven, Frederica Enfield.

She immediately understand that the European ACE is now sighting for her, in far distance. Preying for every of her movement. Should she do the chaff and ECM tactic once again? The European ACE does not hesitate to destroy every obstacle, no matter how her Britannian opponent tried to take advantage of Berlin's civilian building as their shield.

But, perhaps their ferociousity is on par. As both of them are equally a same elites. One is a Britannian ROUNDS, while the other is the European ACE. But this time… Frederica does not stay silent. She take up the challenge. Uplinking their communication and streamed it.

"European ACE, I wish to ask you one thing. You seemed well versed in literature and a capable pilot. But I ask you one thing. What is the meaning of war for you?"

Anastasia become confused at her question, but she accepted the communication. Quoting.

"The War is just, it is necessary."

"A Machiavellian? I see…. Then I will tell you how I feel."

Gloucester Sigma and Yuuko's black Gloucester toss each a grenade. Both reacted. Yuuko's grenade reacted and unleashed a heavy veil of smoke, while Frederica's grenade unleashed a blinding light, a Flashbang. Anastasia become startled.

"When the European were led by a French Emperor, The Emperor Napoleon, he suceededly defeated Britannia in Trafalgar."

"True, and I will do the exact thing. European was always the strongest warrior"

Anastasia retreated back, but before she could be Frederica launched several missile from her Zaettel Buffer. Anastasia then could not reacted to this attack except by forcefully ejected her mobile artillery deployment, which meant she was forced to abandon her mobile artillery option as her weapon.

She swiftly intercepted those missiles with her Gun Launcher.

"No, European ACE. You don't get it. Did you know how the European Emperor capable in defeating us, Britannian in Trafalgar? The European Emperor Napoleon was an honorable man. he is not a short sighted leader but a visionary. He accepted any good words, and among them is the Chinese Federation's ancient culture."

"How astonishing. A decrepit ancient country who already forgotten their culture is having a part in the late Emperor Bonaparte's success?"

"_Sun Zi said: The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected. – __**Sun Zi's Art of War**__, Chapter 1 Laying Plan_"

"What would that old fairy tale meant? Britannians! Are not you ashamed of quoting other state's culture?"

"Not really, We Britannian will evolve and advance to the future. Those who strong will conquer, while the weak shall be devoured. For our Evolution, we will accept those whoever is capable and talented. And Sun Zi's sagely word meant that …. Because of it's importance you shan't hesitate with your path…"

While Agent Yuuko, kept her busy as she showered her with her sawed off Assault Rifle, Frederica lurked from behind her.

"That is why, Sun Zi also stated that…. All warfare is based on deception.."

Frederica brandished her Gloucester Sigma's Jousting Lance, but she is not pointing it's enormous tip at Durandall intending to skewered her. In other hand, she brandished the optional weapon of the Jousting Lance, as the Jousting Lance retracted it's singular hook blade, it's glowed and vibrating in threatening manner.

A Masser Vibration Blade! So the singular hook that is now retracted from the Jousting Lance is the same option with the Z-01 Lancelot's weapon option , the Masser Vibration Sword and General Gilbert G.P. Guilford, 2nd Princess Cornelia's li Britannia's personal Knight own Knightmare Frame Gloucester's weapon.

Frederica dashed her Gloucester Sigma, rushing ahead with her Masser Vibration Jousting Lance trying to tear down the Durandall which is now busy engaging Yuuko.

But, Anastasia released her Slash Harken (Air Anchor) and bound Frederica's Gloucester Sigma. She pulled her to near her as she readied her Gun Launcher at her. With the Slash Harken wire binding her Gloucester Sigma, Frederica can not escape anymore.

"But, Emperor Bonaparte also said that War justifies everything."

Frederica did not lose her composure even with her worrying situation , where she has no where to escape from Anastasia point blank Gun Launcher. Yuuko could only gasped at her disadvantageous position.

"I concur. Did not I said it? All warfare is based on deception. Even Lies and Deception justified to win it."

While Anastasia still trying to swallow her word, Frederica give a distress signal from her communication. No, not a distress signal, a war signal. In another distance, The Britannia Intelligence Office's Thunderbolt has deployed it's Hi-Velocity Railgun and targeting the main station transmission of Inter Continental Weapon, The Lumierre system.

"My Lady has give a clear signal to fire, nothing could hamper the firing of the Hi Velocity Railgun."

"Gunner in position, Warhead loaded."

"Nothing in vicinity. Sensor did not trace any obstruction"

"In countdown…. And…. Launch the Hi-Velocity Railgun!"

The Experimental Walker Battle Tank Thunderbolt has positioned itself as they deployed it's main armament, the Hi Velocity Railgun. And enduring it's recoil, The Barrel staggered.

"After Firing shock, cooling the barrel temperature."

And the Thunderbolt has launched it's High velocity bullet, penetrating anything which it's velocity, surpassing the speed of sound.

And While in the other hand, Anastasia still confused and looked out whether there is another trap that the Britannian ROUNDS has prepared, she has not found anything. But, as she started to realized it.;… it is already too late.

The Bullet which is fired in a velocity exceeding the speed of sound has tore the gigantic weapon transmission station, and rendered it broken. The big station has collapsed. While in the other hand, Frederica smirked and replied to Anastasia direct communication.

"Sun Zi said that All warfare is based on deception….. Fighting against you was never my intention. I merely want to take down that establishment, regardless of whom will deliver the finishing blow."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Saya berpikir, kenapa rekan-rekan dan sahabat saya doyan sekali karo sing jienenge sushi, panganan sega teka iwak mentah kuwi. La wong Pithik dikela pedhes iku lo luwih enak. Wong masakane wong teka negara etan kuwi kok seneng eram, mentah ora ono rasane, sik enak yo lemper, sega ketan sing ana iwak pithik dislekenthem nang jerone. opo wong teka negara etan kuwi ra iso masak?

And i present you the new chapter. i hope you like it.


	81. Chapter 80

Anastasia was horrified, she lost all her madness and regain her sanity. She ejected the wire of her Durandall's Air Anchor (Slash Harken). And leave the Britannia's ROUNDS there, she hurriedly returned to the Lumierre's uplink transmission station. It does not matter anymore whether she already cornered the Knight of Eleven and nearly defeated her.

She retreat back to the Lumierre station.

"Chairman! What is the status of the Lumierre?"

Still a static noise, she tried it numerous time, yet it still resulted in the same thing.

In the other hand, Chairman Donitz was still occupied in restoring the Lumierre weapon system, but all of his subordinate still in process of repairing the damage/. Finally after some moment, he got an answer, alas…

"It is impossible, Mr. Chairman. The Lumierre system has shut down! It is impossible for direct shot!"

"The energy collected has already reached 70%, how could it be lost by a mere shot!"

"It is impossible to enact the plan!"

"Britannia capital Pendragon should've been obliterated! That girl's expensive toy is useless!"

"Officer! Couldn't this junk be shot?"

"but, we can not control the direction, Mr Chairman! It will only result a straight line!"

"That is good enough! Aim at that useless girl!"

"Toward the Fraulein, Anastasia Nikolai Kasparova? But Mr. Chairman!"

" I am the Chairman of Euro Universe! I command you to obliterate that traitor who should this land to that Britannians! The plan failed because she betrayed us!"

"Zieg, Mr. Chairman!"

Anastasia who is still trying to contact the Lumierre station did not realized, later her Knightmare Frame heat sensor indicate that the Lumierre station is reacting.

"AH..? the Lumierre still active? Good , Mr. Chairman! We can still continue to crush the Britannians Pendragon!"

As Anastasia was delighted that the Britannia Intelligence Office's Walker MBT Thunderbolt did not disrupt Lumierre operational system.

"?... Why did the reflective mirror path did not moved? Mr. Chairman, you should move the reflective mirror toward the direction of Relay Station A-4729! Where are you aiming?"

The Solar Power has been collected and the tip glowed. A minute's later, the Lumierre system has been shot.

**XXX**

Minutes later, Frederica with her battered out Gloucester rushed down and dragged Anastasia's Durandall to move away from her position.

And with a difference of thin hairline, they have avoided the light that burns the ground.

"The Britannians ROUNDS! Why are you bothering me!"

"idiot…. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Dumbkopff you said? You Britannians! Mr. Chairman…!" but before she continued her words, her eyes was aimed at her previous locations. It's already been annihilated and swallowed by a pillar of light.

And she does not need any explanation anymore. Anastasia is a smart girl, with this see saw through her Chairman wicked intention.

"Why..? Mein… Papa….. dream?"

Later, Anastasia received a voice over communication

"The Father and the daughter are both idiotic and insane. Because of you, the EU suffered this much!"

Anastasia become sorrowful, not because of her betrayal….but…

"Mein Papa is not wrong…. He is a great leader! Nicholas Kasparove Papa is a visionary…! If only he is alive….. He will lead the EU council for the grand future of European Universe! The Lumierre…! It is still possible! "

"This expensive toy of yours and the former Chairman Kasparov is a crazy person who did not understand politics at all. If he is still left alive, The EU will long for fell into the state of ruins, no future behold for an idiotic, wasted, extravagant ruler like him!"

"Chairman Donitz…! You… did you have something to do with mein papa's…. death?"

"The Council of EU can not take his idiotic grandiose dream no more. We, the EU decided to dispose him. Or else…. The EU will crumbled. And you, Anastasia Nikolay Kasparov… Follow your father fate…."

And, the Pillar of Light of the Lumierre system which has been shot and stand still now moving, greatly shocked the Knight of Eleven who thought that she had avoided it. And the Pillar of Light now proceed in pursuing them.

"Kusu…. Kusu… Kusu…. Kusu… Kusu…. Kusu… Kusu…. Kusu… "

A sorrowful laughter which broke all the silence. Coming from The Knight of Eleven, Frederica Enfield.

"I am really unfortunate. Seems that this is the end. Really.… if that thing has already existed before our (Britannia) policy of conquest, that thing will ensure our failure. "

Anastasia who heard that the Knight of Eleven lamented at her despair felt consoled. Not because hearing she will brought down the Britannian ROUNDS, but more because of … that ROUNDS praised her creation, the Lumierre system.

"We, the Britannian are really fortunate…. Because the former Chairman Nicholas Kasparov has dead. If he still alive, he will become a great threat to us…. "

Anastasia then connected her communication to established a direct communication to the Britannian ROUNDS.

"…Britannian Knights of The Round, Lady Knight of Eleven..?"

Frederica was surprised, as she is busy maneuvering her Gloucester to avoid the pillar of light which is now pursuing her, Anastasia contacted her.

"Hm..? What is it Miss European ACE?"

"Anastasia…..Nikolay Kasparova"

"…name? I am Frederica Enfield."

"We already introduced earlier."

"True enough."

An awkward silence between them , later Anastasia asked

"Is it… is it really true about what you say?"

"About what?"

"That…. That the weapon is a threat to you and my pa… no, the former EU chairman, Nicholas Kasparov is…. you, Britannian feared of him?"

Frederica felt confounded by the sudden question, and answered firmly.

"I, a ROUNDS respect a great visionary leader like him. Truly an ideal Machiavellian Prince. If only he is alive, we the Holy Britannia Empire will have a great obstacle in our foreign diplomacy….. mostly because that dreaded weapon… code name the Lumierre… is ingenious."

".. Danke… Danke Schoen."

"Why are you thanking me? I am capturing you in order to shut down that weapon."

"No… not for saving me. But, for your kind words." Anastasia blushed red to her ears.

But, even if they shared their feelings, Perhaps it is for the last time… because the Lumierre Pillar of Light has cornered them.


	82. Chapter 81

As the pillar of light has started to engulfed anything on it's path , and now approaching both of them, Frederica look straight at the pillar of light which would consume her and The European ACE. Even if there is no fear in both of them, what she is feeling now is regret, because at the time where she has been accepted by her current lord, The Prince and the Heir of the Holy Britannia Empire, when she made a vow of loyalty to him, she had to breach the vow now, unable to serve him anymore. It is a single tear of regret.

Angered at her own powerlessness….

"Once again…. When I can serve my true master…! Why should the fate deny me like this? Am… I…. still lacking? Heaven..! I questioned you! Is this Frederica Enfield is not worthy to serve her own master? I… I am not a lowly maid like back than! Does a title as ROUNDS is still not enough?"

The European ACE, Anastasia who heard her cried become sympathized with her. "She is … the same as me…." The European Ace trying to established a communication in order to console her…

The Pillar of light is now really cornering them.

**XXX**

"So there you are Rikka…! You dare to leave your lord without giving an early notice…. I expected better from you, in the Future, My own Knight of Eleven…"

A familiar cold, emotionless voice rang through the Knightmare frequency radio.

Frederica Enfield and Anastasia N.K. become surprised by the sudden exclamation. Frederica who recognized it immediately set to the right frequency. And her Gloucester Sigma's cockpit monitor showed a video communication, revealing the face of her true master, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"My Prince, Lelouch-sama..! Why are you….?"

"Sir Michael, the Knight of Two and Lord Crawford told me about your crazy attempt. What made you thinking that you could fought the whole EU, alone?"

"I…I.."

But Lelouch ignore her, and shot the phase transition cannon of his Knightmare Frame Shinkirou. The Pillar of Light did not falter, Lelouch then rushed, activating her absolute territory defense. Frederica Enfield was shocked. The Shinkirou who had activated it's absolute territory defense halted the Pillar of Light, creating an opening.

"Now, Rikka! Use the opening and retreat!"

"But, Lelouch-sama!"

"The Shinkirou's absolute territory defense could withstand this attack for about five minutes, according to the Druid system. Do not worry about me. I will eject in the last minutes."

"But the Shinkirou will…!"

"In the end, it is just a weapon. It could be remade. And I was never a pilot. But, the person's life is more precious."

Frederica Enfield did not say anymore, and so pulling the Durandall with her, she escaped from there, leaving a message to Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Please do not worry, Lelouch-sama… I will build you a new personal Knightmare Frame. A Japanese model is really unsuited for a Britannian Monarch like you. After all…. I was the one who designed the basic mainframe for the Druid system."

Frederica smiled in gratitude to Lelouch vi Britannia, while Lelouch has started in activating a countdown for ejecting the Shinkirou cockpit.

And after five minutes passed, The Shinkirou was engulfed in the array of light, and with a small explosion, the Knightmare Frame which history started with a Knightmare Frame with the model name, Gawain, equipped with an internal precise calculation system called Druid system which was designed by Frederica Enfield, installed with an additional experimental weapon Hadron Cannon designed by Camelot's Lloyd Asplund. Later, re-outfitted as the new Knightmare Frame model, Shinkirou, by Rhaksatta Chawla. Now, the Knightmare Frame which until now became the symbol of Area 11 Resistance group Order of The Black Knights and United States Japan unofficial Leader's ZERO has ended it role.

While Lelouch who just ejected the cockpit and retrieved by C.C. and other members of Britannia Intelligence Office has escaped from Berlin, returning to Paris. The home of Lord Crawford.

In the other hand, Chairman Donitz remain calm after hearing that

"The Lumierre system had not received insignificant damage, it could be operational after a whole two-three month repairs, Mr. Chairman."

"Let the traitor escaped, because after this… she won't live . Until the day the Light of Lumierre ended all."

**XXX**

**Paris , Euro Universe, The Residence of The Old Veteran.**

"Rikka, there is something bothering me. Why are you intending to destroy the weapon which could have destroyed Holy Britannia Empire?"

"Why, that is an odd question, Your Highness, Lelouch-sama! I am, Frederica Enfield, The Knight of Eleven, a Britannian. What is wrong with a Britannian rising to take arms, defending the honor of her own homeland?"

"Britannian?"

"Genetically, I am Half Eleven (NipponJin) - Half Chinese Federation, a people of Tai Huang (Yellow Emperor, which meant, she is Chinese Han). But… My heart is a true Britannian, as my father and the former 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Charles zi Britannia has acknowledged it."

"No, I am not questioning that. What I mean is…. If you are a true Britannian to your heart, have you not realized it whom you are aiding ever since we met first?"

"Why, Yes! I, Frederica Enfield is serving the Eleventh Prince and the Seventeenth in line of the throne, His Highness Lelouch vi Britannia-sama, the eldest of 98th Emperor of Holy Britania Empire, Charles Zi Britannia and the famed Flash, Empress Marianne vi Britannia. Why did you ask it, your highness? My feeling still remain the same as it's already expressed by Yuuko."

"No. Did you forgot, that until now, you are assisting ZERO, the leader of Order Black Knight and also Britannia's Number One enemy?"

Frederica remain calm with complete happiness, showing how she really adored her position now, stating a still firm word. "No. I am serving His Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia-sama, not that hateful enemy of Britannia, ZERO. Why are you asking that, Lelouch-sama?"

"You wage war against the EU who intended to destroy Britannia, but at the same time you also assisted me, a person who vowed for the destruction of Britannia. Rikka, aren't you contradicting yourself?"

Frederica showed a surprise at Lelouch words, saying "Lelouch-sama, The EU has no right to destroy Britannia, They are nothing, none, and nobody. As a ROUNDS and Britannian, I will stop them. But, you, your highness…. You are the heir, also the next Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire. I am a ROUNDS who have the obligation to obey every words of the Emperor. If the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire wished to destroy Britannia, I am obliged to obey it without question. Because you are the rightful owner of Britannia, you have the right to do as you please toward your own thing."

Lelouch vi Britannia become astonished, seeing such blind loyalty toward the Sovereign, the Emperor of Britannia. Perhaps, the most fearful thing from Britannia is not their advanced weaponry, their mass military prowess, their political position, or their position as the country who has the largest territory. It was their people who resolute to obey their Emperor who strived for a greater goal, the evolution. Unwavering Loyalty and priceless talents they have is their fearful resources.

"Well, why are you surprised Your Highness? All ROUNDS are like that, toward their Emperor. Even I and this Bart when we are in our young age are like her. My daughter only showed a simple gesture."

Lelouch now begin to understand why the Britannia remained the most powerful country among the three superpower, Holy Britannia Empire, Chinese Federation, Euro Universe. The United Federation Nation and the United States Japan which he created prior in his day as ZERO is …. By far can not be compared to Britannia, without a charismatic leader to unite them, they fell apart. The Chinese Federation which is infested by corrupt official who leeches of the wealth and even trying to betray their own land and people, The EU who always squabbled among themselves without getting a proper result which benefited their people. That is the price of Democracy. Britannia, a rule of dictatorship by a sovereign with the title Emperor… A forceful eviction, a Visionary! Only those who capable should rule, that is evolution… A Britannian's morality vision, Noblesse Oblige.

Those who could get the heart of people shall be the Benevolent Ruler (A Confucian's Ideal Sovereign), and those who rule with order shall be the Tyrant (A Machiavellian's Il Principe). Britannia never thought about such short sighted, simple minded view. Evolution must be through, all obstacles cleared.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Selamat lebaran.

by the way... almost the last part of this Arc. toddle ou... and the Koihime fanfic is still continued. i am merely too lazy to write it now, busy looking for more porn and more Touhou ero doujin.


	83. Chapter 82

In the end, Lelouch vi Britannia has decided to embrace his destiny, and for that he have decided where his next stop, the Imperial Capital, Pendragon. With the preparation has finished, Lelouch, C.C., Rollo, Suzaku has prepared themselves, saying gratitude to the lord of Crawford who have accepted their imposing, While Sir Knight of Two, Knight of Eleven personally bid their going. Anastasia Nikola Kasparova, the European ACE, seeing there is no place for her to go, asked Frederica and Lelouch to let her go with them, which he agreed. While, Lord Crawford asked Sir Knight of Two.

"Michael, you and I are both retired soldier, why don't you accompany me stay in this place? Let the young fought their war, it has nothing to do with us."

Sir Knight of Two refused "Marianne-sama and Charles has left them with me, and I also missed the world after disappearing for let see… about ten years. Why don't you join us? I am sure everyone missed the old El Barto."

"Is that so? You ask me to babysit a pampered kid? "

Frederica become angered at his insult. "Lord Crawford! You don't know anything, so I will let this aside, but I demand you retract that word!"

"Why? A prince who returned to claim his right to the throne… how pathetic. At least Charles have some decency to seize it from his tyrannical uncle, after defeating him in a grand war which almost plummeted the Britannia into a civil war."

"Lelouch-sama is not just a common pampered prince, he understand the way of heaven and Noblese Oblige, a true Monarch who rise! You don't know how he rebuilt his own position even after being geassed by his majesty! He build his position from nothing, from a Lamperouge who regain his own nobility and…. " But Frederica words was halted by Sir Crawford sudden dismay.

"The Lamperouge! The noble Lamperouge who rise from ash, nothing? He is that young noble Lelouch Lamperouge, of the Lamperouge brothers ? He defeated me in buying the rights for Industrial Corp. He is the genius investor? "

"Eh…? Sir Crawford..?"

"Seems that Bart recognized him, well… seems to me that he has not abandoned his hobby of playing stocks and bond."

"Darn it! That Lamperouge also foresaw the rise of General Corp. and the fall of Lynch Corp." While Frederica look at her father, asking what should they do at the mumbling oldman, Sir Knight of Two shook his head, noting, ignore him.

After some time of mumbling and cursing, suddenly the old Veteran, Sir Bartholomew J. Crawford asked them.

"Let me join with you."

Frederica shouted in disbelief "What!"

"Sure, I believe His Highness would gladly accept the former Knight of Ten to serve him."

While Sir Knight of Two ignore her daughter who glared at him, wanting to ask whether it is wise to let him join them, because … she is afraid that the oldman can not act accordingly to his own lord.

With this, Lelouch vi Britannia is now departing to Imperial Capital Pendragon, bringing with him, most power that he would need in claiming his right to the throne, to silence the opposition in his rising as the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire. Some weeks later, he publically appeared, claiming his existence.

"…. From now on, I, Lelouch vi Britannia is the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia."

* * *

**Author Note: **

This chapter signified the end of Euro Universe Act. The next chapter is, the start of Holy Britannia Empire Arc, Part II


	84. The Beginning of Holy Britannia Empire 2

**The 99****th**** Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia .**

The world is still in the state of shock after hearing the sudden declaration, where the 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Charles zi Britannia abdicated in favor of his son, the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia. The sudden declaration gave a major impact in the world market, the political position, and the world's attention are now drawing in to the movement of the strongest country in the world, The Holy Britannia Empire.

Many people worried of the possibility of Civil wars, but with the crown prince, the 1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia and most royal family showed their support to the young Emperor, the market began to stabilizes, but the rumor of the sudden disappearance of Holy Britannia Empire Prime Minister, and the 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia create a certain doubt among the investor and stockholder. Many rumor has float whether the 2nd Prince stated his disagreement with the ascension of the unknown Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia who was said to either disappeared or death during Britannia Invasion to Area 11 (now is United States Japan), and preparing his own troop to claim his right, but both rumor has not shown its legitimation.

But, One thing for certain… Most nobilities and the elite military unit, The Knights of the Rounds is in rift. The ROUNDS is in oppositions whether their position, either to acknowledge or to reject the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire. The faction of ROUNDS who stated their opposition to the ascension of the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire led by the Knight of One; Bismarck Waldstein comprising of Knight of Three; Gino Weinberg, Knight of Four; Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Nine; Nonnette Ennogram, Knight of Ten; Luciano Bradley, Knight of Twelve; Monica Kruszewski. In the Other hand, the faction of ROUNDS who stated their acknowledgement toward the new Emperor, led by Formerly Knight of Seven and currently Knight of Zero (A new post which was newly established by the 99th Emperor, indicating a position even surpassing the Knights of The Round) Kururugi Suzaku, comprising of Knight of Six; Anya Alstreim, and Knight of Eleven; Frederica Enfield.

And now, The ROUNDS who have voiced their oppositions toward the ascension of the 99th Emperor has decided their positions, as Bismarck Waldstein has announced that he will take down the "pretender to the throne", Lelouch vi Britannia

**XXX**

In the other hand, in the side of the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia has announced his declaration toward swift movement in reforming his country. Those who supported his belief has started to flock to his side, and among of the movement, the Knight of Eleven who showed her support toward the new Emperor has started reforming, announcing disbandment of Britannia Intelligence Office and the establishment of new military organization who personally served for the need of the Britannian Emperor, On His Majesty Secret Service abbreviated OHMSS.

The OHMSS is tasked in replacing the role of Britannia Intelligence Office, and given the mandate to make decision themselves accordingly. Frederica Enfield, who formerly supervised for the Britannia Intelligence Office has relinquished her mandate of the newly established OHMSS head of chief toward Yuuko Anderson a.k.a. Agent YUUKO. Currently, the OHMSS is tasked to contact several certain individuals.

**XXX **

ON HIS MAJESTY SECRET SERVICE

SPECIAL REPORT: 01639270893

LEVEL : A-1

-\

Jeremiah Gottwald status: Accomplished

Lloyd Asplund status: Accomplished

Cecile Croomy status: Accomplished

Rai Sumeragi (Rai) status: Accomplished

Huang Fei Hu status: Accomplished

Empress Lao Foye of Manchukuo (Ai Ling) status: Accomplished

Assassin Xia Linhua status: Accomplished

Assassin Xia Mina status: Accomplished

Li Xingke status: Failed

Tian Zi Jia Linghua status: Failed

Kohzuki Kallen status: Failed

Sumeragi Kaguya status: Failed

Tohdoh Kyoshiro status: Failed

Rhaksatta Chawla status: Failed

Millay Ashford status: Failed

Shirley Fenette status: Accomplished

-\ **I have to report to the Emperor that most which failed was due to failure in persuasion. **(hand written commentary by Frederica Enfield)

Signed :

Frederica Enfield

THE Knight of Eleven

**XXX**

Frederica Enfield, the Knight of Eleven sadly gazed at her hand written report. She is ashamed that she had to report to the Emperor, regarding her own failure. But at least she tried to cheer herself up that the person she had contacted , Jeremiah Gottwald has already proven his worth by vanquishing the rebellious noble family of Rozenberg who rise because of their disagreement with the new Emperor policy.

With the newly enthroned 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia decrees, Holy Britannia Empire made a drastic change in their politics;

The Abolishment of Aristocracy and the nobles special rights, Equality before the law, The Abolishment of Senate Council which consisted of House of Lord and House of Representative (The story about the abolishment of the Senate will be told in detail in ROUNDS Side Story Arc), The destruction of Emperor Maouseloum (Previous deceased Emperors are buried here), and the Abolishment of Britannia Colonial Policy which mean the abolishment of the stratification of Britannian citizenship known as the Numbers.

Many nobles and royal family who supported the new Emperor ascension has wholefully supported the through Revolution policy that he bring. But, also there will be always some who opposed it. Many assassination attempt has been done by the opposition, which goes foiled because the interference of OHMSS. The Knight of Eleven erased all the reports of the assassination attempt because she decided that it is unnecessary to report something that did not happened. While some of the nobles opted to openly rebelled against him, among them is the Rozenberg clan.

The Rozenberg clan was noted for the long living clan which existed since the ascension of Elizabeth III in Holy Britannia Empire, known for their loyalty and their supports to the royal family. The news of their clan rebellion shocked the empire, which The Emperor swiftly gave his attention and ordered Jeremiah Gottwald to subdue the rebellion.

The Rebellion was quickly subdued. But another uprising has waited for them.

The news of a group of military led by a faction of ROUNDS who voiced their refusal of the ascension of the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia has marched to Britannia Homeland.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The Beginning of Holy Britannia Empire Part II Arc


	85. Chapter 84

**XXX**

"The Rebel Pretender to the Throne, Lelouch is guilty for the murder of the Emperor of Holy Britannia , Charles zi Britannia. I , Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One vowed that I will drag that insolent who claim himself as the Emperor down with this Excalibur and my own Knightmare Frame Galahad!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

And Strongest Knight of Britannia has marched directly toward Pendragon. Using his own old security code, he has managed to pass the Holy Britannia Empire Defensive Line, and going in to the heart of Pendragon.

"As expected, a mere month is too short to change the whole Britannia's security code. There are many loophole that we can take advantage for." The Knight of Four, Dorothea Einst exclaimed inside her own personal Knightmare, KMF Meleagant.

"Are not you thinking too much, Bismarck? I don't think Kururugi, Frederica and Anya would be a big problem to us. Bringing all of our elite troops from Area 11… I mean United States Japan…. Is not that too much?" The Knight of Nine, Nonnette Ennogram calmly account as she communicated from her Knightmare Frame Vincent.

"Lancelot… and Mordred…. I can not wait to get a taste on their flesh…!" The Vampire of Britannia exclaimed from his personal Knightmare Frame, KMF Lamorak.

"….. Letting us to enter so easily… What is she planning?" The Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski is being quiet.

"Quiet all of you! Remain cautious! Pendragon is in sight! Do not forget our objective! Bring down the pretender of the throne, The villain Lelouch to justice!"

**XXX**

**Inside the main headquarter of On His Majesty Secret Service (OHMSS, Formerly Britannia Intelligence Office), Homeland Security Office, Capital Pendragon, Holy Britannia Empire.**

"My Lady, the Emperor has been informed regarding the movement of opposing ROUNDS."

"I thank you all of you for your swift action, with this change, there are many flaws to our system. Please identify the hostile unit."

"A single Logress Class Battleship, Two Caerleon Class Battleship, and A single Leonia Class Battleship. Also identified enemy Knightmare Frame, All Britannian model Knightmare Frame unit. Prototype of Eight Generation KMF Galahad, Prototype of Seventh Generation KMF Lamorak, Prototype of Seventh Generation KMF Meleagant, Two Commander Type Vincent which is renowned to be piloted by Lady Knight of Nine and Lady Knight of Twelve."

"Is there any troops that could be prepared to intercept their force?"

"None, at this moment My Lady. The OHMSS assault unit is still tasked with quelling the southern revolt. And also, your own Gloucester Sigma is not ready for battle condition."

"What about the other troops?"

"We need His Majesty special order. And he informed us to prepare the launch of the Prototype model, The Ninth Generation Lancelot Albion. Most of our power are transferred there."

"The Opposing ROUNDS is already in our vicinity, and the Lancelot Albion is not prepared. I need something to delay the opposing ROUNDS…! If only my Bedivere is already complete….. "

As Frederica Enfield still hurriedly thinking…. The Radar Officer of the OHMSS informed her.

"My Lady! There is another unit has launched. The IFF indicated that this unit is in our sides….!"

"Wha-? But… who is it? Lord Jeremiah is still taking care the aftermath of Rozenbergs…. Give me the detail of the friendly unit and the amount…!"

"One unit, the friendly unit is … the sensor and radar reading… the database identified it as…. The Old Model, Unknown Model Number , Knightmare Frame Cador."

Frederica who heard the identification at once tried to digest the information, and then she quickly realized the information only meant "…Father?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yay... Yuyuko ero doujin...!


	86. Chapter 85

**XXX**

The Opposing ROUNDS has approached the Pendragon Imperial Palace vicinity. But second later, their movement were halted by an appearance of a single unknown Knightmare Frame. But how could a single Knightmare Frame stopped the whole battle proven troops of Knightmare Frame? That Single Knightmare Frame has shot several bullets which directly disabled the Knightmare Frames without dealing lethal damages, it seems that the pilot purposely aimed to avoid direct hit to the cockpit. A single performance of showing off the pilot's capability.

"How…? How could a single land based Knightmare Frame performed that?" The Knight of Three was shocked.

"That….! That model! Lord Waldstein! That Knightmare Frame is…!" The Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst seems to recognized their single opponent.

"Don't care! I will destroy it…!" The Knight of Ten seems in high spirits.

"Ah.. wait.. Luciano Bradley…." Nonnete Ennogram, The Knight of Nine tried to prevent him, but he already marched forward, leaving his position. Nonnette then turned to Bismarck.

"Well… Bismarck… how should we respond to this? Is it really …. 'him?'"

"All of you, calm yourself! The Knight of Eleven, Frederica Enfield was renowned for her fondness of using tricks and deceptions as her tactics. This might be a tactic to break us apart." Bismarck maintained his composure.

"Frederica…. This time… you are going too far…!" Monica angrily retort after witnessing the Knightmare Frame. She followed Luciano who has marched before.

In far distance in the surface, Sir Knight of Two has deployed and launched in his own hand-designed Knightmare Frame, The KMF-Cador. Unlike other Mass produced Britannian model, it has a bulkier design, suited to Sir Knight of Two's liking. It is equipped with the highest firing power weapon the Britannia ever known, the M60 Avenger which based on Hiram Maxim's and Dr. Gatling's weapon conception. Sir Knight of Two's very own personal Knightmare Frame was easily distinguished aside from it's bulkier non cubical shape, was the single mono-eyed visual system.

And inside the cockpit, he is eager to fight a battle after about ten years in his hiding place.

**XXX**

"I also thought of sending him …. But…." Frederica Enfield who watched the battle of ROUNDS from her place, lamented … Yuuko worriedly asked what is in her lady's mind.

"If you are asking whether he will lose….. only if hell freeze over. But…. I am more worried with the fact that it is Him, My Father who fight this battle. I hope he does not make any problem." As she sighed.

Frederica thought for a while and later speak to Agent Yuuko "Is it still not possible to send anyone beside him?"

"No, My Lady. Kururugi-sama is still with the Camelot preparing the Albion, and there is no possible Knightmare Frame which could match against Galahad, save for the still-in-testing Albion."

"…. Send more help to Camelot, I am worried in leaving this matter to Father."

**XXX**

Sir Knight of Two's personal KMF-Cador started to run using it's bipedal system. The elite Grausam Valkyrie and the Royal Guards tried to ambush him, but The Sir Knight of Two, The Knightmare Frame Cador ignore the volley of bullets and avoid it using the every narrow pass available between each bullets.

Later, he stand idly, and speak using the open communication channel.

"You call that a danmaku? This is a real danmaku!"

The Knightmare Frame Cador shoot it's Slash Harken. Unlike the normal slash Harken who had a sharp spear point as the their end tip, The Knightmare Frame Cador has a dull point coated with a magnetic force to use as it's own hook. Perhaps, Knightmare Frame Cador was produced with the only idea as a manifestation as a weapon, compared to as being a soldier.

Knightmare Frame Cador shot out it's Slash Harken, reaching the most further Knightmare Frame in the air formation. He had hooked it and later used the Slash harken Wire as a grappler and let it pull his own Knightmare Frame Cador. As he was pulled up by the grappler, he shoot out his M60 Avenger of his Knightmare Frame Cador pointing the direction he left..

The Grausam Valkyrie squad and The Royal Guard startled, The Bullet are showering them, it is as if threatening them. The Grausam Valkyrie quickly ejected from their respective Knightmare Frame and leave the battlefield, while the Royal Guard recognized this style of reckless fighting, and that is why they are landing down their Knightmare Frame, opened their cockpit and surrendered. Because they realized that they are really a true Knight of the Round, particularly the most feared one man army, Sir Knight of Two, Sir Michael Garrant Dillinger.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The KMF-Cador was based on The Mass Produced Zaku-II from Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 One Year War. I also added some idea from Bernie Wiseman's Zaku II Custom, Johny Ridden MS-06R High Mobility Zaku II, Matsunaga's White Zaku.

The Weapon, M60-Avenger was based on A-10 Warthog's GAU-8 Avenger Cannon performance and M60 Vulcan Firing rate. But, Knight of Two firearm tactic was based on CIty Hunter's Ryou Saeba.

The KMF-Cador's Slash Harken was based on Norris Packard's Gouf Custom Wire Hook.


	87. Chapter 86

**XXX **

As he finally reached the opponent Knightmare Frame which he used as a grappling, The Knightmare Frame Cador jumped, and later kicked that Knightmare Frame as a leaping point. A very brave fighting method, can not be done by other common Ground based Knightmare Frame except by the Knightmare Frame Cador and his own pilot, the feared one man army Sir Knight of Two.

Later as he still in mid-air, he once again shout out the Slash Harken to capture one of the two Knightmare Frame Pilot who remain idly because they are being astonished and overawed by Sir Knight of Two's single performance.

"How…? My own Royal Guards…. How could Frederica capable in piloting that monstrous ancient Knightmare Frame….? Could it be…?" As Monica still pondered, she missed the moment that Sir Knight of Two captured The Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley.

**"BASTARD! DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL….!"**

Monica was distracted by Luciano's shouting which echoed through the communication line.

"Eh.. Lord Bradley..?"

What she witnessed is… The Knightmare Frame Cador has bound the Lamorak using it's Slash Harken's wire. He had restricted the Lamorak at his mercy, Knightmare Frame Cador later pulled the Lamorak closes to him, and later, Sir Knight of Two unleashed it's close range weapon, his renowned Halberd. And

*slash*

He decapitated the Knightmare Frame Lamorak and cut it's torso. Leaving the Knightmare Frame Lamorak lies motionlessly and fall loudly to the ground. Later, The Knightmare Frame Cador landed on the ground surface beside the ruins of Lamorak. Monica was greatly shocked by the scenery. She never remembered that Frederica or any pilot under her command was this capable. She saw that the Knightmare Frame signal of the Lamorak has not lost, meaning he only crippled the Lamorak and the pilot still conscious. This pilot has displayed his capability of even disabling his enemy without the need of taking his opponent's live.

"Mercy? No… . This is an insult to them."

She remembered this line, as she saw the Knightmare Frame Cador opened his cockpit, revealing the pilot who spoke the line.

**XXX**

A Full clothed Helmet he wore, the muscular fine stature he hid beneath the knightly figure he adorned. The long lost feared veteran and the one man army of Britannia, feared by both friend and foes.

Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski was shocked at the display of the man she knew and greatly admired in her youth days. A flash of her own childhood memory splashed through her mind.

"Are you alright, Small Lady?" A full masked figure asked her, soon as she heard his word, she stopped crying, as she felt comfortable in his large hand which protecting her.

But Monica Kruszewski dismissed her daydreaming. Must be one of her tricks again! She thought. She unleashed her rapier and dash as she thrust the rapier forward. Sir Knight of Two accepted Monica's Vincent rapier thrust.

He leaned on his halberd, and as the Knight of Twelve had reached him, He deliver a consecutive slash at the Vincent, Monica Kruszewski, even though she is greatly excelled in swordplay and close range fighting… she was shocked by the Halberd which is now stripping of her Knightmare Frame Vincent. She did not expected this, after the first move of the halberd quickly disarmed her rapier, the second and the later following move after disarming of her rapier has minced up her Knightmare Frame Vincent. A fact which greatly shocked her.

Now, she realized that she is really fighting the famed long lost veteran and the one man army also the only man , General and ROUNDS who was granted with the noble title only allowed by a man favored by the Emperor…. Sir. Sir Knight of Two, Sir Michael Garrant Dillinger.

A fact which saddened and pleases her that she would die in his hand.

But, after the fifteenth consecutive slash, the Knightmare Frame Cador dash through, passing the remains of Vincent, and his cockpit opened, revealing Sir Knight of Two has caught Monica Kruszewski in his hands before the explosion occurred. Monica opened her eyes, in her teary eyes, she heard the same exact words. Mesmerized and overtaken by the charisma of Sir Knight of Two, she remain inexpressive and did not respond.

Sir Knight of Two asked her.

"Are you alright, Small Lady?"

The same question asked , but this time half blushingly, Monica has prepared the answer that she wanted to say when she was still little girl, in the same situation.

"I.. I am not a little Lady…! I.. My Name is Monica… Monica Kruszewski!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Good grief, more peanuts. Please don't let The Simpsons get canceled. I will gladly sacrifice the important peoples in my country, take them! but not El Barto and Homer Jay!


	88. Chapter 87

**XXX**

Bismarck and the remaining ROUNDS has observed the whole fight, and thus he was finally forced to accept that….

"He is back."

Bismarck and the remaining ROUNDS landed their Knightmare Frames , opened their cockpit. Sir Knight of Two let Monica to get a seat, Monica weakly nodded and placed herself.

Then, Sir Knight of Two greeted The Strongest Knight of the Holy Britannia Empire, Bismarck Waldstein.

"It is a pleasure to once again witnessed the prowess of the famed Sir Knight of Two, Sir Michael G. Dillinger." Bismarck saluted and gestured his hand, accepting the presence of the fellow ROUNDS.

Michael, spoke with his usual humble, cold machine sound as he answered his gesture.

"This Knight of Two welcomed the arrival of the Knight of One, Lord Bismarck Waldstein." Michael humbly welcomed them.

"Sir Knight of Two, what are the reason of your presence here?"

"This Knight of Two merely doing the order of the Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, His Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Sir Michael… so you supported the person who murdered our lord, the true Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Charles zi Britannia?"

"His Majesty has accepted the abdication in favor of his son, Lelouch vi Britannia. With that, he has ascended to the throne as the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire. Now, I asked you this , Bismarck… You are the Knight of One, The Strongest Knight of Holy Britannia Empire and the Personal Sword of the Emperor. Are you rebelling against the Emperor?"

"I refused to acknowledge him! My only Lord and Master is Charles zi Britannia! I will take down that pretender to the throne, and all who supported him, you Traitor to the Fatherland!" as Bismarck draw his Excalibur and pointed it against Sir Michael.

"Starting with you!"

Sir Michael solemnly replied "I refused. I am aware of my own capability to not fighting against the man addressed as the Strongest Knight in the Empire. I won't be able to defeat you."

Bismarck then haughtily ask without lower his Excalibur. "Are you surrendering, Sir Michael?"

"No, Bismarck. As a fellow ROUNDS, I , once again invite you, Join our cause. Join us, if you are loyal to Britannia, to this Fatherland."

Bismarck did not reply to Sir Michael request, so the Sir Knight of Two repeated his invitation once again.

"Join us Bismarck, help us to create a Truly Evolved Britannia, The only one fated to lead the world in to the peak of evolution. A Smart Bird chose the tree they rested on."

Hearing that, Bismarck finally grinned. He had decided.

"A loyal vassal only serves one lord, that is the knightly thing to do, My Code of Honor... Chivalry! Sir Knight of Two, I refuse your invitation. "

Then, Bismarck swing his Excalibur, and declared "I will fight until the last droplet of my blood, and swear that the pretender of the throne and the criminal Lelouch vi Britannia shall be dragged down from his the throne that he had smeared."

Hearing that Sir Knight of Two could only regretfully accepted, as the other remaining Knights of the Round supported Bismarck's declaration.

**XXX**

At once, The Knightmare Frame Cador is fighting Gino's Tristan, Dorothea's Meleagant and Nonnette's Specialized Mission Vincent. Bismarck stay unfazed and did not join the fight.

He is troubled, at the display of Sir Knight of Two engaging three ROUNDS at once, and yet still refused in fighting him. As he is close to being cornered, someone shoted from the distance, and it was then known to them that the perpetrator used a VARIS Spitfire bullet. An ammunition exclusive only to the Ninth Generation series.

Bismarck then looked at the direction where the bullet was fired, and he saw a majestic figure.

The Lancelot Albion has entered the battlefield, following a declaration which were broadcast through open channel.

"Kururugi Suzaku, Knight of Zero in Lancelot Albion…. Ready to serve His Majesty the Emperor."

The arrival of the Prototype Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame has startled the members of Knights of the Round and the troops they brought. Later, Sir Knight of Two contacted Bismarck using the communication line.

"Bismarck, the only person entitled to accept your challenge is His Majesty's personally appointed Knight, The Knight of Zero."

* * *

**Author Note:**

wha-?


	89. Chapter 88

**XXX**

Seems that Sir Knight of Two appearance was only meant to delay the opposing ROUNDS until the arrival of Kururugi Suzaku. Giving a sign to the Knight of Zero, Sir Knight of Two intended to withdraw from the battle and observe. The Knight of Zero nodded in acceptance and let him to.

The Knight of Zero revealed himself from his cockpit. Then, he removed his gloves and later thrown it at Bismarck's direction.

When such gesture be done , there is only one meaning.

A request for duel.

Man to Man, without any assistance, a sudden death challenge.

Whoever falls shall lose.

Bismarck catch the gloves. Smirking. He brandished the Excalibur. "I accept."

And the remaining ROUNDS and the troops were signaled to withdraw and let them fight until one of them fall down. Both Man representing their sides, and those who fall shal bring down the whole side with them.

And the Galahad and Lancelot Albion dash to engage in their final showdown.

**XXX**

Lancelot Albion started the opening of the duel by sending a volley and salvo of twin VARIS Spitfire Rifle Bullets. Galahad rolled and fought , cleaving everything and using the Excalibur creates a small vortex of force field to deflect the barrage of VARISs Spitfire bullets.

Later Galahad answered the first movement of Lancelot Albion by sending a giant passion Slash to penetrate and cleave anything.

And with the second movement has delivered, a sonicboom occurred after the blade had cleave anything. Suzaku relying on the Ninth Generation's swift movement has avoid it with a slight injury. This mere single attack has shown him the true power of the man addressed as the Strongest Knight in Holy Britannia Empire.

It does not matter anymore whether he had the advantage of using the new Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame Lancelot Albion or, Bismarck who had the disadvantage of the old Eight Generation Knightmare Frame Galahad. Bismarck had closed the gap of their Knightmare Frame capability merely using his own prowess.

Suzaku really can not take lightly of his opponent now.

The Third movement was taken by Suzaku Kururugi by sending numerous bolt of light feather from his Lancelot Albion's Energy Wing. Bismarck answered it by charging forwardly without caring on the Lancelot Albion's Energy wings bolt. Seeing This, Suzaku shot the barrage bolt of light Energy Wing more violently. Later, and explosion occurred.

Suzaku ended the barrage. But on his surprise, Bismarck and Galahad still stayed on and charged against him. Seemed that Bismarck had ejected his own Excalibur sheath as a bait to fool Suzaku. Dismayed, Suzaku was pertrified by the sudden occurance. But as Bismarck was about to deliver his finishing blow, Suzaku had vanished.

Bismarck was surprised. As he looked on, Suzaku had successfully avoid him, using a reflective response surpassing a normal person was able to do.

In the other hand, Suzaku was awakened by the order given to him, by his Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia, priorly. An Order to Live on.

And accepting the order, he answered in his catatonic, trance-like. With a circle glow appeared on his eyes.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Kururugi Suzaku will live through this battle."

And later he brandished the twin Masser Vibration Swords the Lancelot Albion was bestowed on. And this time the duel between two self proclaimed strongest knight of the empire, has reached to battle of swords.

**XXX**

Later on, during the battle of swords, The 99th Emperor contacted his own Knight of Zero.

"Suzaku, this is the final obstacle to our cause. Break through this obstacle and finally…. This will be the prelude to the Zero Requiem."

"Using this power , this sword and this curse…"

"You shall use the accursed power of Geass and realized its accomplishment. This shall be your atonement"

"And the Zero Requiem shall be our redemption…."

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire… commands you to break through this final obstacle and realize the Zero Requiem."

"The Knight of Zero accepted the Emperor's order and shall carry it on. The defeat of the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein…. Shall be the signal to the beginning of the Zero Requiem."

Lancelot Albion thus pointed the MVS against the Galahad, declaring…

"And, with his demise, I vowed that I shall never be defeated…. And then, until the Zero Requiem be realized….."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Busy writing the next chapter of Shin Koihime Musou fanfic, the conclusion of Xuzhou and the start of Sun Ce's arc. then... The Xiapi...


	90. Chapter 89

And Quickly, The Twin Sworded Lancelot engaged the single bladed Galahad. Both strongest Knight of the empire fighting against each other, as each are busy deflecting, parrying, defending, and responding each blow that both Knights delivered. As they are repeatedly approached and avoided each other, they are showing off their prowess with their swords.

Only those who has surpassed this duel and survived shall be emerged as the victor. Because they had accepted, only one shall be alive.

No advantage nor disadvantage between both knights. This time it was not just the Knightmare Frame who became the deciding factor. In the battle between the masters, it is the Man who decide the duel, not the swords anymore.

Finally, Bismarck had been fed up with all of this, he released his eye patch in the seven hundred consecutive movement, and from there he had a brief flash of his enemy movement. Bismarck quickly saw an opening.

This is his true power, which he boasted he only used it against a worthy opponent. Last time he used them on is against the former Knight of One under Phillip rui Britannia, Sir Dougal Mc. Arthur.

A Geass. Bismarck's own accursed power is the ability to predict the situation and reach a brief temporary conclusion. In short and in an instant he was given a chance to simulate every bit of probability from the situation up to 900 prediction of the next enemy movement, and later with his experienced intuition, he was given the simulation of each 900 prediction in his brain and the probability results of each step he used to counter measure the 900 probability of the next enemy step. And that is why, for Bismarck it was as if he has experienced in fighting against Suzaku 900 times for each movement in his brains even though in reality he just fought him once for each movement.

Suzaku reaction made the activation of his Geass order to Live on, and using the lapse in judgment he activated the secret code to launch every slash harken at disposal to engage the suicidal attack Bismarck made.

Bismarck was startled. But as his eyes saw each of the slash Harken coming at him, his brain started to calculate every one of each of their trajectory. and later he reached the conclusion in the first second.

"First, Forty at distance, Left, Right. Pattern 79."

"Second, Eighty at distance, Below, Lay down… Patern 42A."

"Third, Four-Ninety Nine. West, in arc movement…. Pattern 12D."

"And Finally… One, in direct position. Pattern One Alpha."

And in the two second….. His Brain simulated the 900 probability of each movement of the Slash Harken, and then thought each of the countermeasure he shall take against each of them and later… the possibility of each results.

The third second…

"Every possibility has accounted for. No space forgotten. All possibility has been filled."

Bismarck flayed the Excalibur in slow motion and later heavily swung against the Slash Harken. The Slash Harken missed it's target, and later Bismarck suddenly charged forward.

"And the seventh hundred and twenty sixth movement….. " Bismarck exclaimed as he saw the Slash Harkens were just barely rolled back to their respective places. Bismarck send another passion slash against Suzaku in a Zero-Point Blank distance.

This time, Suzaku who is still under the influence of the Geass order to Live On reacted by covering the whole Lancelot Albion using the Energy Wings as his final shield, with MSV was rendered useless by the Excalibur Prowess…

Bismarck who saw that his attack was being defended send out more power to pressure the Lancelot Albion, and it started to succeed as the Energy Wings protection started to cracked.

"_**I am the sole Knight of One, The Strongest Knight of the Holy Britannia Empire!"**_

* * *

**Author Note:**_**  
**_

Aloha Moe... Aloha Moe... man...! Yuno looked very sexy, but i want Mai Nakahara as her voice..._**  
**_


	91. Chapter 90

Suzaku still defending himself from Bismarck's attack, still unfazed. He then launched the Slash Harkens once again. This time Bismarck did not care about it and make them missed the target once again.

Then, replying such outcome, this time Suzaku started the secret code of the Slash Harken.

An option to change it's trajectory movement using their own respective self propelled engine. The slash harkens reacted and change it's flight pattern. And they started to coiled themselves at Bismarck.

Bismarck did not let himself to get distracted by the mere wire trying to entangle him. He confident that with his mere prowess he will get by such pathetic attack.

But it seems that Suzaku did not hoped that the slash Harkens shall be his finishing move. This time he once again brandished his twin Masser Vibration Swords and raised them together as if trying to unite them.

And he did.

He make both Swords to vibrate and reacted against each other, creating a single more powerful weapon suited to be wield for the very name of Lancelot, the Legendary Knight of the Lake.

The unrivaled Lancelot's own blade, The Dragon Slaying sword.

The Aarondight.

With Bismarck still struggling to make the slash harkens snapped, and at the final second when he managed to tear down the wire with his own raw power, he witnessed that Kururugi had prepared his final movement.

Wanting to know and curious of this lad's power, he lay awaits for his attack. Suzaku in his Lancelot Albion then dash forward , as he in his both hand held tightly on the Sword Aarondight. The Sword is heavy now, with the swords carrying his burden, his resolutions and then, he delivered the Aarondight and cleaved the Galahad.

Bismarck in his brain was shocked when his own Geass, the calculation and simulation had advised him to retreat. But his pride won't let him to. He then, choose another suggestion that resulted in his brain.

Defend the attack using his Excalibur.

He had accounted that no weapon capable of breaking his famed Excalibur. But, his expectation betrayed him.

In a flash of moment, his mind fleeting and remembered every moment of his life… and as he finally realized, he muttered his final words….

"Marianne-sama….."

And the Galahad had been cleaved in to two, bringing down his master, the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein. And then, remained and rises alone from the duel of the two strongest Knights in Britannia, Suzaku standing triumphantly amidst of the duel as he sheathed his blade, the Aarondight.

Suzaku then replied, declaring his standing against Bismarck's previous boastful exclamation.

"_**I will state it once again. I am the Knight of Zero, the Strongest Knight in the Holy Britannia Empire, A position which surpassed all the warriors and knights in Britannia, even the Knights of the Round! "**_

* * *

**Author Note:**

**_D'OH!_**_**  
**_


	92. Chapter 91

The battlefield has become silent in witnessing the outcome. All who witness the single duel which decide the war of ROUNDS were too shocked too realized what just happened,

Those who witnessed the duel directly in the stage

Those who observed the duel as they are participating behind the stage

Those who watch the battle from the open public broadcast

And those who can only became the spectator of this grand battle to decide the fate of the World

They will soon realize that the aftermath of this single duel shall be the prelude to the War that shall involved the whole world.

Those who decide that they can only retreat for now to recollect their remaining power and strike back when the time is right.

Are they stubborn …. Or reasonable?

Those who realized their powerlessness and the only path remains for them is to submit to the greater power.

Are they Cowards … or wise?

Or the fool who can not accept the result, and resisted with everything they've got only to destroy themselves

Is he A fool … or a courageous?

All her former comrades of ROUNDS has choosen their fate accordingly.

The Knight of One , Bismarck Waldstein was defeated after the duel against the Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku

The Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg refused to surrender and engage the Knight of Zero, only to be quickly subdued by the Knight of Zero.

The Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst retreated after she noticed that their own troops morale has been crushed because of the fight.

The Knight Nine, Nonnette Ennogram willingly surrender after the outcome of the duel.

The Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley also escaped from the battlefield along with his Grausam Valkyrie squad, vowing vengeance for his humiliating defeat on Sir Knight of Two.

The Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski willingly surrender along with her own Royal Guards team after she was defeated on her battle against Sir Knight of Two.

Frederica sighed at the outcome of the ROUNDS Rebellion, where the 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia rule in this realm has been legitimazed . She took a glance at her desk, where she left her favorite Chinese Federation Literature SAMKOK (Romance of Three Kingdom) . She recount to her memory. when she read the 106th chapter of that literature, _"__Suffering__ defeat,__ Gongsun__ Yuan__ meet __his __demise.__"_

After Xiangping was besieged, Gongsun Yuan army fell in to an exhausting situation, where his rations depleted and his troops morale fell. All men started to slaughter their own steeds to fulfill their stomach, some even resort to cannibalism. Seeing that his futile attempt to revolt against the Kingdom of Cao Wei has failed, Gongsun Yuan send an envoy to negotiate for peace.

However, Grand Preceptor Sima Yi, the General who was sent to subdue Gongsun Yuan's revolt was merciless, he refused the envoy by stating

"_There are five possible operations for any army. _

_If you can fight, fight; _

_if you cannot fight, defend; _

_if you cannot defend, flee; _

_if you cannot flee, surrender; _

_if you cannot surrender, die. _

_These five courses are open to you, and a hostage would be useless. Now return and tell your master."_

With that message, Grand Preceptor Sima Yi has sealed the fate of the rebel Gongsun Yuan, that for his foolish dream… Death is a suitable end for him.

* * *

**Author Note:** I don't know what to write


	93. Chapter 92

**The Knights of the Round's personal quarter , Imperial Palace Pendragon, Imperial Capital Pendragon, Holy Britannia Empire.**

Gino Weinberg, was being silent. He still doubt whether his own choice to join the Holy Britannnia Empire under the 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was whether the right choice or a mistake. Suzaku did not say any word at his choice, and merely accept his presence there with great respect. Perhaps both of them has changed, as for Suzaku he has grown to be more calmer and prudent, for the young master of the renowned Weinberg clan, he become more adult-like.

Even though he was persuaded, he did not felt that those persuasion are involved in his joining the 99th Emperor. It was his own choice, and Suzaku who knew him better than any other ROUNDS understand that.

But for Nonnette Ennogram, she was being light hearted in joining the cause of the 99th Emperor, no one knew what is in her mind, perhaps she was just being interested. For Monica Kreuszewski, it was clear as the sunny sky that she accept wholeheartedly in joining the 99th Emperor.

But, one thing for sure.. the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire has demanded the arrival of his new Knights of the Round, and the new Knights of the Round, the twelve elite knight of Britannia renowned for their utmost loyalty and courage are required as the 99th Emperor has began to make his first political move in realizing the ZERO REQUIEM.

"Representing the Holy Britannia Empire, I am now voicing my deepest concern and intent of joining the United Federation Nation, in order to end all the suffering of war and Let us join together to prosper the peace through all the universe!"

**XXX**

Frederica has just arrived in the Knights of the Round's personal quarter. She just finished her own mission of subduing the Senate Council (silencing the House of Lord and House of Representative). With her action, she had succeed in solidify the reign of Britannia under one hand of the 99th Emperor, and the Senate council shall not be a problem anymore. Also, with this… she had ended the internal problem which may occur to threaten the 99th Emperor position. Next… will be the external problem.

As she had received the report and witness it herself, she understand that the 99th Emperor has started to deal with the external problem of his reign. As she took one seat, an envoy arrived delivering a message that all the Knights of the Round are required in the presence of the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.

**The Imperial Throne Chamber, Imperial Palace Pendragon, Imperial Capital Pendragon, Holy Britannia Empire.**

Majestically, The 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia has presented in his throne. in his right side, standing in his beautifully adorned Knightly figure is his majesty own Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku. In his left side, remained there standing in his nightly black gown, decorated with unimaginable brooch is the bearer of the power called as "the Code", C.C.

While in the another smaller throne at the right farther side of His Majesty the Emperor, remained there the Queen, Shirley Fenette. In another smaller throne at the left farther side of His Majesty Emperor, remained there the Emperor's Consort, Huang Ai Ling. Behind her, is her personal guards, Xia Linhua and Xia Mina.

Later, all the Knights of the Round bowed down in front of their Emperor, saluted.

"Your Majesty, Knight of One Jeremiah Gottwald has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Two Michael Garrant Dillinger has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Three Gino Weinberg has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Four, Rollo Lamperouge has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Five, Huang Fei Hu has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Seven, Rai has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Eight, Anastasia Nikolay Kasparova has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Nine, Nonnette Ennogram has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Ten, Bartholomew Jay Crawford has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Eleven, Frederica Enfield has arrived for your order."

"The Knight of Twelve, Monica Kreuszewski has arrived for your order."

And then…. The Knights of the Round raised their face to accept their order from the 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thus marked the end of Holy Britannia Empire part II arc of this fanfic. Theoretically this could be considered a premature ending of this fanfic, because after this the ROUNDS side story is not chronologically following the time line, but more of self explanatory of the character. The Final Arc shall be a different fanfic.

And, for those who have read this far. thank you very much as this fanfic is completed.


	94. The Tale of Knight of Seven

**The Tale of Knight of Seven ~ Rai ~**

Let me tell you about a dream of a man who want to save her loved one even going as far to sacrifice anything.

**XXX**

_Ii__Ku__ni__Tsukurou_…! (_Let__'__s __build __a__ great __country!)_ 1192, a date remembered by the elevens.. (no.. they are now called as the NipponJin) as the first great change to their lives that still retains until now, even when they are the Area 11 or after their 'self' re-establishment as the United States Japan.

1192, The end of the Great Civil wars (noted as the Great Genpei-Wars/ Dai-Genpei Taisen) in feudal Japan, Minamoto no Yoritomo from the Genji Clan defeated the Tairas from Heike Clan and established his influence by forming the first _Shogunate_ (Hegemony) who vowed to obey the Emperor and expel the evil in Kamakura. This war was remembered by many NipponJin until now, story re-told as a folklores, heavily romanticized to remind everyone the great influences that the first _Shogun_ (Hegemon) Minamoto no Yoritomo brought until now. The Pride of Bushido, the first class warrior caste, comparable to India's Khsatriya and even Holy Britannia Empire's ROUNDS. _The__ Samurai._

The Genpei Wars recount many events and noted down many honorable _Samurai_ among the victor of Genji Clan and even the losing side of Heike Clan. A Tale comparable to the greatness of Chinese Federation's Chu-Han Contention of Xiang Yu and Liu Bang, even the epic tale of Three Kingdom and India's Mahabharata. But, among the numerous heroes remembered, only the fragments of two warriors of opposing side could never be forgotten of their greatness…

They are… The Leader of the Tairas of Heike Clan, Taira no Kiyomori. And the other one is… a single warrior of the Genji Clan, Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

**XXX**

Taira no Kiyomori, a commoner rose through the rank , after becoming the victor of the first struggle for influence between the Genji clan against the Heike clan, he was greatly respected and placed himself as a position of Regency where even the Emperor has to consult to him.

The realm of Japan thus entered the rule of law where Heike ruled the land. And so, whenever the eyes could see… in the Capital of Kyoto, the Taira's banner of _Ageha__no__Chou_ are the only rising one.

Meanwhile…. The losing side, the Genji Clan were all prosecuted.

To strengthen his own foundation, The Regent ruler, Taira no Kiyomori ordered the killing of his biggest threat, the leader of Genji Clan: Minamoto no Yoshitomo and his brother Minamoto no Yoshihira. With the head cut off, the rest of the body fall down. The long upheld influence of the Genji Clan vanished.

Kiyomori who has nothing threatening his position ruled the realm of Japan and started to see outside of his land, where his eyes become mesmerized by the outer continent of Song Dynasty. Kiyomori started to build his country based on militaristic view, in preparation to overcome the Song Dynasty, as he noted his greatest obstacle in establishing his grand dream is the feared General of Song, Yue Fei.

Kiyomori thus busied himself to flourish the realm, building the military, starting many reformation (1). The people who are not ready by the situation started to complained their new Regency rule of Heike, while the remnant of Genji clan started to take advantage of the situation to worsen the public opinion, giving rise to small rebel. Kiyomori who is an obstinate _de__ facto_ sovereign suppress the peasant uprising with iron hand, creating a general opinion and remembered him as a Cruel Tyrant.

The later historian noted down that even with his iron hand rulership, Heike's Taira no Kiyomori is a visionary and a Great Leader, comparable to Chinese Federation's First Emperor Shi Huang Di, EU's Emperor Napoleon and even the Holy Britannia Empire's Elizabeth III. _Really! __The __Flight __of __a__ Great __Crane __will __never __be __understood__ by __a __simple __crow!_

The Prosecution of Genji clan become worsened as they are blamed as the source of peasant uprising, and Kiyomori plotted the massacre of the Minamoto's Genji Clan. Kiyomori plot end up failing due to several reasons, local historian opinion it was due Kiyomori's personal reason while general opinion from various historian included their reasoning that it was due to the intervention of the Northern Fujiwara Clans. The Influential and Wealthy Fujiwara Clan who reside in Northern _Honshu_ made numerous memorial to the Emperor and to Kiyomori himself of their objection to such inhuman plan and remind them of Minamoto Clan's loyal service to the Imperial Palace and the Imperial Regalia.

Kiyomori repealed the plan and exiled the the Minamoto Clan, and act which shall brought the end of Heike. By giving the order himself, Kiyomori has saved his greatest enemies which will haunt him to his end of life. Kiyomori ordered the expulsion of Minamoto no Yoritomo, Minamoto no Noriyori and Minamoto no Yoshitsune to separate place, where the Three Brothers will re-unite in Kamakura and bring down the rule of Heike.

**XXX **

" …_niue__…__..__Aniue__…__..__"_

"…_.Sakura…!"_

The sleeping eyes who dreamt his sweet memories awoke. He gasped, As He looked around … it is the same familiar scenery in Mount Kurama's Monastery. As he still trying to remember his dream, his daydreaming has to be ended. With the Morning Sun Rises, The Bell is sounded, signaling the time for the residents to wake up and started their day.

The Morning day of his life started with cleaning himself up near the well, then continued to reciting the Buddhist Sutra together with the other monks. The Mount Kurama's monastery is the place where he is expelled in the age of seven. His daily life started with the boring chanting of the old scripture and continued with the cleaning of monastery hall. After it was all over, a daily work like collecting forest wood and chopping firewood awaits him. His day started and ended with such boring life cycle. The only things entertaining him is observing the militia training of Mount Kurama's Warrior Monk. He asked to join their training once, but the other Warrior Monk rejected his request because the unknown eyes of Heike's observation. Which led him to be a bit down.

But, there is another thing that make him entertained in this desolate place of Mount Kurama. After all his daily task in the monastery ended, he rushed to the deep forest behind the Mount Kurama.

"At last you come….._Ushiwakamaru__ (Young __Master __Oxen__(2))_"

A deep voice called his name, from the above of the tallest tree. A majestically figure, looking down at the face of mortal below him. With the long nose showing off his wisdom, the scarlet face with hard expression as if carved from a wooden log, the garment which transcended the time. The tall figure looking down at him. How could such figure be considered as a mere human? However, the boy named Ushiwakamaru merely smiled and answer…

"_Tengu-sama__(3)__…__.__Today __will__ be__ my __victory __against __you!__"_

**XXX**

Everyday, Ushiwakamaru only entertainment in living his boring life in the Monastery is by sparring with the Mount Kurama's Tengu. He coincidently met him when he lament in missing his beloved little sister in the back of Mountain forest. The Tengu greet him and suddenly attacked him. However, he left him after Ushiwakamaru was badly defeated , yelling

"WEAK! WEAK! HOW CAN YOU SAVE ANYTHING BY BEING WEAK?"

Ushiwakamaru gritted his teeth in anger, frustrated and felt insulted by his treatment. Perhaps Death will be better for him that time, but the Young Ushiwakamaru instead of avoiding the mysterious tengu instead always return here to challenge him, vowing that his words is false. That he is not that weak and someday … he will return for his beloved sister, Sakura.

Once by Once, Ushiwakamaru become stronger and agile due to challenging the tengu every day. The Mountain Tengu grow fond at his growth and started to advise many things in his fighting style. One time he yelled of Ushiwakamaru at being to slow, so Ushiwakamaru train hard to let his movement as swift as the agile wind. One time he yelled that Ushiwakamaru fighting posture is wobbly so he tied him in his posture after defeating, which carved his posture to his mind. After sometimes, Ushiwakamaru realized that the Tengu who he struggled to challenge is trying hard to train him. Their relationship did not need more words, as they have tacit understanding between them as a fellow companion and master-apprentice relationship.(4)

In the Age of Sixteenth, Ushiwakamaru was informed that he will be released by the Mount Kurama Monastery. At the same year, the Heike clan's influence started to wane because the growing illness of the Imperial Regent of Taira no Kiyomori and his retirement from his position. The Head Monk of the Monastery, Zetsu who sympathize with Genji Clan explained that due to the 'changing of wind', he will let him go from the monastery, this also mean that he has to part ways with the Mountain Tengu. The end of Master-Apprentice relationship.

**XXX **

Ushiwakamaru feeling become melancholic as he knows this, he was unable to fight the Tengu with more concentration. The Tengu yelled at him

"Ushiwakamaru..! is this how a Genji fight?"

Yet Ushiwakamaru was unable to reply, tears was shedding in his eyes. But finally he decided for the big picture. He vowed to protect anything that dears to him. So he will treat the Tengu as his first obstacle and defeat him!

Ushiwakamaru did not faltered and as if reaching an enlightenment, he slashed the tengu cutting down any obstacle before him. The Tengu face cracked in seeing his power. Revealing another face beneath of him. As he slash open and passing him.

"I am very grateful of your tutorship… Master Zetsu….".

Master Zetsu, the Head monk of mount Kurama monastery felt satisfied at his performance. He spoke .

"You have grown well until now … Ushiwakamaru…. No, starting from now… you have reached a point of adulthood. It is unbecoming of me to address you without your proper name….. _Minamoto__ Kuro __no __Yoshitsune-dono__…__.__"_

"Master Zetsu…. I…."

"Kuro no Yoshitsune….. have you chosen your path?"

"I have, Master…. Your tutorship… I really appreciate it."

"People say that I, Zetsu is the reincarnation of the Boddhisatva Avalokitesvara (5). But I realized how wrong they are, before me I see the flame of Genji that I yearn… I am still another _Samurai_."

"Master Zetsu, your compassion still a reality . You are really a Maitreyya (6).

Zetsu merely smiled and said "in Sutra, Buddha (Shakyamuni) said "Sariputta, matter is void, void is matter….. a corrupt monk like me who still lingered to earthly matter is not worth talking. But, Kuro no Yoshitsune… your path … even enlightened by the glimmering light of blade… is a difficult path."

"But I have a distinct desire. Such difficulty won't make me falter. You have taught me many things…. From the path of sword to your wisdom in supporting me."

"Then, let me give you a departing gift for your graduation from this place."

Master Zetsu unveils a paper from his clothes and took a writing brush from his sleeves. He wrote something and shown it to Yoshitsune.

"_Shanaou_….. Enlightened"

"This is your title… let your name enlightened you in your situation, so it gives you support."

"Master, I accept your gift."

"And…. This is my personal gift to you… a feeling of a master to his dearest apprentice. May your name and your words _'__encourage__' _people in aiding you." Master Zetsu raised his hand and from his pupils, revealing a bird shaped sigil glowed in his back palm. Thus, Shanao Yoshitsune was enlightened and granted the power to encourage people to come to his aid. The feeling of the master transferred to his apprentice to bring tranquility to this realm. In the age of sixteen, Minamoto no Kuro no Yoshitsune returned from his exile and stayed for a while in the house of Nobu, a vassal of Kiyomori who in reality is a supporter of Genji Clan.

**XXX**

Formerly before his expulsion to Mount Kurama, Yoshitsune and her little sister, Sakura was left here by his father Minamoto no Yoshitomo to be taken care of. But, when he was seven, Kiyomori who can judge a character from a mere glance realized that if he was be left alone, someday he will be a threat to the house of Taira. While her little sister remained there. It was a touching reunion to both sibling. But, Nobu who heard of the worsening health of Kiyomori stated to Yoshitsune that remaining here would only waiting for their demise.

"I suggest you to depart to Oushu, Northern Honshu where the influential and wealthy Fujiwara Clan and asked for their protection. The Fujiwara are the only clan who dared to sent memorial to the _Tenno __Heika __(Emperor /__ Son __of __Heaven)_ and prevented the massacre of Genji clan. "

Bringing his sister with him, Yoshitsune started his journey. During this trip, he defeated and invited a strong warrior monk as his companion, Musashibo Benkei.

As he reached Oushu, the leader of the Fujiwara Clan, Fujiwara no Hidehira accepted them and give them the best hospitality. In this place, Yoshitsune was able to live up his own life in the utmost tranquility, for his exile life in his younger day. The peaceful life continues until Minamoto no Yoritomo raised in arm, signaling the start of Dai Genpei Taisen…..

**XXX**

The Three Brothers who never met before united together in Kamakura, a place where they start the vision in the world of _Samurai_ who upheld the value of Bushido. Meanwhile, as the three brothers of Genji clan silently preparing their move, a rumor start to fly in the Imperial Capital Kyoto that the Imperial Regent Taira no Kiyomori is growing ill, and times for his end draws near.

Yoritomo thus ordered Yoshitsune to ascertain the rumor. Leaving her sister, Sakura in Kamakura, he departed to Kyoto to directly met the feared Leader of Heike, Taira no Kiyomori. After some hard trials to seek and gain information of the feared Leader whereabouts, he finally managed to find him and get the rare opportunity to directly confront him.

The conversation which shall bring a change in his ideal….

And…..

Giving birth to another persona in him

**XXX **

"…. Ushiwakamaru…. You are Ushiwakamaru ….. Why are you here…. What is your intention…. Are you here to take my life?"

Without really knowing his hiding place, Kiyomori deduced that there is someone hiding inside the Buddhist Monastery, where he planned to secluded his life after his _de__jure_ retirement and passing the torch to his eldest, Taira no Munemori.

And for Yoshitsune who felt that there is no use in hiding anymore, as if the great leader of Heike is waiting for him revealed himself from his hiding place.

"Kiyomori-_dono__…__._You know that I am here? Why didn't you just signaled the guards to arrive here?"

Kiyomori still turning his back on him, spoke the word "…More or less… are you intrigued of whether I will die or not , I believe. Why should I bother to call for the guards? You can deduce it yourself… but let me answer your curiosity Ushiwakamaru…."

"….I see… so you won't survive much longer."

"Fools! This mere illness won't stop me, Taira no Kiyomori from realizing his grand dream, bringing the united of Japan in facing the distant Song dynasty or even the Northern and Southern Area! Not even a bunch of ragtag pathetic collection that Yoritomo bothered to gather around in Kamakura! "

"Don't you realize that the reign of Heike sacrificed the will of people, where they only wish for peaceful life! For that reason is I helped Yoritomo-_aniue _in realizing the Kamakura reign!"

"Ushiwakamaru… how shortsighted are you? What a fool are you! I build the numerous port along the coastline of Kyushu, and Honshu…. The Military power to protect them! It was all to realize a grand dream where the country be prosperous and peaceful, so that all the people be well fed and clothed! Don't you realize that merchants are thriving along the country? You have experienced a life in Oushu, where the Fujiwara ruled! They are able to paved even their public streets with golds! A single proof of their prosperity! The Fujiwara were able to invite numerous merchants from anywhere even from across the continent and ocean of Song Dynasty! I planned to share the same fate to all the people across this realm by bolstering the grand reform!"

Yoshitsune become speechless in hearing Kiyomori's noble speech. He can not find any lies in the words that he heard and was unable to retort, forced to acknowledge the truth in his words.

Suddenly, Kiyomori rise from his meditating position. He walked to Yoshitsune, grabbing his shoulder, yelling

"A mere petty man like Yoritomo will never understand my grand noble ambitions!"

Yoshitsune was taken aback by the sincerity of the Sovereign, a charisma of a true leader.

"Yoritomo is only meaning to bring the outdated thinking that bound the common people! What a foolish talk! What is he trying to grasp by placing his beliefs in the _Bushidos_? Merely a world ruled by haughty _samurai_, forgetting their ideals to protect the weak!"

Yoshitsune who was taken by his words, suddenly surprised when Kiyomori coughed with heavy panting. His condition worsened. A tip of bloodline appeared from his lips.

"But it does not matter anymore. My time has ended…. The future of Heike…. Lay not on me…. However, whether Yoritomo succeed or not…. Ushiwakamaru… your position is to remind him back… for what purpose is he establishing the Kamakura….. Think of the common people Yoshitsune….. Because Yoritomo….only cares for the _samurai__…__.._"

Kiyomori who is grabbing Yoshitsune's shoulder lost his power and almost fall, if only Yoshitsune did not catch him. Kiyomori hugged him as Yoshitsune catch him, weeping…

"I cursed heaven for this fate…. As I realized upon seeing you the first time…. That you will bring the end of Heike….Yoshitsune…. Why are you not a Heike ?... Why are you born as a Genji?... Why are you not… my son..?"

After uttering his words… Kiyomori lost his power and the curtain closed for his life. For the first time, Yoshitsune cried for the death of his worst enemy… regretting, as he yelled

"Kiyomori_-dono__…__._ Why did you go so early? I… I should have be the person who defeated you…! Why didn't you waited for me…!"

Yoshitsune respecting the final moment of the hero, placed him in a respecting manner, and bowed for his farewell.

**XXX **

The Genpei Wars began, with the death of Taira no Kiyomori, the Heike clan started to lose their influences. The Genji clan noted that this is the best moment to seize the influence on the _Tenno__ Heika_ began to move approaching the Imperial Capital of Kyoto. Among The Genji clan, while Yoritomo still preparing their move on the Imperial Capital, a rival warlord of Yoritomo who is still affiliated with Genji Clan, Kiso Minamoto no Yoshinaka from Shinano swiftly moved directly to Imperial Capital and take custody of Retired Emperor Go Shirakawa Houou, placing himself as _Dai-Shogun_ (Hegemon who protect and act under the Emperor) ignoring Yoritomo's position in Kamakura.

Yoritomo feeling offended sent Yoshitsune as the emissary to question Yoshinaka's allegiance. Yoshinaka ignored him and flaunting his title as _Dai-Shogun_ . Yoshitsune remain silent at his behavior, fearing that Yoritomo will send his 100.000 troop to raze the Imperial capital against Yoshinaka in their in-fighting which resulted in suffering the people, choose to remain observant as he hoped that Yoshinaka will upheld the law and let the people live normally.

Yoshinaka's arrogance however grew bigger, as he let his own soldier to pillage the townspeople and destroy the crops. Yoshitsune became impatient in witnessing this situation, so he established a group of Marauder in disguise who only targeted Yoshinaka's henchmen. His group is entitled as _The__Kabuki__Warriors_(7), where they robbed and killed Yoshinaka's men who is making the people suffer, creating a symbol of terror among them but a savior to the townspeople. Yoshitsune intention however in establishing the marauding group is also to attract the attention of the retired emperor Go Shirakawa Houou who is at odd with Yoshinaka.

Thus, the Kabuki Warrior gained the retired emperor's trust and able to gain Imperial Memorial for Yoshitsune to ask Yoritomo in sending soldiers in preparation to attack Yoshinaka and protect the Imperial Capital from the threat of Heike who has retreated to Chinzei after being defeated by Yoshinaka.

With the pretext of the Imperial Memorial, Yoritomo sent his other brother, Minamoto no Noriyori to aid Yoshitsune in subduing Kiso Minamoto no Yoshinaka. The end of the internal contention between both influential Genji ended up with Yoshitsune defeated Yoshinaka. Meanwhile the threat of Heike still remains.

**XXX**

With the beautiful Maneuver of Hassho-Tobi…. Yoshitsune defeated the enormous Heike's naval armada and Heike's greatest warrior, The Strongest Heike, Taira no Noritsune and the Genius Taira no Tomomori during the final decisive battle of _Dai__Genpei__Taisen_ . This result soared Minamoto no Yoshitsune's name across the land , surpassing the name of his own brother.

Such unrivaled achievement however attracted jealousy and suspicion from his brother Yoritomo. He plotted to stripping off his position and later brand him as a rebel. Yoshitsune however with the help of the sympathizing Minamoto no Noriyori succeed in avoiding his brother intention, seeking refuge in the Fujiwara in Oushu, bringing his beloved sister and only some of the most loyal vassal to him, including Musashibo Benkei.

Yoritomo however still suspicious of Yoshitsune, fearing he will seize his position as the new _Shogun_of the newly established_ Kamakura__Shogunate_ sent troops to end his brother for the last. Yoshitsune betrayed by Fujiwara Hidehira's eldest son was forced to flee to his final stronghold, where he for the last time used his own power to encourage people to aid him as Shanaou Yoshitsune.

A choice that will haunt him forever, his deepest regret.

"Everyone! Fight to death, Protect our home! Protect what really dears to us!"

With his encouragement speech, as if hypnotized, all his troops fight bravely, even though greatly disadvantage by the difference of numbers. During this battle, Musashibo Benkei died protecting his lord and only companion, Minamoto no Yoshitsune, using his own body to shield him from the numerous barrage of arrows threatening him.

But to his horrors, among the numerous corpses after the battle, Minamoto no Yoshitsune found a body belonging to…..

"..Sa..ku…ra…? Why….?"

**XXX**

Once again, Rai dreamt of the final moment…. In his dream a beautiful girl who seems to really close to him …. Said a strange word to him… he only remember part of her words…..

"_Aniue__…__.__If__ I __become__ older__…__.__I__ will __also__ become __a __samurai__… __so __I__ can __fight __along __with __you__…__.__and__ most __importantly __to__ protect__ you__…__..__"_

"_What are you saying a girl won't be a samurai! I am as skilled as aniue! Oniwakamaru-sama (8) taught me some of naginata! It is not fair !"_

"_Even Yoshinaka-sama's consort, Lady Tomoe Gozen (9) fought alongside with him in battle field! Onna Bugeisha? What is that?" _

But one thing for sure, one time when Rai were taught a crane origami by Nunnally Lamperouge in Ashford Academy, Area 11…. He suddenly muttered a word which he seems to be a bit melancholic….

"Sakura…. The name of the beautiful spring flower….. Cherry Blossom."

**XXX**

Rai was woken up by the sudden calling of his communication.

"Lord Rai, please respond…. Is there any problem from the new Knightmare Frame ?"

Rai become startled, the voice called him back, and he respond "No, No! there is no problem. The sword movement is perfect!"

The voice calling said in sigh relief… "I see… thank you for your information. I hope that you will be satisfied when we applied your combat data in KMF-Guinglain…"

Rai then descend from the Knightmare Frame cockpit , where he was welcomed by the Knight of Eleven, Frederica Enfield. Frankly speaking, Rai still felt uneasy near her, because of several reason. First during the Black Rebellion (Holy Britannia Empire still being obstinate in considering the name Black Revolution), he was defeated by her, later she suddenly join as a member of his detachment the Zero Squadron, and finally she introduced herself as Frederica Enfield, The Knight of Eleven. But Frederica instead ask technical things

"The sword of the almost extinct warrior, the _Samurai._ It is quite uncommon for a ROUNDS to wield it. As to your preference….. the _Cherry__Blossoms_ is designed accordingly."

Knight of Seven, Rai did not say anything and merely nod to show his gratitude, Frederica Enfield however suddenly talk..

"by the way Rai-san… I believe this is how the spelling right? really a conspicuous name….. it could be written as R-A-I or even R-A-Y. but pronounced as R-E-I. should your name meant as a light or meant as nothingness (zero)? No wonder Lelouch-sama trust you as his own Shadow Warrior (Kagemusha)….. "

"also…. A truest in sense _samurai_ just like General Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The NipponJin always said that the best _samurai_ is Miyamoto Musashi…. However, my father said that he is merely a strategist like Sun Zi (because Musashi wrote the Zen themed stratagem book, The book of Five Rings) and noted that the best _samurai_is Takeda Shingen. However I disagree. There are only two _samurai_ worth talking. One is the loyal and genius Kusunoki Masashige, the other one is…..Minamoto Kuro no Yoshitsune…..also known by his Buddhist name _Shanaou__ Yoshitsune _who died because of betrayal, no matter how great their service and loyalty to his lord (and brother)_…__._ In Chinese Federation, they have the Great General Han Xin, in United States Japan they have the Tragic Hero Minamoto no Yoshitsune…. Is not that nostalgic? "

Rai however ignored her remark. He casually go …. As he recalled the scenery of Kaminejima after being broken hearted… because the withering flower of Cherry Blossoms.

* * *

**Author Note:**

(1) Kiyomori's Political reformation could be compared to EU's Ancient Leader Julius Gaiuss Caesar senate reform and redistricting , Chinese Federation's Governor Shang Yang's Qin political reform and Song Dynasty's Wang Anshi's Political reform and even Holy Britannia Empire's Elizabeth III Royal Reform. Kiyomori strengthen his military power, build a great naval fortress in Chinzei (now Kyushu), and Commerce site and Port in Kyushu.

(2) Ushiwakamaru, a name that Minamoto no Yoshitsune use in his younger day. It could be literary translated as Mister Young Oxen. Ushi is a cow.

(3) Tengu is the mythical creature. Sometimes depicted as a crow, sometimes as a long nosed oldman who held a fan. Symbolized as the creature which summon wind and storm. In Touhou, she is the Aya Shameimaru and … Momiji I guess… I only played ESD,PCB,IN,MOF,SWR and Hishoutensouku.

(4) In Kabuki (Japanese Opera), this event is famously remembered as Minamoto no Yoshitsune trained under the tutelage of the Mountain Tengu.

(5) Boddhisatva of Compassion. Boddhisatva is a being (human) who have reached an enlightenment.

(6) Maitreyya is a Boddhisatva that reincarnated as a human to save people.

(7)_Kabuki__Warriors__' _trait could be assimilated as Lelouch's Order of Black Knights. No wonder, Rai felt nostalgic in their activity.

(8) Oniwakamaru is Musashibo Benkei's younger name.

(9) Tomoe Gozen, the only known Female general in early Japanese history also a consort of Kiso Yoshinaka. Onna Bugeisha is a lower warrior caste consisting of female warrior

(10) Based on Heike Monogatari


	95. The Tale of Knight of Nine

**The Tale of Knight of Nine ~ Nonnette Ennogram ~**

A tale about a soldier.

**XXX**

_THIS IS MY RIFLE. _

_There are many like it, but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life. My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. _

_I will..._

_My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. _

_We will hit..._

_My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weaknesses, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will ever guard it against the ravages of weather and damage as I will ever guard my legs, my arms, my eyes and my heart against damage. I will keep my rifle clean and ready. We will become part of each other. _

_We will..._

_Before God, I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it, until victory is Britannia's and there is no enemy, but peace!_

_**-The Rifleman's Creed**_

**XXX**

"Look Michael, I know that we are fellow comrade. But that is not a good reason for me just easily accept people of your recommendation!"

"Please, we are a close and good friend, right? Let my daughter have a bit experience under your tutelage!"

"Because we are such a close and good friend, I had to refuse your request. Did not you hear about the record of my apprentices?"

"Well, you flunked them all, I heard."

"That is right. those so-called apprentice and trainee of mine are pathetic at their performance by my standard. If you merely want letter of recommendation, asked other general. They will gladly give one to the Sir Knight of Two."

"That is precisely why I asked you!"

"Eh?"

"My daughter only good in theorem, but she lack field experience. I want her to really feel the reality of life."

"I don't really care and I won't do it."

"I don't hear you…~ I will send my daughter tomorrow morning at your High Accuracy Special Forces…~"

As she gazed at the already fleeing Sir Knight of Two, she cursed him "damn you…. what a pain…."

**XXX**

**Orkney ****Military**** Base**, **Specialized**** Mission**** for**** High**** Accuracy**** Target**** Special ****Force**** a.k.a.**** Brigandines**** Headquarter**

"And… your name is….."

"Frederica Enfield, ma'am."

Nonnete looked at her uninterestingly and later said as if bored "for today, run around this field for 20 lap, then report." Nonnete leave her alone, as she started to run. As if not paying attention to her leaving, Frederica proceed to do her task.

In her own room, Nonnete sleep soundly as if forgetting anything. After some times, Frederica waked her by knocking her door room. "Please come in."

"Who is it and what are you in here for?"

" Novice Frederica Enfield, ma'am . Here to report her end of task. I have succeed in performing 20 laps of running."

"Did I order you that?" Nonnete calmly said and because she did not notice any reaction from Frederica she continued to ask as if nothing happened "Novice Frederica Enfield, how long did you run earlier?"

"20 laps, ma'am."

"I don't ask how many, I asked how long the distance you have run earlier? In kilometers please."

Frederica become astonished by her question and answered as if she confused why the instructor asked her such unusual question "approximately 31,25 km, ma'am."

Nonnete in turned become surprised, because her answer is not too off from the correct one. The perimeter of this course base is approximately 1,5 km. by multiplying them with 20, it resulted in 31,25 km. But this base specification were only known to selected person, but this girl got the right answer immediately.

"How so?"

"I run for 125 steps, and each of my steps is at least 1,25 m. by multiplying them with 20 for the laps, I got that number of distance."

"Did you see the flower bed plain nearby the base? I planted them last year"

"Ma'am, there is no flower bed, except if you mean the withering daisy back there."

"I see…. Well, return to your barrack."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. address me as Instructor Ennogram. Congratulation in passing the entrance test."

"Thank you, instructor Ennogram."

Nonnete Ennogram felt slightly surprised. Many of her so called apprentices failed here because they are unable to answer her unexpected question. Her question seems like a joke question from the outside view, but if you think it carefully, the task of special forces like the Brigandines demand careful observation and meticulousness. Nonnete earlier question demand the apprentice to able to measure a distance without any help which will help in preparation of marksmanship, if they were unable to answer then how could they predict from where they shot their weapon? Getting too close risk revealing yourself, too far risked missing the target. While her later remark questioned her apprentice capability in noticing several seems ordinary and unimportant details in their surrounding, the other basic requirement for a High Accuracy and Precise Rifleman.

Nonnete sighed "well… at least she is careful and accurate in calculations."

**XXX**

"Novice Enfield, answer my question. My name and my title?"

"Instructor Nonnete Ennogram, The Knights of Round, Knight of Nine, leader of Holy Britannia Empire Army, Specialized Mission for High Accuracy Target Special Force a.k.a. Brigandines, also respectfully named and feared as **The ****Sniper**."

"You are not good at flattery, eh~? Well, you are correct."

"Thank you, Instructor Ennogram."

"Why do they define me as **The**** Sniper**?"

"Because you are the only marksman in Holy Britannia Empire who they praised and noted as _**"**__**Silent**__** and **__**Deadly**__**"**_. Your single undetected appearance in the battlefield gave greater impact psychologically to the enemy compared to the visible appearance of our enormous man-soldier even if they are outfitted with our enormous numbers of Knightmare Frames."

"I don't demand you to answer my question for a mere flattery. Why do I asked these question?"

"To give this novice, the better understanding in training as a part of Holy Britannia Empire Army, Specialized Mission for High Accuracy Target Special Force a.k.a. Brigandines, instructor Ennogram."

"Good. From your answer you have already understood the important role of this military detachment."

The first requirement of being a marksman of the Brigandines is the ability to remain calm. They were demanded to remain calm no matter the situation, even during the most dire situation, they were demanded to stay calm, must not panic and acted rashly. When they locked the target, they must not placed their finger in the trigger and pulled them at once. They had to stay in sight for some time, learning the habit of their target to ensure the accuracy. If this kind of requirement were done in the battlefield, they have to be more careful and selective in choosing their targets, because the value of the bullets they released must be aimed and hit the target who have values even higher than the casualty caused by the main troops. Skill and Knowledge in weaponry also mattered. But from the man behind the gun, this kind of personality must not be forgotten.

They said the Emperor of France Empire who conquered England, Emperor Napoleon once was frustrated when most of his troops fall to casualty to Austrian's hidden marksman, and ordered the direct execution of any Austrian with hunting rifle in their hands. Even Britannia fell victim to the danger of this hidden assassins. The shameful loss during the naval battle in Trafalgar, which resulted in the conquest of England and the Humiliation of Edinburgh was due to the death of Britannia Flagship Admiral Horatio Nelson who fell victim to France marksman who aimed at 75m distance using a simple bolt action hunting rifle.

This fact made the formation of Holy Britannia Empire Army, Specialized Mission for High Accuracy Target Special Force a.k.a. Brigandines at once when The Holy Britannia Empire enacted the strategic retreat to the New World and established themselves there. They would later prove their value in participating and greatly aided the suppression of Washington Rebellion, especially during the Battle of Saratoga and Siege of Yorktown.

**XXX **

"All members of the Brigandines and me have the same philosophy, One-shot One-Kill. Novice Enfield. Do you understand why the Brigandines must upheld this philosophy?"

"To quickly finish off the target, instructor Ennogram."

"WRONG!"

"I don't know apart of the earlier answer, instructor Ennogram."

"Perfect Accuracy, One-shot One-kill, is not just for show. For a marksman, there is NO SECOND BULLET! Because the second bullet is the invitation letter of doom. You give the chance for your enemy to locate your presence and respond by attacking your location or at worst ordered the use of counter-sniper. It is a matter of life and death"

By what she meant, Nonnete wants to underline the role of Sniper is not for the rule of cool. And not for code of chivalry, it is a mean to survive.

"By asking to live in "One-shot One-Kill", the philosophy demanded 100% accuracy and no error nor miss. How could such feat be done, Instructor?"\

"Human factor, Tools (Gun/rifle) factor, and various external factor like distance, size and location of the target, wind, fleeting nature, visibility and air density mattered. "

"Let us talk about the tool first : these factors from a marksman rifle is the deciding factor:

**Barrel**** Precision,** the level of the straightness, smoothness and similarity in rifling and variation of caliber of the barrel.

**Length ****of**** Barrel,** short barrel made the ballistic speed decreased while this might impede with the twist rate of the bullet. But a long barrel could possibly intervene a swift maneuver. So we are demanded to be flexible and adaptable in choosing the length of barrel according to the mission objectives.

**Crown,** the smoothness of the barrel tip. If you neglected the smoothness of the barrel tip, this might hinder your accuracy no matter how good your position and your visibility of your scope.

**Rate**** of ****Twist,** the twisting pattern in the inside of the barrel. As You already noticed, this affect the rotation of the ballistic.

**Barre l****Rigidity,** when the rifle were shot, they resulted in vibration which in turn affected the accuracy when the next shot is required. That is why the current heavy barrel become a trend, as they reduce the vibration and the muzzle jump hasten the cooling of the barrel.

**Bolt,** Holder of the pressure to the back of the bullet shell and let the next bullet to enter the firing chamber. Right now the semi-automatic one is a fad. But I discouraged the Brigandines in deploying using them.

**Free**** Bore,** this is an important part as this is the first part that worn out after numerous use… the number? At least 4000 times. Never forgot to pay attention to the maintenance of your own rifle.

**Head**** Space,** the distance between the back shell and the firing chamber in holding the movement of the previous shell. If this place is lacking, it hinder the bolt cocking. While if excessive in turn would made the bullet position in the firing chamber unsteady. I've seen numerous rifleman who forget to pay attention to the head space of their rifle and this resulted in their gun exploded to their face.

**Lock**** Time,** the gap between the time when a trigger release the firing pin until they hit the primary. For a concealed mission, 0,002 second is necessary. The shorter the time will resulted in better firing.

**Bullet**, avoid using lead ballistic because they are quick to defect after entering the firing chamber. Use the sharp point bullet to reduce air turbulence and maintain the bullet acceleration.

**Mounting,** the scope holder in the rifle. for accuracy avoid the re-assemble part. Use the fixed mounting scope. it affected the aiming.

**Trigger,** choose to your liking and field requirement.

**Weight,** the total mass of the rifle including the scope. heavier one give better accuracy, but it might influence your field maneuvering.

**Scope,** the quality of the lens scope influence your accuracy of hitting. Choose the as necessary according tot the field situation. Fixed one is the most favored one, but sometimes you might need to measure the dilation.

**Action**** Rigidity,** the solid one will guarantee your success during a mission that required a high accuracy and highly precision of your firing.

**Stock**, The shape decide the fittingness. Some marksmen added cushion for their use in aiming, to raise their feel in accuracy.

"Instructor Ennogram, may I asked you why do you scorn the usage of the newly introduced semi-automatic system?"

"Good question, Novice Enfield. There are currently two known bullet reloading mechanism. First is Bolt Action, the other is the semi-automatic. For Bolt action reloading system, for each bullet entering the round chamber, they need to manually cock the hammer. For the semi-automatic one, it does not require manual cocking, but instead by applying the kinetic of the gas eruption when the projectile were shot, the reloading mechanism moved , and as the shell were ejected, the next round entered the round chamber."

"That saved a lot time, Instructor Ennogram. But I am afraid I can not see why you resent the new system?"

"Field experience, my dear novice. You need at least tens of years field experience before you can feel the feeling of the rifle. The semi-automatic loss it precision after at least 500 m compared to the manual bolt action one. the semi automatic expended the gas eruption which in turn also lessen the ballistic distance. Bolt action is more durable compared to the more spoiled semi automatic one who can take no dust. And bolt action is more simplistic in design, which in turn benefit us when we, the marksman had to dismantle our weapon for maintenance. Yes, novice Enfield, I DO ENCOURAGE SELF MAINTENANCE OF OWN RIFLE!. And also there are several reasons like the shoot acceleration and rifle cost production. But for a field officer like the brigandines who had to care more on mission success rate than writing report, my earlier explanation do tell the necessary."

**XXX **

"Oh…! You are here, novice Enfield?"

"Yes, Instructor Ennogram. Novice Enfield here to report the result of today training." Frederica hand over her writing report. As always she excelled in deskwork, but worse in field training (or field mission).

As Nonnete Ennogram skimmed through the report she sighed. "novice Enfield, I will tell you this. A member of Marksmen Brigandine only require an ability to write a basic report, not a through detailed report like this. Use your spare time to increase your personal field training. "

"I am very ashamed from my lack of talent."

"Nonetheless… if this goes like this, you will be unfit to join the Brigandines. Your skill is only on par with a mere foot soldier. We have plenty like that. You can leave now." Nonnete Ennogram beckon her to leave as she continued to polish her personal rifle. While Frederica leave with a hung-head. As she almost reach the door, Nonnete called her back "By the way, novice Enfield. Do you recognized this?" as she showed her rifle.

"A rifle using a .50 caliber bullet, is that what you will teach tomorrow, instructor?"

"… As I think again once more, I guess it is too early for you. "

**XXX**

"A team of highly precision marksmen require two persons. One as a shooter, while the other as a spotter. But of course, there are many case when they are forced to act alone. Regardless of the situation, a marksmen must be talented in three material. First is marksmanship, to master any weapon even going as far to surpass an ability of a riflemen. Fieldcraft, Ability to manipulate to your advantage even surpassing a hunter, And tactics. I believe you have mastered the last aspect of a marksman, due to your unusual learning. … emm… what is it called? I believe Sir Knight of Two also use a same combat doctrine."

"It is Sun Zi's Art of War, Instructor Ennogram. My father… I mean Sir Knight of Two has a copy of numerous military literatures ever known to men under the heaven."

"Again with your weird style speech. Whatever it is, that tactics of yours is greatly effective in winning yesterday's training mission. I will appoint you as my spotter for today training. I hope you learn a bit about marksmanship, while your fieldcraft was a bit better than average."

A dummy target were prepared. Frederica was asked to decide the best timing and place for her shooter, Instructor Ennogram in engaging today's training.

Best timing, Best Place, Best person.

In matter of person, she had the best person, her instructor to execute the mission objective.

In matter of place, the dummy has been situated where they are in obstructed terrain, the best place for a marksman to engage their duty.

In matter of timing, she waited the best opportunity when she noted that the enemy in disarray.

But, if this was a real-time mission which involve a real life situation, where the instructor always creates such atmosphere, she can not recklessly felt safe.

Tactics. Her only best aspect as a marksman. She is really fortunate that she was not the shooter this time, but that does not mean she can recklessly decided the timing. A dummy target but treated as a real target, considered hostile.

She retraced her memory in a passage of Sun Zi's Art of War.

Sun Zi said "All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."

She looked around the surrounding terrain and give a sign to move and seek for a better shooting vantage point. Give the enemy the pretense of safe situation, make them believe that we are far away, beyond shooting terrain. Yet we are at the best shooting point. Make the enemy felt relaxed.

Camouflage. Become one with the terrain.

Counting the wind effect if she insist on confirming the shooting. And later she give the "OK" sign. As she carefully watch the target through the binocular.

One hit. Instructor Ennogram hit the Enemy counter sniper first, which she concluded based on the type of his weapon, a long range rifle. The second bullet, count for the enemy officer, the commander of the platoon. The high ranking in the order of the enemy troops. The third shot preyed on the heavy weapon operator. And finally the last was saved for the enemy radio operator.

"The choice of the target priority was based on the risk and importance. Note down that , novice Enfield."

"Yes, instructor Ennogram. Counter sniper, the first rate danger in target. High ranking officer, to paralyze their chain command and lessen their morale, heavy weapon for reducing the enemy power to strike back, radio operator to seal their reinforcement. But , I have a question about the choice of your target in shooting. With your skill, you could have easily hit their head and saved the bullets use, but you hit chest and abdomen, why is it instructor?"

"Because I am engaging warfare mission instead of assassination, novice Enfield. I have to treat the possibility that the enemy used a combat helmet as their protection gear. And my choice is dealing lethal damage to the enemy. One shot to disable the target, second shot to end them. I can not expect my apprentices to be able to kill the enemy with a single bullet in their early training. Hence I give them the simplest instruction."

**XXX**

Shooting vantage point. The specially made shooting vantage point was mostly acted as a bunker. The advantage of bunker as a vantage point is ease in observation and shooting, ease in controlling accuracy, better protection and durable for long time mission. But the disadvantage is mostly due to the time constrain in establishing one, hence they mostly build near own stronghold or base, the establishment of one could distract the enemy, hard to withdraw when we are discovered, restrict our mobility and the purpose of mission.

Three kind of bunker:

**The**** belly ****hide**, the simplest establishment. Only required digging trench fitting to our needs. Easy to build and low in visibility. But it lack the protection and comfort.

**Enlarge ****fire ****trench,**widening the trench so it fit to be use for sitting and standing position. Low in visibility, better shooting position, but lack sunlight and limited protection.

**Semi**** permanent**, mostly acted as bunker. provided comfort, functioned as long that it remains undetected, better observation point. But it is disadvantageous in the establishing one, high risk when discovered.

In marksmanship, mastering respiration technique is important. Respiration could affect the accuracy, hence the marksman also required in passing psychological test. Firm and decisive, able to let their feel flows to the rifle. The known respiration techniques; the empty lungs, the half filled lungs, the three quarter filled lungs. Normal respiration technique acted in taking a breath and releasing the breath consecutively. But , in each of the technique, the tempo of releasing and taking some of the breath also acted as the brain trigger in releasing the bullet.

Shooting position: the Hawkins, the laidback, the kneeling, prone position, standing and sitting position. The knowledge of these positions and adapting them based on the field requirement decide the accuracy and visibility.

In regards of field situation, the knowledge of three main aspect of marksmanship, fieldcraft and tactics might be insufficient when the real time situation adapted. Hence planning, stalking the target, field position selecting and priority target selection based on the field situation might be influence the success rate. Most importantly their survival ability, where there is no definite time limitation in accomplishing the mission.

Secondly the planning also included the preparation of the marksman before they are briefed and sent to fulfill the mission. They have to take note of their gears and necessary tool based on mission briefing. Antacid pills might be helpful in decreasing gastric acid caused by the marksmen nervousness.

That's the end of today training.

**XXX**

Camouflage.

Charles Darwin's Origin of Species noted about the survival of the fittest, the nature law where the strong preyed on the weak. Where their role as the predator and the prey be decided. But even for the weak, nature gave them chance to survive and preserve their species. Among them is this ability to disguise themselves.

In 1919 a.t.b., Charles Darwin and Abbot Thayer published "Concealing in the Animal Kingdom, An Exposition of Laws of Disguise through color and pattern." Which content filled with their study in identifying the basic pattern of camouflaging. Darwin annotated the species of animal who have a certain type of coloration have better survival rate. For example, a moth have the color patter of tree's wood and concealed themselves from their predator, also several moth who had distinctive pattern alike to the predator's enemy. Several types also has a disruptive outline which warned (coerced/threatened) their predator or even tricked the predator. This ability have a greater role in natural selection of their species. Counter shading pattern who give contrast coloring pattern which confused and disrupt the predator. This hypotheses was at first ignored by narrow minded scholar.

It was when the renowned artist from the EU, Picasso introduced the cubism in his painting which acted as the fundaments of camouflage theory. The mix of colors, the convergent and divergent, the counter shading he applied in his cubism painting worked as the basis of camouflaging the object, confusing and deceiving the observant. Based on the common idea, every object will be visible from the trace of radiation refracted in the limitation of electromagnetic spectrum, while camouflage is an effort to disguise the shape, color and contrast pattern beyond the limitation.

Two kinds of camouflage. The natural camouflage which borrowed from the aspect of natural pattern found based on the field and the artificial camouflage which developed from the man made design. There are at least the dazzle pattern and the disruptive pattern known nowadays in the artificial camouflage.

The currently known counter-measure for taking down enemy who also applied military camouflage is by using thermal image, but of course this kind of device could also be easily deceived when there is not much difference from the terrain temperature and the body temperature. Night Vision device could also work but it lack efficiency in plentiful light situation.

"Instructor, currently the new kind of camouflage pattern has been developed, what is your view about it?"

"The pixel pattern? I still doubt it efficiency. As it decrease their effectiveness in desert terrain. Men's eye worked in wonder. They could distinguish and interpreted the information they sees accordingly if they have adapted." As she give her answer, it is the time to ended their training session today.

Later on, a letter arrived to the office of the Knight of Nine requesting her participation in the battle inside the territory of Persian Democratic Empire. Several years later, this area will be subjugated as the Area 18 in a battle where the Witch of Britannia instilled fear to all Holy Britannia Empire's enemy.

**XXX **

201X a.t.b. during the reign of 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire, Charles zi Britannia, The Holy Britannia Empire has adopted the conquest policy of every opposing state who against their political view. But, in reality most of the country they invade has something in common, the location of ancient ruins. Some higher military officer has suspected that the real motive of the war were mostly due to the location of the said ruins, but no one dared to confirm this suspicion…. And in the Persian Democratic Empire, there lies the ruin which has the connection to the accursed power, Geass in the forgotten ruin of Qazvin.

Persian Democratic Empire, a big state with theocracy as their base of ideology. But, could a mortal state be led by the direct rule of God? While the Euro Universe is based on the representation of democracy, the Holy Britannia Empire by the single sovereign whose idea based on survival of the fittest and noblesse oblige, the Chinese Federation even going as far to use the title of Son of Heaven (Tian Zi) was no different with the hereditary system. What kind of state could be ruled by the direct command of God? In the Theocratic state Persian Democratic Empire, their sovereign who use the title "Imam" was no different than a puppet ruler controlled by the groups of "Emirs" (Rich Merchant who raised their status in to nobility).

But regardless of their weak political position, their military power is amongst the feared in matter of valor and morale. Even with their outdated military technology, attempting to conquer this state without thoroughly preparation will only result to failure. The feared military leader from Persian Democratic Empire, Syeikh Saladdin.

**XXX**

"Instructor Ennogram, is it alright to let an inexperienced novice like me to accompany you for such important mission?"

"Well, I can't let you miss the next lesson. And also, the Brigandines were tasked with other job in Euro Universe. Serbia has become a pain in the ass for our main assaulting army."

Frederica felt a bit nervous. Inside the recently released Knightmare Frame, Glasgow. While Nonnete Ennogram who still busy configuring the preparation in her new commander model Sutherland. It is the era where Knightmare Frame has become the first Main battle unit, leaving the Main Battle Tank as obsolete from the past. But, the distribution of Knightmare Frame has not gone smoothly until the 2017 a.t.b. where the usage of Knightmare Frame has started to replace the role of MBT from the map of battlefield.

"Damn it. I hope their next in plan Gloucester model and the later generation have better visualization and adaptability to my touch."

Finally, pushing the last button to end her configuration, she sighed. "Well, at least they give me the bolt action long range rifle, like I asked." And she turned to her novice.

"novice Enfield, have you ended your configuration?"

"Almost, instructor Ennogram!" Frederica hastily typed for the automatic control system. The 4th Generation Knightmare Frame Glasgow that she used lacked in manual transmission setting. But for a pilot like Frederica who has slow reaction for deciding the situation, Glasgow who had better maneuver in automatic setting was like her own hand. But the downside of that sophisticated equipment let the Glasgow movement pattern become predictable, a deciding factor which led Kyoshiro Tohdoh to be hailed as _Utsukushima __no __Kiseki_ or "The Miracle of Utsukushima" for defeating a platoon of Glasgows by merely using Main Battle Tanks during the battle of Utsukushima.

"Hm… Novice Enfield, your weapon is….."

"Eh…? It seems to be Long Range Rifle, but…. "

"Damn, those military industry fellows… they still stubbornly asked for the release of those imperfect semi-automatic setting. What do they think of the live of soldiers of battlefield like us?"

"… Instructor Ennogram, I will manage it. Let this weapon be blessed by fire."

"Novice Enfield, I will advise you one thing. Human only have one life. So let just hope the princess still alive."

**XXX**

The 98th Emperor of Holy Britannia next planned for the invasion of Persian Democratic Empire, before the plan was executed, the Emirs of Persian Democratic Empire pressured the Imam to allow the assault on the Holy Britannia Embassy in Baghdad as their declaration of war and also as the pre-emptive attack. This acted angered the Britannian public, feeling insulted, they pressured the Senate and the Current Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia to allow retaliation at once.

However, 2nd Prince and Prime Minister of Holy Britannia Empire Schneizel el Britannia is a smart man, and decided that it was not the best time yet to attack Persian Democratic Empire, as the Euro Universe has their own affair in the Persian Democratic Empire, and with the Serbia become their thorn, full scale invasion to Persian Democratic Empire now would exhausted their national resources. Prime Minister Schneizel rationalized that Persian Democratic Empire could be taken after the matter in Serbia ended. And the anti diplomatic move to calm the mass of Britannia whose pride has been smirched by the cowardly attack of the Persian Democratic Empire was by sending a group of barely trained rookie to Persian Democratic Empire as a pretext of retaliation.

However, what the public did not know is that, there was no intention of vengeance or retaliation or even the vision of winning the war that has been approved by the Senate, Prime Minister and the Emperor. By asking support from military industry and Britannia Military section of experimental weapon develoment, the soil of Persian Democratic Empire was used as a test-bed for their next experimental weapon and Knightmare Frame in the hand of inexperienced soldiers.

But, even for the genius like him, there is an unpredictable factor. The assault on Britannia Embassy has shocked the public, bringing their pride and patriotism to the boiling point. Many persons from any social stratification and even reaching to the royal family applied to join the war.

And sending an unexperienced soldier has it drawback. Syeikh Saladdin was able to repel the invading army without so many problems. Many soldiers were victimized, and some of them was taken hostage (POW) by the Syeikh Saladdin. Britannia Intelligence Office informed that among the hostages is a member of Britannia royal family, then a classified order was given to save the royal family member before her identity was known to the enemy.

**XXX**

"After we return from this mission, I will write a complaint to them to design a better equipment for HALO-HAHO dropping infiltration."

Nonnete Ennogram then checked the briefing record. Britannia Intelligence Office has pointed the hiding place where the hostages were placed. An urban place. For this mission, Nonnete has asked their Knightmare to be painted in disruptive pattern of urban situation. Mainly Grey shading as the primary motive.

"Let us not waste any bullet. Locate the hostages first priority, ignore every hostile that we encountered."

The Two Knightmare successfully used the Opponent's MBT blind spot to their advantage, and as they are almost reaching the designated point.

Suddenly, a Knightmare Frame attacked them with it's jousting lance. The attack broke Glasgow's protection armor. The pilot opened the communication as she coerced Frederica.

"Who art thou? The putrid Emirs and the Syeikh should not had their hand on the new Sutherland."

In turn, Nonnete Ennogram pointed her long rifle at the Knightmare Frame, the Knightmare Frame is identified as another Sutherland Model, with an experimental weapon, retractable jousting lance as it's primary armament. The Sutherland Model was wearing a commander cape which also doubled as defensive cloth.

"That Knightmare Frame model…. The IFF should have shown us as allies, why are you attacking us?"

"That Syeikh use the same tactics earlier to trap my fellow camaradire. They captured a Glasgow and signaled the IFF to trap us. How could you proven your word?"

Nonnete opened the cockpit hatch, Frederica also followed her action.

"Nonnete Ennogram, Knight of Nine. Sent for a classified order."

"Novice Frederica Enfield, Private First Class, also the same."

The Sutherland Pilot opened the cockpit hatch, revealing her youthful figure of pilot. With a charisma of a true knight, she declared her identity.

"Sergeant Major Cornelia li Britannia, enlisted for Persian Democratic Empire war."

**XXX**

"Held hostage? No. but it was true, that we were ambushed. I was barely able to escape such fate."

"Wha… Ah, Damn. That Britannia Intelligence Office failed again! That is the result on relying too much in mechanic but forgot to perform direct information extraction! And they say this is an A-1 class information!"

"Your highness, then let us escort you to the safe place and return to our fatherland."

"I can not. All of my camaradier still be held hostage, how could I leave them there while I seek for safe haven? "

"But, your safety is our priority. We can not risk your well being your highness."

"A noble has an obligation to protect the powerless, thus is the foundation of our aristocracy. Have you forgotten your honor , o' soldier of fatherland? This is the noblesse oblige!"

"… I see… what about it Instructor Ennogram?"

"No thank you. I was only ordered to save the little princess." And Nonnete pointed to the heavily guarded sentry and shelter where the hostage where placed. "beside such place won't be easy with merely three Knightmare Frame."

Cornelia argued to them, Frederica become confused but Nonnete has lazily decided that tomorrow they will return. Cornelia who was angered at her own incompetence remained silent as they leave the place. Their earlier introduction brawl has make the enemy suspicious and ordered the investigation which forced them to fall back.

At night, Cornelia isolated herself from Nonnete and Frederica, her mind is still preoccupied with her fellow comrades who shared bitterness and happiness together as comrades in arms. She ignored Frederica who offered her the MRE share (Military Ration Everytime/Everywhere/Eveready). Cornelia shook her head as she refused bitterly, this make Frederica sympathized with her condition.

"Your highness, I am sure your men understand the consequences of being Britannia soldier, and your safety prioritized first."

"That is true. Being a soldier they have to be brave, aware that there is the consequence of death or alive. But this case is different. It was my recklessness. And now, you ask me to embrace cowardice and abandon them?"

" Their existence and loyalty is for the royal family. Is not that their ultimate goal?"

"Yet, being the strongest demand to care the weak. This is the fate of being the top of strata. Survival of the fittest demanded the pride of such monarch."

"I see. I am sorry that I can not help you. We are ordered by the Prime Minister of Holy Britannia Empire, his highness 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia for your safety. We can not overruled such order. Except with the existence of a royal command."

Frederica tapped Cornelia's shoulder and leave her alone as she placed the MRE share beside her. Cornelia felt as if she awakened after hearing her words, she muttered. "…Conniving girl. But thank you."

**XXX**

"I will give you a royal command, under my name, the 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia, assist me in saving the life of my brethren!"

Nonnete Ennogram lazily sighed "…. Pampered little princess…. Yes your highness. Nonnete Ennogram shall undertake the command." Usually, a member of ROUNDS was allowed to veto an order given by someone below the emperor, But because the earlier mission was given by the Prime Minister (not the Emperor) and no order or objection come from the Emperor which overruled that, she was forced to accept the order given by a royal command.

Royal command was a command which is the privilege of royal family member by declaring their name and title as the fundament of giving order, hence signifying and legitimating their validity in issuing the command. Royal command could only be overruled by Emperor direct order, and the usage of the royal command absolve lower command, even an order given by the full member of senate council and the Prime Minister. In Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion, 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia used a royal command for the destruction and massacre of Shinjuku Ghetto and use another royal command to halt the operation in destroying Shinjuku Ghetto, while 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia used a royal command to execute on site anyone deemed as NipponJin (but failed).

Frederica Enfield whose position was merely First Class Private has no opinion and obediently followed the order.

The plan was made, Nonnete will be the bait as she destroyed the sentry and retreat to let the enemy pursue her, while the enemy was distracted, Cornelia and Frederica will save them. This allocation of task was done because only Nonnete's Knightmare has the capability of high accuracy precise shooting. But there is no complain, even Cornelia was delighted by the distribution of task.

And with two shot, she successfully destroyed the two guarding sentry. The enemy started to pursue. As Nonnete already remarked earlier, two shot from static position will revealed the marksman position, but this was done on purpose. Noticing the enemy started to move on pursue, she leave the vicinity and remain detectable.

While Cornelia take advantage of the situation. Frederica who had experience as a spotter for Nonnete signaled Cornelia to stop their movement. She noted that several enemy MBT and hijacked Glasgow still remain on guard. She was confounded. Neutralizing them is easy, but they are in rescue mission. In such proximity, precision shooting will only let their presence and location revealed. Cornelia noticing the confused Frederica noted her.

"Then, just strike ahead!"

Cornelia rushed and started to prey the enemy. Frederica was shocked by the sudden act of impulsiveness coming from the 2nd Princess of Britannia royal family. A combination of bravery and recklessness. But she quickly understood her intention.

Meticulous brute could only describe the princess beyond her vision.

While the princess distract the enemy with her own appearance, it is her duty to eliminate the enemy who targeted the princess and take them down before they approached her. Giving highly precision full covering fire. As Cornelia marched ahead to be the bait and let the enemy concentrate on her appearance, Frederica aim and shot every hostile MBT and Glasgow who tried to attack Cornelia.

Deep down in Frederica's heart can not express but a high admiration on witnessing such valorous and tactful stratagem. Her strategy always seek for the best safety of own, but the drawback is the speed must be sacrificed and flash reaction become her flaw and vital weakness. Yet the princess beyond her vision bravely marched and embrace the incoming enemy as she trusted her back to the novice she only known for a day and for caring her subordinate with greater respect. For answering such heroism, she gave her all and make sure the princess beyond her vision safely emerged from the battlefield unscathed.

For the princess who has no hesitation. A true embodiment of Noblesse Oblige.

**XXX**

The Syeikh Saladdin heard the news. He then launched in the recently released domestic production Knightmare Frame, KMF Bamides.

The Bamides has bulkier design but in exchange for that, they are equipped with bigger engine. The engine gave them the advantage of speed compared to the Glasgow which was produced prior 2010 a.t.b., designed with great fire power and speed surpassing the Glasgow, this Knightmare frame played a core role in ambushing the invading Britannia army.

While he noticed that the hostage has been saved on, their savior still scattered due to the change in Baghdad.

And outside of Baghdad, he managed to found Cornelia's Sutherland accompanied with Frederica's Glasgow.

**XXX**

Cornelia noticed the KMF Bamides from her radar sensor, the Sutherland sensor was more sensitive compared to the Glasgow, so Cornelia quickly responded and acted . She shot the slash harken, but the Bamides instead of avoiding, open the main cannon fire. Cornelia noticed the danger of the attack and managed to avoid it.

A Howitzer! So the European Union has their hands on this Persian Democratic Empire!

Even with it's bulkier design, their movement were considerably faster than a mere 4th Generation like the Glasgow, while the Sutherland merely got a bit of improvement. While the main cannon of that Knightmare Frame is the short barreled Howitzer. It's fire power is capable in taking down a Knightmare Frame composite armor and even positioned their fire power in the class of Tank Destroyer. But recent howitzer was barely applicable to the class of mere MBT, so the Persian must have made a great adaptation to MBT to acted in the class of Knightmare Frame.

"They must have gotten the data from the hijacked Glasgow."

Frederica thus separated herself after releasing smoke grenade to conceal their position.

Sun Zi said "All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."

But the KMF Bamides launched did not stand idly. Syeikh Saladdin ordered his soldier to launch the mortar artillery tube of the Bamides. This move halted Cornelia from rushing ahead with her retractable jousting lance by giving 360 degree protection. As the smoke started to disperse, due to the lagging sensor of Bamides, Cornelia revealed herself unnoticed trying to take them down. But Bamides taking advantage of it's bulkier design rammed it's main body to pulverize the Sutherland.

Frederica was shocked by the act of Bamides crew. So this is how the Syeikh Saladdin fought in battle! This man will surely become the obstacle for Britannia foreign policy! She swiftly moved as she fired her bullets, emptied her magazine in impulsive. Then as she approached the Sutherland, she shoot her Slash Harken, pulling the battered Sutherland with her, leaving Bamides. Bamides pursued.

She leave another smoke grenade to concealed her trail.

**XXX**

"No good. The left arm movement were hindered, your highness."

"I am not satisfied, by this. But the right arm still worked."

"But your highness. I am not sure on the possibility of attacking the feared Syeikh with battered Knightmare Frames, should not we joined up first with Instructor Ennogram?"

"You have spare magazine for your Knightmare Frame right? Lady Ennogram will arrive with the VTOL to pick us up, but we have not the time to wait for her with the threat of Saladdin before us."

"Yes. But…."

"We do it like earlier. I can play as the knight, you can play as the archer."

**XXX **

Syeikh Saladdin commended his opponent. Instead of hiding themselves, they are waiting for his appearance. He ordered his crew to shoot the main cannon (howitzer). Cornelia targeted the dent the Bamides created themselves by ramming their bulkier body against her Sutherland. But Syeikh Saladdin let the Bamides drifted in maneuver, avoiding Cornelia's thrust.

While Frederica who did not noticed Bamides's drifting, shot her rifle. The bullet however missed the target. Syeikh Saladdin then realized her location, and the main cannon was targeted to her. Frederica grow impatient and by placing her rifle above her (Knightmare's) shoulders, she approached the Bamides.

Bamides shot the howitzer at the same time Frederica aimed and shot in respectively, creating an explosion. Glasgow was then immobilized due to the shrapnel. Cornelia Sutherland threw her jousting lance as if a javelin. The Bamides drifted again, avoiding the jousting lance. Bamides then noticed that both knightmare Frame has been abandoned by their pilots.

Searching for the surviving pilots, Bamides found them and started to prepare their anti personal weapon.

As they prepared to launched the anti personal weapon, another signal was detected, but the signal appearance was weak, showing the position is outreach of the current position. Syeikh Saladdin decided to ignore the signal as he calculated the timing for attack and retreat. But, before the order was given, The Bamides remain motionless and later exploded.

Frederica and Cornelia looked at the tiny dot that started to approach them. And it was an hour later that the tiny revealed to be the VTOL and the Sutherland of Nonnete Ennogram.

**Silent**** and ****Deadly** is really fitting for her name. **The**** Sniper** has finished her duty.

**XXX **

"You failed Novice Enfield. You are unfit to be a member of Brigandines."

Frederica was surprised by the result. she failed to join the Holy Britannia Empire Army, Specialized Mission for High Accuracy Target Special Force a.k.a. Brigandines. She did not say anything.

"you lost your calmness in the direst situation and unable to seek the best shooting vantage position in the mission. It seems that the title Sniper still has no successor."

Nonnete Ennogram escorted Frederica Enfield, they later talked privately.

"It was a pity that you are unable to continue my role. But, your precise cover fire in Persian Democratic Empire is worthy. You have a bright future as a Designated Marksman."

"Instructor what is Designated Marksman?"

"Designated Marksman is a role for a marksman to give precise covering fire for their fellow men to advance in the battlefield, they worked in shorter range. Compared to the solitude Sniper, Designated Marksman is a role that could adapt to group mission."

"It seems that my father was right. I am a fool who has no knowledge of the depth of the ocean and the height of the heaven."

"Not really. Why don't you join another detachment? There is a role for a thoroughly prepared person like you."

**XXX**

Even if she failed in her younger day, several years later Frederica Enfield become the chief of Britannia Intelligence Office and was raised to the status as the member of Knights of the Round.

In 2010 a.t.b, with the loss of their greatest warrior, Holy Britannia Empire subjugated most of Persian Democratic Army territory and renaming them as Area 18. The swift assault was done under the leadership of the feared Witch of Britannia, 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia; while the detachment who served her are renown for their bravery even willing to die for her, they are mostly consisted of the former hostages which she saved with the aid of the Brigandines apprentice and the Knight of Nine.

And the Knight of Nine still continued to serve the Emperor of Britannia, even to the current 99th Emperor of Holy Britannia Empire.

**XXX **

"Yes, Instructor. It was based on your past experiences as the Sniper and Brigandines."

"Is that so? And what with those group of Knightmares?"

"They acted as the limbs and arm of your personal Knightmare Frame in your role as the Sniper."

"So, they filled the job of spotter, while I can concentrate as shooter?"

"In detail, they act as spotter, reloading bullet, covering fire, decoy sniper which doubled as counter sniper."

"While my main unit is the main marksman?"

"Of course you can still issue direct command to the group of Knightmare, because for the task of decoy and counter sniper you are given their shared panoramic observing vision. In simple explanation. It is a prototype of integrated sniper system."

"I see… I like your integrated sniper arrangement. Dispersing them, so the enemy can not detect my position and even after I shot them, my position won't be revealed."

"It was due to your thoroughly training, Instructor."

"You don't need to address me as such anymore. We are fellow ROUNDS, Lady Frederica. and I will really enjoy this new 8th Generation, Knightmare Frame Gereint.

* * *

**Author Note:**

****want the continuation of Cirno's doujin


	96. The Tale of Knight of Five

**The Tale of Knight of Five ~ Huang Fei Hu ~**

A tale about the weak Prince, the manipulative, cruel and wise Queen, and two sisters.

The Age of Three Kingdom ended the 400 years reign of the Han dynasty, the bloodiest time in Chinese Federation History, but it was also the age of heroes, where the distinction between good and evil, loyalty and ambition is no more. Zhuge Liang, the Prime Minister of Shu Han and the Marquis of Wuxiang proposed the Great Longzhong Plan to divide the land in three part, pitting them in triangular confrontation among them to maintain harmony among them.

But in the end, the three legged kettle were united by the reign of Jin dynasty, ending the seventy years of bloodshed and conflict. But the endless cycle continued.

The endless cycle of unification leading to separation, separation to unification continued. First was the unification under Zhou dynasty, The separation of Spring-Autumn Warring States period, the unification of Great Qin, the separation of Chu-Han contention, the unification of Han Dynasty, The separation of Three Kingdom, The unification of Jin continued by the Tang dynasty.

Then… the An Lushan-Shi Shiming rebellion occurred, letting to the decline of the Glorious Tang Dynasty. Once again….. the young waves replaced the old waves. The land once again separated in three part, though this time …. The role of hero has been decided.

The Song dynasty of the Chinese Han natives.

The Khitan of the Yehlu Clan who established the Liao.

The Jurchen of the Wanyan Clan who established the Jin (Kim)

Yue Fei, the greatest Hero from the Song dynasty vanquished the rival states only to be betrayed later. Then, new power rise from the descendant of Blue Wolf of Xiongnu in the Eastern Region. With no threat from the Song Dynasty, Temuchin subjugated the Song dynasty, established the Yuan dynasty. Later, the Chinese Han regained the power with the establishment of Ming dynasty.

The Queendom of Manchuria was then established in the eastern part of former Liaodong peninsula along with the Chinese Han's Ming dynasty. Manchuria was the name taken by Nurhachi after he unified the whole tribal who were considered as the descendant of Khitan people. The Manchuria later continued their ancestor past governing system of female sovereign.

**XXX**

During the reign of Queen Xiaozhuang, the local region of Koguryo and Parhae rebelled from her authority. Because of her weak leadership, the rebellion were quelled after ten years of civil war and _Kodu _(Tribal Chief) of both tribe subjugated and both region become a vassal state (both tribe had set a failure _belligerent_, thus reduced as such)

Among the military officer who managed to subdue the rebellion is the young prince of Queendom Manchuria and also the son of Queen Xiaozhuang, Huang Fei Hu-_gongzi_ who at that time were newly serving the military. But even though the rebellion has been subdued, another problem took rise in the region.

With the remaining chaotic situation, the people's mind were not pacified. Those who placed their hope to the so-called savior, those who placed their hope to the so-called legendary hero. The people merely wanted to satisfy their meaningless hope. What do they really seek? Is it a hope that they are led by their incompetent leader of their people, or is it a hope that their mind is being unified by a single false doctrine and ideal? What is really the value of justice?

Because those are merely the voice of starving people.

People merely wanted to be well fed, clothed and live in harmony.

"The native of Koguryo and Parhae rebelled because of the rise of evil cults who influenced people with their doctrine of being led by their own kin."

"Sadly, the Kodu's were tricked on this situation. This is such a confusing matter, how could a word of a mere man have higher values than their own Kodu?"

The Queen Xiaozhuang discussed this matter heavily with her Prime Minister and the council. Huang Fei Hu always disliked this useless council, after witnessing himself, he felt that the problem does not lay on the people, instead because the slow act of the Manchuria's government system which consisted of the Queen and her council.

A man of action could never be compared to a man of word. Abandoning the council, he withdrew to his own room.

**XXX**

"Ah… Huang_-gege!_ You have returned!" a cheery voice welcomed him as he entered his own room.

"Ai Ling!" Huang Fei Hu become really delighted, his gloomy expression vanished without a trace from his face. Seeing his beloved little sister and the next in line for the throne of Queendom Manchuria.

Huang Fei Hu has been separated from his little sister for several months, and this reunion for him is more important than attending the stupid and boring council with those useless retainers of his mother. His beloved little sister Ai Ling is the only person who comforted him during the situation where he always felt helpless.

**XXX**

"Wai… Huang-_gege_ is really cool!" Ai Ling cheerfully exclaimed after hearing Huang Fei Hu's past experience during the subjugation of the rebelling tribe.

Huang Fei Hu patted his sister head in affectionate manner. In response, Ai Ling clunged to her brother neck, and kiss him, in the lips, flustering Huang Fei Hu.

"Ai Ling! You should cease that! No matter how close we are, you have to stop acting like a child."

Ai Ling pouted hearing her brother refusal, muttering. "Isn't it alright? We will be separated later… and this might be the last time I can kiss you. Before my own Prince of Darkness comes to me…"

"Eh…? What do you mean by that?"

Ai Ling, mischievously giggled leaving her confused brother, what Huang Fei Hu missed is… a bird shaped sigil appeared in his little sister's iris.

**XXX**

Both siblings, Huang Fei Hu and Ai Ling whenever there is a chance present for them always going out from the imperial palace and playing around outside with disguise, an act that always give headache to their palace attendants, as they merely leave a single note "be back soon. Don't seek us.".

For the sheltered princess, this experience is the only time where she can have view of her own Queendom. As the crown princess, the next for the throne, her whole day were only filled with tutoring and training to be a proper queen. One time, Huang Fei Hu sneaked out, and coincidently passed her sister. Fearing that his sister will suddenly call the palace attendants, he 'kidnap' her and bring her out with him, then from that time, Ai Ling grown to do this act with Huang Fei Hu.

"Ha..Ha…even after getting tricked for the past five years, they never could captured us." Ai Ling giggled.

"Really. Oh, well… where shall we go this time, Ai Ling? Should we take detour to Luoyang? Or perhaps…."

"…mu…! Let me decide it, this time!"

**XXX**

The forgotten region of Liaoxi. In the past, this city could have rivaled the imperial capital of Queendom Manchuria in Liaodong and even the neighboring Chinese Federation's vermillion capital of Luoyang. But due to the border dispute between the Chinese Federation and the Queendom, the Liaoxi has suffered numerous scar of war. Now, is merely a relic of ruins.

People still living here, but Liaoxi was not influenced by the situation of Manchuria or even the Chinese Federation. The feudalism and sectarian live there, a tribe leader or a governor is merely a symbol. This place where people who has lost all hope tried to delude themselves with the supernatural being that they thought as their god who will ease their pain, foolishly deceived and taken advantage by the greedy sect leader.

Huang Fei Hu at first thought that there is some kind of festival happened here, but upon knowing the truth he felt disgusted. This is a plain example of the recent problem in Queendom Manchuria. Various evil sect surfaced and deceived the people. The festival in Liaoxi is the yearly event where the shaman will present sacrifice to their so-called god to calm their anger.

Huang Fei Hu in the inn urged his sister to leave this horrible place, because it's remind them of his past campaign.

"Ai Ling, whatever words we will talk to them, they will blindly refused our words, for they merely a poor person need to be pitied. They will blindly follow their sect leader as if his words carries the same will of their 'god' . Leaving them alone would be best. We will never understand them or their foolish belief."

Ai Ling calmed her brother.

"Huang_-gege_, will we leave them alone? First they sell false healing item or rejuvenating or even elixir of life to deceive and rob the people of their money. Second … did you hear about this festival? It is really a splendid festival for a remote place like this isn't it? And did you know what the shaman sacrificed to their god?"

"People's life."

"I heard the current festival sacrificial lamb will be young girls…."

**XXX**

During the Warring States Period, among the seven states, The state of Wei is the first state who held the power. During the reign of King Wen of Wei, he introduced the major political reform in his state. He recruited the famed Legalist Li Kui who established the foundation of his state. Later, the Legalist Li Kui recommended Wu Qi who made major accomplishment in the field of military. Wu Qi later wrote a military treatise, Wu Zi who said to be comparable to Sun Wu's Sun Zi's Art of War. In the field of civil matter, Legalist Li Kui recommended the governor of Ye**, **Ximen Bao who will later strengthen the civil foundation of the state of Wei.

In history, Ximen Bao was noted for his accomplishment in the event of the marriage of HeBo. During the reign of King Wen of Wei, the prefecture Wei usually suffered flood due to the rise of river Zhang's water level. The local shaman urged the people that

"This disaster was caused by HeBo, the River God. He can only be stopped by sending a yearly tribute of maiden to him as his bride."

During this time, many people of the state still believe in superstition. One time, to prove the existence of the so called river god, he gathered the common people near the river, burns incense and muttered nonsensical incantation. Suddenly, a big fish swam near the surface. The shaman shouted "That is Hebo! The mighty Hebo! People bow down!"

_**A Probatio Diabolitica**_, the Devil's proof. A legal claim used in court. To prove the existence of the 'devil', all you have to do is meet a devil. On the contrary, to prove that devil 'don't exist' is not possible. A claim where no one has ever met a devil could be easily dismissed by the claim that they are hiding where human can not find them. It is impossible to check any place without missing even one speck before denying their existence. Therefore with the few possibility of proving their existence, it is not possible to deny their existence.

A play on the common people's psychology. In reality there is some possible course to refute the shaman claim. For the first is a method called _**argumentum ad hominem**__,_ where the claim were denied by discrediting (attacking) the witness's claim based on their character, background or influence or relation with their claim. For example, by remarking 'how could a person who never dies claim to see heaven? He could be in delusion or lying to get attention" Or "there is no way a dead people could commit the act of living human.", their devil's proof could be easily negated. Then, there is the _**Hempel's Raven**_, creating an illusion of devil and make contrapositive claim like"If a devil is unlike this description, hence it is no devil.". Twisted logic.

The district chief of Ye, instead of easing people is assisting the shaman to trick people. They collude together to force the people to donate money for Hebo's marriage, while many maiden were drowned to bottom river as Hebo's bride. When Ximen Bao was appointed to be the governor, he made inspection to the Hebo's marriage. The sudden appearance of an official made the shaman proud, and he made the event more excessive than the usual year event, letting the people in distraught.

Upon inspecting the marriage, he asked the shaman. "Let me see the bride, to know whether her beauty qualified to marry HeBo." The shaman then delivered the sacrifice or the Bride of Hebo.

Ximen Bao then exclaimed. "This girl is not that pretty. I am sure Hebo will not be satisfied. Shaman, go ask audience with Hebo. Beg him a pardon that we will delay the marriage and promised to send him a more beautiful woman."

The shaman was shocked in hearing Ximen Bao's order and he tried to struggle, but the soldiers already throw him out to the river and drown him. After waiting impatiently for several time, Ximen Bao gave another order. "Why did the shaman getting late? District chief! Go to pick him and swiftly returned!" The district chief was helplessly thrown away. This act made the shaman's and the district chief's follower become worried. They fearfully asked Ximen Bao what to do, which he merely answer "Well… we have to make sure that we know what Hebo really want. Is not that right?" The answer shocked the follower, they begged him for mercy. Kill one to warn hundreds.

"If the guest were not allowed to return, then it might be that Hebo does not wish for another bride. We shall stop offering bride to him!"

Then the problem of people's superstition were ended. Under Ximen Bao's reign he ordered the building of 12 water canal to control the river flow, stopping the flood and letting the people prosper.

**XXX**

At the festivities, While the solemn atmosphere were maintained, Ai Ling suddenly loudly exclaimed. "Huang-_gege_, if this event were supposed to be a marriage, where is the groom?"

Her innocent word startled the mass of people.

The sect leader shouted "WHO DISTRUBED THE SACRED CEREMONY?"

While Huang Fei Hu himself was startled by his sister sudden word, Ai Ling bravely move forward. "It is me, mister chief of ceremony."

"This foolish girl merely wanted to question a simple fact. If this is a marriage, this should be the union of a groom and his bride. Yet here is the bride but the groom has not presented yet. How could a marriage happened without a groom to accompany the bride?"

Just like the Marriage of Hebo in Ximen Bao, This festival is merely a trick commited by an evil religious sect who tried to stir problem and extort common people of their wealth. Really, no one would dare to warn the King that he is naked if not of the word of innocent child!

"The Groom is the god. We are sending him, his bride."

"The God is really rude. He did not showed up to pick his own bride, and yet asked the bride to come herself. That is not the act of propriety! What if the bride get lost during her journey and tricked by a false groom? Would not that made the God angrier than ever as we failed to keep the promise of handing him the bride?"

The sect leader was dumbfounded, Ai Ling quickly followed her own word, not giving him a chance to reply. "According to Manchurian and Chinese Federation's custom, the bride shall be delivered, accompanied with various gifts and several servants. However, no one knows about the groom. So it would be the duty of the matchmaker to accompany the bride."

The common people started to murmured among themselves, as the sect leader was starting to realize what she want to say.

"The matchmaker is the mister sect leader himself…. Then…."Ai Ling maintain her calm and cheerful expression before saying something ominous. "Shouldn't mister sect leader accompany the bride to guide her in meeting the groom?" The situation become chaotic, the people who were burdened by this sect reacted to the innocent girl's word. The sect leader does not know what to answer.

"God is merely the hope of human who bewail in their weakness. If a god demand their follower to obey him out of fear from divine punishment and yearning for divine protection… then he is merely a false idol manipulated by scheming greedy cult." Ai Ling giggled as she left the place in uproar.

**XXX**

Huang Fei Hu had swiftly react by dragging his little sister out from this place. While the situation become chaotic, and the cornered people started to doubt the word of the phony saint, the festival was about to cancelled. But…. A simple trick to be accepted as a miracle is what they need. The cancelled festival was merely delayed. When Ai Ling heard of that, she stubbornly refused her brother suggestion to return.

"No Way! Why we have to leave? The festival has not ended!"

Huang Fei Hu can not explain the uproar was caused by his little sister casual word. But, what he is more worried is that her little sister would be threatened by the scheming cult. Finally by using the Kawaii Imouto trick, Ai Ling successfully persuade her brother to see the festival to the end.

"And then, ending the history of this stupid cult…"

**XXX**

"Huang-_gege..!_ Let's play a bit of trick!"

Huang Fei Hu was a bit surprised by the sudden request of his little sister. "For example…. To make water come out from underground… how will you suggested it?"

"Hm… there is several path. The most modern is by using hydro-photography. By mapping the waterline under the ground. Of course there is also a trick by planting a hose ."

"Hmm… what about dowsing?"

"Oh… almost missed the traditional one. But dowsing reliability is on par with fortune telling. But I always curious with how they worked."

"People call such thing as magic, though in reality those are possible to be done by anyone. It is just the matter of having a better knowledge."

"That is true, for those who don't know the secret, they thought it is magical act. But in reality, when you already know how to do it, you will scoffed it up as a cheap trick."

"The Christopher Colombus Egg's paradox. To pave the path is easy. In reality…the combination of tricks and psychology could influence people greater than anything. Just like when people read a book and they become greatly immersed in it." That night, during their stroll… Ai Ling discussed a matter, and reaching some kind of hut. Due to their conversation, Huang Fei Hu did not realized where did their trips goes to.

"But really… Huang-_gege._ No matter how far humanity developed in to… The outdated values are hindering them. I always wondered…. Kong Qiu said that… **Bu Yi Guai Li Luan Shen**

Kong Zi never talked about superstition, mystical being, supernatural things and evil, because they are unneeded for noble man. Morality and Humanity is the most important thing. Yet people still long for their unknown savior."

"Human is a weak being, Ai Ling."

" I believe, the sentence is lazy. **wáng hóu jiāng xiāng níng yǒu zhǒng hu,** Kong Zi said that every man, regardless of birth, has the chance to become someone with great power if he exerts himself. I will prove it to you, Huang-_gege._"

As she said that, she entered the hut. The Hut were guarded by several thugs, but they are unable to stop an experienced warrior like Huang Fei Hu.

**XXX**

In the inside, Ai Ling crouched down to examine the persons who lying there battered.

"_Jie-Jie… _I can not take this anymore… every night… those horrible men…."

"_Mei-mei…. _Please hold on… endure this… I heard that tomorrow will be the end…. They have bored with us… So at least… "

"At least… we won't have to endure this humiliation any longer….tomorrow will end."

"_Jie-jie…. Zai jian."_

"_Um, Zai Jian. Mei-mei…"_

A soft touch to the exhausted sisters. Both of them did not care anymore. Let them do anything they want, but at least this time they want to sleep and never wake up.

But.

"Wake up…. Ne… wake up.."

The sisters felt that it is not the voice of a man. But rather…. A voice of a girl…. They tried to think… is it a new girl..? poor girl….

"Hey…. Are you still alive? " Feeling irritated, Ai Ling ordered her brother/ "_Mou..! _ Huang-_gege! _Let's just kidnap them and returned to our inn!"

The sisters heard about it but too exhausted to respond, but they felt someone is picking them up and moving them away. What a pleasant dream…. That she always long for before…. Someone who will save them and get them out from this horrible place.

**XXX**

"_Aiyo..!_ they have awaken, Huang-_gege!" _ Ai Ling cheerfully exclaimed, while the sister were shocked and confused by the sudden change of the scenery.

The twin sisters were looking at each other, seeing that both of them are still alive, they cried to each other. They then re-tell their story about the condition of Liaoxi region, and how this events were done every years. This year just happened to be their turn, as the bride of their so called god.

"The people were afraid because of the miracle they witnessed. And the recent disaster and bad crop has agitated the situation."

**XXX**

In the tomorrow's marriage event, the sect leader was confused, because his 'miracles' are not working. Ai Ling then move forward once again.

"If your god is the true one, then why did not he blessed you?" Ai Ling asked mischievously. Hempel's Raven paradox. Blessed are thou the god's servant. Thus, if you are not blessed, you are not the god's servant. This act shocked the people. Ai Ling and the sect leader are playing their own farce. Both of them just claimed that they are relaying the god's message, and heresy the other.

Both players are using tricks to be thought as miracle. Like drawing lightning with metal, calling water from underground, the ground exploding trick, and even the simple street magician tricks. But Ai Ling was one step ahead, as she had already sabotaging the sect leader's trick. The twin sister witnessed how the sect leader prepared the tricks while being captured, and…. If only Ai Ling know before hand of how the result is… she merely need to realize the future she foresaw.

Ai Ling's geass is _**Future Foresight**_. Thought future is a complex perception of the viewer, Ai Ling's power foreseen the numerous possibility of action which led her know the next event carrying on, but a future is not really an absolute thing. There is a theory where future is the result of the human act influence, but there is also the theory of predetermined one (like the Murphy's). Of course, the future she foreseen could be changed, but that will resulted in the diminished of the result of cause and action of the future, meaning that Ai Ling's foreseen event will be null and returned to square one. So, Ai Ling always preferred to see the result and make plenty of preparations where she does not make a great loss for herself.

Ai Ling geass is uncontrollable (like Mao). She can not stop viewing the possible future lay ahead when she is asleep. Her geass stop activating when she is conscious. Her mental age has grown surpassing her real age. That is why thought she is younger in appearance, her knowledge is deep.

Cultism brainwashing is the most despicable tactics ever been. They took advantage of the people's ignorance and use psychology to manipulate them.

"I am merely a common people, yet I can do all your previous miracle… Could it be that I also the god's messenger?"

"…."

"No. This is merely a trick. You use a trick, I also use a trick. We are both liar. If not…." Ai Ling snapped her fingers, an arrow hit the sect leader. "Why don't you treat your own wounds with your own miracle, right here, right now?" Ai Ling snickered.

The _**Epimenides Paradox**_; Epimenedes, a cretan once said, all Cretans are all liar! This is a simple paradox which brought doubt to the peoples. Ai Ling acknowledge that all her previous miracles are merely a simple trick by showing the secret. This act gasped everyone. And the final closing act is by using the Epimenides Paradox, Acknowledging own falsehood to uncover the opponent's confession.

No need to explain the continuation, because the Liaoxi has abandoned the stupid festival from now on.

**XXX**

Some time later, in Liaodong capital, Queendom Manchuria…

"Nee…. Huang-_gege. _Are you satisfied just being helpless here, unable to do anything?"

Huang Fei Hu as usual escaped to his own room during the council, when suddenly his own little sister barging in here. "You know the answer, Ai Ling."

"Then… will you believe in Ai Ling, whatever she do and forgive her even if Ai Ling does something which might hurt you?"

Huang Fei Hu patted Ai Ling head as usual affectionately "What a foolish thing. Ai Ling is my cute _mei-mei_. Why would I am angered to you?"

"It is really kind of Huang_-gege._" Ai Ling smiled in delight "Sometimes to do something great, we have to make sacrifice. In the past, Liu Bang, the Emperor Han Gaozu banished all his loyal retainers after being enthroned, Zhu Yuanzhang, the Emperor Taizu of Ming get rid of all who contributed to the establishment of Ming to create a firm foundation for his empire, and the First Emperor, Shi Huang Di exiled his own mother and become the cruel tyrant to unify the whole realm of China."

"Ai Ling…?"

Ai Ling stay silent. But, later someone arrives. The Twin sister that they saved in the past time has entered. "We have accomplished the order." Xia Mina and Xia Linhua bowed down. The helpless country girl has now become experienced assassins. And Huang Fei Hu finally understands that his little sister has done something….

And then, a commotion could be heard.

Some people gathered outside of Huang Fei Hu's room. "Huang-_gongzi!_ Is the crown princess is here? We have distressing news!"

When the door opened, Huang Fei Hu understand, that this is the time when Ai Ling has moved on. Later, Ai Ling will be enthroned as the next Queen of Queendom Manchuria, replacing his passed Mother, and during her early reign, she has swiftly getting rid of her rival politics and established her position. The new Queen of Queendom Manchuria with title _Lao Foye_, for her wise and deep knowledge and the great reform decision, placing many capable retainers.

Lin Zexu, her Prime Minister. He was appointed for his courage in opposing the European Union's Opium's Policy. Ai Ling was looking for someone who dared to take all risk against the strong European Influence.

Ding Baozhen, her Minister of War. Previously he was a mere district chief of remote region. He was appointed when he killed An Dehai, the palace attendant who oppressed the people. An Dehai was formerly the favorite servant of the previous Queen (her Mother). This act greatly impressed Ai Ling.

Liu Gansan, her Minister of Art and Culture. He bravely criticized Ai Ling for her iron hand in ruling the Queendom, while he played a role in Liaodong Opera when Ai Ling watch the opera. Ai Ling become impressed of his courage and punished him by giving this position.

Zheng Chenggong, her Vanguard General. He was previously a bandit who was known for his ethical and wits. Ai Ling sent the Xia Twin Sister to capture him and forced him with this role.

Huang Zuanxian, her diplomat for foreign matter. Ai Ling appointed him after she read the memorandum he wrote about the unfair treatment of fellow Manchurian in Chinese Federation and Re'Ppen (Manchurian style to address Nippon or Japan).

**XXX**

"Mister Huang, is this all you asked for?"

"Yes. This will be suffice."

"But… This is merely a standard Seventh to Eight Generation Knightmare's technology! A basic rifle and melee weapon. Could not I change your mind, recommending a better custom armament?"

"Lady Frederica, I am grateful for your concern…. but, you don't need to."

"Eh..?"

Ai Ling suddenly arrived, cheerfully asked " I heard that my _gege's_ personal Knightmare Frame has been ready."

Frederica bowed "Your Majesty!"

Ai Ling ordered her to end the formality and explained the Knightmare Frame.

"Yes, as the Knight of Five personally requested. But I asked him to reconsider. His Knightmare Frame would be no different from a mere planned mass production eight generation model. That is why…"

"No need to worry. Did you also finish what I asked?"

"Another two knightmare frame model based on mister Huang Fei Hu's personal Knightmare Frame? Yes I did. Because of the same model number, I had simplified it. The first one is the unit _Beta _while the second one is the unit _Gamma._ As you ordered I had asked the Camelot to give their own Learning Computer. But…"

"No need to worry. There is an ultimate weapon installed in these Three Knightmare Frame." Ai Ling cheerfully answered.

"But… I only did as what is ordered. There is no such secret weapon!"

"Lady Frederica, My brother said something interested about you."

"Eh…?"

"He said that you are an avid reader of Ancient Chinese Federation literatures. Among them, SamKok (Romance of Three Kingdom) is your favorite. An exceptional choice if I may commented."

"That is…."

"My brother favored The Five Tiger Generals of Shu, The Hero of Changbanpo, Zhao Yun Zilong thought he fought in the manner of Lu Bu. The Chinese Federation's Jade Chi' Lin (Li Xingke) favored The Eastern Wu's Mei Zhou Lang (The Fair Young Master Zhou) or Zhou Yu and Lu Xun who burns six camp. Sir Knight of Two favored The Five Tiger Generals, the Old Veteran Huang Zhong, Knight of Seven favored The Cao Wei's General, C.C._-aneue_ admired The Crouching Dragon of Longzhong, Zhuge Liang _Chengxiang._ While Lelouch-_sama_ admired Cao Cao Mengde, as expected from a great person like him. But it was your favorite which made me baffled."

Frederica did not say any word in response.

"_Tai Fu_ Sima Yi Zhongda of Cao Wei. It is your favorite … Lady Frederica, the true Knight of Eleven….The Sima clan … is the true victor of Romance of Three Kingdom. It was his descendant who finally ruled the realm. Among the three kingdoms, it was the Jin Dynasty who finally unified the realm."

Silence between them.

"Regardless of that, if you know Romance of Three Kingdom… you might have known… their best army arrangement."

"…! Zhuge Liang's Fundamental of Eight Trigram Formation! Your Majesty… did you intended to…."

"In reality, Both TaiFu Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang Chengxiang managed to master the Eight Trigram Formation. Deng Ai and Jiang Wei also learned about those formation. Jiang Wei mastered the 365 variation of the Eight Trigram Formation, while Deng Ai managed to mastered at least 64 variation to 81 variation, In the other hand Sima Yi managed to master 768 variation while Zhuge Liang managed to master all 1024 variation. But in reality, There is no end for the rotation of the circle. Five fundamental colors could be combined to create endless variation. That is the truth of Fu Xi's _Ba'Gua_. There is unlimited possibility of variation from the Fundamental Eight Trigram Formation."

Frederica Enfield became aghast at her explanation.

"That is true. Huang_-gege_'s Personal Knightmare Frame Dinadan and the unit Beta and Gamma is merely parts of my arrangement for Fundamental Eight Trigram Formation, to battle that Chinese Federation's Jade Chi'Lin own rendition of Eight Trigram Formation."

Frederica Enfield thought to herself… "This Manchurian Queen… is the most merciless character, I ever seen…. I could never come up how to overcome Li Xingke's Eight Trigram… yet… She will pit her own rendition of Eight Trigram to defeat him… I shudder merely by imagining the result….!"

"By the way, your majesty…. Who is your own favored character from the literature?"

"My own favored character in SamKok? Well…. All of the character mentioned in SamKok is exceptional hero, except Mi Fang and Fu Xiren. All of them (except Mi Fang and Fu Xiren) is my favored character that I admired deeply."

* * *

**Author Note:**

For first of All... this is the author note. so i can talk anything that i want. No offense to anyone.

Huang Fei Hu, The Knight of Five did not have any Geass now or ever. It was her sister Ai Ling, the Queen of Queendom Manchuria who has it.

Ai Ling is master at using words, because she is too well educated for her own. She mastered all Chinese Hundreds school philosophy and even the Western and indian philosophy (From the greek like Rene Descartes, Montesque, Imanuel Kahn, Darwin, Aristoteles, Socrates, and ... i forgot. Also the indian like the Shakyamuni) . But, because of her young age and her tyranny and iron hand rule, she was not too smooth with politics, hence her Political Stats is lower than Frederica Enfield who maxed out her Political stats due her experience in negotiating with any military and civil department and even the enemy, a standard necessary for a chief of Intelligence Office. But in matter of debate and persuasion, she excelled the Knight of Eleven.

Ai Ling Geass dreamed of the future event. she can prevent the event for occurring or letting it happened. But if she prevent the future, she will return to square one without knowing the next circumstance of the new future that might happened due to her act.

Ai Ling character is a cruel but capable of hiding it with innocence persona. She always feign ignorance for the event happening, but... after this... well just like Zhou Zhirou from Yitian and Tulong saber Jin yong's novel. i always weak with Yandere chara!

Xia Linhua and Xia Minna has already experienced non consensual coitus. they are already wonder, their model is Marina and Airi from Oni Chichi.

Though Meng Da and Liu Feng also responsible in Guan Yu's death they are honorable. because the situation in their territory were not advantageous to send reinforcement without risking another loss. While Meng Da also still a strong warrior. why do you think he can kill Xu Huang and become Sima Yi's headache?

Yang Song is a traitor who betray Zhang Lu, but he is important. if not for him Pang De won't go to Cao Cao and Ma Chao won't go to Liu Bei, a waste for talent indeed if that did not happened.

Mi Fang and Fu Xiren is not worth talking, betraying twice hoping that their previous master would accept them after betraying the second time? You WISH!


End file.
